The Human Factor
by retirw
Summary: A serious T rating. Mankind has reached the stars but human nature hasn't changed much. A battle for supremacy is underway. Rebels are always in demand.
1. Chapter 1

Human Factor Prologue

Mankind has finally reached the stars. Human nature being what it is they immediately splintered into diverse and often violently opposing factions. Some 300 years after attaining space capabilities. Once more much of the early times of mankind has been forgotten. Now even the memory of the home world is but legend. The year is now 1105 migration day.

The Confederation is tightly structured governing body of a huge sector of space. Theirs is a very controlled militaristic society. Individuality is held in low regard. Rewards come to those who conform. Through a program of selective breeding Centurions have become improved specimens of Homo Sapiens. They consider non- Centurions to be inferior.

The Rebels are a loosely affiliated group of 'naturals'. They are fighting a series of holding actions against the territory hungry Centurion Central Authority. Falling back on ancient skills they stage hit and run raids, attack shipping and generally make a nuisance of themselves.

Now on with the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Once more the boys aren't mine. I can't afford their insurance premiums. I make no money off of the stories I write. I dream about it though.sigh

_If it's in italics it's thoughts._

/Between the back slashes it's telepathy or it's close cousin./

* * *

HUMAN FACTOR

"Colonel," Gen. Orrin Travis thundered. "Regardless of your wishes on the subject High Council has ordered the attempt. Hunting Pairs are far to rare to allow you to go unpaired if there is a potential match. Director Wilson has located a hunter that seems to fit your profile. You will report to Hunter Center immediately." Larabee's commanding officer ordered.

"It won't happen General. The hunters avoid me, Sir. I am unmatchable. Sara was the only compatible in 25 years and she just wasn't powerful enough to hunt," Chris growled hoarsely.

"I'm sorry we don't have a choice," Travis sighed. "Wilson swears he has a match. He has some powerful friends on the council. I tried to stop this, Chris. Go let them try their stupidity. Then get back here I have a mission for your team," Travis said calmly.

"Yes Sir," Larabee saluted and left.

"What did Travis want?" Capt. Buck Wilmington fell into step as Chris stalked out of headquarters.

"High Council is trying to pair me again," Chris snarled.

"Damn, I guess you better go prove them wrong so we can do our jobs," Buck snorted.

"Are you coming?" Chris asked in a calmer tone.

"You'll need a witness one way or the other," Buck shrugged.

"Besides I need you to keep Wilson off my back," Chris grunted.

"I don't think it's your back he's interested in," Buck snorted. "Don't you bend over near that critter," Buck warned.

Hunter Center

"Col. Larabee reporting as ordered," Chris told the desk clerk coldly.

"Yes sir, Director Wilson would like to speak to you first Colonel," the clearly nervous clerk directed. "If you'd come this way Sir," the clerk scurried off.

"Little fella must have heard stories about you, Stud," Buck chuckled. Larabee glared and turned to follow the clerk. "Damn this place is depressing," Buck muttered as they walked down the dim hallway.

"I always thought Wilson slithered out from under a damp rock," Chris grunted.

"Welcome Colonel Larabee, Captain Wilmington," Director Charles Smeedly Wilson smirked from behind his desk.

"Let's get on with this charade," Chris said.

"We have discovered a very close match," the director gloated.

"Let's see this Nose, Smelly," Buck demanded.

"That's Smeedly," the director corrected sharply. Wilmington just grinned widely.

"I know what I said," Buck answered.

"Come this way," Wilson rose and led the way down a corridor. "You have been impossible to match Colonel. Let us say your more primitive then most handlers," Wilson said snidely. "This hunter matches your profile 97 out of a 105 markers. That is almost an almost impossible match," Wilson rambled.

"You forgot one thing, Wilson," Larabee interrupted coldly. "The Hunter can refuse to bond," Chris reminded.

"Not this one. We'll administer a cocktail of drugs to take down the barriers, and bring the nose into heat," Wilson revealed. Buck and Chris exchanged a frown at the implications.

"That could cause a permanent injury couldn't it?" Chris demanded.

"It doesn't really matter. The nose is scheduled for termination if the bonding fails," Wilson said dismissively.

"This Hunter is a criminal?" Buck demanded.

"Yes," Wilson answered.

"Hell," Chris growled.

7777777

Chris' fury grew as he looked down into a holding cell from the observation port. There were three bodies sprawled below.

"Those are Humans," Chris' voice was deadly.

"What in hell are you trying to pull!" Buck slammed Wilson into the wall.

"Let me explain," Wilson wheezed trying to pull Buck's hand from his throat.

"The long haired one is a nose," Wilson gasped. Chris turned with a icy glare.

"I will not bond with a piece of Human trash," Larabee hissed turning away and stalking down the corridor.

"You don't have a choice Larabee," Wilson yelled after him. "High Council will relieve you of command until a suitable hunter is found," Chris turned around.

"High Council was aware that your Hunter was that thing?" Chris growled.

"Yes, and they're also aware that the human is male," Wilson grinned sharkishly.

"Shit," Buck breathed. Chris prowled back. Wilson backed away from the furious man.

Movement below caught Larabee's attention. The Hunter was moving. Gentle hands lowered the man resting against him to the floor. Coming to his feet the hunter raised his shaggy head and seemed to stare right at him.

"He's already on line," Chris said coldly.

"We have seen nothing to indicate that," Wilson disagreed.

"He knows we're here," Chris scowled. Buck frowned and looked down.

"Your right I'd say he doesn't like us much either,"Buck muttered.

"He's not on line humans simply have better hearing than we do. Their more primitive," Wilson corrected.

Walking over to a contact pad Wilson contacted security to have the human moved to a bonding chamber. "Shall we go," Wilson started down the hall.

"Chris look at this," Buck called Larabee back to the viewing port. The hunter now faced the door standing protectively between his companions and what ever was disturbing him in the hall beyond. Chris hit the speaker in time to hear a faint growl of sound. A second human rose and stepped to the hunter's left protectively shielding the unmoving third man.

"What about the other two?" Buck asked Wilson as he returned to find out what was keeping Larabee.

"We have more control over the Nose when their present," Wilson shrugged, "Their scheduled for termination."

The door unlocked and the humans went on the offensive. The security people weren't up to military standards, but they were trained to fight. Not that it seemed to be any help at the moment.

"They're good," Chris admitted grudgingly.

"That hurt," Buck winced as a guards elbow now bent in the wrong direction. Chris couldn't help but admire the team work presented by the humans. They never seemed to get in each others way in the close confines. They always seemed to be there to protect the downed man and each others back. All to soon the three security guards had been put down hard.

"Enough!" Wilson spoke into the contact pad. "Submit or they suffer!" Wilson commanded. Rage shook the hunter's lean form. Turning his back to the door he went to his knees and crossed his wrists behind his back.

Quickly more security arrived to secure the human. Cuffing the human's wrists they tossed him into the corridor. A brutal blow drove the other human to his knees. A furious roar erupted from the bound hunter.

"Leave them and take the Nose to the bonding chamber," Wilson ordered.

"Pard, it looks like those two are scruffy's tribe. We're going to have to take them too," Buck huffed.

"Hell!" Chris hissed hitting the wall.

7777777

Wilson carefully measured another drug into a third hypo. "These will take about 10 minutes to take effect," he said as he entered the inner chamber leaving the two officers behind.

"I don't like this," Buck growled.

"It doesn't feel right," Chris agreed.

"He's been prepared for you Colonel," Wilson seemed excited.

Chris' head lifted revealing strained features and dilated pupils. Buck studied Chris closely noting the hard breathing and sweat sheen. _Damn Chris has never come into it this quick. Maybe this human really is his match._

"He was a member of the rebel underground. Do you suppose he might be responsible for you wife and son's deaths?" Wilson purred. Chris prowled closer to the door his aimless movements and rising flush showed clearly the hormone driven need to bond. Wilson's oily voice continued to drip poison into Larabee's ears.

"What in hell are you doing?" Buck demanded.

"I'm making certain this bonding occurs," Wilson snapped.

"You keep this up and Chris isn't going to bond. He'll kill the human," Buck snarled.

"He's going to have to tear through the human's shields. The Colonel won't do that unless he's in a rage." Wilson huffed.

"Thought that's what the dope was for?" Buck huffed.

"It is only partially effective," Wilson admitted. "The human will feel some pain. It will be better if Larabee gets it over with quickly," Wilson shrugged.

Buck watched in concern as Chris stripped down to his briefs and waited impatiently. Wilson carefully placed monitor buttons on the bare skin.

"The read outs are good sir," a technicians voice came over the speaker. Chris sprang through the door the moment the lock disengaged.

"Impatient isn't he," Wilson smirked. Buck sadly realized that Chris was beyond rational thought now as the hormones flooded his blood stream.

Larabee's eyes locked on the nude body strapped belly down on the examination table. Stalking over he closely studied the man who had now become a valuable prize. Restrained at wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, throat, waist, hip and chest any movement was minimal.

The bare skin revealed an intricate picture on the human's left shoulder. Extensive scars bore testimony to a hard life. Every rib stood out under the taunt skin as the hunter's emaciated state was starkly revealed. Blood seeped from under the restraints as the human continued to fight his bonds.

Larabee reached out to calm **HIS** hunter. Needing to claim this one to make him his. The instinct driven Larabee seemed bewildered when his chosen flinched wildly at his touch. Panicked breaths shook the thin frame. Crooning Chris clumsily petted the hunter trying to soothe his Treasurer's fear.


	3. Chapter 3

HUMAN FACTOR

"Director Wilson the hunter's barriers aren't coming down. He's not ready to bond," the technicians voice filled the room in warning.

"Larabee will see that it's done," Wilson responded coldly.

"The Nose will be in agony Sir," the technician blurted.

"Only a human it's not like it matters," Wilson huffed.

Buck stiffened staring hard at the director, "Chris won't like this,"

"Larabee's likes don't matter now," Wilson sneered.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In the bonding chamber Chris' hands grasped the human's cool skin. With a soft growl he began a mental touch the start of the bond. Violently he was repelled by a powerful meshed shield. Coldly Chris began his campaign to conquer the recalcitrant hunter. A slight smile crossed Larabee's face as he engaged discovering a sharp and calculating mind moving deftly against him. Strong despite everything his Hunter was powerful Larabee was well pleased. There was nothing weak about his Hunter.

Two hours latter the two battled on neither seeming to get an advantage. As his mind cleared Chris developed a grudging respect for the stubborn human. Against hopeless odds the human fought on refusing to concede defeat.

Changing tactics Larabee switched from a mental attack to a physical one. Gently Chris stroked and petted the human's exposed skin. A growl greeted the change. Larabee moved not to injure but to sooth the all to sensitive skin.

"Yield, Let's finish this," Chris crooned softly. Skin shuddered as Chris played on the human's need. "Touch starved aren't you? Let go my claimed, let go," Chris urged. Teasing fingers moved over unbelievably sensitive skin. A harsh growl in the human language was obviously a curse.

7777777

Wilson was panting with excitement much to Buck's disgust as the two men kept watch over the pair. "Sir the hunter's life signs are fluctuating," the technicians voice announced.

"It won't be long now," Wilson gloated.

"I've got ten credits that says Chris is in for a long fight. The human won't go down easy," Buck sighed.

"Easy? It's been hours," Wilson reminded.

"And it will be even longer before it's done. If the bond is ever made," Buck watched his almost unrecognizable friend sadly. "Nope, ole Chris is pissed and that little demon is resting easy," Buck huffed in grudging admiration. "Scruffy is making the old dog work for it," Buck chuckled.

7777777

Larabee glared down at the human. Calm deep breaths he had stopped responding to touch completely.

"Interesting trick," Chris grunted.

Long hours passed as the human fought off every attack. One by one the nose shut down his response to stimuli until nothing seemed to reach him. By dawn Larabee had resorted to hammering mental attacks to beat down the human's barriers.

Furiously Chris grasped the exhausted man's shoulders using the physical touch to increase the power of his mental blows. Slowly the shaggy head turned and the agony filled sapphire blue eyes locked on Chris' sage green. Blood trickled from both nostrils and the corners of the human's mouth.

"Yield to me," Chris demanded burying his dismay at the Nose's condition. A rattle had developed. The human's breathing was labored and uneven. _I have to end this before it kills him_. _Starved and sick already he sure as hell doesn't need to fight me like this._ "Yield human, lower your shields the battle is lost," Chris's voice shook.

A pounding probe and Chris smiled in victory and relief as the shields finally began to crumble. A sharp push and Larabee had time to discover his error. The human's shields suddenly dropped laying him open to the full power of Larabee's probe. Chris tried to stop the strike. With no defenses in place the hunter was committing suicide. To late Chris felt the unexpected probe on the human's part. Creating the first tether in what should have been a life bond. It would now pull Chris into death with the hunter. Larabee's probe struck the human and rebounded down the link back to Chris.

7777777

Alarms sounded and Buck cursed as he looked at the monitors. The readings were wildly fluctuating.

"This isn't happening!" Buck barked.

"All the human's life signs are bottoming out," the technician barked worriedly.

"It must be a monitor glitch," Wilson responded.

Medical staff rushed into the bonding chamber.

"Life signs are failing on the hunter".

"Larabee's catatonic"

"Call it the human's heart stopped. Time of death," a doctor spoke.

"Get them both on life support," Wilson ordered sharply.

"It's just a human Director Wilson," the doctor looked up in bewilderment.

"If the human dies so does Larabee you idiot," Wilson barked in fear.

Buck watched as the two forms were placed on life support and moved to the infirmary. "Shouldn't you take them to the hospital?" Buck demanded.

"We know more about bond sickness than the hospital would," a doctor responded.

"What can you do?"

"Wait and see if Larabee pulls out of it. There's nothing else anyone can do," the doctor sighed. Furiously Buck turned and charged out of the infirmary.

7777777

Buck found himself in front to the holding cell where the other humans were being kept. Overriding the lock he stepped in. The peacock rose painfully moving between Wilmington and the still figure of the third human. Green eyes closed for a moment.

"Vin," the human breathed. "He took his enemy with him," he said calmly.

"Their not dead yet," Buck corrected. "What can I do to stop this?" Buck asked.

"If Mr. Tanner choose this path it is doubtful anything can be done to remedy the situation," the emerald eyed man slid down the wall to sit by his companion.

"Hell, he's bad off," Buck muttered looking down at the dark haired human. "Just a kid," Buck grunted in dismay. The green eyed man moved protectively when Buck started to kneel.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Come on nobody should die alone," Buck sighed and gently lifted the limp form. Frowning the chestnut haired human limped after the big Centurion.

"You got a name human?" Buck asked.

"Ezra P. Standish, the boy is John Daniel Dunne he prefers to be addressed as JD," Ezra panted as he tried to keep up.

"The other one is Tanner?"

"Vin Tanner what Vin is a diminutive of I'm uncertain," Ezra gasped in pain. Frowning Buck slowed his pace allowing the injured human to keep up easier.

"You've known each other a while?" Buck asked.

"We were unacquainted until our recent incarceration. Although we knew of each other. JD was already in Mr. Tanner's company when I was detained," Ezra answered in his uniquely pleasing drawl.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Take care of him," Buck ordered laying JD down on a examination table. Glaring at the medical personnel until they moved to minister to the small body. Backing off Wilmington moved to Chris' side.

"You did it this time Stud," Buck sighed examining the plethora of tubes and wires attached to Larabee's body. Sitting down he watched the human peacock.

Watching coldly while the staff worked on JD for a long moment Standish moved over to Tanner's bed. Wilmington could understand enough of the human's dialect to follow Standish's speech.

"Mr Tanner your not looking your best. If you would allow me to aid you in your ablutions," Ezra spoke softly in his lyrical drawl. Walking over to a sink ducking his head he flipped on the cold water and drank thirstily from the stream.

"Slow down there Standish you'll make yourself sick," Buck warned. "Drink all you want but take it easy. Looks like you boys have been short on water for a while," Buck scowled. The human nodded faintly and cupped his hands under the water to get a few more swallows. Looking over at Buck he reached for a fresh wash cloth and towel waiting a moment as if expecting a reprimand. Filling a handy basin with warm water he moved to Vin's bedside. Speaking all the while he gently washed the blood from Tanner's face. Shaking his head in amazement Buck listened to the one sided conversation. The peacock would pause as if expecting an answer then continue undaunted.

"Yes it's water. Just a moment," Ezra retrieved another washcloth soaking it thoroughly then ringing it out till it didn't drip. "Suck this Mr. Tanner it's water it doesn't seem to be drugged," he promised. Buck felt a faint hope when he saw the nose's mouth move on the cloth.

The auburn haired peacock kept a close eye on his dark haired companion as he worked on the nose. Wordlessly Buck rose and hunted in a cabinet. He offered the liquid cleanser to Standish. "Thank you," Standish responded quietly. Changing the water often Standish washed around the invasive tubes and wires. The human had obviously given more than one bed bath the way he worked. No comments were made on the injuries he discovered while bathing his friend.

"They're still working on Mr. Dunne. This won't do at all your hair is in dire need of some attention, Mr. Tanner. Once more the basin was filled and Standish went to work.. Long fingers worked the soap through the matted strands. "There now it's clean, now to work out the tangles," Ezra continued his soft voiced ramble. Buck offered his own comb to the peacock. "Thank you once more, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra drawled.

"Ah Hell!" Buck muttered getting to his feet he left the room. Returning he carried a pitcher and several glasses. "Here, it's just ice water. No reason to drug you all," Buck said setting the pitcher down on the bedside table.

"What will it cost us?" Standish demanded.

"I want Chris to live. I figure that means getting Tanner well," Buck indicated the long haired human.

"Indeed it will," Ezra agreed sadly.

"Excuse me Mr. Tanner, our young compatriot seems to require some assistance,' Ezra sighed tiredly before moving to the bed where JD now lay.

"It's alright JD," Ezra stroked the dark hair back out of the dazed hazel eyes.

"Ez?" came a faint whisper.

"We seem to be in a medical ward. There is water available. Would you perhaps care for a glass?" Standish offered.

"Please," JD rasped painfully.

"Small sips or it will be returning in a most painful manner. One should always avoid vomiting when you have fractured ribs," Ezra warned.

"Vin?" the tone was worried.

"Not good, Mr. Dunne not good at all," Ezra admitted. "Water seems to be plentiful. Would you allow me to aid you in a bath? It's certainly not up to the standards of a hot tub, but I believe it would be beneficial," Standish purposed.

"It'd sure be nice to be clean again," JD sighed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Now then to finish with these curls Mr. Tanner. Young JD seems to be sleeping comfortably," Ezra returned to Tanner's side.

"CENTURION GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ezra barked. "Help me turn him," Ezra ordered. "Come on you scruffy tracker clear it out," Ezra urged thumping between Tanner's shoulders. The nose was gasping and choking a disturbing blue tinted the skin around his mouth. "Allergic reaction,' Ezra muttered. "What's the damn word," Ezra growled desperately. "His airway is swelling shut he needs a antihistamine and probably a shot of adrenaline," Ezra fumed.

Buck barked an order to the medical staff translating the human's words. He had to threaten the nursing staff to get the human treatment.

"No, NO that's to much, a BABY's dose," Ezra protested the medication.

"Give him the dose Standish wants. This shit isn't going to continue," Buck promised reaching for a phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Josiah Sanchez and Nathan Jackson shouldered their way into the chamber. Keeping a concerned eye on the newcomers Ezra continued to work. Nathan had immediately moved to Chris' bed and studied the readouts. Josiah settled in a chair to wait. Nathan moved over and studied the Nose's readouts.

"Buck I don't know anything about human medicine," Nathan protested.

"Well these jerks don't seem to realize they're going to have to deal with the humans to keep Chris alive," Buck growled.

"Well he's hurt bad I can tell you that much," Nathan muttered studying the human. "What in blazes?"

"You get over here. I'm no human specialist but, I have enough sense to know you can't pump this volume of fluids into him," Nathan barked at the medical staff.

"We're getting it's fluids back up to normal," the doctor sniffed as he walked over.

"You keep forcing fluids this way he's going to go into shock and drown in his own fluids. You need to get his electrolytes balanced and bring his fluids back up gradually so his kidneys have a chance to recover. This isn't a centurion you have to handle him different," Nathan explained.

"I've never treated a human before. We usually just put them down," the doctor shrugged and turned away.

"Thank you," Standish breathed a sigh of relief.

"I did it for Chris' sake. I don't have much use for humans," Nathan huffed in return.

"You speak Centauri exceedingly well," Josiah rumbled softly.

"A survival skill nothing more," Ezra retorted.

"Which one is the nose, Buck?" Josiah asked studying the three humans.

"A NOSE? You imbeciles thought that Mr. Tanner was a Nose!" Standish's voice rose. "Vin is nothing like a Centauri Nose. It would be like comparing a candle to the sun," Standish spluttered in fury.

"He registered on the Psi monitor," Josiah responded calmly.

"Mah ass would register on those devices," Ezra retorted crudely.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Shower is in there. Here's some clothes. They'll be to big but their clean," Josiah offered Standish later that evening. "They'll be undisturbed while your cleaning up," he promised.

"Call me immediately if they become restless. Do not under any circumstances attempt to approach them without me being present," Ezra ordered.

"I believe that would be for the best," Josiah agreed. The exhausted filthy human headed for the showers.

"Damn their nothing but skin and bones," Buck fussed.

"Are all humans this small?" Nathan wondered aloud.

Josiah chuckled when Ezra emerged from the bathing chamber.

"Damn he looks like he's playing in his daddy's clothes," Buck snorted.

"Thank you for your eloquent commentary," Ezra replied sarcastically. "My complements to your haberdasher".

"Come here and lets see what we can do," Josiah offered. After a quick studying glance Ezra shuffled over holding up the pants with both hands. "Nathan could I have a knife please?" Josiah requested. Smoothly Sanchez cut off the excess material pooling around the human's feet. A few quick tears and some knotting and Sanchez had created a belt with the remnants.

"Much better," Ezra muttered tying the belt around his waist to hold the trousers up. Without complaint the human allowed Josiah to shorten the sleeves and the tunic's length. "Not Armani but one can't always choose," Ezra muttered.

The long night passed slowly. There was no further deterioration in Chris' or Vin's condition which Nathan took as a good sign. JD's condition was improving by leaps and bounds, surprising the Centurions at how rapidly he improved. Standish had gotten him to drink some broth at one point. Standish had finally collapsed due to exhaustion. Josiah simply lifted him up off the floor and he was now sleeping on a bed between the other two humans.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Buck sat up as the dark hired human twitched restlessly. Sitting up painfully he tried to focus on this surroundings. Wide frightened eyes locked onto the big Centurion.

"Easy kid I'm not going to hurt you," Buck spoke calmly in the human English dialect. The human slid carefully out of bed leaning against the side. "Now you need to rest. What's so important that you gotta take a chance on hurting yourself," Buck asked in concern. Distrust was the most easily read emotion in the dark eyes. Painfully the human shuffled to the sleeping Standish.

"Mr. Dunne," came a bewildered mutter. "JD!" The emerald eyes popped open wide with fear.

"Ez, where's Vin," JD panted.

"To your left JD," Standish soothed the agitated youngster.

"How bad?" JD asked softly.

"Bad," Standish admitted. "Let me help you," Ezra grunted as JD worked his way around the bed towards Vin.

"Who's that?" JD stopped abruptly staring at the comatose Centurion.

"Col. Larabee," Ezra sighed tiredly, "He appears to have bonded somewhat with Mr. Tanner". JD's eyes narrowed in fury. "JD any harm that Larabee suffers will effect Vin drastically," Ezra warned.

"It went that far?" JD demanded coldly. Painfully JD hobbled over to Tanner's bed.

"Yes," Ezra drawled.

"Hey Vin," JD whispered a shaky hand reached out and brushed the soft curls back. Carefully the human sat on the side of the Nose's bed. "So you decided to take him with you huh?" JD sighed. "How long do you figure Ez?" JD asked sadly.

"That will be up to Mr. Tanner," Ezra answered gently laying a comforting hand on JD's back.

"What happened?" JD asked faintly.

"They thought Mr. Tanner was like a Centauri Nose and tried to force a bond," Ezra explained.

"Hell these guys couldn't find their own asses with both hands and a map," JD snorted. A soft growl grew as JD noted each bruise and sign of abuse.

Wilmington rose and moved between the small human and Chris just to be safe. A roar of fury broke from Dunne when Buck got to close.

"Damn!" Buck grunted as the small body launched itself at him. Fists, feet, elbows and knees were employed as JD attacked the big Centurion.

"Whoa Kid!" Buck tried to restrain the flailing limbs without hurting the human. Nathan and Josiah started forward from where they had been watching.

"Mr. Dunne, control yourself," Ezra ordered sharply. "JD your not helping matters," Ezra moved in carefully. "Vin needs you, look at the monitors," Ezra raged. JD turned and studied the now alarming monitors.

"I'm all right, calm down," JD laid a gentle hand on Vin's bare arm. Startled they all watched as the youngster carefully shifted the tubes and wires and climbed into the bed with Tanner. "We need to prop him up more," JD muttered as he shifted around. Ezra repositioned pillows so JD was supported then helped shift Vin into his arms. "He's cold," JD looked up. Wilmington immediately went to the closet and pulled out several blankets, handing them to Ezra. Eyes widened in surprise as the Centurions were presented with a series of unexpected behaviors.

"What is Standish doing?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I've read about this it's a kind of vocal music called singing," Josiah replied in fascination.

"It doesn't sound like music," Buck cocked his head strangely soothed by the unusual sound.

"Humans have many forms of music," Josiah reported. "I believe that this is a cradle song".

"Cradle song?" Nathan frowned.

"They use it to sooth infants," Josiah continued.

"It seems to work on grown folks too," Buck smiled in wonder. The dark haired JD still cradled the Nose in his arms both of them were sleeping soundly.

"Look at the readouts," Nathan breathed. Not only had the human's life signs strengthened there was more brain activity. Chris readouts in turn were slowly gaining ground. "Looks like a normal sleeping pattern," Nathan's smile held relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Buck watched Ezra and JD as they worked on Vin. The long haired human seemed to be aware of the others in someway. JD and Ezra were both extremely protective of Tanner. It agitated them all so badly when a Centurion got to close, they just started to stay back 3 foot or so to keep the humans calm.

"I got you some clothes these should fit you better," Nathan laid his burden on JD's bed and backed away .

"Can you manage a shower on your own?" Ezra asked JD seriously.

"Yeah I'll be fine, JD promised. The freshly bathed Dunne returned from the shower. The new clothes still hung from the thin body.

"Josiah find out the history on these three," Buck ordered. "He's just a kid," Buck muttered uncomfortably.

Quietly Larabee's team ran interference between the nursing staff and the humans. Meals were provided to the humans' surprise. If they asked for something Wilmington did his best to supply it. Nathan started asking for explanations of the medical ramifications of certain procedures on a human metabolism.

As the day continued things seemed calm in the infirmary. "I'll watch Vin. Grab a bath while ya got a chance Ez," JD yawned widely.

"A splendid idea," Ezra looked from JD to Buck and back worriedly.

"I'll get you if either of 'em twitch," Buck promised as JD dropped off to sleep. Ezra returned shortly now dressed in somewhat better fitting clothing carefully groomed. "Neither of 'em stirred a bit," Buck spoke from Chris' bedside.

When JD finished his nap they began to bath their companion.

"How'd they make the picture like that?" Buck asked no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"What?" Dunne looked up.

"The animal thing painted on his shoulder," Buck pointed at the brightly colored tattoo.

"Oh it's not painted it's a tattoo," JD responded.

"A tattoo?" Josiah moved closer to see the curiosity. "I've read about them but I've never seen one. Do they really use needles to get dye under the skin?" Josiah asked in wonder.

"Barbaric!" Nathan snapped.

"Tradition on Mr. Tanner's part I believe," Ezra answered calmly.

"Could I examine it?" Josiah asked.

"Not Vin," JD shook his head. "Here," JD turned around pulling up a sleeve to reveal a intricate design on his forearm.

"I would have thought it would be hard. More like scar tissue," Josiah ran curious fingers over the too cool skin. "What is this design?" the huge man asked in fascination.

"It's a rosary," JD pulled back.

"Rosary, isn't that like prayer beads?" Josiah asked curiously trying to keep the human talking. There was so little real information on humans.

"Yeah," JD turned back to help Ezra with Vin.

"Why a tattoo? Why not just carry your prayer beads?" Buck asked.

"Centurions took mine when Momma died. I had Vin give me this one. They'll have to take my arm before they can steal this one," JD growled.

"Damn!" Buck hissed. It seemed maybe the humans didn't like Centurions much either.

"What's Vin's mean?" Josiah finally broke the strained silence.

"A pretty picture, or perhaps it holds deeper meaning for Mr. Tanner," Ezra shook his head slightly at JD in warning when JD opened his mouth to speak. "Mr. Dunne, Mr. Tanner will grow chilled if we don't finish soon," Ezra reminded.

"Oh yeah sure," JD hurriedly assisted in settling Vin.

"A hard life," Josiah said making note of the myriad scars covering the exposed back.

7777777

"Dunne, John Daniel, born at Boston Holding on Merica. His mother was a house servant. She died 2 years ago, father unknown. He was a stable boy from the time he was 5 until he disappeared at 17. He was picked up at a unlicensed human settlement 6 months ago on Colorada." Josiah reported.

"I thought they had the human problem settled out in the western quadrant," Buck snorted at the political spiel.

"Standish, Ezra P. What the P stands for is anybody's guess. He's probably 26. His history or what we know of it is 'colorful'," Josiah chuckled. "He's been implicated in several acquisitions from Centauri Military Stores. Somehow he was able to escape capture for the last 5 years or more. There are no records on Standish, if that is his real name that are over 5 years old. What records there are seem to erase themselves from the data base on a regular basis. They called him the human virus in records. He infects the computer system. I thought the thing was having a seizure," Josiah said in amusement.

"Tanner, Vin, age unknown, place of birth unknown, parents unknown, he's simply not registered in the population data base. He does not exist. Estimated at 25 years of age," Josiah stopped his report at Buck's bitter curse.

"I thought he was closer to Chris' age. Hell Josiah their all just kids. None of them is old enough to vote," Buck scowled.

"He was first identified at the raid that destroyed Tacosa Center 7 years back. He's been a thorn in the side of Novas Mehix sector every since. Buck he's what the human's call a shadow warrior. Novas Mehix has a 5 million credit bounty on him dead or alive. It is still in effect. He is rumored to have 31 kills all senior officers," Josiah finished.

"This scruffy little runt is 'The Falcon'?" Buck breathed in disbelief. "How'd they end up here of all places?"

"Wilson was there when they set off the psi-monitors," Josiah explained. Buck nodded thoughtfully. All Centurions were well aware of the monitors set up in public locations. They 'registered' the intense brain activity in the gifted.

"So what do we do with them?" Buck wondered.

"I have no idea brother," Josiah admitted.

7777777

"You learn anything about that tattoo?" Buck asked later.

"Not yet," Josiah answered. "JD said something before Ezra cut him off," Josiah looked over.

"Noticed that sounded kinda like guard maybe. My human isn't that good," Buck shrugged.

"I thought so as well," Josiah nodded. "So I tried a picture of the tattoo with the word guard. I didn't have any hits yet though".

"Guard...guards...Guardian, Huh, I might have a wild idea here," Buck looked excited.

7777777

"Hey scruffy I think you can hear me just fine," Buck stood looking down at the still form. "I know you don't want any part of Chris. I can understand that. The man can be a real pain in the ass. The thing is there's this bonding thing between you. Your figuring it's better to die than to live tied to Chris. Your wrong Junior. He's a damn good man, he's got a busted up heart is all. I don't think you really want to hurt nobody. You just want us to stop hurting you. I know you've got no reason to be trusting me, I'm making you a promise Junior. If you make this bond real then I'll take Dunne and Standish on. They'll be treated the same as my own men. I swear to do my best by them. It's the only chance they've got," Buck finished.

"The sanctified dead have risen from their graves," Ezra drawled in amazement.

"No Vin, it's not worth it," JD snarled. "He's lying never trust a Centurion's word it doesn't apply to humans," JD warned brokenly.

"It won't do any good Buck. He's brain dead," Nathan uttered softly looking at the readouts.

"Brother you shouldn't sell this particular human short," Josiah breathed. Nathan turned to question Sanchez only to freeze in shock.

Suddenly the numbers began to rise rapidly on the readouts. Everything was indicating intense brain activity. Eye lashes fluttered and finally opened revealing the dulled sapphire blue. A pained frown as the human struggled to focus.

"No Vin don't it's a lie," JD whispered brokenly.

"Not a lie," Vin rasped. "Ya gived yer word?" Tanner demanded faintly.

"My sworn oath," Buck agreed.

"I'll bond,"Tanner's eyes rolled back as a seizure hit. "Damn what the hell's happening?" Buck demanded.

"He's unconscious now," Nathan sighed tiredly. "I'm not sure what happened".

"Mr. Tanner released the link," Ezra's soft drawl held no emotion. All his pathways are raw. Any touch is agonizing. Your captain is wakening," he reported.

7777777

"Easy Chris," Josiah leaned over the bed. Wildly Chris swung a fist.

"Easy Stud the wars over," Buck calmed holding the arm firmly. "Never thought I'd be glad to see that," Buck chuckled as the Larabee glare was born.

"Where is he?" Chris demanded. Buck stepped back letting Larabee see the other bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked slightly calmer.

"Bond overload is what their saying," Buck waved towards the other two humans. "The one with reddish hair is Ezra. Dark haired one is JD."

"He tried to kill me," Chris snarled sitting up.

"Lay down," Nathan pushed him back down studying the changing readouts. "He damn near did it too".

"He gave me his word he'd bond," Buck promised. Chris eyes narrowed in thought.

"What did it cost Buck?" he demanded.

"Sanctuary for the other two," Buck admitted

"He believed you?" Chris looked surprised.

"He'd have smelled a lie," Buck huffed.

Shakily Chris pulled off monitor wires and climbed out of the bed moving over to the nose's side. Reaching out Chris frowned as his bonded flinched away even in his sleep.

"Does he need this level of monitoring?" Larabee demanded looking at all the wires.

"Not any more," Nathan answered. Ezra began removing the monitor buttons raw skin was revealed underneath the tape on each one. "Need to remember this," Nathan scowled down at the irritated skin.

"What else is wrong with him?" Chris stared down at the still body.

"They haven't let us examine him," Nathan nodded towards the wary JD and Ezra. "For the most part I think he's just wore out, starved and he's running a little fever compared to the other two. I need to run tests on all three of them," Nathan looked concerned.

Chris turned as he felt eyes on him. Warily the piercing blue eyes studied Larabee.

"Submit," Chris growled. The still incomplete bond was burning along his neural pathways. The human softly gave an order in a foreign language and Ezra immediately drug a protesting JD out of the room.

"Cain't" the human said in a raspy whisper.

"Your oath is worthless then," Larabee sneered.

"It's to soon," the human answered without a sign of anger.

"Your mine submit now!" Chris snarled silently the human turned to his stomach.

"Chris I figure Scruffy has his reasons," Buck interrupted cautiously. When Chris turned and snarled his features were almost unrecognizable as the craving burned in his veins. "Shit," Buck hissed backing away pulling Nathan away at the same time.

Larabee turned back to the nose. Pulling the blankets off the bed he left the emaciated body exposed to the chill air. Gentle hands petted and stroked the bare shoulders and back. Somewhere inside Chris was troubled at his soon to be bonded's flinching at his touch.

"Will you hold or do I need to tie you?" Chris demanded.

"Don' tie me," the human's body trembled.

Pulling the human's hands up to the head board Chris ordered, "Don't turn loose or it's shackles". Larabee suppressed the guilt at his actions. _I'll make it right once he's mine. _Ignoring the harsh sound the human uttered Larabee spread the long legs and crawled onto the bed between them. Stretching out he pinned the man under his own body.

"Lower your barriers," Chris hissed and 'pushed' against the mental shield. The first layer thinned away. Pleased Chris continued penetrating the intricate shield amazed at the complexity and power he discovered. Laying silent and still the human allowed this Centurion to make the pairing permanent. Chris snarled as he felt the growing resistance.

"Your word human," Larabee reminded. A soft sound and the shield continued to thin away allowing Chris to deepen the bond. Tension eased out of Chris as he slipped behind the protective walls protecting him from the random emotions around him for the first time since Sarah's death. With a deep sigh he relaxed completely. Basking in the peace for long moments Chris started to penetrate deeper only to be rebuffed. The body under him was tense, pained gasps rocked the thin form.

"Be still," Chris growled irritably. Roughly he turned the human's face towards him. "Damn," Larabee hissed his stomach suddenly knotted in guilt. The thin face held agony. A steady trickle of blood trailed from the human's nose. "Your in pain. Why in hell didn't you say something?" Chris demanded.

"Don' matter none," came the faint response.

"It matters," Larabee growled.

"Tried ta tell yah it were to soon. Didn't figure yah give a damn no how," Tanner said softly.

_He expects me to hurt him! _Chris' stomach lurched as any peace left from the joining fled at the human's bitter words.

"You should have said you were in pain. What kind of animal do you think I am?" Chris fumed.

"Centurion," came the human's answer contempt plain in the voice.

For the first time Chris tried to 'read' his bonded's emotions. horrified at the twisting inferno of painful emotions he jerked back in pain. Unwittingly Larabee triggered a backlash as the opened barriers struggled for the support he had provided. Larabee tried to hold the human down as a series of seizures tore through his damaged system.

_What have I done? He's so messed up. _Shame filled Larabee's mind. Rolling on to his back he held the human close trying to sooth the pain away. "NATHAN" he hissed in fear.

7777777

"How is he?" Larabee asked hours later when Nathan finally left the human's side. Leaving his two friends to fuss over him.

"He'll live," Nathan sighed. "If you want to finish the link, I need to give him something".

"Won't I hurt him?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Drugs'll keep him from overloading again is all," Nathan admitted.

"Your saying it would hurt him," Chris scowled.

"Yeah it would hurt him," Nathan said bluntly.

"You think I want to hurt him?" Chris' eyes widened at the revelation.

"Yes," Nathan answered softly.

"Chris, Scruffy told you it was too soon," Buck said coldly. "Did you not give a damn 'cause he's human or because he ain't Sarah?" Buck asked harshly. Chris rocked back at the unexpected attack.

"I don't know," Chris' voice shook.

"Maybe you need to figure that out before you try again Pard," Buck sighed.

"I need to wait till he's ready," Chris agreed. "He didn't bother telling me it hurt. I'm Centurion so he expected me to hurt him," Chris' voice trembled at the memory.

"How do we fix him?" Chris asked Nathan softly.

"Chris I don't know anything about humans to begin with. All the studies say there aren't any human Noses. I have no idea what to do," Nathan admitted helplessly.

"Ask Ezra and JD they've done alright so far," Buck pointed out. Chris nodded and started back towards 'his' human.

"He isn't a Nose. I don't know what he is but he's not a nose," Chris muttered.

"Keep him quiet and warm. Feed him regular. Don't let him wear himself out. The bond wasn't finished so he's going to need physical contact to keep him stable," JD ordered.

"Get him out of the facility," Ezra snapped. "Mr. Tanner is exceedingly unhappy here," the human growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving a protesting Wilson in their wake the team left the facility. Chris wouldn't even relinquish the human in his arms long enough to climb into the hover car. He took the front passenger seat and settled in. Buck calmly belted both of them in before moving to the driver's side.

"In you get kids," Buck waved towards the back. Ezra and JD had to strain slightly to climb in to the high clearance vehicle.

"I am not a child Capt. Wilmington," Ezra huffed.

"I'm not a kid," JD protested.

"How old are you?" Buck asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Ezra demanded.

"The Centurion age of majority is 30 years old Kids," Buck laughed at the human's faces. "Children ride in the back. Huh looks like we need to get booster seats," Buck muttered.

"I'm not that short," JD growled.

"I don't know, I'll have to read up on height requirements," Buck teased gently.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris carried the sleeping Tanner while the rest trailed after him. Entering the team quarters Larabee fidgeted nervously.

"Your bed wold be the most viable place for Mr. Tanner," Ezra suggested without emotion.

"I'm not interested in bedding him," Chris snarled.

"That's good 'cause Vin sure isn't interested," JD limped past. "He needs to be in your territory. It'll help him settle faster," JD explained.

"My territory?" Chris questioned faintly.

Buck simply shrugged and opened the door to Chris' private quarters. "We'll need to make some acquisitions Mr. Dunne," Ezra entered looking around.

"I'll start a list," JD sighed.

Chris frowned looking at his perfectly adequate quarters. _What's wrong with my rooms?_

Lifting a pillow Ezra sniffed delicately. "Fresh bedding..." Ezra was cut off by Nathan's affronted huff.

"We aren't dirty," Nathan snorted angrily.

"Sargent Jackson you misunderstood my intent. Mr. Tanner is adversely effected by the majority of Centurion cleansing agents," Standish responded calmly.

"Adversely effected? How?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Most likely nothing more than a simple skin reaction. There is a distinct possibility of respiratory distress with some of the more powerful agents," Ezra explained.

"You know which ones set him off?" Nate asked.

"Certainly," Ezra went on to list 4 particular cleansers. Luckily they were used for specific applications and would be easy to avoid.

"Look he's scrawny as hell, but Tanner is getting a little heavy here," Chris reminded.

"The mattress is full of orta fiber," JD reported.

"We'll need some blankets to prepare a pallet," Ezra requested.

"He has trouble with orta?" Nathan demanded.

"If he's exposed for extended periods it will cause respiratory problems," Ezra answered. Josiah left the room and returned with an arm full of blankets and a brightly woven rug.

"Mr. Tanner will appreciate this immensely,' Ezra carefully stretched out the rug on the bare tile floor. "Navaho I believe perhaps Zuni. Mr. Tanner will know," Ezra muttered straightening the rug. The blankets were sniffed and shaken out then simply dropped into a loose pile on the rug.

"Won't he be more comfortable if you straighten the blankets out?" Buck asked curiously.

"Nesting, this will only work if we can get Vin to claim a new territory. Since this is his guide's territory it may work," JD answered. The Centurions shared puzzled looks.

Chris started for the blankets with his burden. "Not yet, we need to get the smell of the kennel off of him," JD blurted.

"He is a nose then," Josiah said.

"No," Ezra took a deep breath and shared a look with JD. "Vin is a Gwyliwr," Ezra said clearly.

"What's that?" Buck asked for all of them.

"Guys bath now, ask questions later," Chris grunted. Vin roused as Larabee entered the bathing chamber.

"See you later gentlemen," Ezra began nudging JD out of the room.

"I thought you were giving Tanner a bath?" Chris asked.

"You misunderstood, that is your job. It will help with the bonding. Mr. Tanner needs physical contact to stay balanced. Skin to skin works best," Ezra smirked as he closed the door on Centauri curses.

"That went rather well don't you think?" Ezra's eyes danced with mischief.

Chris' frustrated tones carried through the door. "Turn loose of the damn sheet and get your ass in the tub."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Buck grinned listening in without shame.

"I've already seen your scrawny ass. There's nothing to get turned on by believe me," Chris snorted.

"Larabee put me down," Vin's voice finally raised enough to be heard. "I gotta go," Tanner huffed.

"Make me," Larabee snarled back.

"Do you think he'll drop him?" JD giggled. Enchanting the centurions with the never heard before sound.

"Why would Chris drop him?" Buck asked with a wide grin.

"Nothing a bath won't fix," JD returned calmly.

"Iffen yah don' put me down yer gonna regret it," Vin warned. "Larabee I'se gonna pee all over yah iffen yah don' put me down," Tanner sounded desperate.

"Shit!" Chris' voice rose.

"Don' need to," Tanner huffed. "Git yer ass outta here I been housebroke for a spell now." Buck's lips twitched as the human's accent deepened to the point he was almost incomprehensible. Silence was all they heard for a long moment.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Larabee demanded.

"Don' need an audience," Tanner snarled.

"Tanner!" The frustrated Centurion barked.

"Run some water Vin freezes up when he's tense," JD called in.

"JD I'm gonna shoot yer ass," Tanner barked. They heard running water shortly.

"Do that and yer gonna be pullin' back a stub," Tanner warned. Chris' voice was a unintelligible murmur. Buck leaned his ear against the door trying to hear what was said.

"What in hell do you mean what's wrong wit' it?" Vin demanded sharply. Again Larabee's response was to soft to carry. "They cut it off," Tanner huffed. Centurion eyes widened in horror and hands instinctively dropped to shield themselves.

"Cut it OFF!" Buck's face was pale as he turned to the humans.

"Ez?" JD asked in bewilderment.

"I believe that Centurions are not familiar with the practice of circumcision," Ezra noted calmly.

"Oh is that all," JD relaxed.

"Circumcision?" Nathan asked.

"A common surgical procedure to remove the foreskin," Ezra explained.

"Damn, don't that hurt?" Buck demanded visibly shuddering.

"Having never undergone the procedure I wouldn't know," Ezra answered calmly.

JD shrugged, "wouldn't know either."

"Why?" Josiah asked in fascinated horror.

"Religious ritual, hygiene, manhood rites, social bias, family custom the reasons are myriad and individual," Ezra responded.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Shortly a red faced Tanner charged out of the bathroom still dripping water. He was tightly wrapped in a large towel.

"Damn Scruffy, do you even cast a shadow?" Wilmington asked worriedly.

Tanner slammed to a halt as he noticed the others waiting for him. "Yah done starrin'?" He demanded. Vin looked back at Chris as he choked off a laugh.

"Bad move Tanner," he grinned.

"I never saw one of those circumcision things," Buck teased.

Vin's eyes narrowed looking around at the waiting group "AH HELL!" JD laughed openly. Ezra's dimples appeared as Vin got a trapped look on his face. "Ain't no peep show," He growled.

"That's good because folks would want their money back," Nathan tisked as he started forwards with a medical kit.

"Buck's just curious," JD giggled.

"Whoa," Chris managed to grab the slumping Tanner before he hit the floor. "Nate?"

"He's just wore out is all. Put him to bed and let him sleep," Nathan did a quick check.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next few days were full of adjustment for everyone. Command wisely left the newly bonded pair alone and assigned light duties to the rest of the team. Arranging their schedules the Centurions insured that Chris was never alone with all three humans. Although it seemed unnecessary as the humans were rarely seen.

They slept only to waken long enough to bath and eat before crawling back into their beds that first week. It seemed as though their depleted bodies simply shut down in order to heal. Gradually they began to stay awake for longer periods and interact with their captors more.

JD was the most approachable. He proved to be a likable youngster once his initial anger faded. Buck found himself in the role of the protector. Shielding him from Chris' often volatile temper. There was an almost frightening intelligence behind those dark eyes. A friendship of sorts seemed to be developing.

Ezra was contradictions. He would talk for hours yet somehow never answered your questions. The long slender fingers seemed like they were always busy shuffling a worn deck of cards. He seemed aloof even to his own companions. Yet he was gentle and supportive when he interacted with them. He would avoid a touch if at all possible. Quickly shrugging off a hand or moving out of reach. It was Josiah who pointed out how Ezra would redirect Chris' temper away from his two companions.

Vin had them all worried. He rarely spoke. His silent movements and stillness had startled the Centurions frequently. It seemed akin to having a large wild feline of some kind in the building. He would submit and allow Larabee to bond without protest. The bond itself was still mostly superficial. The human's damaged pathways unable to handle a true bonding. He had still never approached Chris seeking the bonding, no matter how badly he seemed to need it. The Centurions found this to be very disturbing being completely out of character for a hunter.

Josiah sported some spectacular bruises from his misjudgement. He had made the mistake of trying to wake the hunter from a nightmare. The awe struck Centurions had watched in shock as the painfully thin human had thrown the massive Centurion across the room after landing an assortment of punches and kicks.

All three humans suffered from nightmares regularly. Vin's eerie silence during what were obviously horrific episodes would leave him sweat drenched and shaking. After waking from such a dream he would slip from Larabee's hold and pace for hours around the quarters pausing often at the doors and windows. His desire to be outside was almost palatable.

Ezra would rarely move or make a sound when trapped in a nightmare. His strained breathing being the most noticeable indicator of his distress. Once he had woken he would sit quietly in their most comfortable chair shuffling his cards and playing long games of patience.

JD's screams would wake everyone in the team quarters. His thrashing and mumbled words revealed how badly he had been traumatized. Vin would suddenly appear and slide into the younger man's bed pulling the trembling form into his arms and rub soothing circles on JD's back, while crooning softly in a unknown language. Ezra's voice could be heard singing softly at all hours as he calmed the youngster.

The amounts of food Vin and JD could consume were amazing. Nathan made certain there were snacking type foods available at all times since the two youngest seemed to eat rather continuously while they were awake. Vin was even know to eat while showering. Ezra ate often and very neatly, amusing them with his proper manners. JD would wolf down food sometimes remembering to chew in the process. Vin would wrap an arm around his plate and hunch protectively over his food. After being snarled at on one memorable occasion Chris ordered them to leave him alone while eating. He could be bribed to let go of his claim on a plate by offering almost anything sweet they soon discovered.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

JD and Ezra had caused a considerable uproar when several deliveries were made. Buck, Josiah and Nathan struggled to hide their amusement, while Chris ranted. It seemed the humans were not only computer literate but extremely knowledgeable.

"You used my credit account," Larabee stormed the length of the room. JD looked appropriately apprehensive. Standish on the other hand appeared quite calm. Which only irritated Larabee more.

"Chris maybe you should get them to teach you how. Since you've never been able to figure it out," Buck chortled.

"Shut up Buck," Larabee snapped.

"Col. Larabee do you realize you have this little vein on your forehead that swells up and throbs when your upset?" Ezra asked.

"Oh shit!" Buck hissed emphatically. He had to admire the human's moxy but wondered about his survival instinct. A wordless roar of fury erupted from Larabee as he stormed from the room.

"I assume the lecture is over," Ezra's dimples flashed for a moment of sheer deviltry.


	7. Chapter 7

Buck made room for JD at his work bench without comment. The young human proved to be well versed in the repair of many of the household items that Buck hadn't got around to fixing yet. Once Buck was sure the kid knew what he was doing he left him to his repairs. Using the time to learn about him.

When JD finished puttering with something he was building and flipped a switch Buck stared in disbelief at his monitor. "JD what's that?" Buck asked as his state of the art surveillance equipment stopped working. He fiddled with controls trying to figure out just how the kid had done it.

"White noise generator it's ancient technology," JD muttered distractedly while he made a couple of adjustments.

"What's it for?" Buck asked calmly. _I'm going to have to handle this right. I don't want the powers that be thinking this kid's a security risk. _

"Vin gets headache's from all the noise. This will block it out," JD explained.

"It's pretty quiet around here. JD I don't think he needs it and it's messing up my equipment." Buck growled.

"Buck," JD serious tone had Buck looking up from his monitors. "Vin hears the noise," JD said earnestly. At Buck's puzzled look JD pulled over a scrap piece of paper. "Human's register sound from 90 to 800 dc," JD started a chart.

"Centurions register at 95 to about 700," Buck noted. JD added to his chart.

"A dog will register about 50 to 1500 dc's," JD looked over at Buck.

"That's about right I don't know the exact numbers," Buck nodded in agreement. JD worked on his chart a little more before handing it to Buck.

"So what's this line?" Buck asked noting the range shown.

"Vin," JD said softly. "I tested him down to 50 and up to 1600. I think he has even more range now," JD looked uneasy at giving Buck the information.

"Sweet mercy?" Buck breathed. "Scruffy needs this thing?" Buck picked up the white noise generator and studied it.

"Not all the time. Just when he's sick or to tired to keep it turned down himself. It will get better once the bond is complete," JD admitted.

"Come on son we need to talk to Chris," Buck hissed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Chris sit down you need to hear this," Buck found Larabee in the kitchen. Chris filled his coffee cup and sat down at the table studying the two men. "Have you been ordering again JD?" Chris asked calmly.

"No Sir," JD shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell Chris about Junior's ears. Just the way you told me," Buck urged. Chris studied the chart as JD's explanation registered. Chris began to frown at just what he might be dealing with hit home.

"I thought you understood Col. Larabee," Standish stood in the kitchen door.

"We told you Vin's a guardian," JD reminded.

"No I don't understand and you never said anything about a guardian," Chris huffed.

"I'm afraid we used the traditional name. We said he was Gwylilwr JD," Ezra sighed.

"His ears are this sensitive?" Chris interrupted. Looking up he caught a look exchanged between the two humans. Cursing bitterly Chris barked, "They're all this high?"

"Yes Col. Larabee all his senses are enhanced," Ezra replied calmly.

Buck's eyes widened at the implications. _What in hell is he? This kind of range is just...How can he stand it? _

"To the extent his ears are?" Chris' voice grew calm as he began to think out the situation.

"Smell and vision are his primary senses," JD answered softly.

"Hell," Chris rubbed his hands thru his hair. "Is he in pain?"

"Only when he has a sensory spike," JD responded.

"That's not quite correct Mr. Dunne. Mr. Tanner gets migraines when he pushes things. His control suffers when he's under stress or tired," Ezra corrected.

"This thing will help with his hearing?" Chris examined the small white box.

"Yes it will," JD nodded.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Buck asked helpfully.

"Complete the pairing," Ezra sighed. "Unfortunately that will be a while. Mr. Tanner's neural pathways are still far from healed,"

"I know what a pairing does for a hunter. This isn't the same. What does Vin get out of the bonding?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Guide," Vin's soft raspy whisper carried from the doorway.

"Dammit Junior stop doing that. Your going to stop my heart that way. Cough or something so I know your around," Buck spluttered furiously placing his hand over his pounding heart.

"Vin what does a guide do?" Chris asked.

"Guides," Vin looked puzzled.

"That's not a big help how does a guide do whatever they do?" Chris asked determinedly.

"Like a blanket twixt me and all the ...stuff. Kin always hear yah when I gits lost," Vin shifted nervously.

"Vin have you been zoning?" Ezra demanded clearly concerned.

"Coupla times," Vin admitted.

"Chris needs to know so we can avoid their reoccurrence," Ezra chided.

"Zoning a couple of times in a week is dangerous," JD breathed faintly.

"What's zoning?" Buck asked now worried over something else.

"If Vin focuses too hard on one sense he can enter a catatonic state," Ezra explained.

"That's bad," Buck chewed his lip slightly.

"Vin how often is this happening?" Chris frowned at the thin human.

"Couple times most days," Tanner admitted softly looking out the window.

"Dammit Vin," Ezra surged to his feet furiously. "You know what will happen if you go too deep," he spat.

"I know Ez, just cain't figure out how ta stop 'em," Vin answered exhaustion clear in his voice. The blue eyes appeared ancient for just a moment. "Larabee's helpin' a might. This ain' a good place fer me,"Vin turned back to the window the yearning clearly visible.

"He forgets to breath sometimes. He could die. That's one of the reasons a guide is so important," JD admitted.

"OK lets see what we can do about making this a better place for you," Buck spoke up after along pause. Chris seemed lost in contemplation.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Buck, Josiah and Nathan had set up security fencing around a 15 acre section of forest and grassland so Vin could get some much needed time outside. Through some compromise and finagling on everyone's part the seven men had made considerable headway in their cohabitation.

Tanner and Larabee were becoming more settled in each other's company. They rarely seemed to speak yet they seemed to communicate somehow. Chris had moved back into his bed which now sported a 'Vin friendly' mattress. While Vin still refused to give up his 'nest' of blankets. He was healing but was still unable to handle a full bonding much to Larabee's continuing frustration.

Some how the wily Standish was acquiring 'the necessities of a civilized life'. The Playroom as Buck had dubbed JD and Ezra's quarters had changed dramatically. Full of colors and textures it now contained padded furniture, a plush carpet, a 'sound system' that JD had built. Chris had banned if from the Centurion section the first time JD played it. Books and music made their way into the room with regularity. All spoils from the conquered human sectors.

Ezra had screened off a corner that now contained a decadently comfortable mattress fitted with spider silk sheets. The 'kids' would escape into their area from the 'sterile' environment on a regular basis. A bed and dresser had made their appearance in JD corner without comment.

Buck found himself spending a great deal of time trying to remove the dark shadows in his 'kids' eyes. He had begun treating the humans like younger siblings. The humans health improved as they steadily gained weight. Vin still worried Nathan by how slowly the weight settled onto his thin frame. Josiah had begun to join Vin and then JD in a form of meditation the humans called Tai Chi. The katas were calming and quite beautiful. Chris had watched silently several mornings since discovering the three moving gracefully early one morning. Ezra had taught them his own form of relaxation much to the Centurions' loss, POKER. After three weeks of cautious exceptance and compromise disaster struck.


	8. Chapter 8

A squad of Centurion soldiers arrived as escorts with a supercilious law clerk in tow. The clerk served a summons to appear before the High Council to Larabee. Having no option but to obey Chris made the best of the situation. Vin was pacing the rooms having been ordered to remain behind. A soft warning growl kept the others from getting too close.

"What's wrong with Junior?" Buck asked Ez and JD in concern.

"A bonding pair is never separated at this stage, ever. Too many things can go wrong," JD hissed worriedly. "Back home they'd be sequestered for the first month."

"Vin," Ezra stood well out of reach and easily seen. "Is there a problem?"

"Don' like it some'ats wrong," Tanner growled.

"Do you need Chris now or is this a 'feeling'?" Ezra asked softly. Vin shifted uncomfortably and finally shrugged.

"Chris is pissed," Vin muttered faintly. The Centurions exchanged surprised glances as yet another facet of just how different Vin was from a 'traditional nose' was revealed. "Larabee comin' in!" Vin warned several hours later. "Somebodies stepped on his tail," Vin snarled.

Larabee stormed into the building slamming the door behind him. Breathing roughly he dropped a package on the counter. Stormy green eyes flashed as they took in his team. "Don't you have any work to do?" Larabee demanded. Rapidly the men vacated the immediate area leaving Tanner alone with Chris.

Studying his bonded a long moment Vin asked softly. "This 'bout us?"

"Among other things," Chris scowled. "I'm sorry I tried to stop this," Chris sighed. Chris reached into the package and turned revealing what he held. Chris flinched as the expressive blue eyes settled on the object. The sapphire blue eyes glazed over as Tanner zoned.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Come on back," Chris coaxed softly trying to reach his other-self. Long moments passed with no reaction. Chris petted the human's back shoulders and head. _Come on Tanner don't do this. Get your skinny ass back here you scruffy hair ball._

"Ezra!" Larabee roared.

"Col. Larabee I have done nothing to warrant such abu...," Ezra's complaint cut off as Vin's unnaturally stiff posture registered. Rushing over to Tanner he made a quick examination. "What was he doing before he zoned?" Standish demanded.

"He saw this," Chris held out his hand with a shamed mutter. Ezra lost color and took a step back before regaining control over his response. "It's High Council orders," Chris sighed rubbing the pounding spot between his eyes. "All three of you have to wear tracking collars," Chris choked in rage.

"Mr. Dunne will not take this any better than Mr. Tanner," Ezra warned.

"JD, it's Buck! That's going to have to be in restraints," Chris growled harshly.

Ezra took the collar and fitted it around his own throat without comment. "I would highly suggest that you collar Vin while he is still impersonating a statue. Better that he doesn't see it coming," Ezra's tone was icy.

"Whatever you think is best," Chris sighed softly. Carefully he fitted the collar making certain it didn't pinch.

"Buck! Bring JD," Chris ordered. Buck hovered protectively as the pair entered the common room.

"No!" JD's terrified whimper broke off when he backed into Buck. His eyes were locked on the collar in Chris' hands.

"Easy kid, what's wrong?" Buck struggled to hold the terrified human. Pinning him tightly he tried to soothe the youngster. Chris took advantage of the struggle and snapped the collar into place around JD's throat.

"Why?" Buck raged furiously after JD squirmed loose and escaped into the playroom. "Aw Hell!" Buck deflated and patted Chris' shoulder. "Orders Pard," Buck clinched his hands listening to the broken sobbing from behind the closed door.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Ezra brushed past intent on calming JD he slipped into the 'human' room.

"What's wrong with Junior?" Buck demanded taking in the frozen figure.

"He zoned it's a bad one," Chris huffed. Walking over to the counter Chris opened the emergency use only jar. Walking over he broke the ampule of ammonia under Tanner's nose. Vin's rigid stance released and he started to slide to the floor. "Easy Vin," Chris reached to support the trembling form. Only to flinch back at the betrayed look in the emotive blue eyes.

"Leave me be," Vin hissed before skittering out of reach and fleeing the room into the playroom with the other two humans.

"Come on now guys, we didn't have a choice," Buck moved to the door. Silence was his only answer. Buck eventually moved away with a sigh. "I don't figure were going to be welcome in there," Buck looked sadly at the closed portal. Chris leaned against the counter cursing softly.

Josiah entered the room stiffening when he noted the tension in the air and the missing humans. "Brothers?"

"High Council ordered the kids to be collared," Buck revealed bitterly.

"They wouldn't take that well," Josiah said sadly.

"Not hardly I feel like I've been kicking puppies," Buck muttered. "They've shut themselves in and won't come out," Buck grumbled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Several hours had passed before the door opened and Ezra slipped into the room. He walked over and handed Chris a note before returning to the playroom all without saying a word.

"What was that about I wonder?" Nathan huffed. "They're just going to have to live with it. It's not like the collars are going to hurt them or anything."

"Damn!" Chris growled reading the note.

"What do they want?" Josiah asked calmly.

"According to JD the collars have listening devices built in," Chris snarled.

"So Old Smelly and his cronies have bugged us," Buck grinned evilly. He stalked into Larabee's room then returned with a small white box. Flipping a switch he sat it down on the counter. "I'll have to build some more of Vin's boxes," Buck smirked.

"Why?" Chris nudged the box.

"That box doesn't only help Scruffy with his ears," Buck admitted. "It plays hell with my surveillance gear."

"Do you mean to tell me this little box blocks all your equipment?" Chris demanded in horror. "Why in hell didn't you say something?"

"Because you'd act just like this," Buck huffed. "Its range is minimal. I sure don't want JD turned over for questioning because of it," Buck snapped.

"Why get it out now?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Nate this little box is gonna keep those bugged collars from working. Pretty soon the council's gonna want to see the collars so they can figure out why their not working. So we have maybe a month to think of something to keep 'em from putting those damn things back on our kids," Buck grinned.

"So what equipment do we need to build more?" Chris smirked.

"I already have everything in my salvage stuff," Buck chuckled.

"A primitive made a device in less than two hours using scrap materials that can scramble our high tech equipment," Josiah laughed.

"From now on anything important is discussed with this thing on," Chris ordered coldly.

"So what's it called?" Nathan picked up the simple box and actually looked at it.

"JD calls it a white noise generator. He called it ancient technology too," Buck grinned.

"No wonder the humans are winning," Josiah muttered.

"What do you mean winning?" Chris frowned. Josiah always seemed to be one step ahead on this kind of thing. "All the reports say their just doing mop up in Novas Mehix now."

"Medical supply lists indicate differently," Josiah responded. "The casualty lists are being culled according to territory. Your not seeing the whole picture," Josiah's eyes held worry.

"So Council is hiding the situation from congress?" Chris asked.

"It looks that way," Josiah agreed.

"So the council is going to start looking at our kids for Intel," Chris growled. Buck hid a smile at Chris' unthinking 'our kids'. _Looks like their growing on the Old Dog despite himself._

"They were with the human underground," Josiah reminded. Worried looks were exchanged.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

JD came out several hours later, a shadow of his usual self. Buck released a sigh of relief when JD went to work on the white noise generators once Buck explained their plan. The young human was much quieter than normal but he was out of the room so it was an improvement. Ezra appeared silently and began to play solitaire in the corner keeping them under surveillance.

"Let them show us how they want to handle this," Josiah urged softly.

Vin sauntered toward the door out to his 'yard'. "You can't go out without one of us with you," Chris explained. Vin slammed to a halt and whipped around to stare. "Council forbids it," Chris sighed. Vin sighed and wandered over to a window looking out. A despondent slump was his only protest.

"I'd like to go out for some fresh air too," Josiah stood up. Vin straightened and moved toward the door.

"He has to go on a leash," Chris voice carried no emotion. The silently Tanner ghosted into Chris' quarters and curled up tightly in his nest without ever making a sound.

"That's uncalled for," Josiah rumbled in fury. Chris eyes were a turbulent green his unvoiced agreement evident. Standish's game of solitaire had halted at the interplay then resumed unnoticed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris had finally resorted to commanding the humans to the table for a meal.

"You need to eat," Nathan pushed Ezra's plate closer to him.

"Mr. Jackson my appetite has forsaken me at this time," Ezra drawled. JD kept pushing his food around his plate without eating, despite Buck's chiding.

"You eat or I'll force feed you," Chris' eyes narrowed as he stared at his stubborn human. Vin's shields were fully up locking Chris out of their link. Larabee's anxiety had grown worse the longer he was forced out.

"That would be a grievous mistake on your part Colonel," Ezra warned his drawl was especially noticeable now. Furiously Chris speared a chunk of meat and held it toward his bonded. Chris's conscious kicked him hard at the fear he saw in those sapphire eyes.

"It's done," Larabee hissed. Vin's eyes became unreadable.

"Don' matter none," Vin's voice was hoarse.

"Tanner?" Chris demanded.

"Was stupid thought maybe things'd be different' wit' yah," Vin's face was calm.

_I thought Ezra had the poker face._ Josiah noted worriedly.

"Was wrong, kin I go now?" Vin asked.

"We'll bond now then," Chris ordered. Vin raised furious eyes and locked gazes with Chris a dangerous growl rumbled from the thin body. Chris' eyes rested on the frightened JD.

"That would be very stupid Colonel Larabee," Ezra said flatly. "JD shall we await the colonel's abuse in the comfort of our cell," Ezra stood and waved the clearly upset younger human from the room. Ezra's eyes were cold as he turned away. Entering the room he left the door standing open. The sounds of vomiting reached into the common room.

"The kid is really tore up over this," Buck breathed miserably.

Vin rose silently and ghosted into Chris' room followed by the still enraged Larabee.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"This is going to get real ugly," Buck growled sadly rising to his feet he walked to the door of the 'kid's room'. Knocking on the door frame Buck asked to come in.

"I do not believe our wishes on the subject have any relevancy in your decision," Ezra responded sarcastically.

"What?" Buck frowned at the human's words.

"He said. Do what you want you will anyway," JD snapped coldly.

"Look kid," Buck coaxed.

"I'm not a kid, Wilmington. I haven't been since my mother conveniently died," JD snarled.

_Damn, this is worse than I thought. _"I'll figure something out JD," Buck promised.

"Will it be necessary to secure us or may we use our beds tonight?" Ezra asked calmly.

"Of course you can use your beds. We're not going to chain you up or something," Buck sputtered.

"Do not be hasty Capt. Wilmington in your assurances. We all know that JD and my own safety is contingent upon Mr. Tanner's submission. The colonel will use us to break Mr. Tanner to his will if he feels such a move would be to his benefit," Ezra never looked up from his cards.

"We should have let Vin die," JD said softly. The young human lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. Buck was chilled to the bone by JD's certainty.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vin stood waiting beside the nest as Chris closed the door softly. "On your belly," Chris ordered. Once more they came into the bonding as antagonists. Larabee's rage leaked into the link burning the still healing pathways as he took control of the bond pressing the human hard. He was appalled at the powerful mental blow when Vin finally threw him out of the link. Tanner was curled up panting into the twisted bedding. Blood dripped steadily from the human's nose a purely physical reaction to the psychic damage done.

"No More!" Vin shook free from Chris' hold and fled the nest in panic. Instinct kicked in and Larabee lunged after his fleeing bonded. Dragging the shocky human back he pinned the thin man under his body and started the bond once more. Furiously Larabee pushed past strangely fragmented barriers more deeply than before forcing the human to accept him.

The attempted flight had pushed the Centurion into a feral state. The human didn't fight the bond at all this time. So focused on sealing their bond he never heard the anguished scream as he completed the link. Hearts now beat in perfect synchronization, respiration matched as the bond sealed. When sleep claimed them was uncertain.

Chris woke at 3:00am aware of the empty spot beside him. Hearing the sounds of running water, he went to check on Tanner. The resonance from the link was wrong somehow. "Oh hell! Don't do this Pard," Chris captured the slender wrists. Giving a careful mental nudge he tried to surface link. Vin didn't struggle at all much to Chris' relief. Linking Chris searched in horror as he hunted for 'Vin'. The essence of Tanner his 'spirit' was no longer present. A strange empty echo where the human should be.

Panic eased slightly when he felt a faint tendril of the human's essence from behind a dangerously unstable shield. _Never again Gavin _Chris gently brushed a mental touch over the wall. Patiently Chris added his own support to the shaky shield strengthening it. Making certain it would hold but Vin could lower it without difficulty.

Now that the psychic damage was delt with Chris was able to get Vin out of the shower. Bloody weals scored the soft skin of the human's neck where his nails had raked while trying to remove the hated steel. All the human's skin appeared irritated. _He was trying to scrub me off._ Chris realized in shame. Working gently he dried the human and got some salve on the worst places. Patiently he urged the human into the sleeping chamber. Tanner seemed calm enough as Chris urged him over to the nest.

"No! No more, no more," Vin whispered brokenly. "I'll be good. Don' hurt me no more, please sir, I be good," the childish voice continued.

"Vin, look at me Tanner," Chris tilted up the stubborn chin. _Take a look at him Larabee are you proud of this? _Chris berated himself. A faint ring of sapphire surrounded the dilated pupils. Stark terror was clearly written on somehow childlike features. _OK he's in a nightmare. Now what? _Looking down at the wrecked nest Chris thought rapidly. _Right now he's a child. I hurt him here so it's a **bad** place._ Chris led the too obedient human over to his own bed.

"Get in bed Vin," Chris ordered patting the mattress. Stiffly the human crawled in without complaint. A bone deep flinch was the only response when Chris joined him. "We're just going to sleep Pard, just sleep," Chris crooned stroking the still damp curls. Several time Vin woke Chris when he started clawing at the collar and a spot on his forearm. Gently Larabee examined the spot finding only an old scar.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Chris woke early the next morning, he breathed a sigh of relief. His barriers were high now that the bond was sealed. Sitting up he stroked the amazingly soft curls before leaving the bed.

"He's still asleep," Chris growled refusing to allow Nathan entry.

"You hurt him," Nathan declared furiously.

"Don't you think I know that? Dammit!" Chris snarled.

"What do you want to do now?" Buck asked sharply. "Think long and hard old dog. That kid's doing the best, he knows how. Right now Ez and JD are wishing they had let him die," Buck hissed.

"I ...need to make it right. Buck I've screwed up...How do you fix a soul? I've hurt him so bad..." Chris demanded brokenly.

"I don't know Chris. I just don't know," Buck sighed his anger eased off as he took in Larabee's pallor. _Hurt yourself too. You damn fool. _

"First of all I'm going to patch up the outsides. Then we'll work on fitting the pieces back together," Nathan growled brushing past Chris on the way to his patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Over the next week things were tense and getting steadily worse. The collars had a deep effect on the three humans. Where before they had at least tried to establish a working relationship. Now they had ceased even trying to interact with the Centurions. Orders were obeyed without protest The hard fought weight gain melted off rapidly. The humans barely ate and what they did usually returned most unpleasantly. Even the most innocent of touches could trigger a panicked response that took hours to settle.

It was the nights that proved just how bad things truly were. JD's terrified screams. Ezra panicked pounding against the walls as he sought to escape his own demons. Vin's violent bouts of vomiting and the self-inflicted injuries. Chris soon discovered that Tanner wasn't sleeping at night. Even after a bonding. Any sleep he got was during the day when his companions kept watch for him. Horrific nightmares wrecked what little sleep he did get. The absolute silence of his panic was disturbing.

The stress began to have repercussions on their already fragile health. JD had lost his voice and developed a low grade fever that hung on. Ezra had got to the point he wouldn't even consider laying down. Instead he dozed sitting up in a chair. His bruised hands were far to swollen to handle his cards. Vin simply tried to vanish and did an amazing job of it in such close quarters.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Monday

On the morning of the eighth day an exhausted and distressed Larabee went to see Gen. Travis. "General the collars have to come off," Chris pleaded.

"You've bonded haven't you?" Orrin Travis asked uncomfortably.

"Yes Tanner and I bonded for what it's worth," Chris growled.

"So when will you to be ready to hunt?" Travis asked distractedly.

"Orrin it's not going to happen!" Chris barked slamming a hand down on the general's desk.

"Colonel I will put this behavior down as an effect of your recent bond. Do not ever make the mistake of repeating it," Travis warned icily.

"General, the bond is failing. We might be linked but there's no ... Tanner can't hunt without support. There is no trust...I've proven just how much he can depend on me," Chris admitted in shame.

Travis' dark eyes studied the younger man. Taking note of the lines of stress and signs of exhaustion. "I didn't know the situation was this bad. Sit down son and talk to me," the general ordered.

"Nathan's put all three of them on IV's this morning things are so bad," Chris admitted.

"Hunger strike?" Travis demanded.

"No, I thought so at first but no. They're that damn upset," Larabee shook his head. "It would be funny if it wasn't so pitiful. Anything we want they do it. They're killing us with kindness. Perfect obedience just what I thought I wanted. Until I see their eyes, they're like abused dogs. They're just trying to avoid more pain".

"Can't Jackson sedate the Nose till he settles?" Travis asked calmly.

"Tanner's responses to drugs are completely unpredictable. With his physical condition Nathan does not want to give him anything unless it's life and death. I don't know what the hell he is but he's not a hunter in our sense," Chris leaned back with an exhausted sigh.

"Removing the other two humans would make him more dependent on you," Travis suggested.

"A stressed hunter and you want me to mess with his tribe?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Hell Chris, you know I've never understood any of that hunter shit," Orrin huffed. "I can't get the collars off for you. It's from higher up the food chain," Travis grunted. "What can I do to help you?" he asked.

"I'm too tired to think. I'm going to loose him Orrin," Chris admitted shakily. "If I'm reading him correctly the only reason he hasn't suicided is because of JD and Ezra. He's my hunter and I can't protect him," Chris' voice shook.

_There needs to be manual or something on how to deal with this shit. Damn the boy does guilt well. He 'failed' to protect Sarah and Adam and now this human is in trouble. This time Chris was here, and didn't protect his hunter._ _Hunter Center and their damned secrets. _Travis thoughtfully studied his dead son's best friend. "Son have you considered...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Where are the kids?" Chris asked upon his return.

"The playroom, their just laying in a pile like puppies. Not a sound out of them since Nathan took out the IV's," Buck sighed. "Not sleeping just huddled together."

"Let's go for a walk," Chris ordered.

"Boxes are on. Vin's not going to hear you," Buck looked up. "Travis couldn't help?"

"He can't get the collars off," Chris sighed. "We did come up with an idea though. I'm taking Vin up to the cabin for a few days. I can get by without using a leach up there. I want you and the rest of the crew up there Thursday afternoon unless I call. Don't expect to be back before next Wednesday," Chris ordered.

"Is that smart separating them?" Buck asked worriedly.

"Buck we have to do something. We're going to loose them if something doesn't change. JD said that among their own people that Vin and I would be in quarantine right?" Chris looked over.

"Yeah when did humans get to be so damned important?" Buck's dark blue eyes lingered on the playroom door.

"When they became ours," Chris admitted wryly. "Like an itch or something they grow on you," he huffed.

When the humans realized they were being separated it became necessary for Nathan to sedate them. Vin was gently loaded into the hover car and belted in. "Take care pard no telling how he's gonna react up there," Buck warned.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A groggy and clearly miserable Tanner woke with a jerk. Looking blearily around and noting the absence of his friends he slumped against the door without acknowledging Chris in the slightest. "They'll be fine," Chris promised. Guarded blue eyes simply stared back.

"This ain' tha way ta tha processin' center," Tanner finally spoke.

"Shit!" Chris barked pulling over and stopping. "You thought I was having you terminated?" Chris hissed. Tanner looked over calmly. "What in hell gave you that idea," Larabee gripped the steering yoke in white knuckled fists.

"I ain't exactly what yah wanted," Tanner huffed softly.

"You think I'd have you terminated?" Chris breathed in horrified disbelief.

"Jest a human is all," Vin reminded without inflection.

"We're paired Tanner no going back now. Tanner it's not just because your human. I didn't want any Hunter after losing Sarah," Larabee admitted.

"Sarah?"

"My wife, she was a weak hunter," Chris revealed.

"Heart promises," Tanner nodded sadly. "Yah didn't bond though".

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked holding his temper in check for once.

"Yer alive fer one. Weren't no scaring along tha link neither," Vin looked out the window.

"Scars?" Chris asked curiously.

"When a bonds busted, iffen anybody survives it leaves scars," Vin said very softly. "Don't mean yah wasn't part a each other. Jest meant yah wasn't her guide," Vin said calmly.

"I'm taking you up to the cabin. Nice quite spot on the preserve, nobody will bother us up there," Chris revealed.

"Little late to go inta seclusion," Vin sighed softly.

"I can't get the collar off but up there you won't be leashed. It's the best I can do right now," Chris explained.

"Rekin yer tryin' ain't yah?" Vin seemed surprised.

"OH HELL!" Chris blurted. "Will JD and Ezra think ..."

"Yeah, they'll figure yah's puttin' me down," Vin cut him off. Chris pulled out his phone and dialed Buck.

"Here," he handed Vin the phone. "Tell them what's going on before they skin my team alright," Chris ordered. Some minutes later Tanner handed over the phone over. "You didn't say much," Chris noted.

"Larabee it was JD and Ezra, they make me tired jest listenin'," Vin's lips twitched faintly. Chris chuckled slightly.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Arriving at the cabin the two men spent the day making some small repairs around the place. Just learning how to work together for the most part. Chris soon realized that anything he had been taught in traditional hunter/handler training wasn't going to work in this case. In nervous disbelief he began to get a slight inkling of just how great a difference there truly was.

Chris followed Vin around the grounds, while the human studied this new territory. _Maybe this will work_. Chris noted how the tension seemed to seep out of the thin body as Tanner moved in the woodlands.

"Edible? Vin waved towards the rippling stream. It was the first words the human had spoken in hours.

"The water?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Nah tha fish," Tanner responded.

"Sure they're real good eating," Chris answered.

Walking along the trail they stood on a rocky overlook . The trail dropped steeply to a clearing below. A clear deep pool of water was created by a waterfall as the stream dropped some 10'.

"Pretty isn't it?" Chris smiled at Tanner's soft contented sigh. Larabee carefully worked his way down the steep trail. "What in hell?" he blurted when Vin's boots hit the path in front of him. "What are you doing..." Chris spluttered when Vin's shirt landed on his head. Pulling the offending article off in time to catch the falling pants. Spinning around he watched open mouthed as the human dove off the overlook.

_He seemed better. I didn't think he was suicidal. _Chris frantically searched the water for long heart stopping moments. He gasped in relief when Vin's head broke the surface and turned towards him. Swiftly Vin swam to the bank with a powerful smooth stroke.

"Are yah all right?" Vin demanded in concern looking around for whatever had upset his guide this way.

"You can swim," Chris whispered.

"Sure," Vin looked puzzled.

"What in hell were you thinking," Chris exploded.

"Ah hell ya don' swim," Vin groaned. "None of yah?"

"No," Chris scowled pulling the unresisting Tanner out of the water.

"Chris I been swimming since 'fore I'se steady on mah land legs," Tanner soothed. "Yah need ta calm down," he coaxed.

"All humans swim?" Chris finally asked.

"Nah, Ez and JD do though," Vin replied.

"Are you going to be swimming often?" Chris asked faintly.

"I'd like too," Vin answered just as softly.

"OK, but not alone though," Chris nodded.

"Alright," Vin looked towards the water longingly. "Do yah got a problem wit' soakin'?" Vin asked.

Vin had soon coaxed Chris into the cool water. He held tightly to a ledge and watched his bonded.

_He's like a little kid. _Larabee chuckled aloud as Tanner played under the waterfall darting in and out of the spray. _What's he doing now?_ Tanner was pulling at leaves growing along the edge of the bank.

"Soap weed, figured we could scrub up since we's already wet," Vin swam over.

"Soap weed? How'd you learn about Centauri plants?" Chris asked.

"'Siah showed me pictures," Vin muttered distractedly. He had found a shallow hollow in the stone and was mashing the leaves and whipping the sap to a foam.

"It sure foams up. Is this safe for you to use?" Chris wondered.

"Plants and such don' usually bother me. It's tha made things what does it," Vin shrugged. "Sides I'd know by now." he held his hands up.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Enough water already," Chris growled when Vin waded into the stream on the way back to the cabin. A splash and Chris stared down at the fish flopping in the path.

"Git that fer me," Vin ordered. Soon three fish joined the first. Wading out Vin pulled on his boots.

"Your just full of little surprises aren't you," Chris huffed at the smirking human.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that evening after dinner a pleasantly stuffed Larabee lay back in a recliner basking in the heat from the crackling fire place. "Anything Centurions do that humans won't?" Chris asked drowsily.

"Lots a thing I hope," Vin muttered faintly from his spot on the rug.

Taking a calming breath Chris spoke, "I meant like swimming".

"Not that I know of. They's always some folks that won' do somethin' but othern's will," Vin shrugged.

"JD?" Chris asked

"Not much scares that fool kid. Iffen it does he just bulls through it anyway."

"I noticed," Chris chuckled.

"Well 'cept snakes. JD'll run clean over yah iffen they's a snake," Vin warned.

"Ezra?" Chris prodded.

"Ez is good at hiding such," Vin muttered. "Thunderstorms, I reckin," He finally muttered. "And dying alone. Cain't say I blame him on that'n. Be nice not ta be 'lone at the end," Vin sighed.

"I have to agree with you there," Chris agreed.

After a long peaceful time Chris asked sleepily, "What about you?" Chris raised his head at the sudden tension in the room.

"Cages," Vin eventually answered.

"Cages?" Chris paid close attention.

"Little places specially iffen they's dark. Bein' trapped," the raspy whisper broke roughly. "Cain't stand ta be tied makes me crazy," Van panted hoarsely. Chris swallowed hard hearing the almost soundless whimper.

Hours later Chris asked calmly. "Vin why do you keep fighting the pairing?" Chris looked over.

"Ain't a whore," Vin grunted looking into the fire. Larabee stared at the thin human an icy lump settled in his stomach.

"Whore? You're my bonded Tanner not a toy," Chris hissed in dismay. "I would never do you that way," he growled.

"Rape me, Larabee ya done that already," Vin sprang to his feet and backed away. The human's voice sounded exhausted.

"I never jumped your skinny ass!" Chris roared enraged by even the suggestion. Vin's head turned the sapphire eyes were icy cold.

"Tha' first time yah bonded, las' night, ever'time," Vin hissed.

"What in hell are you talking about?" Chris surged to his feet.

"Rippin' inta mah mind and soul. Not givin' a damn how much yah hurt and iffen it'll ever heal. Don' matter none jest a human," Vin never raised his voice. The flat emotionless words seemed to echo in the room.

Chris paled in shock at the human's accusation. "It's not like that," Larabee protested. Tanner moved to the window his back towards Chris.

/How is it then/

Chris never even noticed the words hadn't been spoken aloud. "We're joined, we both need the bonding. I don't understand why your fighting it. I do not want to hurt you," He whispered.

Sorrow and fear were plainly written in the startling blue eyes reflected in the glass.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been send me all these ego boosting reviews. I truly appreciate your time and effort.

Yes this is a very short chapter but it's a good breaking point before I start the story on the next day.

* * *

Chris calmed himself and began to consider. Something in this exchange needed his utmost attention. Vin had said something important that he had missed. Chris studied the human a long moment before it all came together. _Shit! You told me and I didn't listen. _

"Vin come here," Chris coaxed. "Pard this link between us is forever. We can't ignore each other. I need some straight answers now. None of your I'm fines, OK," Chris ordered calmly. Vin walked over. He shifted uncomfortably but he held Chris penetrating gaze. "How are your pathways?" Larabee asked. A troubled shadow passed over the human's face.

"Raw," Vin answered.

"Your senses?" Chris asked quietly.

"Spikin'," Vin sighed.

"You need to link soon then," Chris nodded.

"I kin hold out fer a spell," Vin responded quickly.

"You'll be in pain," Chris said flatly. Tanner simply shrugged.

"I'm good for maybe three hours," Chris noted calmly. "You want me to suffer too?"

"I'll link," Vin sighed faintly.

"No submission Vin, if your not willing I'll wait," Chris said gently. Vin's head shot up his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'll never take you like that again," Chris promised his words carried sincerity. A thousand thoughts seemed to dance within those sapphire eyes.

"Got no choice I'll link," Vin exhaled softly.

"So what am I doing wrong?" Chris asked gently. "You didn't flinch earlier when I touched you," Chris reminded. Vin didn't make any response beyond a thoughtful frown. "You seem comfortable enough with the link itself." Chris mused. "So it's the bonding that's the problem," Chris said. "OK let's deal with this," he urged. Where do you want to bond at?" Larabee asked. Vin blinked in surprise. "On the bed, outside, where are you going to be the most relaxed pard?" Chris coaxed.

"Here I rekin," Vin muttered.

"All right," Chris agreed readily. Vin studied Chris along moment in distrust. "Do you want some cushions?" the centurion asked.

"Nah," Vin studied his fingers.

"The floor's cold even with the fire. How about some blankets?" Chris suggested.

"Kay," Tanner seemed ...shy suddenly.

"Any special kind?" Chris coaxed. Vin's head came up once more his eyes wide.

"Sarah wanted 'her' blanket. It was this worn out pink fuzzy thing with pictures of Hoppers on it. She had from the time she was a baby," Chris offered a little part of his own past.

"Got nothin' like that," Vin looked away.

_Way to go Larabee, remind him he doesn't have anything, not even himself._ Chris thought watching the firelight dance on the steel locked around the human's throat. Silently Larabee turned and left the room. Several minutes passed and he came back with his arms full of blankets.

"Show me how to do this Vin," Chris asked. Hesitantly Vin reached out examining the blankets. Chris let out a sigh of relief when Vin pulled a blanket free. The human began to create a nest. The thick rug was drug closer to the fire. Every wrinkle was smoothed out. The blanket was laid over that and carefully smoothed. Chris smiled encouragingly as Vin came back to select the next layer. Three blankets were discarded at once. "Orta Fiber?" Chris asked curiously.

"Smell musty," Vin muttered distractedly now seeming focused on his project. Four blankets were laid out in smooth layers over the rug. A lupar skin blanket from Chris' own bed was laid over them. Then two more blankets were laid to the side. Chris' lips twitched as he realized they were Buck's visiting lady blankets. "Soft," Vin noted stroking the plush silky fur.

"It won't irritate your skin," Chris nodded his head thoughtfully. Vin looked up nervously.

"Take your clothes off now, Pard," Chris reminded the nervous Hunter. Vin stripped down and moved onto the fur laying on his belly. Thoughtfully Chris studied the resigned man. "You seemed OK at the creek when we were naked," Chris knelt down carefully keeping some distance. Vin nodded stiffly. "Would you rather wear your clothes?" Chris asked gently. Tanner shook his head faintly. Do you want me to stay dressed?"

"Need skin touch," Vin choked out.

"You're doing good Vin. If you need to touch then we'll touch," Chris praised. Raising a hand Chris laid it on the scared back. Muscles immediately tensed and the human flinched away from the gentle touch. "I touched you earlier at the creek," Chris reminded Vin that he didn't jerk away then. "So what's different now?" Larabee coaxed.

"Cain't breath when yah pin me down," Vin whispered brokenly hiding his face.

_I was right. _"That's good Pard talk to me," Chris urged. "Why don't you roll over and we'll try another position," Chris rubbed a bony shoulder.

"Wha'?" Vin hissed.

"We'll change position," Chris said calmly. "Sarah liked spooning when she was pregnant. She couldn't lay on her stomach," Chris reminisced.

"Ya'd do that?" Vin asked softly.

"Sure, we're in this for the long haul Tanner," Chris smiled at the troubled youngster. "Come on roll over some and get off your belly." Vin turned cautiously onto his side. "Your still to scrawny," Chris noted.

"I'se always skinny," Vin shrugged.

"Can I sit down. My knees are killing me?" Chris asked.

"Rekin," Vin muttered.

"Are you all right now?" Chris ducked his head trying to see Vin's face hidden by the loose hair.

"I'se fine," Vin said calmly. "It's OK," Vin said reassuringly at Chris skeptical humph.

"Hell of a scar," Chris muttered tracing the wide puckered line that ran from the human's lower ribs on his left side across his abdomen and down and over to the top of his right buttock. "What happened it looks like you were damn near cut in half?" Chris asked faintly.

"Happened a long time ago. Don' matter none now," Vin finally answered. "Best to leave it lay," Vin growled.

"Alright Vin,' Chris backed off immediately. "Are you ever going to touch me back?" Chris huffed in exasperation.

"Don' want ta loose mah hands. Human don't never touch a Centurion it's agin yer law," Vin responded calmly.

"Against the Law?" Chris stiffened.

"Yeah," Vin looked up.

"Hell," Larabee huffed as he stripped off then lay down beside his hunter. Rolling onto his side he faced Vin. "Are you OK with this?" Tanner nodded faintly. Slowly Chris reached out and simply placed his hand over Vin's wildly beating heart. "Vin nothing is going to happen unless you agree to it," Chris reassured. Long moments passed. Can you scoot over this way a little my arm's starting to ache," Chris coaxed. "Yeah, that's better," Chris sighed. "Open the link Vin," Chris urged keeping his need to take over the bond under firm control. "That's good," Chris sighed in relief as the shields came down. _Slow go slow. He's so damn scared. You're a real bastard Larabee. Terrorizing a kid like you have been._ Chris became trapped in the sapphire gaze. Mutual sighs of relief were heard as the link flared to life. Basking in the comforting presence Chris drifted off to sleep. His last conscious thought was amusement. _Purring, Vin purrs._

* * *

A lupar is a wolf like animal 


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday

Chris woke looking over he studied his paired. For the first time Larabee saw the human in a relaxed natural sleep. The unemotional mask had been shed revealing a sobering fact. _Hell he really is a kid. There's not enough beard to shave. _Chris studied the exposed face. Gently he brushed a curl back. _How old did Josiah say he was? _

Chris smiled trying to free himself from the human's embrace without waking the sleeper. _Never thought you'd be a snuggler. _Ten minutes later Chris was more trapped then before he started. The human was twined around him snugly. "You've got more moves then Buck," Chris announced when the sleepy blue eyes opened.

"Ain't interested in yah tha' way," Vin flushed and pulled back.

"I know that Tanner. You just didn't want to loose your pillow," Larabee smirked. Vin humphed and glared blearily. Standing up Vin took the covering blankets with him. "Shit Tanner it's cold!" Chris protested. There was a definite chill in the air. Faint embers of last nights fire lay dying in the ashes.

"Figured that out when yah was floppin' tha blankets 'round," Vin yawned widely. Tanner shuffled into the kitchen wrapped tightly in the blankets. "Hell it's after 10." Vin's disbelieving tone carried back to Chris. "Don' never 'member sleepin' this late iffen I'se healthy," Vin grunted shrugging. He started coffee.

Chris looked thoughtful as he considered. _Come to think of it Tanner does seem to only take naps is that normal? _"My shields are high," Chris stretched pleasantly content. "How are your pathways this morning?" Chris asked in concern.

"They ain't burning," Vin said in amazement.

_OK so I need to back off and let him have some control too. _"I'm too damn old to be sleeping on the floor," Chris groaned rising to his feet. "Looks like we might have this link thing whipped," Chris said as he stretched once more.

"It were easier seein' yah," Vin admitted. "It ain' finished by a long sight though," Vin warned.

"What do you mean? The link is sealed," Chris straightened listening intently.

"Bondin's deeper," Vin muttered distractedly while digging through the cooler for something to eat.

"Vin it's done. I've been linked before," Chris reminded kindly. _I know how he feels. I expected something 'more' when Sarah and I bonded too. _

"Larabee a bondin' goes deeper than this," Vin's voice held certainty. Turning the sapphire blue eyes seemed to hold the secrets of time it's self.

Larabee's phone rang interrupting the conversation. "Yeah Buck,...they've what?...How did you let that happen?...Well paint it ...They did what to your black book?...Alright I'll ask him..." Chris was now struggling not to laugh out loud. "Here talk to the demonic duo and tell them to quit pestering Buck will you?" Chris held out his phone.

"Like that's gonna do a damn bit a good," Vin smirked taking the phone. "Hey Ez whatcha gone and done ta Buck?... Cain't yah at least straighten out his courtin' papers... Man's gonna be a pain in tha ass iffen yah don'...JD yah best think on it...Iffen he don' git some company you and Ez might start lookin' good," Vin warned. "I tried Buck. Yah might try finding some'n they's willin' ta trade fer," Vin suggested before hanging up.

"What did they do?" Chris asked curiously.

"They done password-protected Buck's ladies file," Vin smirked.

"Buck can't get to the file?" Chris choked.

"Nope," Vin grinned.

"Oh Hell! I'm glad we're up here," Chris snickered.

7777777

Following the human around the forest, Chris took note of just what he was seeing. He was flatly amazed at the survival skills hinted at by the human's actions and questions he asked. _He's marking his territory. _Chris noted with a certain amount of giddy relief. Tanner circled yet another tree rubbing against the bark. "Are you going to raise a leg there Tanner?" Chris teased.

Vin froze and tilted his head. Laughter danced in the blue eyes. "Tha's yer job," Vin smirked.

"What?" Chris spluttered.

"It's yer territory too," Vin said innocently.

"You're kidding right?" Chris demanded. Vin simply looked back calmly. "Hell," Chris walked over to the tree. "Tanner I don't need an audience," Chris snarled. Vin walked off a few feet. When Vin's stifled snickers carried Chris stiffened. _The little shit set me up._ Chris smiled to himself.

Chris found himself engaged in behavior that would have been deemed childish by any centurion watching. Tanner would disappear for upwards of half an hour only to reappear with a pounce. Sniffing his bonded and rubbing against him to 'mark' the centurion Vin would disappear once more. After the second such attack Chris changed the rules and began to actively 'hide' from Vin. After several hours of this Chris urged Vin back to the cabin for a meal.

Following Tanner back through the woods Chris considered what he had learned about his human during that short period. He smiled faintly pleased at how things had progressed. A twinge of sorrow suddenly disturbed his peace as he watched Vin explore his new world. _How do humans raise their children? Was he ever allowed to be a child?_

"How'd you catch it?" Chris demanded as Vin returned from a short foray into the brush. A pheasant seemed to be on the menu for supper tonight.

"Chucked a rock," Vin muttered. A piece to twine around its feet and Vin began tying it to Larabee's belt.

"Why am I carrying your kill oh mighty hunter?" Chris huffed.

"Cause yer not good fer much else. Trompin' 'round like an elefant," Vin huffed with a laugh. Chris scowled for a moment. "Don' see yah bringing home nothin' ta eat," Vin chuckled.

"Well I like pheasant so I'll carry your bounty this time," Chris huffed. _I don't know if he even realizes he's doing it._ Chris mused as Vin pressed against him for a moment before disappearing once more.

7777777

"Oh that was good," Chris sighed. He rubbed his belly contentedly. Tanner had provided a meal entirely from the surrounding forest. Refusing to let Chris cook anything Vin had puttered in the kitchen all afternoon. _No wonder they're not eating the rations if this kind of food is what they're used to._ _Very many meals like the last two days and I won't eat standards either._

Tanner did accept help with the clean up. Both men settled in by the fire once more content to relax. Chris dozed off in his recliner pleased with the efforts of his day. Stirring several hours later Chris opened his eyes to see the pallet made once more by the fire.

"Vin?" Chris asked softly in disbelief. Looking into the sapphire eyes he saw the growing need. _I must be doing something right. He's asking to bond. _Calmly Chris stood up walked to the bedding and prepared for the bonding. He lay down on his back and waited patiently for Vin to make the first move in this ancient dance. Afterwards Chris lay against a cushion contentedly sipping a whiskey. Vin lay with his back plastered against his side while they both gazed into the flames. _That was different _Chris mused to himself peacefully. _Maybe this can work _Larabee idly played with one to the loose curls lying across his chest.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday

After checking in with the others Chris and Vin settled into another day of exploring and just learning to deal with each other. _He's good company. _Chris admitted to himself. This morning Chris had pulled out the fishing gear and was settled back on the creek bank peacefully. Vin would periodically make a foray into the woods but seemed content to lie in a patch of sunshine for the most part.

"Looks like your carrying my catch back this time," Chris indicated his catch. When Vin returned from one of his explorations.

"Rekin so," Vin smiled faintly before stretching out in a boneless sprawl.

As the day progressed Chris became worried. "That's three times," he growled pulling Vin out of yet another zone. "You're getting worse. We've bonded this shouldn't be happening," Larabee muttered.

"Bond ain't finished," Vin reminded softly.

_He isn't a nose so maybe there is something else he needs. _"What else do we need to do?" Chris asked in concern.

"Bond goes deeper than this link," Vin muttered.

"So how do we bond human style then?" Chris demanded.

"Tha guide starts presentin'," Vin muttered faintly.

"Presenting? What's that?"

"Bondin' behavior lettin' tha guardian know they's ready ta bond. It'll trigger tha guardian ta imprint 'em," Vin's color deepened while he avoided looking at Chris.

"What does bonding behavior consist of?" Chris asked uncomfortably. _What have I got myself into?_

"Guide indicates they's ready ta commit," Vin shifted nervously.

"Commit how?" Chris' discomfort grew as Vin's blush deepened.

"Guide comes inta season," Vin's voice was almost a whisper.

"Like a BREEDING HEAT?" Chris yelped.

"Ah hell it ain't sex Larabee," Vin growled.

"That's good 'cause I'm not interested in your scrawny ass," Chris' voice dropped back to normal. "So how do I ...come in season?" Chris asked in a mutter.

"We separate till yah loose yer shields," Vin sighed.

"Do you have any concept of how that will effect me?" Chris demanded.

"It'll make yah desperate ta bond. That's when yah start producing call scent," Vin answered. Chris frowned at this unknown bit of information. "Then I'll imprint ya and tha bond'll set," Vin continued. Vin paused a long moment. "Last bonding is done 'fore tha clan so's they's witnesses ta tha claimin'," Vin kept his eyes fixed on the creek.

"Do you need this?" Chris Larabee asked calmly. Vin nodded. "So we have to go back to Hunter Center".

"What fer do yah wanta go ta that place?" Vin's head swung around in horror.

"They have the closest bonding chamber," Chris said.

"Don' need it," Vin responded quickly.

"You do realize just how bad bonding in front of other people will hurt. With no barriers it's just laying ourselves open," Chris sighed. "They have bonding chambers for a reason".

"I'll make a fairy circle ta pertect yah," Vin promised.

"What's that?" Chris asked unfamiliar with the term.

"A shielded place," Vin answered hesitant at revealing the information.

"You can shield a location?" Chris blurted in disbelief. Vin simply nodded his response. "Damn," Chris breathed in amazement. _I thought that was impossible. Just how different are you?_ "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Sure," Vin sighed.

7777777

Once supper was over Chris was once more settled into the old recliner. Happily digesting another Tanner meal. Opening his eyes Larabee watched as Vin settled onto the floor beside him. "Are you all right Vin?" Chris asked softly. At the tentative nudge on the link Chris immediately opened to the human. Chris almost held his breath as he waited for Tanner to start the bonding. Chris welcomed the clearly nervous human's overture. "That feels really good," Chris sighed contentedly when the link hummed to life. Vin sighed then slumped against Chris' leg letting his head rest on Larabee's thigh. A faint purr thrummed when Chris stroked the silky curls. _It's going to be OK. Somehow I'll make it OK. How can I keep Hunter Center's hands off of him?_


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday Afternoon

Vin and Chris were quite obviously relaxed when the rest of the team arrived that afternoon. Taking one look at Vin, Ezra and JD smiled in relief. Everyone settled in and just enjoyed the company the rest of the day.

Vin had spoken privately with Ezra at length, once the hover craft was unloaded. Upon leaving the bedroom Ezra immediately sought Chris out.

"Col. Larabee are you willing to seal this bond with Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked formally.

"Yes, I am," Chris answered.

"You are aware that this is a life bond?" Ezra asked studying Chris intently.

"I am aware that the only way to break the bond is by death," Chris answered calmly.

"I would suggest inviting some creditable witnesses preferably those of high station. Director Wilson is attempting to have Mr. Tanner returned to his custody," Ezra warned.

"Where'd you hear that?" Chris stiffened.

"The net is your friend," Ezra quoted a saying taught in every centurion school in reference to the central computer network. A flashing grin appeared, revealing dimples and the flash of a gold tooth.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Chris huffed. "You are on our side aren't you?" Larabee looked over.

"Whatever gave you that idea Colonel. Our interests are mutual at this time. Only time will determine if they remain so. I do not foresee a situation of any major conflict. Any opposition would be detrimental to Mr. Tanner," Ezra drawled. Chris nodded after a moment.

"It's in Vin's best interest if we get along," Chris agreed.

"Colonel when issuing the invitation to your guests, it would **not** be wise to invite any hunters or handlers. Vin will not deal well with such until your bond is sealed. Guardians can be extremely territorial," Ezra warned.

7777777

Buck was ecstatic when Vin's almost soundless huffs of laughter were heard for the first time although it was at his expense. The big centurion sat up in the creek and watched totally enchanted by the crooked grin and dancing mischievous eyes. _Now that's a look I want to see a lot more of. _ _Should have known he'd be as bad as the other two. He made fishing that way look so darn easy though._

Vin walked over and offered a steady hand to help Buck up. "Thanks Scruffy," Buck laughed. The sapphire eyes carefully studied the big man.

"Yah ain' hurt are yah?" Vin asked softly.

"Only my pride Junior," Buck huffed as he stood. Gingerly he rubbed his tender backside.

"That explains a might," Tanner's lips twitched.

"What?" Buck asked completely lost by Tanner's words.

"Buck most people don' sit on they's pride," Vin smirked.

7777777

The centurions were surprised at the human's activities all afternoon. They had been thrown out of the kitchen immediately upon discovering Vin had been hunting earlier. At the gloaming Ezra called them to eat. Blankets and pillows mad comfortable seating in the open glade behind the cabin. A fire pit had been dug and assorted pans were simmering along the edge. Strange yet tempting aromas rose from the human style food.

The Centurions watched as each human grabbed a plate and went along the row filling it before finding a seat. Shrugging Chris picked up a plate and started filling it with different dishes. When he came to something, he was familiar with he'd dip up a larger portion. Soon everyone was settled in with their meal. The centurions most especially Nathan seemed to be having an inordinate amount of trouble trying to eat without the support of a table.

Vin's hair was still damp when Chris sank down beside him. "Why did Ez want us all to take a bath?" Chris asked of the freshly bathed Tanner.

"Makes things easier," Vin answered softly before turning to answer a question from Josiah. Feeling a nudge, Chris looked up to find the human pressing against his side. When Vin made no comment, Chris went back to his plate and the interrupted conversation with Buck. Chris stared down at his now empty fork. Vin's eyes had darkened slightly and he chewed on the stolen bite flashing a teasing grin. The dumbfounded Larabee glared at the hunter. Loading his fork, he took a bite before answering Buck. After loading his fork once more he received another nudge.

"What?" Chris asked Vin looked expectantly at the fork. "I know you can feed yourself," Chris huffed. Vin nudged him once more and opened his mouth. "Here then," Chris offered his fork in disbelief. Chris kept getting nudges every few moments. Giving up his efforts to talk with Buck he simply tried to feed himself and the insistent human.

Exchanging bewildered and somewhat uncomfortable looks between them the Centurions tried to ignore the byplay. The humans in turn looked pleased. Josiah eventually asked, "Ezra what's going on?"

"Mr. Tanner is indicating his willingness to bond. He has proven his ability to provide for a guide by hunting for the Colonel," Ezra explained in his pleasant drawl.

"He wants to seal the link," Josiah smiled widely and relaxed.

"If Larabee doesn't hurt him," JD muttered watching the byplay closely.

Vin began a low rumbling purr. Larabee's eyes seemed to darken as his pupils dilated in response to the hunter's behavior. The sound seemed to tingle through the linkage. Vin shifted and was now kneading his chosen's arms and chest. Rubbing his own chest against Chris' back.

Pulling a taper from the fire JD stalked into the darkness a glow appeared as a torch was lit. The light brightened as six more torches were lit. They were set in a large circle the light revealed a cushioned pallet in the center.

"Josiah?" Nathan hissed in the sudden silence.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Sit still and don't interrupt. I believe we're about to witness a human bonding ceremony," Josiah breathed in fascination.

"What do I do?" Chris asked calmly.

"Lower yer barriers once yer in tha circle. Iffen a full bond is possible you'll know it then," Vin's voice was rougher than normal. The hunter rose and disappeared into the shadows. Larabee snarled and stalked into the circle. He was irritated at the necessity of appeasing Vin by this totally unnecessary 'human ceremony'. He was only going through with this to settle the human into the bond. Larabee knew full well there wasn't anything more.

JD began to play a hand drum in a simple heartbeat rhythm. Lowering his barriers, Chris froze in disbelief. _They really did shield this area somehow. _Chris twitched the tingle that Vin had awakened by his purr had become a burning need for 'something'. Sweat broke out on his skin and Larabee shivered at the air's cooling touch.

Tanner appeared by the circle bare chested. The exposed skin was covered in broken stripes and blotches of green, brown and black rendering him almost invisible against the trees and shadows. Challenge was in every line to the whipcord lean body. A deep chested roar sounded as Tanner prowled the edge of the circle.

Gasps and the centurions froze. This was completely atypical behavior for a nose. Instead of the expected submissive, even entreating actions they were familiar with, this human was obviously stalking Larabee.

"This isn't right. He's acting like a tigro or something?" Buck hissed comparing Vin to a large feline predator. Puzzled Chris gave way cautiously backing away from Tanner.

"Run Larabee, the panther hunts," JD ordered. Chris scowled in disbelief to turn tail and run was unthinkable.

"If you don't offer him a worthy run. He'll hunt elsewhere," Ezra warned.

"Shit!" Chris snapped before bolting into the darkness.

"Hold Noddwr it is not your time," Ezra's voice dropped into a soothing rhythm. Vin prowled the circle for almost 15 minutes. "Your chosen flees," Ezra released the human to hunt.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Almost two hours later a laboring Larabee broke from the woods toward the sanctuary of the circle. He was closely followed by an easily running Tanner. The human was subtly herding his guide. Passing between the torches, Chris looked back trying to find the silent hunter. The distracted man's feet tangled in the bedding and he went down. A flash of shadow and Tanner sprang to cover him. Chris managed to free himself and drive the human back with his fists. Rushing forwards the team encircled the fairy circle.

"I didn't know all that pretty motion stuff was a form of fighting," Nathan breathed. Remarking on the katas they had all seen the human preforming. Amazed the Centurions watched the much smaller Tanner hold his own against a well-trained Centurion Ranger. Chris laughed out loud at a low voiced remark from his bonded. The sparring tested each of them and triggered the release of even more phermones and endorphins. Preparing them for what was to come.

"Chris will have him when it comes to ground fighting," Buck studied the combatants closely.

"A fact Mr. Tanner is well aware of," Ezra agreed.

"Watch his feet," Nathan bellowed excitedly.

"SING Vin SING," JD yelled.

"Damn that hurt," Buck winced.

"SING? JD," Josiah asked in amusement.

"S-I-N-G, solar plexis, instep, nose and groin," JD explained distractedly.

"A side throw? Chancy Mr. Tanner very chancy," Ezra muttered.

"Hammerlock, Chris has him now," Nathan pointed.

"Vin's awful limber," JD reminded just as a long leg wrapped around Larabee's throat breaking the hold. Vin sprang free as Chris clamored back to his feet. Chris charged trying to knock Vin to the ground where the heavier man had a distinct advantage. A shift on Vin's part had Larabee sailing past. Pivoting the human used a foot against Chris butt to assist Larabee's forwards motion. Chris landed in a sprawl on the rumpled pallet. Vin dropped down to cover him before Chris recovered. The human used a full nelson to control the struggling Centurion.

Chris hissed and struggled a few moments. Vin's nose kept being pressed to Larabee's neck. The human was definitely scenting now. The linkage scent was strong enough that even a non-nose could pick up on the odor. Tanner began to purr softly as the phermones triggered a chemical response in the most primitive parts of Vin's brain.

Larabee yelped when the human's teeth nipped the side of his neck. Vin continued to nuzzle and snuffle along the centurions neck paying particular attention to the areas under Larabee's jaw and behind his ears.

"Be very careful Colonel Larabee," Ezra whispered. Chris stopped struggling the thinking part of him overwhelmed by instinct now. Tanner made a pleased sound and his purr grew louder as Chris relaxed. Chris shivered when Tanner licked along his sweaty throat and under his exposed ear. Releasing his hold Vin brushed slender fingers over his bonded's head and neck. Impatiently he ripped Chris' shirt down the back. His hands were unimpeded as he mapped Larabee imprinting touch, taste, smell forever into his being.

"Hell No!" Buck started forward intent on protecting Chris.

"If you try and stop it now they'll both kill you," JD hissed.

"Buck I have seen it happen," Ezra warned.

The guide and his guardian now knelt facing each other. Chris raised a hand to cup the human's jaw. Ducking his head Vin breathed deeply sniffing Chris' wrist. Pulling Chris' hand down to rest over his own heart. Vin's purr thrummed in the night air. Chris raised his other hand and stroked the loose curls.

"Protect and serve my guide," Vin promised.

"Guide and protect my guardian," Chris breathed.

"Finish it," Larabee growled and lay down on his back. Reaching up he pulled Vin down to rest against him. Vin pillowed his head over Chris' heart holding the centurion tightly.

"Hush now," Chris crooned soothing the sentinel as the newly formed connections sealed.

"I'm glad that's over," JD grinned weakly moving away.

"You mean the pair is complete now?" Buck demanded.

"They were already paired Capt. Wilmington they are now bonded," Ezra said sadly.

"There's a difference?" Buck looked bewildered.

"Most assuredly," Ezra sighed. "Vin has imprinted Col. Larabee he can not match another guide. They cannot be separated for any length of time now."

"Your saying if Chris is injured or something we can't use Vin?" Josiah frowned.

"Vin would be...unbalanced," Ezra hesitated.

"So if Chris is out then Tanner is useless," Buck grunted.

"If Chris dies so will Vin," JD stalked off.

"What?" Buck barked.

"Capt. Wilmington somehow you seem to have overlooked the information we were providing you. Bonded guardians do not survive the death of their guides," Ezra spoke without inflection. "Often a guide does not survive the death of their guardian."

"That's mostly talk Ezra I know of several handlers and hunters that survived. Hell Chris lost Sarah," Wilmington pointed out.

"Captain look at them. That is not a centurion handler/hunter pair. That is a tywysydd and gwyliwr."

"Your saying they'll REALLY DIE WITHOUT EACH OTHER!" Buck bellowed.

"If the Colonel was human almost certainly. That is the nature of the bond. In this situation there is no precedent. Col. Larabee is not human this changes the dynamics of the bond," Ezra's voice almost dripped ice it was so cold.

"A human pair never survives each other?" Nathan asked faintly.

"On a rare occasion one will survive long enough to complete a mission, provide for their young, or usually enact revenge before joining their bonded in death. That is not something I would wish on my worst enemy. It is as if ...the essence of the survivor is already gone.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday Evening

After the Bonding

The team moved back to the dining area and gave the bonded pair some privacy. They drank coffee and the humans answered the questions that should have been asked long before this. Movement from the bonding pallet drew everyone's attention. Vin rose and offered Chris his hand to help rise.

"A word of warning sentinels can and do revert to a primitive state under certain stimuli, Ezra warned. "Do not attempt interaction with the Colonel until he first approaches you. Vin will kill if he feels his bonded is being threatened," Ezra continued.

"Hey Stud," Buck greeted Chris without thinking.

"Idiot," Ezra huffed.

Chris paused then moved toward Buck. A long fingered hand grasped his arm gently holding him back.

"It's just Buck. Calm down pard," Chris soothed.

"Mine," Vin snarled. He stalked stiffly between the two men snarling.

"Yours," Chris agreed "Now stand down."

"Whoa Scruffy," Buck shivered as Vin's eyes locked with his.

"Standish?" Chris questioned.

"You need to reassure him. He's showing typical signs of a blessed protector zone," Ezra drawled calmly.

"A blessed protector?"

"Also known as the mother hen from hell," Ezra smirked.

JD walked over holding a blanket. "Here rub this all over you," he ordered.

"Why?" Buck asked completely lost.

"It's off the bonding pallet. This way you'll smell right it will help Vin except you," JD huffed impatiently.

"Like some kind of wild animal," Buck grumbled.

"Very much so, Mr. Tanner is pumped full of highly potent chemical agents," Ezra responded.

"Drugs," Nathan spat angrily. _Humans! just like them to get doped up. I'll need to do blood work on Chris and try to see what they used on him._

"Naturally produced triggers highly addictive," JD explained.

"What do you mean John Daniel?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Vin's 'addicted' to Larabee now. There's no cure," JD answered. "If Vin doesn't get his 'fix' his control fails, he overloads and dies," the young human growled. Turning he stalked over to Vin and waited several feet away.

7777777

"Hey Vin, it's JD come on pal focus," JD crooned while Chris rubbed Tanner's back. The shaggy head cocked and his nostrils flared. "Yeah that's it," JD crooned. Stepping closer Vin nuzzled JD's neck.

"JD!" Vin voice was hoarse. "Clan," he rumbled. The sentinel relaxed reaching out, and he ghosted his fingers over JD's exposed skin, reading the other human.

"Your turn Ez," JD prodded as he knelt down letting Chris stroke his hair.

"No challenge guardian," Ezra let Vin circle behind him.

"Ezra!" the sentinel scented Standish.

"Yes, Gwyliedydd I honor the bond," Ezra lowered his head.

"Mine," Tanner rasped.

"I have that honor Draig," Ezra relaxed as he was nuzzled and petted. Then he submitted to Chris touch.

"I'll go next," Josiah rumbled comfortably.

"Very wise Sargent Sanchez," Ezra nodded to the now bare chested man. "I would suggest you sit or kneel whichever you find more comfortable." Josiah handed Nathan the blanket as he moved over to a handy stump where he sat down.

"Come on Pard," Chris led Vin over to the big Centurion. "Book Vin," Chris ordered softly. Shifting Vin snarled. "Josiah's my clan," Chris soothed.

"Yer mine," Vin snarled.

"Yes I belong to you. Sanchez is my sworn man," Chris grasped Josiah's shoulder.

"Sworn?"

"Yes, know this man," Chris ordered. Vin leaned in and snuffled under the edge of Josiah's beard.

"'Siah," Vin purred and nuzzled he rubbed along the bare skin learning this new member of his clan. "Claim?" the sapphire eyes locked with grey.

"I would honor the bond, except me," Josiah rumbled.

"Mah clan," Vin leaned into Josiah's petting hands with a purr. Sanchez froze in shock when Vin pressed his head down and bit the back of his neck. He then licked the bite gently. Shakily Josiah rose and moved over allowing Nathan to take his place.

Nathan held Vin's gaze for a long moment. Raising his chin, he proclaimed. "Larabee's".

"Sworn to me, the clan's healer," Chris laid a hand on Nathan's tense shoulder. Once more Vin sniffed and then marked the back of a neck. Nervously Nathan rubbed the spot feeling a slight sting. Vin knelt waiting patiently for Nathan to relax.

"Your still to damn skinny," Nathan studied the human worriedly. Vin crept closer. After a slight hesitation, Nathan stroked the bare skin.

Resting peacefully against Nathan's long legs Tanner huffed a soft "Mah clan."

"I sure am," Nathan smiled faintly as he stroked the soft curls for the first time amazed at the difference in texture from his wife Rain's.

"Is this necessary?" Buck demanded.

"Yes," Chris hissed quickly reaching for the now snarling Tanner. Buck's raised voice had brought the human to his feet.

"I'm Larabee's," Buck growled.

"Book Vin," Chris urged petting the bony back.

"Diaodean," Vin rasped.

"What?" JD and Ezra hissed.

"Capt. Wilmington stand perfectly still," Ezra warned in a deeply troubled voice.

Vin's long fingers traced Wilmington's broad chest, back, shoulders and arms almost as throughly as he had imprinted Chris.

"Talk to him Buck," JD ordered. "He needs to hear your voice."

"I don't understand any of this Tanner," Buck grumbled. "You're stoned," Buck blurted in sudden concern as he realized how Vin's pupils were only pinpricks in the dim light.

"Hormones, they told you Buck it's from the bonding," Chris reminded. Chris leaned against Vin trying to calm the muscle spasms that twitched the slender body.

"He'll die ...in agony without you," Buck breathed finally realizing how the bonding would effect Vin.

"Yeah Buck," Chris sighed miserably.

Buck tilted his head giving Vin access to his throat. Nostrils flaring Vin leaned in only to sneeze explosively.

"Damn Junior," Buck chuckled using the blanket to wipe at the dampness. A series of rapid fire sneezes ended in painful wheezes.

"Turn it down," Chris coaxed the now distressed Tanner.

"What's wrong with Scruffy?" Buck demanded.

"I told you that cologne was nasty," Nathan huffed. "Here wash his eyes out with this," Nathan handed Larabee a bottle of sterile water.

"Ah hell, Junior," Buck gasped when Chris forced the suffering man's head up. In that short of period his eyes had swollen shut. Tears leaked from the irritated eyes and mingled with the mess from his running nose. Pained panting breaths shook the thin body.

"Buck go wash and leave the cologne OFF this time," Chris snarled.

"What can I give him?" Nathan demanded popping open his always present medical kit.

"Start with half an infant's dose of a mild antihistamine." Ezra knelt holding onto Vin's wrists while Chris worked to clear the irritated eyes.

"Half of an Infant?" Nathan looked over holding up a injector.

"Vin is now on line his drug reactions will be completely off the scale," Ezra hissed.

"He's going to be useless as a nose," Josiah sighed sadly.

"He just needs some training is all," Chris disagreed.

7777777

"How's Junior? I'd never have deliberately hurt him," Buck stood off to the side still dripping water from his hurried bath. The big centurion was now shirtless and clearly fretting over the damage he had done.

"Come on over here now and we'll finish this," Chris ordered.

"I scrubbed really good kid," Buck promised the blotchy faced human. Buck sat down on the stump and waited. Very cautiously Vin moved over with Chris in close attendance. Leaning down Vin nuzzled under Buck's chin. A deep sigh of relief and Vin took a deep breath. A faint purr started and he pressed close to Wilmington. Being Buck he didn't hesitate to stroke the human's soft skin. _So soft, He must like being petted. He reminds me of a cat._ Buck jumped when Vin nipped the back of his neck. "Hey watch the teeth, scruffy," Buck protested.

"Clan," Vin murmured

"Sure," Buck agreed.

"Mine," Vin stated.

"You aren't shaped right," Buck snorted. Vin huffed in silent laughter.

"No wonder tha women like yah," Vin snuffled rubbing against Buck's bare back.

"Animal magnetism," Buck preened.

"Sure 'nough," Vin licked under Buck's ear.

"Now quit that," Buck grumbled gently pushing Vin away.

"Bucklin," Vin sat back resting against Chris' legs.

Chris chuckled as Buck mouthed 'Bucklin?'

"Sure anybody kin git 'em a buck. I'se got a gen-u-ine Bucklin," Vin smirked.

"Bucklin," Nathan snorted.

"Leave tha stink purty off. Yer hidin' yer natural attraction," Vin directed sleepily snuggling into Larabee's arms.

"Buck's body odor attracts women?" Chris asked in amusement.

"Sure," Vin muttered.

"How's that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Smells a lot like chocolate," Vin sighed.

"I'll be damned," Josiah chuckled.

"Buck really does have animal magnetism," Chris spluttered in disbelief. Buck grinned widely brushing his mustache and waggling his eyebrows.

"Up Tanner," Chris urged Vin to his feet. "Lets go to bed guys," Chris yawned heading for the cabin.

"What's this?" Josiah studied the main room. All the mattresses had been drug in and pushed together.

"Community bed," Ezra answered calmly appearing in spider silk pajamas.

"We'll be sharing a bed till Vin's settled," JD spluttered around his toothbrush.

"I was going to visit with Lucy since we're up this way," Buck protested.

"Bring her Vin won't mind," JD removed the toothbrush.

"I would," Chris snarled. "I like to choose my own lovers."

"Just because she climbed in your bed doesn't mean you can't like her," Buck teased the flustered Larabee.

"Do yah good," Vin said as he passed the pair. "Scratch some itches so's yer not sa prickly".

Speechlessly the centurions stared at the guardian. "What?"

"You don't mind Chris taking a lover?" Buck spoke for the shocked centurions.

"Course not," the bewildered sentinel responded.

"Culture differences, any children Chris father's would be Vin's heirs," Ezra sighed tiredly.

"Well that's different," Buck blurted.

"So Vin's children would be Chris' heirs?" Josiah asked curiously.

"No Vin's children belong to their mothers' clans," JD answered. Heads turned to JD.

"It is not in our peoples best interest to limit the gene pool," Ezra said sharply.

* * *

authors notes:

The following words are welsh

dd makes a th sound Gruffydd is pronounced as Griffith.

Noddwr- protector

Tywysydd- guide

Gwyliwr- sentinel

Gwyliedydd- watchman

Draig- dragon

Diaodean- shield


	14. Chapter 14

FRIDAY

Early Afternoon

"How does he do that?" Buck hissed in exasperation.

"Who do what?" Josiah asked.

"How in hell does Scruffy just up and disappear like that?" Buck ranted. "I blinked and he was gone".

"Where'd they all go?" Nathan blurted realizing that all the humans were now missing.

"It's 95 degrees, they're dirty and sweaty," Chris suppressed his grin. "They went this way".

"They SWIM?" Josiah gaped at the pool below. The three humans were splashing around and quite simply playing in the clear water.

"Vin said he could swim before he could walk," Chris chuckled enjoying the looks on his teammates faces. _Wonder if I looked so gob-smacked that first time?_

"It looks like they're OK," Buck's voice wasn't quite steady.

JD's head sank beneath the surface. "They hold their breath," Chris quickly calmed Nathan and Buck before they panicked. Josiah simply stared in utter fascination.

"There," Buck's voice was choked as he pointed to where JD's head now broke the surface.

7777777

Cautiously the hesitant centurions settled in a protected shallow area of the pool to cool off. They watched the humans in amazement. A game ensued when Vin discovered a channel up stream riding it down to the falls where he plummeted into deep water. In no time at all the three humans were using the 'slide'.

"Sure looks like they're having fun," Buck noted almost wistfully.

"Otters," Josiah blurted suddenly with a laugh. "They remind me of the otters at the ecotarium".

One by one the humans joined the team simply soaking in the refreshing water. Vin produced more of the soap plant for everyone to scrub up. No one commented when Vin scrubbed Chris' back and allowed him to scrub his. Eventually Tanner sat near Chris while working a comb through his waist length hair. The centurions watched as Ezra moved into place and intricately braided the curly strands. "Watch closely, Colonel. You'll want to learn how to do this," Ezra directed.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"This line of braid indicates Vin's status as sentinel. This five stranded braid indicates rank. This twisted section indicates his birth clan. This section shall remain loose until you determine 'your clan braid'. This double braid with the knotting indicates his status as a bonded sentinel," Ezra explained the significance of the intricate ...weaving.

"So this is like badges or rank insignia?" Chris said thoughtfully.

"Among Mr. Tanner's people yes," Ezra answered softly as he brought all but the one loose strand together into a single braid and secured it into a warrior knot at the base of his neck.

7777777

Josiah pulled himself out of the water and onto the back where he dried off and got dressed. "Children! Out of the water it is time for dinner," he ordered. Everyone clamored out of the water and began drying off.

"First one back gets first pick of desert," Buck challenged. Ezra picked up speed. JD sped into his clothes ignoring the mismatched closures. Vin smirked, stomped his feet into his boots grabbed his clothes and took off. "Well," Buck huffed. A wide smile grew on the handsome face. "The boy can run on them chicken legs," he laughed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Do humans founder?" Josiah chuckled watching JD and Vin shovel the food in at supper that evening.

"They won't be skinny long the way they're eating," Buck sounded pleased.

"Mr. Dunne will certainly fill out. Mr. Tanner on the other hand will remain thin," Ezra spoke up.

"I talked with Gen. Travis this afternoon," Chris reported. "Ezra was right. Wilson and Councilman Amos Longstreet are trying to have Vin returned to the Center for proper processing. They want JD and Ezra sent for termination or possibly a containment center".

"We aren't gonna let that happen," Buck thundered in rage.

"No we're not," Chris agreed calmly.

"So what are we going to do?" Nathan demanded.

"We're having a party tomorrow night of course," Chris grinned wickedly.

"What?"

"A very public Centauri style pairing celebration," Chris' eyes danced. "I've already invited Wilson and Longstreet".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday afternoon Gen. Travis and his grandson Billy came out some 3 hours early. To say the team wasn't quite ready would be and understatement. In the glade behind the cabin a cooking fire burned. Josiah was wearing an apron as he worked stir an assortment of pots. To one side a row of pans contained rising bread. Steam rose from the ground where a fire pit contained something that smelled wonderful.

"General," Sanchez gasped smacking himself with a spoon when he started to salute.

"At ease Sargent," Travis chuckled. "Where are the rest of the misfits?" Billy bounced excitedly beside Travis all the while searching for Chris.

"All over the place," Josiah laughed. "Are the ladies coming out later?" he asked while letting Billy sample a pot of something.

"No Evie and Mary decided it was such a beautiful day they'd walk in. They said it was beautiful by the creek this time of year," Travis explained. "This young man couldn't wait to see Chris," Orrin smiled down at Billy.

"The creek?" Josiah's voice came out in a startled squeak. "Oh, Boy... CHRIS!" Josiah bellowed.

"What?" Chris came to the cabin door spotted with flour.

"Mary and Evie are walking in," Josiah barked.

"So?" Chris asked.

"By the **CREEK**," Josiah emphasized.

"Ah shit!" Chris hissed before heading down the trail.

"Why is Chris running?" Billy asked in wonder.

"Yes, why is Chris running?" Travis demanded. Buck had appeared at the door drawn by the loud slam of the screen door.

"The Ladies are walking in on the creek side path," Josiah calmly informed Buck with twinkling eyes.

"Is that all," Buck turned around. Coming to a startled halt he exclaimed, "AH HELL THE KIDS!" Before racing after Chris. Once more the screen door slammed loudly.

"What's the matter with Buck?" Nathan came to the door wiping his hands.

"Mrs. Evie and Mrs. Mary are coming in by the creek," Josiah smirked faintly.

"I better turn off the oven," Nathan chuckled turning back into the room.

"Gentlemen, are they in some kind of danger?" Travis demanded.

"No General not unless somebody dies of embarrassment," Josiah chuckled. "We discovered the kids like to spend time down there," Josiah stirred one of the simmering pots.

"Kids?" Billy scowled.

"Our humans," Nathan said as he walked over.

"General those boys wouldn't consider harming the ladies," Josiah assured.

"Of course we might not be able to coax Vin out till sometime tomorrow," Nathan chuckled. "He has to be one of the shiest people I've ever met."

"I'd like to be a bird about now," Josiah grinned.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Evie and Mary hesitated and exchanged concerned glances upon hearing voices in a strange language up ahead. "Chris' humans?" Evie breathed. Less concerned but still cautious the two women moved up the path. Trepidation soon changed to fascination as they spied on the waterfall and it's pool. There were what appeared to be three humans **_in_** the pool. They seemed completely at ease. Soft laughter and teasing carried to the women. One was under the waterfall washing his hair. The other two seemed to be playing some form of tag. Staying perfectly still the Travis women watched the uninhibited playfulness.

The chestnut haired human clamored out of the pool onto a stone ledge and stretched out in the sun. Soon the black haired one had clamored out to join him. The one with the very long dark hair started out of the pool. His head whipped around as he stared directly at the hidden women. Dropping back into the water he called something sharply to his companions. Quick splashes and the other two dove back in. Treading water they stared as the women stepped out of the brush.

"Ladies the cabin is a quarter mile up the trail on your right," the chestnut haired man spoke calmly in a pleasing yet unusual drawl.

"We know," Evie sat down on the 'sunning rock'.

"I am afraid we are not appropriately prepared to entertain guests at this time," Ezra said in a slightly less calm tone.

"Oh you've been quite entertaining," Mary laughed and joined her mother-in-law. Trapped looks were exchanged and soft emphatic words in a foreign language. So the stand off began.

After some fifteen minutes JD broke the silence. "Ma'am it's getting kinda cold," he hissed while his teeth chattered.

"I'm quite certain that water is rather cold," Evie agreed sweetly.

"Ladies if you would be so kind as to continue your constitutional," Ezra suggested desperately.

"But it's so lovely here don't you think," Mary grinned.

"There's no reason to stay in there young man," Evie suggested.

"Our clothes are behind you ma'am," JD stuttered.

"Why so they are," Evie agreed.

"Ain't proper bein' nekid 'round them women," the third human hissed in a raspy whisper.

"What would you suggest Mr. Tanner," Ezra snarled sarcastically.

"We could throw JD to 'em and head out," Tanner's teeth chattered loudly.

"I've always loved this spot. The water is so clear you can see the pebbles on the bottom," Mary turned to Evie.

"AH, HELL!" Vin whispered emphatically before turning his back to the two 'ladies'.

Ezra glanced down and turned immediately around. _Ah am certain Vin and JD's blushes have raised the water temperature by several degrees._ Ezra noted as he treaded water desperately trying to ignore the situation in which he found himself.

"This is stupid," JD hissed. "Creeks have two sides," he reminded.

"Yah gonna head out bare footed and bare assed?" Vin stuttered in disbelief.

"Mr. Tanner is correct you would lame yourself without proper footwear. Not to mention the possibility of meeting more 'guests' arriving unfashionably early," Ezra gritted.

"Oh yeah," JD moaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone a continuing thank you to all the people who have been so encouraging. I appreciate everyone who took time to review my stories.

* * *

"I rekin they's got reinforcements comin'," Vin groaned trying to listen over the white noise generated by the waterfall.

"Good afternoon Ladies," Chris's voice carried clearly from the path above the falls.

"Our Deliverer," Ezra sighed sarcastically yet still quite happy to see the centurion.

"Chris!" The women squeaked guiltily.

"Vin, JD, Ezra get out of there before you freeze something important," Chris ordered as he reached the bottom of the path.

"Col. Larabee we are most willing to obey that order. Unfortunately the ladies have taken our clothing hostage. This has left us in a less than pleasant predicament," Ezra's drawl had become so thick as to be almost unintelligible at this point.

With Chris there to prevent a zone Vin pushed his senses higher. He was determined not to get bushwhacked again. "Buck comin' in," Vin announced. A faint hint of dark chocolate carried on the breeze.

"Howdy Ladies!" Buck boomed from the top of the falls.

"Buck," Mary and Evie began to squirm meeting Buck's laughing eyes. "See you've met the kids. Are you done visiting yet? The boys are turning kinda blue out there," Buck chuckled. "Well now why don't you let old Buck here escort you on up to the cabin," Wilmington strongly suggested.

"They're gone," Chris informed the shamefaced men. Vin climbed out of the water and was quickly dressed. He was matched in speed by JD and Ezra.

"I won' be forgittin'," Vin warned the highly amused Larabee before stalking off towards the cabin. JD slunk past, silent for once.

"I would suggest you . . .be prepared Colonel Larabee," Ezra smirked evilly. Then sauntered up the trail after his companions.

"Like they can do much," Larabee snorted to himself. _Only something like messing with my credit account! _He suddenly realized he might be headed for some discomforting situations.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Evie, Mary are you two alright? Chris seemed concerned," Orrin greeted the pair.

"We're fine," the women chorused. Wide smiles adorned their faces.

"I saw a full moon," Mary teased as Tanner stalked past closely followed by JD and Ezra. All three men obviously flinched at the words.

"Momma how'd you see a full moon? It's still daylight," Billy asked curiously.

"Oh it was shining in the creek earlier," Evie noted sweetly. Brilliant color rose into Vin and JD's faces. Orrin frowned studying his mischievous wife and the reactions of the humans.

"Did you enjoy your swim boys?" Josiah couldn't resist teasing the discomforted men.

"I'll shoot yah Sanchez," Vin growled clearly embarrassed.

"Swim?" Travis goggled, "humans swim?"

"Takes some getting used to," Chris noted as he walked up. "Shook me up pretty good the first time I saw Vin dive in," he admitted.

Orrin scowled and glared at the unrepentant Travis women. "That was dangerous. You know nothing about these humans. They could have hurt you," he hissed.

"It was perfectly innocent dear," Evie patted her husband's hand. "On their part anyway," she admitted.

"They're human! Some idiot could have seen you," Nathan exploded. The ladies looked bewildered.

"If the wrong folks had seen that it could have gotten the kids killed," Buck agreed.

"They didn't do anything wrong," Mary protested stamping her foot.

"Don' matter, messin' wit' somebody else's women folk is a good way a gettin' dead," Tanner retorted.

"He's right. Nobody would have stopped to consider they'd have killed 'em where they stood," Nathan fumed.

"Oh I never thought," Evie paled as the ramifications set in. "I'm so sorry. I'd never have deliberately endangered you," she apologized.

"I wasn't thinking," Mary admitted. I'd never have done that with a strange man so why did I with your humans?" Mary looked at Chris chewing on her lip.

_Because you consider us as sometimes useful animals. You weren't concerned over 'puppies'. _Ezra stared expressionlessly.

7777777

"Chris!" Billy squealed rushing forward expecting his normal welcome from 'his' Chris. Chris kept a close watch on Vin uncertain how he would react to the Billy's exuberant approach as he greeted the boy. Except for a slight tensing and a few quick snuffles Vin seemed to accept the boy calmly.

"Billy, I want you to meet my new team members," Chris set the boy back down. "These are Ezra P. Standish, JD Dunne and Vin Tanner. Vin is my . . . hunter," Chris said. He sent a thoughtful look towards Vin. Knowing full well that Vin wasn't a hunter, but the centurions much less the child had the concept to understand Vin's differences.

"Are you really human?" Billy demanded in fascinated disgust.

"Yep," Vin studied the child a long moment. "Thisn' claimed by yah Lar'bee?" Vin's tone was strange. _Larabee clan has childer. _Vin's heart beat faster. _Is this'n mah future? Not Chris' git but maybe a heart child. Been sa long since they's childer ta take care of. Rekin this Gen-er-al is clan leader. Where's their Nain? Chris ain' interested in Mary. She's not much interested in him neither. Best look elsewhere fer him a woman. _

"Billy's father Stephen and I were life long friends," Chris watched his bonded aware of Vin's excitement but unable to understand what triggered it.

"Yah understand they's a bond twixt Chris and me?" Vin squatted down and looked the boy in the eyes. _Wonder iffen he's gettin' his weapon training yet. Gotta remember he's bigger than yer childer so's he's not as old as his tall makes yah think._

"Yes, it's wrong though. You leave Chris alone," Billy growled protectively.

"BILLY!" Chris barked.

"It's wrong two men being together," Billy looked up with a quivering chin.

Chris sighed deeply and sank down to Billy's eye level. "Billy why do you think it's wrong?" Chris asked softly.

"He's a man and HUMAN," Billy blurted clearly unhappy.

"He's my bonded Billy. Without Vin I'll get sick," Chris began.

"Sick! Why?" the little boy demanded.

"Have you learned about hunters and handlers in school?" Chris asked gently.

"Some," Billy muttered. "Hunters are fragile and need a handler to keep them stable. They're very valuable because they have these extra strong senses and can protect us from dangers we can't see or hear," Billy said. "But everyone knows the humans don't have hunters. They said so in school," Billy protested.

"They're wrong Billy," Chris sighed rubbing between his eyes. "Humans do have something similar to our hunters and Vin is one. He and I are bonded. Billy, the handler needs the bond just as bad as the hunter."

"It's wrong you sleeping with a human," Billy hissed desperately. Chris stared at the boy dismay at the words spoken.

_Best straighten this out 'fore it gits ta be a real mess._

"Billy do you know what happen's in a bond?" Vin soft voice interrupted.

"They make babies," Billy scowled.

"Nope," Vin's eyes danced in laughter.

"But they said so," Billy protested.

"Them folks that told yah bondeds lay down tagether, was any of 'em bonded?" Vin asked curiously.

"No I don't think so," Billy frowned.

"'Mongst mah people, bondeds is made wit' whoever fits yah best. Man er woman don' matter. Sometimes a set will make babies tagether. Most don't though it'd be like . . . it'd be wrong," Vin caught himself. "Chris and me bond. Know yah don' think much of a human tied ta yer Chris. I sure weren't happy over it neither. Don't matter what either one of us wanted now it's done. Promise yah I'll watch over him good," Vin said.

"You didn't want CHRIS?" Billy thrust out his chin belligerently.

"Didn't know him when they stuck us wit' each other," Vin's lopsided grin appeared. "He kinda grows on yah though".

"They're wrong?" Billy asked softly.

"They're wrong," Chris assured the boy.

7777777

They visited a while getting back on a settled keel. Soon JD and Ezra were answering a few questions and Vin silently hung back. Gradually Vin moved closer before finally settling in at Larabee's back. The human laid down and curled around Chris' back letting Larabee use him for a back rest. Vin looked over at JD and Ezra for a moment.

"Sargent Sanchez it is about time for your departure," Ezra reminded.

"If you all will excuse me I have to pick up some things," Josiah smiled and left.

Wordlessly the other two humans stretched out on blankets close to Vin and Chris.

"Chris?" Orrin asked curiously.

"Nap time, they're still awful run down," Larabee chuckled patting Vin's head before rising.

7777777

Almost and hour later the humans shifted around as they woke. The centurions had watched in amusement as the humans had worked their way into a tangled pile reminiscent of puppies seeking warmth.

Things settled and supper preparations continued. Vin began placing the risen bread into the ground pit. Ezra did some final seasoning to several dishes. JD was checking out the drinks and making certain all the serving ware was in place. Buck, Chris, and Nathan would assist wherever they were needed and seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

Chris formally introduced the humans to the Travis'. "Would you all care for something to drink or a snack? It's going to some time before our repast is ready to serve." Ezra offered politely. They visited with the Travis' in between jobs.

Vin watched as Chris made soup. Chris smiled at the inquisitive human. The sensitive nostrils flared and the tip of a pink tongue appeared to wet his lips. "Smells good?"

"Uh huh," Tanner sniffed deeply.

"Here," Chris dipped up a small bowlful.

"It's ver' good," Vin mumbled around a spoonful. He leaned against Chris for just a moment sniffing his neck before wandering off.

"Ah how wonderful is a true bond," Ezra chuckled. Nathan looked up from basting the 'pig' and followed Ezra's gaze.

"True bond?" Nathan asked wanting in on the joke.

"Mr. Tanner just ate a bowl of Col. Larabee's soup," Ezra smirked.

"So . . . ?" Nathan looked confused.

"It is broccoli soup. I saw Mr. Tanner go hungry for two days before he would stoop to eating and I quote 'that green shit' unquote," Ezra smirked.

"Vin doesn't like broccoli?" Nathan grinned.

"Detests it," Ezra answered.

"Should we let Chris know?" Nathan wondered.

"What and ruin our fun?" JD bounced over.

Vin sent an icy glare towards the chortling trio. Before he turned back to stirring pots.

"How are things working out Chris?" Orrin walked over.

"Different very different," Chris smiled faintly. His eyes lingered on the skinny human uncovering a fire pit. "I think this might work if we can keep it in the family," Chris sighed.

"Like that's going to happen," Travis frowned.

"I'm going to be stirring things up Orrin," Chris warned.

"Let things ride for a while Chris," Travis hissed.

7777777

"Did you know my bonded isn't allowed to touch me?" Chris asked softly.

"What?"

"A human can loose their hands for 'touching' a Centurion," Chris informed the general flatly.

"His hands?" Travis asked faintly.

"I had a hard time believing him too. Thought maybe he was confused or something. It's a law alright," Chris grumbled. "How in hell are we suppose to make this work if he can't touch me? Touch is a **necessary **part of the bond," Chris demanded.

"This much I can help with. The need for touch in a bond is documented isn't it?" Travis asked.

"Yes it's well documented," Chris relaxed slightly now that they were actively doing something.

"I suppose we'll have to petition the council. This may take several weeks," Travis mused.

"WEEKS, General we need this settled tonight," Chris growled miserably. Vin had dropped his shovel and was headed for Chris in a rapid glide. Ezra and JD were both on their way to back Vin up.

"Chris?" Buck called waiting for instruction.

"Calm down I just lost my temper a little is all," Chris called. The approaching humans slowed but continued over. Vin stopped at Chris's left shoulder. The sapphire blue eyes contained a easily read warning that Travis had no trouble understanding. 'Do NOT mess with the guide.' "It's ok Pard it wasn't the general. It's that stupid law about you not being able to touch me," Chris brushed a hand across Vin's tense shoulder.

Vin didn't speak but it was easy to tell he was scanning his guide to be certain he hadn't been harmed in anyway.

"Are you referring to 114796.5A in the Novas Mehix civil law?" Ezra interrupted politely.

"Yes," Travis blinked. _He knows the law #? Well I guess it does effect him so it makes sense him knowing it._

"Mr. Tanner, law # 114796.5A is superceded by Hunter/Handler directive 1193f subsection 31b," Ezra responded.

"What?" Chris turned.

"Directive 1193f subsection 31b-to wit Hunter/Handler bond requirements supercede any 'civil law'. This will include any equipment, sundries, dietary requirement or auxiliary personnel necessary to maintain the health and balance of said bond," Ezra quoted.

"I'll be damned," Chris smirked.

"Probably Colonel," Ezra smirked back.

"How did you learn that?" Travis asked distractedly pulling his PNI from his pocket portable net integrator.

"I felt it would be beneficial to research the legal situation and ramifications of Mr. Tanner and Col. Larabee's bond," Ezra responded calmly.

"Good, good it'll give us ammunition if the council tries to make trouble," Travis muttered. "What was that law #? And the directive #?" Orrin looked up. _I forgot he was human. Doesn't matter we need to get this taken care of._ Orrin rapidly saved the now downloaded laws into his PNI. _Damnation! What's Chris thinking let the humans on the net? _Orrin finally registered just what had been going on.

Colonel Larabee!" Travis barked. _That was incredibly stupid Orrin. _The Guardian was openly snarling and had pushed Chris behind him protectively. Stiffening Travis took a deep breath and continued his reprimand. _Show no fear, I can't let him intimidate me. _"What were you thinking giving the humans access to classified documents?" Travis demanded.

"I didn't, I gave them access to the elementary school levels. Those are suppose to be locked down. So that kids can't get into classified files," Chris sighed rubbing his eyes. _Oh Hell!_

"Then tell me how he got this information?" Travis demanded waving his hand towards Ezra.

"Ezra P. Standish the 27th Esq.," Ezra's dimples showed for a flash.

"Stay out of this," Chris huffed. He waited patiently for Travis to finish his rant.

/Chris/

/What the HELL/ Chris swung his head towards his bonded. /You're in my head/

/Ez is a lawyer/ Vin informed him.

/What? How are you doing this/

/Larabee pay 'tention. I'll 'splain tha mind touch later. Ez passed the bar 9 years ago/ Vin's 'voice' was full of laughter.

/So he knows human law/ Chris frowned. All the while pretending to listen to Travis' tirade.

/Got his degree from Harvardson./ Vin 'laughed'.

"HARVARDSON!" Chris bellowed.

"Colonel did you have a reason for your insubordination?" Travis demanded, secretly amused by the look on Chris' face.

"Standish is a member of the bar, general," Chris blurted.

"A human lawyer? I didn't know they had lawyers," Travis muttered.

"He's a member of the centurion bar, general. A graduate of Harvardson," Chris said amusement coloring his words now that he had processed the idea.

"HARVARDSON!" Travis bellowed in disbelief.

"Suma Cum Laude," Ezra smiled impishly. "Of course it is under a different name.".

* * *

Nain- northern welsh for grandmother. 


	16. Chapter 16

As always they're not mine sigh not never sigh

_Italics indicate thought. _/back slashes indicate telepathy or a close cousin/

This is a long chapter for me. I just couldn't decide a good place to divide it at so it's just one big long one.

* * *

Saturday evening the other guest arrived. Col. Neely and his six man team, counterparts to Larabee's team 7. Most of their wives, girlfriends and numerous children had come with them. Seven of the ten member High Council and their spouses and children, including Amos Longstreet. And of course the detested Smeedly Wilson of Hunter Center arrived as well.

The glade behind the cabin had been prepared. Trestle tables groaned under the weight of food. Lanterns hung from branches waiting for darkness before being lit. A large porcine animal hung on a spit next to the now buried fire pit. Tubs of iced drinks were scattered around the clearing. Tables, chairs, cushions and blankets gave various options on seating to suit the individual.

"Looks good old man," Neely teased Chris being the eldest by mere minutes.

"Ted, glad you came," Chris lifted his glass in salute.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Neely smiled. "You look better, more relaxed. This hunter seems to be helping."

"Things are better now. They were a mess for a while there," Chris admitted.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with your winning personality now would it?" Neely teased. "So which one is he?" Ted quickly changed the subject when Chris glared at him.

"Vin's the one with all the hair, Vin Tanner. The dark haired one is JD Dunne. The chestnut haired one is Ezra P. Standish," Chris pointed out each man.

"A human? How did that work?" Ted asked in honest curiosity.

"Hunter Center said I had to try and pair him. Then High Council backed Wilson up. I was going to loose my command if I didn't bond," Chris growled softly.

"What was in it for him?" Neely asked with a frown.

"He was scheduled for termination. All three of them were," Chris sighed.

"Will that be trouble later? If he laid down for you to save their lives," Ted scowled.

"He doesn't lay down for me Neely. Contrary to common belief there does not have to be sex in the bond. The way Vin talks among the humans it's pretty much frowned upon. I made a real mess of it first, then I got a wake up call. They'll be trouble, yeah but not over the bonding now," Chris shook his head with a half grin.

"Wake up call?" Ted demanded.

"We had a nice little cohabitation going. Then High Council put them in collars. Everything went all to hell. Seems we didn't want to admit something," Chris sighed. Looking over at Neely he said, "They might be human but they're still people. I almost killed him before I figured that out".

"Why did the collars effect them to that extreme?" Neely wondered aloud.

"I'll ask that one of these days. Right now I'm just trying to keep Vin from ripping his own throat out," Chris huffed.

"What?" Neely stared.

"He tears at the thing in his sleep," Chris sighed.

7777777

The centurion children were fascinated by the first 'wild' humans they had ever seen. Ezra and Vin were standing together watching the gathering. "We need ta git them ta doin' somethin' elsewise they's gonna git hurt 'round them fires," Vin said. A flock of little 'goslings' were following JD across the glade. JD wandered over and rolled his eyes when Vin and Ezra smirked at him. The centurion children held back but chattered excitedly among themselves as they studied the strangers.

"It appears it is up to us to provide entertainment for the children," Ezra huffed.

"What do you suggest?" JD asked.

"Wonder what kinda games they play?" Vin asked softly. "Nathan!" Vin called to the big healer as he passed.

"Yeah Vin," Nathan paused impatiently.

"What kinda games do y'all play" Vin waved to the children.

"Games? Well there's some team exercises that could be considered entertainment," Nathan considered. "As far as games most of the children are far to old to play," Nathan said distractedly.

"The children do not PLAY!" Ezra choked.

"It is squandering time that is better used elsewhere," Nathan huffed and walked off.

"Well, that is going to change," Ezra growled.

"No toys," JD gasped in horror.

"So how are we going to en'ertain 'em?" Vin asked softly.

"You can get that bow the colonel has been ignoring and we can recite the story of William Tell for them," Ezra teased mischievously.

"Now that'd go over jest dandy," Vin snorted.

"Haven't these people ever had a gathering?" JD wondered as he watched the stuffy acting centurions.

"Has either one of you ever heard any centuri music?" Ezra asked faintly.

"A few marching songs is all," Vin replied with JD nodding his agreement.

"Juggling," Ezra nodded to JD.

"Magic tricks and story telling," JD fired back.

"Tight rope walking," Ezra looked at Vin.

"Think maybe it'd be best iffen I didn't let them muckety-mucks know about that," Vin rasped. "Think it'd be best iffen you and JD do tha entertainin' and I'll ride herd.

"They're only children not dangerous predators," Ezra muttered.

"Dan'l in the lion's den 'd be a good start," Vin suggested.

7777777

JD and Ezra began lighting the lanterns. The glade was filling with dark shadow as the sun set. Making certain that he was easily visible to the gathering Ezra spread a blanket on a convenient stone ledge and sat down. His nimble fingers danced as he preformed some slight of hand. In moments he had an audience of children gathered around to watch, closely guarded by assorted parents. Ezra's soft drawl was heard as he explained what would happen as he drew the children in.

"You speak Formal Centuri!" one of the older boys blurted.

"Why certainly young man," Ezra answered.

"But humans are stupid, vicious and filthy," the boy charged.

"Indeed some are. As are certain Centurions I have found," Ezra agreed. Standish calmly pulled the ace of spades out of thin air. "I do not consider myself to be of low intelligence. Vicious only when provoked. I prefer to bathe whenever possible," Ezra continued as the ace of spades disappeared.

Josiah came over and sat down on a pillow in the back where he could hear the stories and provide a chaperone to the proceedings. _I would love to study their history and social system. _Josiah listened in fascination.

Human stories were interspersed with stage magic. Adam and Eve, Noah and the Ark, Aladdin, Sinbad, King Arthur, finally Ezra ended the stories with David and Goliath.

"That's not possible," Amos Longstreet a councilman barked.

"Many of these stories are embellished, almost all of them contain a element of fact," Ezra responded.

"Telling the children lies," Longstreet snorted.

"I was unaware that Centuri were unable to separate fact and fiction. It explains many things that have bothered me about your society," Ezra noted politely. "Which stories in particular did you find offensive?" Ezra asked calmly.

"We know the truth when we see it," Longstreet snapped. "Killing a giant with a rock, impossible," he sniffed.

"Ah but David was armed with a sling and faith. Depending on where the rock strikes it is indeed possible to kill a fair size animal with one," Ezra smiled faintly.

"What's a sling?" A rather shy little girl asked.

"Mr. Tanner a demonstration if you please," Ezra called.

"This ain' yer best idea Ez," Vin huffed.

"It serves a purpose," Ezra promised.

"What target?" Vin asked flatly.

"That melon," Longstreet growled pointing at a pumpkin like thing almost completely hidden in the dimness..

"It'd be a waste a food," Vin shook his head.

"We'll leave it out for the porkals. Kind of a thank you gift for the bountiful repast," Ezra nodded to the large 'swine' gracing the spit.

Vin nodded and went to stand some 75' from the melon. Removing his wrapped long tailed belt he selected a couple of stones scattered in the grass. Loading a rock he began to spin the sling.

"Now!" Ezra barked. A dull thud as the stone struck. Vin dropped the remaining stone and wandered back. Several lanterns were carried down by assorted team members so they could examine the melon.

"Guess we know how the guards at Dallas compound were taken out," Neely grunted to Chris after studying the shattered melon. "How come you've let him keep a weapon?" Neely demanded softly.

"I didn't know that it was one," Chris snarled.

7777777

Longstreet was ranting at the humans when Chris, Neely and the others returned from examining the melon. "How many Centuri have you murdered human?" he demanded.

"Ain't never kilt nobody that wasn't a tryin' ta kill me first er sendin' folks out ta kill mah people. I never kept score," Vin answered mildly. He carefully watched his bonded as Longstreet's rant continued.

"Cowardly attacks without warning," Smeedly Wilson joined in.

"Yep, learned it from y'all," Vin stalked off.

"He's arrogant," Smeedly huffed.

"He requires proper discipline," Longstreet agreed.

"You were insulting," Orrin Travis snapped. "The man is a soldier not a criminal."

"You were incredibly rude as well," Virgil Strongbow one of the councilmen growled.

7777777

"Everybody grab a plate," Josiah waved to the start of the buffet tables. Looks were cast the humans way as everyone filled their plates.

"What's Larabee thinking letting them eat with Centuri. It's enough to ruin my appetite," a woman huffed in disgust.

"He's thinking it's a good thing those boys can hunt. That way he can afford to feed your fat ass," Chris grunted from behind her.

"Well I never," she snorted.

"Maybe you should have. Backed away from the table that is," Chris smirked. "**My humans** prepared most of this meal so let that kill your appetite too," Chris hissed. Neely stopped trying to hide his wide grin as the woman huffed and began filling her plate.

"Not a good way to make friends on the council, Chris," Neely reminded.

"She's Longstreet's sister. That man has already made his choices," Chris sighed.

7777777

"Oh!" a tiny girl squeaked as she bumped into Vin's legs, causing her to drop her plate.

"Yah alrigh', Sugar foot," Vin knelt down. "Didja git burnt?"

"No," the little girl whispered. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"No harm done accidents happen. Let's getcha cleaned up and find yah another plate," Vin smiled sweetly. A frightened little nod was his only answer. A protective father hovered in the background.

"I'se Vin," Tanner introduced himself as he blotted the mess from her clothing. "Now then let's get yah a plate," Vin gently took a tiny hand in his and headed back to the buffet. JD nodded and unobtrusively removed the mess.

"You got a name?" Vin asked his tiny companion.

"It's ugly," the little girl's lip quivered.

"Let me be tha judge a that," Vin urged.

"Mab," she almost whispered.

"I shoulda knowed. Of course perty as you are they named yah after tha Ellyllon queen," Vin nodded seriously.

"What's a Ell yll ...What is that Mr. Vin?" Mab asked with a frown.

"Oh the Ellyllon are fairy folk. They's tha pertiest things. Tiny little elves wit' gossamer wings. They live in wild places, forests, mountains, streams," Vin's raspy voice wove a spell as he calmed the upset little girl. He ignored the staring Centuri as he helped Mab load her plate. "Whatcha want ta eat Miss Mab?" Vin walked along beside his charge aiding her only when needed. "Yah kin come back, no need ta fill 'er up too big. It'll make it easier ta handle that way," Vin suggested. Finding her a seat next to her mother Vin smiled faintly. "There yah go Nicki," Vin said. Helping her sit without spilling the plate.

"Mr. Vin, I'm Mab, not Nicki," Mab reminded.

Vin blanched with a soft pained whimper he spun around and stumbled shakily away.

"Damn," Ezra whispered. "Let him go, JD."

"He's hurting," JD protested.

"Allow him a moment to gather himself," Ezra sighed softly.

"What did I do wrong?" Mab asked tearfully.

"Miss Mab I assure you that you have done nothing wrong," Ezra squatted down by the worried little girl.

"Why's he got sad eyes?" She demanded.

"I believe that Mr. Vin was reminded of another little girl," Ezra comforted.

"His little girl?" Mab asked curious now.

"Perhaps," Ezra agreed.

"You don't know?" Mab scowled.

"No I am unaware of Mr. Tanner's past," Ezra sighed.

7777777

"Hey, Vin," Chris called. The human's head came up and he started over.

"He heard you over all these kids?" Neely grunted in amazement.

"Vin this is Col. Theodore Neely an old friend of mine," Chris introduced. "Ted this is Vin Tanner, my bonded," Chris lightly brushed Tanner's arm concerned at the drawn look the human was showing.

/Vin do I need to get you away from the crowd./

/I'se fine/

"Colonel," Vin nodded politely.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal. The rarely seen fresh bread disappeared rapidly. Chris stared at the stripped tables in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much food had been consumed. Chuckling he remembered his protests that the humans were wasting food by preparing far more than could possibly be eaten. _Guess they were right. _

After the meal, the adults seemed settled and unwilling to move around much. What food remained was packaged up for later use and put away. Then the humans and children migrated to a small well lit area and proceeded to make a fair amount of noise as they got involved in whatever.

7777777

/What's going on over there/ Chris asked, having noted the humans and the Centuri children all together. Protective parents watched the proceedings closely.

/Playin'/ Vin answered calmly.

/Playing/ Chris 'said' in disbelief.

/Got us a game a hoppity-scotch going/ Tanner chuckled.

/Thanks Tanner, now people really will believe I raided a nursery/ Chris sighed.

Shortly the long night and full bellies had an effect. Vin and Josiah took down several of the tables. Josiah became the provider of blankets as Vin made a nest close to the adults. Slowly sleepy children were cut out of the herd and directed over to the nest. It wasn't long before all the children were nestled in blankets curled together.

"How'd they do that? I have a time getting Bobby down for the night," A mother huffed in amazement.

"Full bellies and exercise," Ezra answered as he passed.

"You seem to be very good with children," the mother smiled.

"Ezra Standish," Ezra nodded politely.

"Amy Rosbottom," the mother introduced herself.

"Everyone helps in the care of the children among our people," Ezra explained.

"The children are abandoned by their mothers?" Smeedly blurted from where he had been listening in.

"Childer belong ta tha clan. Ain' in they's best interest divvy 'em out," Vin said softly.

"Why is it best to raise them in a creche rather then with their parents?" Josiah wandered over. Vin looked trapped at the sudden interest shown as everyone gathered.

"Survival," Ezra said drawing everyone's attention. "More people that share in the care means a much better chance of survival. That way when one or more of the parents die the baby is still cared for."

"What do you mean die?" Nathan frowned.

"As in dead, to cease to live," Ezra answered. "In my case, for example I have already out lived a reasonable expectation of life span by some 7 years. Mr. Tanner has lived far longer than any Cysgod Rhyfelwr of the last four generations," Ezra explained.

"But your just kids. None of you come close to being thirty," Buck hissed.

"Capt. Wilmington please cease judging us by Centuri standards," Ezra huffed.

"Gwyliedydd once they become first year warriors their life span is measured in months. Vin's life span would have been counted in days," JD said calmly.

"Why is he so short lived?" Josiah demanded.

"Because a Guardian has the survival instincts of a lemming," Ezra huffed. "Once they bond they're a little better but most guides have a tendency to go looking for trouble too."

"What is a average life span for a human?" Orrin demanded.

"With proper medical care in excess of 130 years," Ezra answered calmly. "In the Nova Mehix sector the life span of a man is 25 years, for a woman 28. We loose almost 65 percent of our children under the age of 5," Ezra said softly.

"65 percent?" Buck gasped. "Why?" he asked in shock.

"A multitude of things," JD said uncomfortably.

"War," Ezra snapped.

"JD?" Buck demanded.

"No medicines, No food, they make easy targets," JD said emotionlessly.

"Targets?" Josiah breathed a sick feeling settled in his stomach.

"JD! Ez, 'nough said. These folks is Lar'bee's guests. Just leave it lay," Vin rebuked them sharply.

I beg your pardon Colonel. Mr. Tanner is quite correct, my behavior was rude and in poor taste," Ezra said.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your party," JD muttered.

7777777

"It's time, Vin," Chris walked out into the open area left by the circled guests. In the flickering light of the dying fires. The lanterns held back the dark shadowed forest.

"I challenge this bonding. It is not a true one," Smeedly Wilson stood.

"Vin, stand down," Chris snarled halting the human in his tracks.

"Why do you say the bond isn't true?" Orrin Travis demanded.

"I have the readouts from their bonding. They didn't mesh," Smeedly smiled maliciously.

"The bond's true," Chris snarled.

"I attest to the validity of the bond. It was sealed before witnesses as proper. It has been acknowledged by the High Council and Hunter Center as well. This indicates that the bond is legal and binding," Ezra's soft drawl filled the silence.

"What do you mean. I never acknowledged the validity of this bond," Wilson barked.

"You excepted an invitation to this celebration, Mr. Wilson. It has been held solely as a public presentation to acknowledge the joining of Mr. Tanner and Col. Larabee. It was presented as such on your invitation. Ergo you have legitimized that binding. As have a majority of the High Council," Ezra answered calmly. "If necessary I can quote you're the laws and case numbers in question," Standish's dimples flashed.

"You and the other human will be returned to central processing at the end of the evening," Longstreet hissed.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Councilman Longstreet. I would direct your attention to Hunter/Handler directive 1193f subsection 31b," Ezra responded.

"How does this directive apply to humans?" Wilson growled reading the screen of his PNI.

"Directive 1193f subsection 31b-to wit Hunter/Handler bond requirements supercede any 'civil law'. This will include any equipment, sundries, dietary requirement or **auxiliary personnel **necessary to maintain the health and balance of said bond," Ezra quoted. "JD and I are part of Mr. Tanner's tribe. Hunter Center has repeatedly acknowledged the importance of 'tribe members' to the health and well being of the Hunter," Ezra smirked.

The throughly routed men withdrew their challenge and sat down, allowing the ceremony to continue while they fumed.

The ritual claiming began. Partially Centuri, part human like the pair it represented. Human rite Chris gave Vin fire hearth and home, salt wealth and longevity, bread substance a symbolic promise for the future.

Centuri rite Vin's right palm was cut with a beautifully worked knife just enough to draw blood. With the ashes of a fire built by his own hand Larabee drew his personal mark in the blood and ash on the palm of Vin's 'sword hand'. This symbolized Vin's defense of Larabee. The mixture of ash and blood was then wiped onto Chris's left palm 'shield hand' symbolizing Chris commitment to 'shielding his bonded'. Vin knelt and allowed Chris to create a braid with the loose strand of hair that symbolized Larabee's clan.

The witnesses watched the unique ritual unfold. Wilson and Longstreet began to protest but were quickly hushed when Chris called JD and Ezra to him and removed all three men's collars.

Opening a case, Chris lifted out a beautifully worked bracelet. The wide band was engraved with a pattern of wolves on the rare blantion. an extremely valuable black metal. /Vin are you still OK with this/

/This is different than a collar. More like a weddin' token I rekin. Jest don' plan on carryin' me over no damn threshold./ Vin teased.

/Dammit this is serious don't make me laugh/ Chris chuckled silently. Chris placed the family heirloom on Vin's sword arm. Then the incredible properties of the metal were revealed. The bracelet 'shrank' to fit the human's slender arm. Vin reached into the case and removed the matching second bracelet. Placing it on Chris' wrist it shrank to fit. Only with death would the bracelets open.

Vin's soft raspy voice carried clearly to the watchers as he spoke to his bonded. Ezra's soft translation shocked the gathered Centuri.

Entreat me not to leave you, or to turn back from following after you;

For wherever you go, there also I will go;

And wherever you lodge, I will also lodge;

Your people shall be my people, And your God, my God.

Where you die, I will die, and there will I be buried.

The Lord do so to me, and more also,

If anything but death parts you and me.

"It's Ruth's promise to Naomi. The book of Ruth Chapter 1 verses 16-17," Ezra finished softly.

/Oh, Vin what have I done that you'd place so much in my hands/

/I only gave it words Chris. It was already done./

Reaching into a second box Chris lifted out a wide bracelet in a silvery metal once more the engraving was of wolves. "Ezra" Chris acknowledged and snapped the bracelet onto his right wrist. "JD" Chris slid the final bracelet into place and it locked in place. "They have never been a sign of servitude but rather a mark of honor given to those of Larabee's personal guard. Wear them well," Chris directed. Ezra studied his bracelet finding it no different than those that Buck, Josiah and Nathan wore. Chris turned to Orrin and waited.

"Centuri Command acknowledges the bond," Travis said formally.

"High Council acknowledges this bond," Amos Longstreet choked in rage.

"Hunter Center acknowledges the legality of this bond," Wilson grunted.

"It is witnessed and accepted," the witnesses chorused.

Everyone began to move around preparing to leave now that the ceremony was over. Buck took great delight in returning the 'bugged' collars to Wilson before he stormed off. Small gifts and congratulations were offered to the newly bondeds as the guests left.

Once everyone was gone the seven men seemed at a loss. "Won't be long before Old Smelly is stirring up trouble again," Buck reminded.

"Him and Longstreet both," Josiah scowled.

"Don' go borr'in' trouble," Vin said.

"Food is already taken care of . We'll take care of the rest in the morning," Chris yawned and headed for the nest where the children had been sleeping.

* * *

Cysgod- shadow

Rhyfelwr- warrior


	17. Chapter 17

Chris woke to find Vin, JD, Nathan and Josiah cleaning up the clearing. Chris stared down in disbelief. Ezra was snuggled up tightly against his left side. Buck was sprawled on his belly at Chris's right with a long arm thrown across Larabee's belly. "Well, hell," Chris grunted trying to move out from between the two men. Ezra only squirmed closer. Buck on the other hand semi woke.

"Just can't get enough of the old love machine can you Darlin'?" Buck mumbled scooting closer. Caught between amusement and dismay Chris stared in rapt horror as the big hand began to explore his chest. Chris thumped Wilmington solidly with a fist.

What the hell?" Buck sat up abruptly.

"I don't think I'm what you're looking for Buck," Chris snarled. Soft laughter filled the clearing as Buck backed completely out of the blankets on to the dew wet grass.

"Damn Larabee you like too've took ten years off of my life waking up to that," Buck blurted.

"You sure as hell didn't do me any good either," Chris reminded hoarsely. "Now how in hell am I getting rid of this leach?" Chris scowled down at the still sleeping Standish.

"Aww, ain't he cute," Buck teased. "I see you still have a thing for red-heads," Buck grinned at the uncomfortable Larabee.

"Very funny," Chris snarled softly. "He's stuck," Chris huffed trying to peel the human off. "Tanner!" Chris barked. Vin walked over and tilted his head studying his guide.

"Yah want him moved?" Vin asked sweetly.

"Yes, dammit," Chris huffed.

"He's mean iffen yah wake him oncet he's sleepin'," Vin warned.

"Vin!" Chris hissed desperately. Ezra had shifted bringing a knee to rest atop the centurion's bladder.

"Ez is that yer **Ma?" **Vin's voice rose.

"Oh Gawd Mutha," Ezra sat straight up his eyes darted wildly. Chris rapidly rolled out of the nest and headed for the woods. Blinking Ezra collapsed back and was soon sleeping soundly once more.

Noticing the Centurions befuddled stares JD shrugged. "They have issues," he grunted and continued gathering up cups and plates.

7777777

"I need to teach you some basic hunter control techniques," Chris grunted on his return. A worried frown creased Larabee's forehead as he studied the bemused human. Vin found himself subjected to a series of exercises designed to teach him how to control his senses. Vin's soft voice was ignored time after time as Chris pushed him into one exercise after another. Vin worked on each exercise diligently. When Chris started on yet another taste exercise at lunch Tanner had enough.

"Back off Larabee yer beginnin' ta tinkle me off," Vin snarled. He stalked from the cabin slamming the door behind him. JD rolled his eyes in disgust. Ezra sighed softly as Larabee charged out in pursuit.

"How **did **the Colonel acquire his rank?" Ezra drawled faintly. Everyone followed the pair out into the woods

"Vin needs to learn how to control his senses," Nathan said defensively.

"Has it occurred to you **Supermen **that Mr. Tanner may already have training in handling his senses that the Colonel is disrupting?" Ezra demanded sarcastically.

"Scruffy's had training?" Buck asked faintly. _Well, Hell we did it again._

"Extensive training, he was a shadow warrior for SEVEN years. He knows how to control his senses," Ezra huffed.

"He zones a lot," Josiah reminded.

"Has he zoned since the bond was sealed?" JD asked calmly. Centurions exchanged stunned looks.

"Maybe the Colonel should have asked Mr. Tanner what training he did have before embarking on this regime," Ezra shook his head sadly.

"Do you think we need to separate them a while?" Buck asked. _Buck their not babies pay attention. They know a hell of a lot more about this shit then you do._

7777777

The team followed the Colonel's bellows to a nearby clearing. "Chris maybe you should give Scruffy a break you've been at this all morning," Buck tried to act as an arbitrator.

"He needs to learn this," Chris barked turning to confront Buck. Vin glared at Chris's back. Kicking off his boots he removed his sling/belt, looped it around the bole of a large tree and scampered up the trunk

"I believe Mr. Tanner is emancipating himself," Ezra noted calmly. The startled Centurions turned back to Vin.

"Damn! I never saw anything like that," Buck breathed in disbelief as the human used the belt to walk? hop? climb up the huge trunk.

**/TANNER/**

/Ah said 'nough/

"**YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO . . **.," Chris bellowed.

Josiah smothered a . . . cough when Vin stopped climbing long enough to offer a universally recognized hand sign. Then continued climbing.

"Pard I think maybe you've pushed him to hard," Buck tried to reason with Chris.

"**SHIT!**" Chris barked.

"Yah ain' give me 'nough time ta do tha' neither," Tanner growled down.

"Dammit! Tanner this is for your own good. It can save your life," Chris spoke in a far to calm tone.

"How's puttin' me off mah feed gonna do anything?" Vin demanded.

"It's a standard Hunter training exercise," Chris fumed.

"Larabee yah idgit git it through that titanium skull and into tha' pea sized brain a yers. **I AIN'T NO HUNTER!**" Vin finished with a bellow of his own. The human was now seated comfortably on a limb some 25' off the ground.

Some three hours later Vin was still up the tree and Chris was storming around the base bellowing. Ezra and JD had set up a scoreboard much to the rest of the teams' amusement. Chris would bellow and rant. Vin would return a few pithy comments bringing the others to laughter. The scoring seemed to be by longevity of the laughter, the number of those involved and the individuals laughing.

"You have to come down some time. You have to eat," Chris reminded in his now hoarse voice while glaring up.

"Col. Larabee I believe you failed to take note that Mr. Tanner is residing in a . . . ," Ezra broke off as a well chewed core landed on Larabee's head. "Aploke tree," Ezra continued helpfully.

"He brought his lunch too," JD indicated the bones now being dropped from above.

"Hey Junior?" Buck called up.

"What?" Tanner snarled.

"Ez and JD are saying you already have training?" Buck asked.

"I'se still 'live ain' I?" Tanner snarled.

"So Chris here pulled his 'I'm the Colonel' shit and didn't ask before he started in on you?" Buck grinned up.

"I'm gettin' a might tired a tha' 'I'se in charge' shit. He was makin' mah hair hurt," Vin sighed miserably.

"You need Nate ta send you something up?" Buck asked in a gentler tone.

"Nah's better now tha' I ain't tryin' ta picture some damn control knob," Vin grunted.

"Vin what control do you use?" JD interrupted.

"Scales," Vin huffed.

"What are you set on?" JD coaxed.

"Ears is a C two octaves above natural. Smell is a B flat. Touch is a high A sharp. Vision is a G. Taste is a low C spikin' up ta a high C sharp." Vin reported quietly.

"What's he saying?" Buck hissed.

"He's saying the Colonel didn't allow him to set his base lines this morning and he's in pain," Ezra snapped.

"**BASE LINES? SCALES? **I've hurt him?" Chris's voice dropped to a softer tone.

"Yeah yah did," Vin growled.

"Ah hell," Chris whispered and dropped to sit against the tree trunk. Chris stared at the bits of bark that started landing on him.

"Yah ready ta listen now?" Vin asked as he sank down beside Larabee.

"I'm listening," Chris looked over. /I screwed up again/

/Nothin' tha' cain't be fixed/

/I'm sorry/

/Should a' just punched yah earlier/

/I'm listening. Tell me about how you control your senses/

"Mah people start training a sentinel from tha git go. By tha' time I'se old 'nough ta make words I already perty much had mah controls in place. That way when they came on powerful I already was controllin' 'em natural like," Vin said quietly.

"Sounds a lot smarter than the way we do it," Chris grunted.

"That control knob thing yah use might work fine fer somebody raised wit' yer doodads. Yer jest messin' me up." Vin sighed.

"Okay, so what do the letters and fish have to do with your controls?" Chris looked over.

"Fish?" Vin asked in confusion.

"Scales," Chris huffed.

"Not fish, Larabee musical scales." Vin grinned.

"Music?"

"Yep."

"How does that work?"

"Do-Re-Me-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do," Vin sang clearly. "All mah senses should be set at middle C".

"0 on the scale. So your ears are set on . . .," Chris looked over.

"High C two octaves above the natural," Vin whispered. "Should be here," Vin sang a note. "But they's here," he sang another note.

"That would be 14 increments too high Colonel." Ezra came over and sat down.

"So how do we get them set back where they belong?" Chris spoke very softly. _He's functioning? In that kind of pain? _

"For now you bond. That way Vin will reset his base lines. Then you sir are about to take music lessons," Ezra ordered.

"What?" Chris hissed.

"Do you really want to mess with a working control system in use for years or learn how to operate it?" Ezra asked calmly.

"I need to learn Vin's way." Chris smiled. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around the human and laid over in the grass.

"Fellas go 'way," Vin ordered laying his head over Chris' heart.

7777777

Later the seven men lay or sat around the main room of the cabin. "I don't know the first thing about music," Chris reminded.

"Guess we need ta see iffen yer tone deaf," Vin purred contentedly.

"You want us all to learn about music?" Nathan scowled.

"If Chris isn't available Vin could lean on any one of us. So, yes you need to learn how to help him with his senses," JD explained for the fourth time now.

"What possible good will it be?" Nathan protested. "It's not like I'm ever going to be responsible for Vin's welfare that way."

"Settles fretful babies," Vin responded gently.

"It will help keep you from missing a check-in or pickup," Ezra drawled softly not looking up from his cards.

"How's that?" Buck asked curiously.

"Do you have your time piece?" Ezra asked.

"Sure," Buck frowned.

"Mark time 90 seconds now," Ezra ordered. "Vin, if you would be so kind as to call it."

"Mark," Vin called.

"Buck?"

"Scruffy was right on," Buck breathed.

"JD, call it 71 seconds now," Ezra ordered.

"Mark," JD called.

"Shit," Buck breathed.

"Ez, 187 seconds on my mark, mark," Vin called.

"Mark," Ez called.

"How in hell are you doing that?" Buck gasped.

"Music, rhythm," Ezra responded.

"Here Nate," JD tossed a stick to the healer. "Tap out a normal man's heartbeat for me." Nathan shrugged, starting clumsily he soon had his rhythm going. "Now a woman's," JD directed. "An unborn child's," he called.

"So why am I doing this?" Nathan demanded.

"Congratulations, you're playing music," JD grinned.

After half an hour or so they stopped for a break. "Well none of you are tone deaf," JD smirked.

"We don't have time to learn music, JD," Josiah rumbled.

"Yah already know music," Vin spoke from his warm spot in front of the fire.

"What?"

"When Chris talks ta Billy sometimes. Listen ta his voice when he's guide talkin' me. Buck when's he's charmin' a gal. Josiah when he reads aloud, 'specially tha' poetry. Nate when he's doctorin' somebody." Vin stretched lazily. Rolling over he tugged, sliding the sprawled Chris out of his chair and on to the floor beside him. Chris just shook his head and relaxed into the bond when Vin 'nudged' the link.


	18. Chapter 18

Commercial break— The Boys aren't mine. Never will be. I do have Ezra working on breaking their contracts with the letter people.

I would like to thank my muses. Pookwana for making me think things through. For K. T. The Opinionated. She who keeps me on the straight and narrow. Thank you both for keeping life interesting. The little scene with Buck almost drowning JD is K.T.'s brain child.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Monday afternoon the centurions went to retrieve the humans from the creek once again.

"The kids are going to miss this," Buck said. Stripping off, he moved into the shallows.

"I'm going to miss this too," Josiah sighed contentedly joining Buck. "I never knew how relaxing just sitting in water could be," he breathed. Chris and Nathan were soon lounging in the cool water as well.

"They take such pleasure in little things," Josiah frowned thoughtfully.

"Like children," Nathan grunted derisively.

"No, more like they're celebrating life. According to them Ezra and Vin should be dead already," Buck reminded. "They're storing up good memories. Something to hang on to for when things go bad."

"Don't get attached Buck," Nathan warned. "Humans can't be trusted."

"Nate, they're team members. Vin is my bonded. If you're going to have trouble working with them then you should put in for a transfer. I'll write you a recommendation. You can transfer into the hospital at Quantico," Chris grunted. "You need to think about it. Let me know what you decide." An uncomfortable silence fell over the four men. Laying back against the stone each man seemed content to keep to himself.

Buck grew steadily angrier as he listened to Nathan muttering to himself justifying his words. Buck sat up and looked towards the humans. Vin's troubled eyes lingered on Nathan. _Scruffy can hear every word of that shit._

"Nate what have the kids done for you to treat them this way?" Buck struggled to control his temper.

"They're still humans or have you forgotten. They're responsible for the murders of over 6 million centurion soldiers. Some of which are men I knew," Nate spat furiously.

"Seems to me we've been killing them a bit too," Buck hissed.

"Brother Nate surely your not accusing those three of killing six million people?" Josiah interrupted. In moments a heated low voiced argument was in full swing between Nathan and Buck with Josiah trying to calm both men.

7777777

/Chris/

/ It's Nate/

/What's wrong/

/He has to work it out himself/

/I wish I . . . / Vin's touch trailed off. The human swam up beside Chris. Chris relaxed as Vin shifted him to rest against his chest rather than the hard stone he had been leaning back against.

/Not your fault. You're just an excuse. This has been coming a while. Raine wants him closer to home. Doing something safer./ Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

/Don' she know better than clippin' his wings? She joined with him for what he is. Now she don' like it/ Vin supported more and more of Chris' weight. The strong hands began to massage Larabee's shoulders and upper arms.

/A lot of women act like that once they marry./ Chris sighed and stretched enjoying the release of tension.

/Neither one of 'em 'll be happy./ Vin repositioned his bonded settling Chris' head against his shoulder.

/They have to work this out on their own./ Basking in the human's concern, Chris relaxed contentedly.

/Hey Chris/ Vin's 'voice' was full of humor.

/What/

/Didja know tha' centurions float/ Chris' eyes sprang open and he discovered himself in the middle of the pool. /No, just trust me Larabee. For once TRUST ME./ Vin calmed the blooming panic. Chris stiffened but stopped his panicked thrashing.

/You're doing real good Chris./ Vin used a hand to gently stroke the tensed chest. /See? you're just fine./

/Now what/ Chris scowled.

/Iffen yah want I kin teach yah ta swim or I kin float yah back over ta tha shallows./

/You can teach me to SWIM/

/Don' see why not. Iffen yah kin float yah kin swim./

/Teach me./ Chris locked gazes with his bonded.

"Turn over and hold on ta mah shoulders," Vin ordered softly. "I'se gonna jest tow yah 'round tha pool at first. I ain' gonna leave yah jest let me turn mah back to yah. Tha's right jest like tha'," Vin coached. Soon Chris was stretched out across Vin's back and the two were moving around the pool. Relaxing he looked around. JD and Ezra were swimming along one on each side of them.

"Glad to see you are willing to jump off into the deep end," Ezra smirked.

"There was no jumping involved. I was thrown in," Chris muttered thinking of how he had become involved with the humans.

"Would you have chosen differently?" Ezra asked, seeming to understand Chris' thoughts.

"No I wouldn't,' Chris lifted a hand and stroked the back of Vin's head. Both men knew they were referring to much more than the swimming lesson.

"Let yer feet down Larabee. Yah kin stand up here," Vin ordered. Chris was soon standing in the chest deep water. Before he could really think about it Chris was treading water under Vin's direction.

"This is all there is to it?" Chris huffed in disbelief.

"Yah need to learn yah some motions but yeah, this is purty much all there is to it," Vin answered.

7777777

"JD can you and Ez get Buck it looks like he's about to try swimming on his own," Chris laughed softly. Ezra and JD began to lead Buck into deeper water. Suddenly the big man lost his footing and slipped below the water. His hands shot up and grabbed JD and Ezra's shoulders, which of course only succeeded in taking the humans under with him. After several seconds of air bubbles and a peculiar gurgling sound coming from the water Ezra and Buck emerged from the depths of the pool spluttering and gasping for air.

"Owwww," Buck yelped then his eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh!" he exclaimed and moved, allowing a spluttering, gagging, JD to come up for air.

"I saw my entire life flash before Buck's big, white, Centauri, butt. I never thought I'd die that way," JD gasped when he was able to speak.

"You didn't die," Buck reminded.

"Instead, I'm scarred for life," JD protested.

"Aww, come on now. It's not that bad," Buck argued.

"Have you ever been pinned with your face under a fat white a—," JD spluttered.

"Hold on a second. I'm a lot of things, but fat isn't one of 'em," Buck huffed and dunked JD.

Vin looked at Buck with a lopsided grin after a second. "Hey, Pard. I don' think tha's what they mean when folks say 'Babysittin'

Buck was soon splashing beside Chris.

"Buck slow down tha water's like a lady. She'll take care of yah if yah give her some respect," Vin instructed.

"Seduction, Mr. Wilmington smooth, easy caresses not blows, much better," Ezra urged. Buck's agitated thrashing smoothed out. The big centurion was soon doggy paddling around the pool followed by JD.

"Time to rest, Chris," Vin started Larabee towards the shallows.

"I want to swim more," Chris scowled.

"Yer gonna be hurtin' come mornin' iffen yah don' stop now. Yer using yer muscles different. 'Sides which I think 'Siah wants ta try. Ez ain't big 'nough ta handle him on his own iffen he was ta panic," Vin explained.

"Alright I'll just soak awhile. I don't think Josiah's going to have a problem though," Chris agreed to go back.

"Yah ready ta give it a go?" Vin asked Josiah once Chris was back on his ledge.

"I would truly enjoy the attempt," Josiah smiled widely.

"Try an' jest relax, let Ezra an' me take care a' things," Vin smiled. Josiah was soon treading water closely watched by Ezra and Vin.

"I seem to have to work harder than Buck and Chris?" Josiah asked curiously.

"You have a much denser body mass," Ezra said. Josiah looked puzzled.

"Buck and Chris are more like sticks. You're more like a rock," Vin teased.

"Buck head in," Vin ordered. He watched intently as the tiring Wilmington swam to the shallows and settled.

"Yah ready ta try swimmin' now?" Vin asked. "Jest ta tha shalla's mind yah".

"What do I do?" Josiah asked excitedly.

"Start yah out wit' tha breaststroke tha'll keep yer face outta tha water," Vin displayed the strokes necessary. "Yah got tha arms right. Now kick yer legs like a frog," Vin grinned.

"Vin what's a frog?" Josiah asked.

"No frogs?" Vin groaned.

"Not by that name anyway," Josiah said.

"I'll show yah latter. Fer now kick yer legs this way," Vin showed the kick. "There yah go. Head on out Ez and me'll be right wit' yah," Vin urged. Getting Josiah safely settled Vin turned to Nathan.

7777777

"Yah wanna try Nate?" Vin asked softly placing a gentle hand on the tense shoulder and stroking.

"Get your filthy hand off me!" Nathan hissed. Tanner jerked back even before the words left his lips.

"Iffen yah change yer mind ask," Vin muttered backing away.

"What in hell was that about?" Chris snapped.

"It's obscene the way they just touch like that," Nathan snarled. Worried looks were exchanged between Chris, Buck and Josiah. The humans had become very silent and had moved across the pool.

/Vin/

/What'd I do wrong? Nate . . . / Vin's 'words' seemed to trail off in a jumble of bewildered hurt and worry.

/Centurions don't . . . touch like humans seem to./

/But yer clan now./ Vin's dismay was easily felt.

/This is new to us Vin. Nate will come around. When we leave here you're going to have to back off on the touching in public though./

/Yer 'shamed a me/

/NO! Other people won't understand is all./

/Chris touch keeps me balanced./

/We'll figure something out./

/Nate is . . . /

/Vin I'll talk to him./ Chris cut Vin off.

/CHRIS! Nate's sick. He's runnin' a fever./

/Ah Hell /

/Chris git him outta tha water and back ta tha cabin. I think it's some'at ta do wit' his breathin'./

"Nate get your ass out of the water now," Chris growled. "Now why didn't you say you were sick?" Chris demanded.

"I'm not sick," Nate huffed climbing out of the pool and drying off.

"Vin say's you have a fever and there's something wrong with your respiration," Chris growled as he dried off.

"How does he figure that?" Nathan huffed.

"He's a sentinel, Jackson," Buck snorted from where he was getting dressed.

"When did Vin tell you that, and why didn't you say something earlier?"Josiah asked. His worried eyes lingered on Nathan.

"He just told me," Chris grunted. Chris watched Nathan closely, concerned that the healer's lungs hadn't recovered from his most recent round of pneumonia.

"Stud, Vin ain't said a word since Nate tried to take his head off," Buck spoke up uncomfortably.

"Hell the boy don't say three words a day most of the time."

"He can give JD a run for his money sometimes," Chris huffed. Disbelieving looks crossed the Centurions faces as they looked back at Chris.

/Chris I think it's time I talked wit' yah 'bout tha mind talk./

"Oh hell!" Chris blurted looking towards the humans dressing at a distance from them. "Lets get Nate back to the cabin and do some talking," Larabee ordered.

7777777

Nathan protested that nothing was wrong with him. Josiah 'assisted' him into a chair and dug thru Nathan's case pulling out his scanner.

"Vin's right you're a little feverish and your developing some lung congestion," Josiah read the screen and handed it to Nathan. Nathan frowned and dug into his kit pulling out an injector that he filled with a medication. Injecting himself he then replaced the equipment.

"Now tell me why you're acting like the kids have the plague or something?" Chris demanded.

"Chris, humans are killing centurions everyday," Nathan growled.

"And how many humans are dying, Nate?" Chris asked softly.

"Vin has killed at least 31 good CENTURION OFFICERS. Ezra has been stealing military secrets for years. How many have died from his actions?" Nathan barked.

"Grow up!" Ezra snarled.

"11,367,000,000," JD whispered.

"What?" Josiah asked.

"Chris asked how many humans are dying," JD answered faintly.

"Best estimate is over 11 billion human deaths on Boston Holding in the last 28 months. A planet held by Centuri for the last 19 years," Ezra answered emotionlessly. "Over 85 percent of that number were non-combatants. The children are favored targets," Ezra's voice was carefully controlled.

"That's a lie," Buck breathed.

"Believe what you will Capt. Wilmington," Ezra answered gently. "As for those 31 fine honorable officers that Mr. Tanner purportedly executed Sgt. Jackson. I strongly suggest that you investigate their backgrounds, and the reasons behind them being assigned to the Novas Mehix sector. You may be unwilling to accuse Mr. Tanner of murder again," Ezra suggested bitterly.

"'Nough said! Don' be badgerin' Nate. Won' do no good. Nate'll believe wha' he wants," Vin's voice was filled with sorrow. "He's got him a mighty heavy heart. Guard yer brother in his time a sorrow fer it is then he needs yah most. Bare is tha back wit' no brother," Vin rebuked the others. "He's clan," The human reminded sharply.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a very quiet meal that evening. Buck huffed in disgust when Nathan opted for rations instead of the meal Ezra had prepared. Buck opened his mouth preparing to lambast the healer when his eyes fell on Vin's hunched shoulders. _It'll only make things worse for the kids. Damn, Nate. I'd have thought you would have been the most accepting of all of us._

Nathan's phone chirped interrupting the strained meal. Prompting him to snatch it up and answer quickly. "Raine, Baby, I . . ." Nate's voice trailed off as Raine's voice came from the speaker. The words were indecipherable but the agitated tone carried. Vin stood and left the room. The human returned with one of the white noise generators. Switching it on he handed it to Nate then resumed his interrupted dinner. Nate stared at the box.

"It's 'tween him and his lady. I don' want ta be hearin' it," Vin huffed softly in explanation.

"You can't hear the conversation with the 'box' on?" Josiah asked in fascination.

"Nope. Not with him in tha other room," Vin answered. "Cain't hear through the fuzzy wit' out Chris helpin'. I wouldn't listen no way, but now Nate has reassurances," Vin sighed. Chris scowled at the departing Nathan's back. "Chris, yah figure you and me got all the bumps worked out?" Vin asked ruefully.

"Hell no. something is always going to sneak up and bite one of us in the butt," Chris snorted.

"Somethin' snuck up and bit Nate in tha butt," Vin soothed. "He's a good man in a hard place," Vin reminded.

"Vin what's going on?" Buck demanded.

"Ain' fer me ta say. When he's ready you be there fer him," Vin ordered quietly. "He's been there fer yah more'n once," Vin reminded.

"Does this have anything to do with Dr. Raine Jackson's recent job offer?" Ezra asked calmly.

"Ez, leave it lay," Vin growled. The humans began eating again, ignoring the bewildered Centurions.

7777777

Instead of joining the centurions around the fireplace as had become customary JD, Vin and Ezra lay curled up in the nest that evening. Stripped down to only exercise pants the three humans seemed to draw comfort each other. Buck, Chris, and Josiah shared worried looks. The door on the bedroom Nathan had disappeared into was still closed almost four hours later.

Chris rose from his lounger and moved over to the community bed. Thoughtfully he studied the trio looking back at him. Kicking off his shoes he crawled onto the bedding.

"Hey, are you three alright?" he asked softly.

"Just concerned with what the future holds," Ezra sighed.

"Leave tomorrow's trouble for tomorrow," Vin muttered.

Ezra protested as Chris pushed him slightly to the side. "Vin has cold feet," Chris warned taking his place at Vin's side and stretching out.

"He sure does," JD snorted in agreement.

Chris shifted when Vin began to release the fastenings on his shirt. "Pard?"

"Need ta feel skin," Vin sighed.

"Sure, let me get rid of this shirt," Chris pulled the now loose shirt off and tossed it out of the bed. Vin began to snuffle along Chris' jaw and neck. Chris yelped in protest as Vin's teeth closed gently and he began to worry the skin below the left ear.

"Vin need's reassurance Col. Larabee," Ezra explained.

"How's giving me a bruise going to reassure him?" Chris growled but submitted to the human.

"You trust him enough to bare your throat," JD answered sleepily.

Vin lifted his head looking sheepish. Then he snuggled into Chris' arms breathing a sigh of relief. Chris silently carded his fingers through the loose curls. Comforting both of them. Chris rolled to his back letting Vin rest his head on his chest. Ezra shifted closer receiving a warning growl from Tanner.

Standish rolled on to his back and raised his chin. "I honor your bond, Noddwr," Ezra soothed. Vin immediately relaxed and began to purr. Ezra rolled back to his belly and crept closer until he rested against Larabee's other side. Tucking his head down against Chris' ribs at almost waist level. JD reached across both Tanner and Larabee to pat Ezra's shoulder. Dunne then laid down and rolled over still pressed against Vin's back. His faint snores indicating how quickly he had fallen asleep.

"Guys?"Chris asked softly.

"Ez needs this," Vin breathed. He raised a hand and petted the back of Ezra's head. Ezra still kept his face hidden. Chris looked thoughtful and began to stroke both of the humans bringing a contented smile to Vin's face. "I have to braid all this hair come morning," Chris muttered distractedly.

"Show yah how ta do a huntin' braid," Vin breathed contentedly.

"Hunting braid?" Chris tugged on a curl getting the sleepy Tanner's attention.

"It's a lot simpler than the loud braid. That'ns fer showin' off er a formal challenge," Vin snuffled Chris' wrist.

"Kind of like the difference between fatigues and a dress uniform?" Buck slid in beside Vin moving JD as he did so.

"Yeah, 'bout the same thing," Vin agreed.

"Is something wrong with Ezra?" Buck frowned.

"Needed ta be sure of his place is all," Vin almost purred when Buck rubbed his back. Buck's eyes widened when he felt a growing 'tingle' from Vin.

"Damn is this from the bond?" Buck breathed.

"Yeah," Chris eyes half closed in pleasure.

_I didn't think they'd keep bonding in public like this. _"Let me clear out," Buck muttered uncomfortably pulling back.

"Buck it's okay," Chris opened his eyes and looked at his old friend.

"Seems too personal for me to be . . ." Buck seemed embarrassed.

"Bucklin, lay down yer lettin' in tha cold air," Vin grumbled. Buck hesitated a long moment then stretched out.

"I'm not ready to sit in on your bond. So guys so I'm gonna roll over and go to sleep if that's alright," Buck offered.

"Thanks for staying," Chris touched Buck's bare chest.

Buck smiled, turned over and checked to make sure he hadn't uncovered the sleeping JD.

Josiah approached hesitantly. "Ezra looks like he's cold," Josiah spoke softly.

"Rekin so. You gonna crawl in over there?" Vin asked.

"If you don't mind," Josiah answered.

"Yer Clan. 'Course I don' mind. It's where yah belong," Vin snorted. Josiah was soon under the blankets wrapped around the shivering Ezra. Slowly the human's trembling stopped. "He's sleepin'" Vin noted with a yawn. Ezra moved over to press tightly against Josiah pulling a long arm around himself.

"What happened?" Josiah asked in concern.

"Nate . . . brought back some old sorrows. Ez ain' used ta bein' clan," Vin frowned. "Him and Nate both gotta lot ta learn," Vin raised up enough to check on his tribe before repositioning himself. "Teulu," Vin muttered sleepily before dropping off.

7777777

"Nate," Vin's soft voice called from the door way. "NATE," he called a little louder.

"What?" Nathan sat up straight in the bed.

"Sorry but I figure yer due fer some more a tha' medicine. Yer startin' ta git congested ag'in'. Looks like maybe yer runnin' a fever too." Vin spoke from the darkened main room.

"Yeah it's time," Nathan reached out and picked up the scanner. "Your right the fever's up a little," Nathan studied the readout. He injected himself with another dose of medicine. Nathan leaned back against the headboard. "Thanks," he huffed.

"No problem," Vin turned away. "We left room fer yah," Vin spoke gently and turned to go.

"Vin," Nathan groaned.

"When yah's ready Nate. We'll still be here," Vin promised before walking off.

"Vin!" Nathan raised his voice softly.

"Yeah, Nate," Vin turned back.

"You willing to listen to this fool talk?" Nathan groaned.

"Ain't got time fer a fool. Always have time fer a friend," Vin's teeth glinted in the dark. "Yah comin'?" Vin asked.

Nathan got up and pulled some clothes on. He walked into the dimly lit kitchen. There was just enough light to see Vin sitting out on the porch in an old rocker. Nathan shook his head and smiled faintly. A cup of coffee sat steaming on the counter.

"I shouldn't have said all that shit," Nathan huffed sitting down in a second

"That weren't like you. So where did that shit come from?" Vin sighed.

"I don't know, Vin. I was just sitting there and that garbage started coming out of my mouth," Nathan grunted, disgust easily evident in his tone.

"Yah got a tender heart fer yer Raine," Vin said softly.

"She's my world," Nathan sighed.

"Ain't a bad thing Nate. Man needs ta have him someone ta holt on to," Vin rocked slowly.

"She's talking about taking a job all the way over in Orion sector. We'd only see each other every three or four years," Nathan growled. "She keeps telling me I'm holding her back. That she could become the top of her field by taking this job," Nathan leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Rekin she has dreams," Vin noted.

"What about my dreams? She won't even consider starting a family. Claims that's for the future after she's proven herself. After we're established. She wants me to leave everything I've worked for and follow her," Nathan scowled.

"Is yer Raine havin' trouble 'cause a' us humans?" Vin asked calmly.

"She's upset, people have told her that both of us will loose any chance for advancement because of you," Nathan admitted. Vin rocked silently letting the troubled Jackson talk. "She wouldn't even come to the bonding celebration," Nathan hissed angrily.

"She's got no reason ta celebrate it," Vin reminded softly.

"She could have come to spend time with me," Nathan's voice was full of hurt.

"'Mongst mah folks Grandmother would set yah straight. Rekin yah two need ta sit down and talk. Find out what yah both want. Then figure out how to git it. Nate, compromise ain't a dirty word," Vin smiled faintly. "Rekin yer gonna have ta look in yer hearts, the both of yah. Yer ignorin' tha' fact yer a team now. It ain't you and her no more yer an us now. Listen wit' yer heart ta what she's sayin' Nate. Git her ta 'splain how come this job's sa important. Talk ta Chris. He's been married, maybe he'll have some'at worth sayin'. Talk ta 'Siah he's a man who's learned him a few things," Vin urged softly.

"Yeah I'll do that," Nathan answered and rocked a while. "Vin? how do humans handle stuff like this?" Nathan asked curiously.

"'Bout tha same as Centuri do from what I kin see. I think we get tangled up less on tha little things than you do," Vin said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Nathan looked over.

"When yer lookin' at bein' dead tamarra them things jest ain't important," Vin explained.

"Guess they wouldn't be," Nathan agreed softly.

"Yah need ta talk some more?" Vin asked

"No, I'm talked out," Nathan sighed.

"Rekin I'm goin' back ta them warm blankets. Iffen yah need anythin' yah jest call me," Vin stood. Stretching he started past Nathan's rocker. A gentle hand reached out an patted the troubled man's shoulder.

"Thanks Vin," Nathan laid his hand over the human's and squeezed gently.

"It's what cinhil do Nate. Nobody gits left behind. 'Night," Vin opened the door.

"Hey Vin!" Nathan looked over.

"Yeah?" the human asked.

"Is there still room in there for me?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"They's always room in tha fold fer a lost sheep Nate," Vin promised.

"Guess I'm the black sheep," Nathan's teeth flashed in the dimness.

"Nah yer a might dark but Ez is our black sheep," Vin smirked. Nathan laughed and followed Tanner in. Vin pulled the blankets up and slid in at the end with JD. "Git in here," Vin huffed waiting on Nathan. Jackson slipped out of his robe and between the blankets. Vin patted Nathan's shoulder and rolled over against JD and fell asleep. Nathan scooted closer and soon joined his friends in the healing slumber.

* * *

Welsh

teulu-family


	20. Chapter 20

Josiah woke to a tickling at his nose. Soft strands of hair brushed his face. He registered his position: Ezra was plastered against his chest with his auburn head tucked under the centurion's chin. _No wonder they like to sleep in a tangle. It's . . . comforting. I wonder why our society has such a problem with a simple touch. I hadn't realized how we even avoid touching our children. _

Fascinated, Josiah touched the soft hair. _I wonder if all humans' hair is this much softer than a centurion or just Ezra and Vin's. JD's hair looks just as soft though. Even Ezra's beard stubble is softer. _Josiah mused as his fingers traced the human's jaw gently. _I know women that would kill for eyelashes like that. Now to get loose. _A gentle tickle got Ezra to rollover with a grumble, freeing the trapped centurion.

Josiah sighed deeply then stretched until his joints popped. Sitting up carefully and making sure he didn't uncover Ezra, he crawled out of the blankets and headed for the kitchen.

"Mornin' 'Siah." Vin sounded hoarse as he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the counter for the big Centurion.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Josiah asked in concern.

"Nah, it were a long night is all," Vin rasped.

Josiah followed Vin's gaze to where Nathan was sprawled in the nest.

_Well I must have slept deeper than I thought. _He smiled down at the tangle of limbs. Nathan was now sleeping next to JD, the human was snuggled close and Nathan had a protective arm wrapped around him. _Something shook loose last night. _

"When did that happen?" Josiah asked.

"Late. 'Siah, you make sure Nate git's a chance ta talk wit' yah iffen he will,"Vin spoke softly.

"I'll make sure I'm available," Josiah promised.

"I got most everthin' but tha breakfast fixin's, coffee pot and the nest packed away," Vin said as he followed Josiah out to the porch. The two men sat down in rockers and watched the sunrise. They in silence as the world around them woke.

"How are you doing, Vin?" Josiah asked, his voice serious.

"I'se good," Vin answered just as seriously.

"It's going to be different once we go back," Josiah warned.

"Figured as much," Vin agreed. Josiah watched the human rock silently. "Chris ain' gonna understand how different things are fer me," Vin said softly, looking over at Josiah. "Don' want ta shame him by doin' somethin' wrong. He's gonna have 'nough trouble jest wit' us bein' human," Vin said in a troubled tone.

"I'm afraid so. I'll try and give you a heads up if I see a problem," Josiah offered.

"'Preciate it. Chris . . . he don' have much patience, has him a tendency ta fergit we might not know things," Vin muttered hesitantly.

"Nothing wrong in admitting the truth. Chris is a fine officer but he's not the most patient man in the world," Josiah acknowledged. "It'll help if you speak up before you end up in a tree, alright?" Josiah gently chided reminding Tanner to speak up before things got out of hand.

"Yeah, I fergit Chris ain' used ta things too," Vin sighed. He tilted his head, "Sounds like Buck and Chris is awake."

7777777

Chris was starting to sit up when Vin pushed him back down and flopped down beside him. Vin's hands ghosted over his guide's body as he began to set his base lines.

"Good morning to you too," Chris huffed. "Dammit stop, that it tickles," he slapped the long fingers tracing along his side. "So how are you doing this morning?" he asked in a normal tone.

Vin sat up and intently studied his bonded for a long moment. He leaned down and snuffled along Chris' jaw line for a moment then licked under his ear.

"Are you done now?" Chris tried to scowl but the laughter in his voice bled through.

"Fer now," Vin answered. Standing up he stretched a moment before offering Chris an assisting hand.

/You set your base lines/

/Yep./

/Next time can we do this after I've visited the head/

/Understand yah ol' feller's git bladder trouble./

/Who are you calling old? I'm only fifty-nine./

/Tha's old, near as I kin figure I'll be twenty come spring./

/Whoa! how old did you say you are/ Chris gaped.

/Think I's nineteen ain' sure though./ Vin ran his fingers through Chris' bed hair trying to smooth it down.

/But they said you were at Tascosa seven years ago/ Chris protested.

/Was/ Vin said distractedly as he fussed with Chris hair.

/You were only twelve, maybe thirteen/ Chris said in disbelief.

/Chris, I'se a seasoned shadow hunter by then. Rekin I been fightin' one way er another fer ever./ Vin breathed in his guide's now distressed scent and began rubbing Chris' back.

/Only a baby./ Chris reached out stroking Vin's loose curls.

/Not sure I'se ever a baby./ Vin shrugged. "Yah need'ja a hair cut. I'll take care of it after I teach yah how ta do tha huntin' braid," Vin said.

"Vin . . . " Chris asked only to get cut off.

/Chris, trust me on this, yah don' want ta know./ Vin's ancient sapphire eye's held Chris' jade green gaze without wavering.

/You'll have to tell me sometime/ Chris said.

/Not taday, not taday./ Vin patted Chris' shoulder and stepped back.

"Buck, get up and start breakfast." Chris leaned down and swatted the humped up blankets.

"Why don't you do it if you're so hungry," Buck growled.

"You heard Vin. I'm getting a hair cut," Chris laughed.

7777777

After Vin gathered up not only what he needed to cut Chris' hair, but what would be needed to braid his own he moved a straight backed chair out onto the porch and called Chris out.

Chris braided the rebellious curls three times before Vin was satisfied. The hair was simply pulled back and worked into a six stranded braid The braid was then folded several times and wrapped with two cords and tied up. There was one made up of red, blue, green and gold strands the other one was pure black.

"Does this one have meaning too?" Josiah walked over to examine the braid.

"Braid says I'se bonded and have five heart brothers. Tha black cord's fer Chris. Tha othern's fer mah birthclan," Vin answered quietly. "Now time ta cut yer hair," he stood up and pushed Chris down onto his vacated chair.

Do you know what your doing?" Chris scowled.

"JD and Ez ain't complained none," Vin grunted.

"Could I trouble you to cut my hair as well Vin," Josiah asked.

"No problem," Vin muttered.

"Ah, Vin, what are you doing?" Chris demanded as he watched the steel flash as it moved against the leather belt.

"Puttin' an edge on this knife," Vin said distractedly.

Nathan was now awake and had come to the door, where he watched the human with interest.

"That brings it to a good edge?" Nate asked curiously.

"Sharp 'nough," Vin responded. "Quit turning yer head tha' way 'lessen yah's wantin' ta loose an ear," Vin huffed at Chris.

JD took over the stove and sent the curious Wilmington to watch as Vin used nothing but a comb and a sharpened knife to trim Larabee's hair. They noticed but made no comment as Vin laid the cut strands on a towel.

"All done," Vin stepped back and folded the towel with the hair clippings.

"Well?" Chris looked over at Buck.

"You got time to cut mine too?" Buck wheedled.

"Back a' tha line Bucklin," Vin smiled.

In short order Vin had neatly trimmed Josiah and Buck. When Ezra plopped down with a steaming towel and a cup full of lathered soap they stared in disbelief. Vin resharpened the knife and proceeded to shave the other human.

"Damn, isn't that hard to do?" Buck rubbed his own throat uncomfortably.

"Easier wit' a razor," Vin muttered.

"Thank you, Vin. An excellent job as always," Ezra smiled warmly.

"Ez, yah got tha bags don'cha?" Vin shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll take care of it Vin go get a shower and get all the hair off," Ezra urged.

7777777

"Gentlemen, a moment of your time please. We need to prepare something for Vin before returning to base quarters," Ezra stopped the Centurions from entering the cabin.

"What does Vin need?" Chris asked.

Ezra laid five black silk bags on the rail. "I need you to put a portion of your hair in each of these bags Col. Larabee," Ezra directed.

"Why am I doing this?" Chris asked as he unfolded the towel and took a large pinch of hair.

Josiah picked up the first bag and opened it. "Why's it lined with seal tight?" he asked as Chris put in the hair.

"To prevent contamination," Ezra answered shortly.

"Of Chris' hair?" Josiah said in fascination.

"Colonel, if you will cut out small sections of this shirt and place in each bag as well," Ezra held out a sealed bag with one of Chris' old shirts in it.

Chris removed the shirt and picked up the abandoned knife. "Needs washed," Chris wrinkled his nose at the strong odor of perspiration.

"It needs to be used by you," Josiah had a look of wonder on his face.

"Why?" Nathan asked in bewilderment.

"These are emergency bags for Vin," Josiah said in amazement. "If something were to happen to Chris. One of these might be able to pull Vin out of a deep zone," Josiah admired the ingenuity.

"Smell, touch and possibly even taste as a last resort," Ezra explained. "Be certain to take the cloth cuttings from the under arm areas." Ezra ordered Chris.

"That's slick," Buck said thoughtfully.

"Now I feel stupid," Chris laughed. "After Sarah was killed, I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she had a bag with one of my dirty shirts in it."

"Why haven't I ever heard of this before?" Nathan asked sharply.

"I don't believe that Hunter Center employs anything similar," Ezra responded. Carefully he cleaned up all signs of material and hair.

"Vin knows about this?" Buck scowled.

"Yes, Captain Wilmington, he is quite aware of our actions. He will never allude to this directly now or in the future," Ezra said in an emotionless tone.

Chris handed each man a sealed bag. "Keep them close guys," he ordered. He carried the last bag in and handed it to JD.

Dunne nodded silently and pulled the string over his head and slipped the small pouch under his shirt. "Breakfast is ready," he announced.

7777777

A quiet sadness seemed to linger over the men as they ate their breakfasts. The humans especially seemed melancholy.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Buck sighed.

"We did a lot of growing up here," Josiah agreed.

"What happens now?" Vin asked softly.

"We'll get our orders and do our jobs like always," Chris answered distractedly.

"Guys, you're a security risk. There is no way we are going to get posted to a human sector," Josiah spoke to the clearly agitated humans.

"Are you certain of that, Sargent Sanchez?" Ezra demanded.

"Central makes policy but Command assigns postings," Chris spoke up, now understanding some of the humans' concerns. "Travis gives us our assignments. He's not going to put us in a human sector, at least to start," Chris said honestly.

"It is a possibility that we might receive such a posting in the future is it not?" Ezra asked bitterly.

"I'll ask him not to. It's all I can do," Chris said.

"It would be stupid to put us in that kind of position. Travis is not a stupid man," Buck reminded.

Once breakfast was cleaned up the men started packing away what little Vin hadn't taken care of already and prepared the cabin for an extended absence.

"Time to load up, Vin," Chris said gently.

"Rekin so," Vin turned and followed his bonded. He never looked back as they climbed into the hover car.

"Why are we all crowded up and Nathan and Josiah are by themselves?" Chris asked softly as they headed back to their official quarters.

"Nate needs ta talk ta tha preacher man," Vin answered just as quietly. "'Siah figured tha sooner they did it tha less time Nate would have ta change his mind," Vin looked over.

"Good," Chris said with relief.

7777777

Arriving back at the team quarters, the men began to unload their gear. Chris picked up his duffel and headed for the door. Keying the lock he started to enter but abruptly stopped and stared in disbelief. The room had been trashed. Obscenities were written on the walls and the stench was overwhelming.

"What in hell is going on?" Chris snarled stepping back.

Tanner's quick reflexes kept him from running into the retreating Larabee. Glancing around Chris into the ravaged room Vin sighed, "Rekin it's started."

"What do you mean by that?" Buck demanded.

"It appears that there are some who are disturbed by the changed situation with Colonel Larabee's team," Ezra's drawl was thick as he stepped carefully in the room and moved to one side. "I would suggest that you and Vin go through the quarter's carefully Colonel. I'm not certain how quickly the violence will escalate. There may be some potentially dangerous items left behind by our unexpected visitors," Ezra continued.

"What do you mean? This is just a little harassment, childish, I know but nothing dangerous," Nathan muttered.

"It starts with this. Then if we don't disappear it'll get worse. Before it's over, we'll be dealing with death threats. Then the real attempts." JD dropped his bag and sat on it.

"Call it in. I want to know where the security was while this was going on," Chris growled.

"This is stupid," Josiah hissed in fury.

"The universe is full of stupid people, Sargent Sanchez," Ezra sighed tiredly.

"Well we have to agree on that these asses sure were. Hell they can't even spell," Buck huffed angrily.

Looks were exchanged and JD and Ezra burst into fits of giggles. Soon centurion laughter joined in.

"Spell?" Vin looked confused as he studied the walls and his laughing team mates.

"They misspelled half the words," Chris laughed waving at the walls.

"Oh," Vin responded, his voice was only a soft whisper. "Car comin'. Rekin it's yer MPs," he spoke louder.

Dignity was restored as they turned to watch the hover car come to a stop. The Centurions started forward to speak with the arriving officers. Ezra gently grasped Chris' elbow bringing him to a halt. "Colonel Larabee, a moment please. It is important sir," he said very softly.

"What is it, Ezra?" Chris asked.

"Vin can't read," Ezra said quietly.

"What? What do you mean he can't read?" Chris hissed.

"Vin is a sentinel. Sentinels always end up as shadow warriors. They are not taught reading or any number of other normal things," Ezra answered sadly.

"Why not?" Chris demanded. "Vin's sure as hell not stupid."

"What information is given to a shadow warrior is on a need to know basis. They operate behind enemy lines as it were. You can't divulge what you don't know," Ezra explained.

"Hell," Chris hissed. "You're telling me from early childhood Vin was set apart?"

"Yes, Colonel, that is exactly what I am saying," Ezra's voice was soft and his eyes were troubled.

"Things are different now,"Chris scowled. "Do you think Vin would like to be able to read?" Larabee asked.

"Yes, Chris, I think Vin would very much like to read," Ezra's drawl was very evident.

"Then I'll ask him," Chris said decisively.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh Shit! It's Bob Stokes," Buck hissed, recognizing the Lieutenant of the security team.

"This we don't need," Josiah sighed.

"There is a problem gentlemen?" Ezra demanded.

"Bad blood between him and Chris. Chris whipped his ass, then got him court marshaled. That's why he's only an LT now," Buck grunted.

"Certainly not an auspicious start for a judicious handling of our immediate situation," Ezra lamented. "JD, Be prepared to help me subdue Mister Tanner."

Buck took in Tanner's stance. Vin was standing well to the left of Chris and some six foot away leaning against a tree. The guardian was slouched and seem even smaller than normal. The human seemed to be fully engrossed in staring into the vandalized quarters.

"Don't tell me Scruffy isn't aware of how mad Chris is," Buck grunted.

"It would appear that our compatriot has become a non-entity, unobtrusive, inconspicuous. Of little concern to your far superior security team," Ezra's ironic tone held suppressed humor.

"What a lovely rabbit skin to wrap a baby lupar in," JD huffed.

Buck's eyes widened as he once more looked at the guardian. This time he actually 'saw' Tanner. An instinctive shiver raced down his spine in the presence of a dangerous predator.

"Buck, you want to try and keep those fools from fighting? Vin will end up killing somebody," Nathan growled.

"You have your medical kit?" Buck demanded before walking toward the up coming confrontation.

7777777

"Lieutenant Stokes." Chris' soft voice was icy.

"Colonel Larabee, What might be your problem?" Stokes sneered.

"Our quarters were broken into while we were out at Sanctuary," Chris purred.

"I guess somebody doesn't like you much," Stokes laughed. The members of his patrol grinned and laughed.

Colonel Lindburg was reassigned to Dolon three. Who's in charge of base security now, Lieutenant?" Chris asked in an icy whisper.

"That would be Colonel Anderson, sir," Stokes smirked.

"Place has been trashed. I don't see a forensic team with you. I know you were asked to bring one when we called this in," Buck snapped disregarding his intended role of peacemaker.

"We didn't have a team available . . . Sir," Lieutenant Stokes grinned.

"Nathan, do you have any seal bags in your kit?" Chris asked calmly.

"Yes, Colonel," Nathan responded quickly.

"Are you and Scruffy gonna take a look-see?" Buck asked.

"Yes, Since a forensic team isn't available. Vin is a hunter. It's a matter of record. It shouldn't be a problem for us to collect your evidence for you," Chris' smile wasn't friendly at all.

"You can't do that," Stokes spluttered.

"I can't?"Larabee raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Buck asked, keeping a worried eye on Larabee.

"Chain of evidence. Your hunter's abilities haven't been tested," Stokes protested desperately.

"Maybe you should call and see if a team might be available then. I'd hate to have to call General Travis to get the go ahead," Chris gave a sharkish smile.

"Yeah. I'll call and see if anyone's available yet," Stokes grunted before stalking off to make his call.

"Colonel Larabee, One could safely assume that you have received numerous notations on your school record for not playing well with others," Ezra smirked as he walked up. The emerald eyes studied the security guards dispassionately.

"It shows?" Buck smirked.

"Abundantly," Ezra huffed.

"A team is on the way," the disgruntled Stokes announced as he walked up.

"Good," Chris grunted.

7777777

The security team seemed content to stand around directing insults toward the 'kids'. At the same time the humans were working hard to restrain their Centurion teammates.

"It'll only git yah reprimanded. Git used ta it. This is gonna be tha way things are from now on." Vin's raspy whisper seemed exhausted. A distracted frown kept appearing on the tracker's face as he kept scenting the stench coming from the open door of the team quarters.

"Vin." Chris shook Tanner's shoulder as the human seemed to freeze.

"Ain' zonin' Larabee. They's a scent layin' 'neath tha stench. I jest cain' figure out what it is," Vin growled.

The forensic's team arrived and prepared to enter. One of the security team began to unload gear necessary to scanning the building.

"Ain' nobody in there," Vin called.

"Like I'd believe a human," the tech spat as he finished setting up his gear.

"There's a life sign, Lieutenant," the tech reported, sneering over at the human. "So nobody's in there, huh?"

"Vin?" Chris asked curiously noting the spark of mischief in Vin's sapphire eyes.

//Rekin he's pickin' up tha' dog prowlin' out back.// Vin answered.

"Corporal, are the life signs consistent with a sapient?" Chris asked sharply.

"Crap! No sir, it is most likely a canine," the embarrassed tech muttered.

"'Bout fifteen yards on past the buildin'," Tanner reported.

"About fifteen yards on the other side of the building," The tech reluctantly verified.

7777777

Stokes finally started his investigation. He asked questions of the Centurion members of Larabee's team. He demanded to know where they were when this happened and if they had witnesses. The humans were ignored for the most part and preferred it that way. Two of the techs entered the contaminated building wearing air breathers to protect them from stench from inside. They began to take samples.

"This is going to do as much good as spitting in the wind," Buck huffed to Vin as they both looked in the door. The forensic techs were doing a haphazard job at best if they weren't deliberately destroying evidence.

"DOWN!!!!" Vin suddenly yelled pushing Buck and the closest members of his tribe to the ground, who in turn knocked down those closest to them. Tanner reached out and jerked Chris off his feet and threw himself over Chris' head and shoulders. A deafening roar and flame shot out the building through the open door. Tanner sat up and did a quick check on his guide. He then made a quick examination on each of his team members before standing up.

"Vin, NO!" Chris' anguished scream filled the air as the human darted into the building.

Buck and Josiah pinned the smaller man under them as Chris struggled to follow his bonded. Chris lay shivering under the two bigger men, no longer fighting. Larabee was lost in a nightmare of another explosion and fire. The loss of loved ones that he had barely survived.

//On mah way out now, calm down, Detholuva. Tha sprinklers 've cut in. Was a vapor fire, jest tha one flash. I won' leave yah,// Tanner soothed his bonded mind to mind.

"Chris?" Buck asked frightened by the sudden stillness.

"He's on his way out," Larabee sobbed faintly in relief.

"That's good, Stud. You stay here with me. Scruffy doesn't need to be worrying about you right now," Buck rubbed his friend's trembling shoulders.

Josiah's big hand rested for a moment on Chris' head.

"Looks like our sheepdog found himself a stray lamb," Josiah said heading over to where he could see Vin pulling a rug towards them through the smoke. Willing hands reached out and helped pull the rug on out the door. Vin immediately dropped down and grabbed the man's wrists squeezing tightly once the rug was out of the building. Ezra silently took over the left arm. Both men raised the mangled arms up keeping pressure on the wrists while reaching down to place indirect pressure under each arm. JD paled but carefully raised the injured man's feet.

Nathan gasped, grabbed his medical bag and rushed over. Both of the man's hand's were missing, gaping wounds showed through tears in the uniform. Jackson worked desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Buck turned his back and called emergency services. Josiah carefully nudged JD aside, his gentle hands took over holding up the injured Centurion's feet.

"JD, find us something we can use to prop his feet up and some kind of blankets, son," Sanchez ordered.

Dunne nodded and hurried over to their gear.

Chris laid a trembling hand on Vin's back then stood guard on his team. He stared in disgust as the security team did . . . nothing. They simply stared at the building and their injured comrade as if in shock.

"Nate, yah need to let go now," Vin rasped quietly as he lowered the arm he was holding up. Ezra silently followed suit and stepped away. "He's gone Nate. They was jest to much wrong. Nothin' more yah kin do fer him," Vin coaxed laying a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Nathan looked up angrily. "I don't just give . . . " His harsh words cut off as he watched a tear run down the Sentinel's sooty face. Nathan frowned as he took in the human's appearance. Tanner had blood splattered across his face and over his chest. Both arms looked like he had dipped them in blood.

"How much of that is yours?" Nathan's voice softened, taking in the human's misery. Jackson stood up and stepped back from the body, intent on Vin now.

"Don' think any of it is," Vin muttered distractedly while trying to wipe the blood off.

"You're the clan healer, Sargent Jackson," Ezra spoke in a low calm tone offering a wet towel and nodded toward Vin.

"Get me a few more of these. Thanks for your help, Ezra. Don't forget to clean up yourself," Nathan reminded.

JD walked over with one of Josiah's old shirts. Kneeling down he closed the dead man's eyes. Folding his hands the human bowed his head in prayer for a moment before covering the body with the shirt.

Buck reached down and helped JD to his feet tucking the youngster close to his side.

"Thanks kid," Buck choked out. _Right now I'm pretty damn ashamed to be Centurion. This guy served with them and strangers, HUMAN strangers offered more kindness then those jerks._

"Let Chris and me help clean you up." Nathan slowly approached the clearly agitated Guardian.

//I kept yah out a tha backlash?// Tanner examined his guide, still worried about how the empath was effected by the sudden deaths.

"I'm fine, Vin. What has you so . . . territorial?" Chris coaxed.

"Challenge! That was tha odor. She's tryin' ta claim yah. She was in our quarters," Vin snarled.

"She?" Chris asked in bewilderment

"Who?" Buck snarled protectively sandwiching Chris between him and Vin.

Vin grabbed Chris and pulled him close. "MINE!" He growled.

"Now and always," Chris promised relaxing into the desperate hold instinctively calming his sentinel. Patiently he waited for Vin to loosen his hold.

"You ready to get cleaned up now?" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

"Got some'at ta do first, Nate," Vin sighed. Turning he started to climb the tree he had been leaning on earlier.

"Tanner, what in hell are you doing now?" Chris snarled.

"Takin' care a' tha dead," Vin answered sadly. The human had removed his bloody shirt to wrap something in. Slowly Tanner climbed back down using one arm cradling his burden carefully. Reaching the ground Vin moved over to the body and slid his laden shirt under the makeshift shroud. Bowing his head his soft voice carried to the others in a faint murmur. After a moment Tanner turned and walked away.

"Vin?" Nathan asked faintly as he moved in and began wiping the blood off Tanner's face with his towel.

Chris moved over with another towel and started washing off the blood covered hands and arms.

"Tha other'n's head, rest a him's still in there," Vin whispered worried eyes lingered on his bonded..

Chris wordlessly wrapped his arms around the bloody human for a long moment. //Gavin, I'm alright. You shielded me from the deaths. I'm not hurt. Let me take care of you now.//

Gently, Vin was washed off as well as possible.

Ezra appeared with a fresh shirt and allowed himself to be scanned.

Vin then made the round, checking on each of his teammates before settling.

Another team of security had arrived in the meantime and stood watching the interaction curiously. The captain of that unit started over.

"Stop. That's close enough for right now," Buck held up a hand.

"The hunter is distressed?" The captain asked softly.

"Yeah Captain . . . Miller," Buck read the officer's name tab.

"I really need to get started here," Miller sighed.

"We'll be at the infirmary," Nathan said in a no nonsense tone. "I want everybody checked out now."

"That'll work out fine. It'll give me time to set things up here. If it's alright I'll stop by in an hour or so to take your statements," Captain Miller offered.

"Only if Vin's calmed down," Chris warned.

"I understand, Colonel." Miller nodded.

"May we take our personal duffel?" Ezra inquired waving at the duffels piled on the lawn.

"Were they in there?" Miller indicated the damaged building.

"No. We just got here and discovered the vandalism. Only Chris and Ezra actually got past the door," Buck answered.

"Take 'em, then. One less thing for those idiots to trip over," Miller scowled over at Stokes and company.

* * *

lupar- a wolf like animal, symbol of the Larabee family

Detholuva-elvish for chosen


	22. Chapter 22

Strengthening the Bond

Larabee's team carried their gear back over to the hover cars and reloaded it, then it became apparent they had a problem. Tanner was pacing nervously between the two vehicles, becoming more and more agitated as he realized they would be separating for the ride to the infirmary.

"Trouble, brothers," Josiah acknowledged.

"How are we going to handle this? Vin could be hurt. I didn't get to examine him," Nathan worried.

"This falls under Colonel Larabee's duty as guide," Ezra reminded.

"Vin!" Chris stepped in front of the prowling human.

Vin stopped pacing and sighed shakily. Troubled eyes studied his tribe and the vehicles.

"Let's figure this out," Larabee coaxed.

Vin pressed close for a moment then backed off with a deep breath.

//Tell me what's wrong,// Chris prodded.

//I . . . **NEED **ever'body tagether.// Vin's discomfort was obvious.

//Is this for reassurance or have you picked up a threat?// Chris asked.

//She's out there,// Vin reminded harshly.

//Any idea who she is?// Chris demanded angrily, looking toward the ruined building.

//All I kin tell yah is she's a Hunter. Smells . . . wrong . . . sick maybe,// Vin tried to explain what he knew.

//You can't give me any better description than that, Pard?// Chris asked.

//Chris, think 'bout trying ta describe a sunset ta somebody born blind,// Vin grunted.

_I'm nose blind. So I can't understand what he's trying to say,_ Chris considered. //Was there blood scent, or vomit. What makes you think sick?//

//Not body sick. Spirit sick,// Vin corrected.

//Insane?// Chris stiffened.

//Think maybe so.// Tanner's eyes narrowed.

//What else? You're not telling me something,// Chris prodded.

//She's . . . dangerous as hell. She wants you.// Vin scanned their surroundings once more.

//You said she was challenging you.// Chris tried to hold Vin's gaze.

//She intends ta have yah. She's puttin' off 'nough musk ta choke Bucklin,// Vin growled angrily.

//Sexually?// Larabee twitched uncomfortably at the idea.

//Lustin' big time and crazy as a loon. She ain' courtin' she's takin',// Vin grunted.

//Damn.// Chris shivered at the thought of an enhanced crazed predator stalking him.

"So how's we gonna handle this?" Tanner asked aloud.

"First we need to get to the infirmary," Chris reminded.

"Yah think maybe tha' Capt'n Miller would let us use that monster he come in?" Vin looked over at the squad sized hover car.

"Don't know but I'm going to ask." Chris squeezed Vin's shoulder as he started toward Captain Miller.

//Chris, yah might want ta tell him ta check out where Stokes, his sarg'nt, and tha two members a' his squad closest ta tha gear over yonder was when the place was trashed.//

7777777

Josiah was driving the squad-sized hover car as they pulled out. Captain Miller had a pair of his men driving Team Seven's cars. The two men would return in their own company's vehicle, leaving the other hover cars at the infirmary.

"It was a good thing Captain Miller was so understanding about the vehicles like this," Josiah spoke up, glancing into the back to see Vin almost wrapped around Chris

"Captain Miller's brother Amos is a hunter. Hunters show up in the Miller line almost as often as Larabee's produce Handlers," Nathan spoke wryly. "He knows that sometimes you just go along for the ride."

"Looks like Scruffy isn't settling much." Buck scowled from the front seat. "How are we going to handle the hospital staff?"

"I'll call and give them a heads up." Nathan pulled out his phone. "Tell them to stay back 'till after Vin's calmed down."

"Tell them to have a hunter suite ready," Chris ordered from the back seat.

"Sargent Jackson, make sure they know we have an atypical hunter with a new bond. Almost anything perceived as a threat could trigger a feral state. It would be advisable to keep any contact with the pack minimal at this time," Ezra warned.

"We're here. Now what?" Josiah said stopping at the entrance to the infirmary.

7777777

Vin slid out so quickly it took a moment to register.

"Diaodean, secure your side of the vehicle," Ezra ordered Buck.

Buck slid out the opposite side and stood guard, automatically obeying Ezra for some reason. Larabee climbed out on the same side of the vehicle as Vin and moved to the guardian's side, resting his hand on Tanner's lower back. JD silently climbed out and moved to flank Chris between him and Vin.

"Josiah, if you and Nathan would exit the vehicle on Mister Tanner's side please," Ezra directed.

Once everyone was out of the hover car, Buck moved around to join the team.

"Open up. Let's get the gear." JD moved to the storage compartment.

"Leave it. We'll come back for it," Nathan countermanded.

"Vin's not going to let any of us out of his sight. He's not going to accept strangers handling our stuff. If you want some clean clothes you better get your duffle now," JD said impatiently.

Soon everyone was loaded down with his own duffle as they entered the infirmary.

"We'll start the examinations in here," a young doctor ordered, the Hunter Center insignia on his lab coat easily seen.

The young physician wrinkled his nose in disgust and gingerly grasped Vin's right arm in order to lead him into a cubicle.

Chris, JD, and Ezra were joined by Josiah in restraining the furious Tanner. The stranger's touch plus the threat of separation had triggered an instinctive attack. Tanner was now completely feral. Chris lunged wrapping his arms around Vin trying to keep him from reaching the rapidly backpeddling physcian. JD added his efforts actually being drug behind the struggling pair as he held onto Vin's belt for dear life. The quick thinking Ezra simply tripped the Sentinel and sat down on him. "Make yourself usefull. Please take a seat," Ezra scowled up at Josiah. Only the previous claiming as clan kept Vin from attacking the men trying to pin him.

//Tywysydd! Reassure your sentinel!// Ezra commanded the distressed Larabee.

"Easy, Vin. Easy," Chris crooned, pressing close, trying to gain the Sentinel's attention.

//He's lost his Centari, Chris. He can't understand your words. He's operating on an instinctive level. You need to reach him through his senses,// Ezra instructed.

"Captain! Come on, Buck. Turn the idiot loose." Nathan struggled to keep the furious Wilmington from slamming the doctor into the wall once more.

/Gwyliwr// Chris grabbed Vin's head and pushed Tanner's nose to his own throat.

//Chris?//

//You back?// Chris demanded shakily, the Centurion's fear souring his scent.

//Yer alright I'se here.// Vin tried to comfort his guide, uncertain of what had upset his chosen so badly.

"Don't do that again." Chris gently swatted Tanner. "Let's find that damn Hunter Suite and get our clan secured."

Vin nodded and rose gracefully. He hovered protectively until the others were once more on their feet.

"**BUCK, **Let him go," Larabee ordered.

Buck tilted his head a moment before dropping the doctor to the floor. Calmly Buck stepped over the wheezing man to tuck JD safely close to his left side.

Nathan shrugged and joined Josiah at the backs of Vin, Chris and Ezra as they started walking. Buck followed behind with JD.

7777777

An older nurse hesitantly approached stopping well back from the pack. "This way," she spoke softly and led them down a hall staying well ahead of the dangerous group. Coming to a door she opened it and backed well down the hall before stopping.

Vin hesitated in the open doorway a long moment before easing Chris back into the protection of the clan, while he checked out the suite.

//Chosen, yah kin come in now,// Vin called.

Chris entered, followed by the others with Buck being the last, securing the door behind him.

"Diaodean, yah got tha watch," Vin ordered. He dropped his duffle and began pulling out clean clothes slipping a white noise generator in as he went. Tanner then went through Chris' duffle finding a change of clothes for him. Picking up both sets of clothing Vin nudged Larabee towards the bathing chamber.

The water came and relieved smiles broke out as ripping was heard and Chris protested the loss of yet another shirt.

Tanner tossed Chris ruined shirt onto the counter soon joined by his own. He managed to slip the white noise generator into the pile of discarded clothing and turn it on without being viewed by the camera..

"Vin?" Larabee questioned.

"They don' need ta be hearin' what needs ta be said," Vin jerked his chin indicating the surveillance camera in the corner.

"Ez, git in here," Vin barked.

Standish slid into the chamber without protest. Larabee was scowling at the camera in frustration. Ezra reached over and picked up a can of foam soap and covered the camera lens.

"You've already disabled the microphones?" Ezra asked in a completely exhausted tone.

"Yeah, get in the shower Ez," Vin urged, worry easily read on the guardian's face. Vin nudged the now nude Larabee into the huge shower, then joined him.

"Vin we need to bond," Chris snarled glaring at Standish, who had yet to move since disabling the camera..

"Brother's Gift," Vin said softly. Tanner moved in close pushing Larabee back against the tile. The sentinel wrapped his arms around his guide holding him in place.

"I don't understand. What is it you want?" the bewildered Centurion asked.

"Ez is a guide," Vin revealed. Tanner tightened his hold determinedly. "Quit yer snarlin', he's no threat." He lowered his head gently gripping neck skin between his teeth carefully. Vin marked his guide trying to reassure Chris just who was his guide. Relaxing into the claim Larabee's eyes never left his apparent rival.

"He cain't bond," Vin crooned soothingly. "Ez is . . . broken." the guardian continued, his voice dropping to a mere whisper on the final word.

"No challenge," Ezra panted while he hugged himself and rocked.

"Ez is hurtin' Chris. I'm just gonna give him a place ta rest 'till he kin rebuild his shields," Vin explained, finally having gained his guide's full attention. "Won't do it 'lessen yer alrigh' wit' it" Tanner promised.

Chris' snarl slowly disappeared as he now studied the shivering Standish. "Get in here. Damn, you're overloading." Larabee reached out and jerked Standish into the large shower with them.

The bonded pair quickly stripped the shivering man, moving Ezra under the warming spray of the shower.

"Mah fault, shields slipped when tha' idjit grabbed me out yonder. Left Ez exposed ta all this shit. Why in hell do you people bring stressed guides ta some place jest loaded wit' hurtin' people any how?" the irritated Sentinel demanded.

"Hell if I know," Chris stated. _Why do they drag a hurting empath to a hospital?_

Ezra was obviously swaying on his feet.

"You got slammed with Vin and Buck's temper both," Larabee hissed in realization.

"Yo . . ur tem . . . per didn't . . . hel . . . p," Ezra stuttered.

"Come here and help me get all this blood out of Vin's mane would you?" Chris coaxed, now truly worried about the charming itch.

Vin stood patiently while the two guides cleaned him up. The pair worked at repairing their own shields while under the Sentinel's protective barriers.

"How'd Ezra get past Hunter Center without them picking up on him being a guide?" Chris asked distractedly already relaxing into the beginning of a bonding.

"He didn'. Why'd yah think Ez and JD were there instead a' bein' terminated?" Vin asked as he washed Larabee's hair.

"JD too?" Chris' head whipped up in stunned disbelief.

"He's a beta guide, far to weak to be a threat, Colonel. Vin would have burned JD out in a heartbeat if they had tried to bond." Ezra muttered, leaning against Vin's shoulder.

Chris smiled faintly noting how Ezra appeared almost boneless once his guard was down. The human almost looked drugged as he relaxed under the Sentinel's protective shields. Larabee began to frown slightly aware of an 'echo' to the normal hum of the bond between him and Vin.

**//HOW IN BLUE BLAZES CAN YOU SHIELD TWO OF US THIS WAY?//** the Centurion demanded. A hunter shielding two handlers was unheard of. Everything Larabee had been taught indicated that this was impossible.

//Please refrain from shouting// Ezra protested, grasping his aching head.

//Ez is clan. I kin shield any a' tha clan's guides if need be. Even make a surface bond if they's likely ta overload. I'se a dark sentinel means I'se stronger than even an Alpha. Ez don' normally want er need mah help. Taday . . . Chris, he were touchin' tha' Centurion when he died. Didn't have time ta build his shields up 'nough ta handle that.//

//Damn! How bad did I just hurt you Ezra?// Chris asked gently as he instinctively 'touched' Ezra's barriers checking for damage.

//I will recover. Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary,// Ezra answered.

//Ez, shut up and lean on us a bit. Nothin' wrong wit' leanin' on yer teulu,// Vin huffed.

//Does this mean I'm going to have Standish wandering around in my head too?// Chris asked, dismay clear in his tone.

//Only when we let him inta our bond. He cain't actually touch you wit'out goin' through me first,// Vin answered with a chuckle.

//What about JD? Is he alright?// Chris stiffened.

//JD's fine. He weren' touchin' tha' fella,// Tanner soothed.

//Mister Dunne's barriers were not compromised, Colonel,// Ezra added.

Chris became silent as he considered the ramifications of this new bit of information.

7777777

The trio were dressed in sweatpants and still drying off when they entered the main room.

"Well you three look better, anyway," Nathan said.

"Still need ta bond. Noisy," Vin rubbed his ears irritably.

"A distressing lack of privacy as well," Ezra sighed.

The others had already gotten showers and were settling in.

JD walked over and reported. "Twelve cameras so far."

"'Nother'n in there." Vin nodded back at the bath chamber.

"twenty-one microphones so far," JD said.

"Three in the shower," Vin grunted.

"I could have missed several of course. There are at least four buried in the walls. The good news is they seem to be on only two circuits and they're all powered by one central power panel which is located right there." JD pointed up to the highest point of the arched ceiling. "All the furniture is bolted down so we can't make a ladder with it."

"More'n two but less than a full three." Vin stopped drying his hair and studied the problem.

"Ez, kin you handle center?" Vin asked after along moment.

"Ezra paused before answering. "No more than three minutes I'm afraid."

"Long 'nough. JD?" Vin asked.

"I need fifteen seconds at most." JD grinned back.

The humans chuckled and began doing stretching exercises.

The completely bewildered Centurions tried to make sense of the abbreviated conversation --- those in the room and those monitoring the surveillance equipment.

In a short period of time mattresses were pulled from beds and drug into the main room by the humans.

"Looks like we're nesting again. Guess I should have expected it after today," Buck grunted.

Without further comment the Centurions began dragging in several more mattresses in to make a large foundation for the nest. They stood and watched, completely puzzled when Vin lay down on his back instead of arranging the blankets as usual.

The human stretched his arms above his head with his palms facing up.

"Ez" Tanner called.

Standish moved to stand with a foot on each of Tanner's palms, facing the Sentinel's feet. Vin then lifted the perfectly balanced Standish until his arms were pointed directly at the ceiling.

"Holy Shit!" Wilmington blurted in amazement.

Vin then pulled his legs up until the soles of his feet faced the ceiling. Ezra bent gracefully resting his shoulder's on Tanner's feet then straightened into a shoulder stand.

"JD," Vin called.

Dunne gripped a set of wiresnips from Buck's gear between his teeth, stepped onto Vin's palms and was raised up in a repeat of Ezra's early lift. The Centurions held their breath as JD then climbed Ezra gracefully until he then came to his own feet, while standing on the soles of Ezra's feet.

"Mister Tanner. Mister Dunne requires several more inches. Be prepared," Ezra warned calmly before moving his hands into place on Vin's feet then lifting both JD and himself until his arms were fully extended.

JD then calmly removed the wire snips from his mouth, grinning widely before saluting a camera that had turned toward him with one finger, then cut two cables before tossing the pliers to a dumbfounded Buck. Thus ended all the surveillance of the suite.

"Stupid only using the two power feeds that way," JD snorted. "Hey Josiah, You any good at playing catch?"

"I've never played 'catch' what do I do?" Josiah walked over, studying the human ladder in fascination.

"Don't drop me," JD chuckled before falling away from Ezra. "Thanks, Josiah," JD patted the big man's shaking hand as he wriggled out of the cradling arms.

Checking JD and Josiah's locations Vin bent his knees then launched Ezra upwards. Curling himself and flipping, Ezra landed in a sitting position on Vin's feet before he rolled off over Vin's head and came to his feet in front of Larabee.

Chris scowled at the ceiling, then at each of the humans.

"None of they's business," Vin said unrepentantly from his position on the mattress.

"You know it might not have been on," Nathan huffed.

"Come on, Nate. _I_ could hear the microphones buzz. It had to be driving Vin crazy," JD snorted.

"They'll only set up more equipment guys," Buck sighed.

"Buck, this is a Hunter suite. It's sound proofed to protect an overloading Hunter," JD reminded.

At Buck's blank look JD sighed. "Sound proofing works both directions."

"Hell, I should have remembered that," Buck grunted. "Won't stop them trying though."

"Iffen they breach tha walls I'll know," Vin smirked.

"There must be some very frustrated 'Watchers' out there," Josiah laughed.

"How are you doin', JD?" Vin demanded.

"My shields are fine. Josiah pulled me out before I got sucked in when that man died," JD answered easily.

"What do you mean sucked in?" Buck demanded worriedly.

"JD's a weak guide, Buck," Chris enjoyed dropping the bombshell.

"Hell, that's right. All three of them set off the Psi-monitors," Buck choked. "So Vin's an alpha sentinel and JD's a guide. Guess that explains some stuff. What in hell are you, Standish?" Wilmington asked curiously.

"Talented, Mister Wilmington. Talented," Ezra smirked.

"You know, a Centurion couldn't do that." Nathan shook his head in awe, looking up at the ceiling.

"Josiah lifts more than that," Buck disagreed.

"I don't hold it like that Buck. You figure the difference in our weights and Vin just outdid my best lift," Josiah said in wonder.

"Just because we're small doesn't mean we're weak," JD snorted.

"The weak don't survive childhood," Ezra whispered softly, his eyes full of dark memories.

"Tha winnowin'," Vin sighed sadly.

"Winnowing?" Josiah asked of the unfamiliar word.

"To winnow; remove chaff from grain, to reduce the number of things gradually until only the best remain," Ezra responded faintly.

"Genetic selection" Josiah finally acknowledged.

"I thought humans didn't approve of selection," Nathan said in a puzzled tone.

"Nature's smarter than some idiot in a lab," JD snorted.

"Why'd you take bottom anyway? You're the lightest." Chris stood looking down at his sentinel, interrupting what could end up as an angry confrontation.

"Back was supported. Didn' want ta set it off. Bruises is startin' ta come out," Vin admitted. "JD's the best wit' tha hardware but we coulda switch it around any mix."

"Bruises?" Nathan swung around, now distracted from perusing the earlier conversation.

"Got hit with some stuff durin' tha explosion," Vin revealed. "I'se fine," he scowled as Nathan started to pounce.

Chris thoughtfully waved Nathan back. //Why didn't Ezra say something? He was the one washing your back.//

//Asked him not to. If it were bad he'd a' spoke up. Hell, Chris he's a guide, damn near as bad a mother hen as you,// Vin 'said'.

Soundlessly, Chris stretched out on the mattress beside Vin laying down on his back. Vin scowled suspiciously at how easily Chris let the injuries go. The guide made a soft needy sound, linkage scent seemed to pour off him.

Vin couldn't help but respond to the siren call of the bonding. Rolling over he moved into Larabee's hold, laying his head down on the other man's chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his bonded's heartbeat.

"Nate," Chris breathed after a long moment.

The clan healer knelt and began his examination. "Does he always . . . tingle like this in the bond?" Nathan breathed in amazement.

"Pretty much," Chris muttered distractedly.

"Just bruises," Nathan smiled.

"Damn, sneaky Centurion," Vin huffed affectionately.

"Nathan got to check you out and I didn't have to listen to you grouch," Chris teased.

"Sneaky." Vin relaxed fully into the bond.

"Ez, come on in tha water's fine," Vin coaxed.

Ezra laid down close to the pair. "No challenge," he addressed Chris.

"Mine," Chris reminded firmly.

"Yours," Ezra ducked his head and crept closer.

"My clan," Chris reached out and gently tugged Ezra up to settle against his side.

"Yours," Ezra whispered, tucking his head against Chris.

Vin raised up enough to snuffle Ezra's hair before laying his head back down. The sentinel's eyes were unfocused.

"Stand down, Shield. The clan is secure," Chris called sleepily then he settled into the bond, his eyes losing focus as he turned 'inward'.

JD spread a blanket over the trio before stretching out on a mattress. "Buck, come on," JD ordered.

Buck sighed and shook himself. Looking slightly bewildered, he laid down beside JD. "Those three are out of it, got a head full of questions but they'll just have to wait." Buck mused sleepily.

Josiah chuckled and tossed a couple of blankets in Buck's direction.

Grunting Buck shook them out and tucked the sleeping JD in. A soft murmur and JD snuggled close using Wilmington's arm as a pillow.

"Times they are a' changing," Josiah sighed. Offering the corners of a blanket to Nathan the two men spread it over Chris and company.

"There's going to be trouble over that," Nathan sighed and glanced up at the cut wires.

"Yes, but the kids are right about not needing the observation," Josiah said.

"Yeah, Josiah what's going on?" Nathan waved at the trio.

"No idea, brother. No idea," Josiah sighed.

"Buck scared me earlier," Nathan admitted.

"It's a tangled web we weave." Josiah's eyes danced.

"Let's check out the kitchen. They'll be hungry before long." Nathan smiled ruefully.

"Brother Nathan. I hate to bring this up, but your medical scanner . . ." Josiah rumbled as the two men walked to the kitchen.

"It's gonna have an accident," Nathan interrupted. "There's no way I want Hunter Center getting some of those read outs."

"A wise decision, Brother," Josiah smiled.

* * *

Authors' notes:

The following words are Welsh

dd makes a th sound. Gruffydd is pronounced as Griffith.

Tywysydd- guide

Gwyliwr- sentinel

Diaodean- shield

teulu-family


	23. Chapter 23

Mandatory they ain't mine reminder. They ain't, never will be.

_If it's italic's it's thoughts. _//Between the back slashies it's telepathy or it's close kin// This way I avoid all the he said, she said stuff.

Foreign words are listed at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The sleepers began to stir after an hour or so. Vin's soft snuffling brought smiles to the faces of Josiah and Nathan.

"Won't be long now. His nose is gonna be telling that belly of his that dinner is ready," Nathan grinned.

Josiah snickered, picking up one of his books he fanned the air from over the bubbling pots toward the open room.

Vin abruptly sat up yawning, "Some'at smells good."

"What?" Chris sat up with a scowl disturbed by Vin's sudden movement.

"Food," Vin grunted climbing to his feet.

"Would you gentleman, and I use the term loosely, refrain from creating such a disturbance," Ezra grumbled rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Time to eat," Josiah bellowed.

JD, Buck and Ezra all surged to their feet before realizing there was no emergency.

"Very unkind Sgt. Sanchez," Ezra scowled.

7777777

Soon the seven men were hungrily eating a late lunch. Josiah and Nathan exchanged pleased looks when Vin went back for fourth's, scraping the pots to get whatever had been left.

Vin made his rounds subtly scanning each of his teammates after dinner. The team simply ignored him, knowing he'd settle once he had checked on each of them.

"Nate, take yer medicine," Vin ordered with a frown. "Think maybe yah need ta see a doc and git somethin' else? Whatever yer takin' don' seem ta be clearin' yer lungs."

"I'll get it checked out, Vin," Nathan promised. "This kind of pneumonia is awful hard to clear up. It takes months sometimes."

"Iffen yah want I got no problem with ya'll usin' tha beds," Vin smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks brother, my knees appreciate that," Josiah laughed.

"This place has a Hunter chamber. It would give us some floor space if we were to use it," Chris picked up his duffle bag.

"NO" Vin growled.

"For what reasons do you not wish to use the aforementioned chamber, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra shot Chris a warning look reminding Larabee to listen before losing his temper.

"Place ain' clean," Vin frowned trying to explain what he sensed. "Still smells a sorrow . . . guide died in there," Vin muttered uncomfortably. "Won't rest none iffen yah was in there," he shifted miserably looking at Larabee.

"All right we'll stay in here then," Chris' temper eased off at the distress in his sentinel's voice.

"We can take 'nother room. Jist not tha' one," Vin offered.

"Any particular room?" Chris asked.

"This'ns closest ta tha door. Rest easier iffen I'se twixt tha door and clan," Vin flushed.

"This one it is then," Chris agreed carrying his gear into the selected room.

The men gathered in the main room after disposing of the gear and mattresses. When Nathan started to destroy his scanner, JD protested. Once Jackson explained his intention of making certain Hunter Center did not get the readouts from Vin and Chris' bonding that Nathan had unintentionally recorded earlier, everyone was in full agreement.

"It won't look as deliberate if I just fry the motherboard instead of you beating it into dust. I can make it look like a manufacturing problem. You can ask for a replacement and return it for repair," JD offered.

"There's no way you can destroy the information storage card, JD," Buck disagreed looking up from his PNI where he was going through his personal mail.

"Wanna bet?" JD grinned widely.

"It is quite easily accomplished by simply running a series of alternating rather than direct current through the power cell," Ezra said distractedly, not even looking up from an improvised chessboard.

Josiah smiled faintly as he moved his queen. "Handy little devils aren't they Nathan."

Chris' head jerked up in disbelief at the new information. "You recorded the bonding?" Larabee sighed, then cursed softly as he once more lost a section of braid as he tried to tame Vin's curls.

"I didn't think about it. When I was checking Vin's back earlier, you had started to bond already," Nathan explained.

"I wasn't thinking either, Nate. I told you to scan him," Chris said sheepishly.

"JD how sure are you that this will work and the information will be unretrievable?" Chris asked quietly.

"Taos spaceport's freight pods," JD muttered ducking his head.

"Damn," Buck breathed laying down his PNI in shock. "Humans were responsible? I thought that was all manufacturing error. Hell, it took over a year to go back and get the codes from other archives and get the shipments going again. Set things back big time in Novas Mehix due to supply problems."

"Twenty minutes and a simple power inverter," Ezra said as he moved a knight. "Checkmate in three moves, Sargent Sanchez."

"Take care of it," Chris growled impatiently starting over on Vin's hair.

Buck went and got his tool kit before joining Nathan to watch as JD disassembled Nate's scanner. He simply cross-connected two wires and plugged the unit directly into a wall outlet five times while counting off fourteen seconds each time. Reassembling the unit JD handed it to Nathan,

"There you go all done. Wouldn't even have had to disassemble anything except to give them a visible problem to work on," JD smirked.

"Well if that wasn't slick as all get out," Buck shook his head pulling out his diagnostic scanner he studied the read out. The storage card didn't even register as installed.

"Buck unlock the door, before they decide to bust it down, will you? We're going to have to deal with this eventually anyway and Vin's settled out now," Chris ordered.

7777777

Chris' curses grew stronger as he struggled with trying to create the loud braid in his bonded's hair.

After the seventh attempt Ezra spoke up, "Colonel, it's much easier to braid if you dampen the curls first."

"Now he tells me," Chris growled and tossed the comb across the room. "Tell me why you want the fancy braid instead of the one you taught me earlier?" Chris leaned over Tanner's shoulder to ask.

"Challenge, She challenged Larabee," Vin answered flatly.

"Ez, you want to help coach me through this?" Chris sighed.

7777777

Heads came up as the door opened slightly. An arm reached around the door and knocked on the inside. "May I come in?" A grizzle haired man stuck his head in and smiled.

"Come ahead, Doctor Ryan," Chris responded while rubbing Vin's shoulder to settle his bonded.

"They're still trying to figure out a safe way of getting your attention. Thought I'd just knock. I've been standing out here knocking like an idiot before it occurred to me, the room is shielded. You couldn't hear me." The older man smiled wryly.

"How about introducing me to the Centurion killers, Chris," Ryan suggested.

"JD Dunne, Ezra P. Standish, and my bonded Vin Tanner," Chris indicated each of the humans.

"Killers?" the humans huffed, disgust evident in their tones.

"You made quite an impression on my grandson at the bonding ceremony," Ryan explained with a laugh.

"Ted Ryan of Team 3, is Doctor Ryan's youngest son," Chris explained.

"Some story about killing a Centurion with a rock, then chopping his head off." The doctor's tone carried amusement.

"I wasn't amused. I've been meaning to talk to you about that Ezra," Chris scowled at the memory.

"Chopping they's head . . . AW HELL!" Vin blurted then began to snicker.

"What?" JD demanded still confused.

"I never said any such thing. However did the boy get that impression?" Ezra frowned. "Mister Tanner, get control of yourself," Ezra huffed as Vin suffered through a fit of giggles.

"May I?" The Doctor exhibited a medical scanner, looking at Ezra.

"Certainly," Ezra huffed distractedly.

Completing Ezra's scan, Dr. Ryan turned to Nathan and lifted his scanner. Jackson nodded and stood patiently as the Doctor scanned him before moving to Josiah then on to Buck and JD

"Ez, no wonder . . . folks were . . . touchy. Yah went and . . . tolt 'em . . . Davy and Goliath . . ." Vin wrapped his arms around his belly, laughing hard.

The doctor stopped to watch the human, enchanted by the unusual behavior.

"Yes I did, it's an old standard," Ezra scowled.

"Wha' would yer Ma say? Invitin' folks ta supper then talkin 'bout hittin' 'em upsides they's pumpkin heads and then choppin' 'em off," Vin chided through his giggles.

Doctor Ryan looked over at Chris then at Tanner, holding up the scanner. At Larabee's nod he scanned the sentinel. Startled, Vin turned his sapphire eyed glare on the scanner.

Chris scowled at his bonded and Vin wordlessly turned back to watch Ezra flounder.

"VIN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ezra finally broke down and demanded.

"Look at Buck an' JD," Vin chortled.

Ezra looked at the pair standing side by side. "What is it I'm supposed to 'see', Mister Tanner . . . ? Oh, My!" Ezra caught his breath hard and suddenly sniggered. "I do believe you are correct and the story was a rather inappropriate selection." Standish allowed.

JD had a puzzled look on his face. Turning to ask Buck if he knew what was so funny, a wide grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"Truly, Colonel Larabee, it was not meant as an insult, merely entertainment," Ezra said seriously. A helpless snigger broke forth setting Vin off once more.

"Are they always like this?" Doctor Ryan asked Chris as he scanned him, now having made the circuit of the entire team.

"No, not usually." Chris lips twitched helplessly. "Are you three done now?"

"May . . . beeee," Vin squeaked.

"Colonel, the story of David and Goliath has nothing to do with Centurions and Humans. The story is well over eight thousand years old. It was old before humankind left homeworld." Ezra explained.

"Eight thousand years old?" Chris stared in disbelief.

"I can't swear to eight thousand years, Chris. But it is in many of our early religious texts," Josiah supported the human.

"Ez, was telling a story, Chris. Not trying to provoke anyone," JD spoke up.

"Our religious texts, Josiah?" Chris asked sharply.

"Christian and Jewish sects," Josiah answered. "The two groups are considered aberrations and ignored by Centurion society for the most part."

"Can you download the text to my PNI? Just for insurance when Smeedly tries to go after the kids again because they're dangerous," Chris sighed.

"No problem," Josiah answered.

"Now let's see what the scanner has to say," Ryan sat down and brought up the scan on each man. "You're a little underweight. I'd really like to see you gain a few pounds," Doctor Ryan looked at Ezra.

"I am in the process of regaining the lost weight," Ezra answered. "It was not a diet I would recommend to anyone."

"After seeing your little . . . exercise . . . earlier," the doctor chuckled and looked at the cut wires dangling from the ceiling. "I'm willing to consider that you're making a excellent recovery. I would however suggest a diet supplement. You seem to be rather severely anemic. That would explain the exhaustion," the doctor scowled at the readout on Standish. "Did you know you are a Psi Talent, young man?"

"I was aware yes, as is Hunter Center unfortunately," Ezra growled. "A significant number of humans would register as Talents on your scanner."

"A significant number?" Dr. Ryan laid down his scanner and stared.

"Sure," JD shrugged unconcerned.

"Depending on the local gene pool, a very significant number," Ezra agreed.

Dr. Ryan made a note then moved to Nathan's scan. "Hummmm, Nathan, you're still fighting that pneumonia," the doctor frowned over the scan he was reading.

"Vin suggested I see someone and get my medicine changed," Nathan responded.

"A wise young man," Ryan nodded toward Tanner in appreciation.

"How's that lovely wife of yours?" the doctor asked cheerfully as he programed in a new prescription. "That good huh?" Ryan scowled noting the uncomfortable silence that fell over the group. "Would you like to go somewhere and talk to an old married man?" the doctor offered kindly.

"I might take you up on that. Growing pains I guess," Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been offered a job out in the Orion Sector and . . . ," Nathan muttered.

"Not working with that butcher Gleason?" Ryan blurted.

"It's with a doctor named Roland Gleason," Nathan frowned.

"Boy, you get into archives and show your Raine just how many of his assistants have died in lab accidents. I've lost three excellent students to that man. The man is careless as hell. You can't be careless working with biologicals." Ryan fumed. "I don't care what kind of results he gets it's no excuse for that kind of sloppy medicine."

"Gleason!" Vin and JD hissed in horror.

//Vin? VIN!!!// Chris surged to his feet, the wave of emotion rolling off of Tanner was overwhelming. Chris was caught in an emotional storm ripped apart by blazing rage, agony and some depthless sorrow. The battered empath dropped to the floor in shock.

"No Doc, this is a Hunter/Handler thing," Buck patted the worried Ryan's shoulder keeping him from going to Chris aid.

"**CLEDDYF!!!" **Ezra barked knocking Vin off his feet and rolling him over against the writhing Larabee. **Protect your Tywysydd. VIN YOUR HURTING CHRIS!!! **

Abruptly Vin sat up pulling Larabee into his arms. "I'se sorry." The guardian shut down his link to Chris protecting him from the intense emotions.

"Damn, Vin," Chris shakily sat up taking a deep breath. "Hell's fire, what did that man do to you?" Chris demanded wrapping his arms around the trembling human.

"Ez yah didn' say nothin' 'bout it bein' Gleason." Vin snarled dangerously.

"Dr. Raine Jackson has not taken the position as of yet. Vin you and JD are not exactly . . . sane on the subject," Ezra sighed.

"Got reason," Vin hissed.

"Yes, Vin you have more than adequate reason," Ezra agreed softly before gently stroking the trembling man's arm.

* * *

Welsh words

Cleddyf - sword

Tywysydd - guide


	24. Chapter 24

Nope still don't own 'em.

_If it's in italics it's thoughts. _//If it's between the backslashes it's telepathy or it's close cousin.//

Many thanks for my wonderful muses K.T. the opionated and Pookwana. My utmost respect for aprilduchess who took on the thankless task of beta.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I take it you know of Roland Gleason?" Dr. Lyle Ryan asked softly.

"We are profusely aware of Dr. Roland Gleason. Some of us on a more personal level than others," Ezra's voice was filled with irony.

"How in the worlds did you meet? I mean it's not like the man is a soldier. He's a medical specialist in immunization," Nathan demanded.

"What information do you possess in regard to Roland Gleason?" Ezra asked flatly, his worried eyes lingered on the distressed JD and dangerously agitated Tanner.

"He's unquestionably the most renown doctor in the field of immunology," Dr. Ryan answered quietly.

Nathan and Dr. Ryan took turns giving a rundown on the doctor's accomplishments and awards. Only Ezra seemed to notice that Chris was no longer paying attention to the discussion around him. Not only **wasn't **he paying attention, but he was becoming more agitated the longer the men talked.

An obviously irritated Chris finally revealed the underlying problem. "Tanner quit shutting me out. Now open the damn link."

"Chris, not now I'd only hurt ya," Vin snarled back.

"Tanner I can't 'fix' the problem unless I know what it is," Chris hissed.

"Ya cain't fix it. Won't never be fixed. Vin's voice held a resigned tone before dropping to a whisper. "Jist give me some time ta lock it down so ya don' git hit wit' somethin' ya had no part of." 

"Don't take too long Vin. It's a little exposed out here without you," Chris prodded Tanner with the gentle reminder that he wasn't being shielded.

Tanner nodded bringing JD with him as he moved over to lean against Chris' chair offering a simple first level shield to bolster Chris' weakening personal shield.

Chris flinched as he registered exactly how hard Vin was locking down his emotions. _If he loses it he could put me into a coma. Trust has to start somewhere. _//You're not scaring me off Tanner, I know you're not going to lose control.//

"I don't see anything in that list to get you all fired up this way," Buck pointed out.

"A carefully sanitized resume," Ezra sniffed disdainfully. "Allow me to present you with a few facts **not** contained in Roland Gleason's bio, gentlemen. However, If you feel it necessary to investigate my statements, please take the most extreme of precautions. More than a few individuals have suffered immensely or disappeared entirely while investigating occurrences within his domain."

"Roland Gleason is the son of two of Centuri's purest genetic lines. His parents were advised by specialists, to refrain from attempting gene manipulation on their progeny as disastrous consequences could occur. Gleason is the result of unstructured reproduction," Ezra reported.

"Birth defect?" Ryan asked uncomfortably.

"Roland Gleason appears to be a perfect specimen of Centuri breeding, with the exception of standing a full head shorter than I," Ezra sighed.

"He's a midget?" Buck smirked.

"A very angry, vengeful little man. He holds his parents and family responsible for 'ruining' his life. He believes that had the old Centuri standards been followed, the situation would have been corrected before conception, thus allowing him to avoid the embarrassment of suffering such a defect," Standish said sharply. "His parents have since died violently. The specialists involved have all been vilified publicly, their life work declared a fallacy or outright plagiarism. They **and** their families were ruined."

"You're saying he had his parents murdered?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Ezra responded.

"If the old standards had been used, Gleason would have been aborted or killed at birth," Ryan snorted. "Only naturally perfect specimens were allowed to survive. Genetic manipulation was frowned on. Selective breeding was the preferred process."

"If only those standards had been adhered to in his case," Ezra lamented.

"Standish, a sane man just doesn't up and kill his folks," Buck huffed.

"Capt. Wilmington, I never claimed Roland Gleason was sane," Ezra retorted. "The man is a documented pedophile and mass murderer."

"Do you have any proof to back that up?" Chris demanded sharply.

"For the last 75 years, members of the Centuri Council have been providing children on a regular basis to feed his unnatural desires. I can provide names, dates, shipping manifests and the vessel employed in the transportation of said children. Oh forgive me! These were **human** children so it's not **actually **a crime is it?" Ezra responded, the bitterness clearly evident in his voice. "Gleason's lab is located on Alpha 1563.2 pella. A small dead planet. Extreme security measures apply to everyone entering or **leaving **the planet. Truthfully, it is a prison planet with only one prisoner, Roland Gleason. ** Anything **his twisted psyche desires is provided, as long as he keeps producing his poisons."

"Murderin' bastard, him with his plagues!" Vin snarled.

"Shit!" Chris jerked back as the raw emotion started to bleed into his channels.

Vin's head turned toward his bonded. The sapphire eyes appeared black the pupils were so dilated. The human was obviously trembling, not from fear or shock. This was pure fury.

//Bonded it's for your protection// Vin abruptly cut off all contact between them.

//NO!// Chris mentally reached out. His scream seemed to echo in a huge, dark, and empty cavern.

"Vin, he works in a government sponsored lab. He wouldn't be allowed to work on biological threats," Nathan said in a non-confrontational tone, seemingly unaware of just how dangerously on edge Tanner was.  
"Mr. Tanner is quite correct in this instance," Ezra growled. "DOCTOR Gleason is a bio-terrorist. Scarlet Plague came directly out of his facility, as did Mur Fever." Ezra unobtrusively moved between Vin and the Centurion.

"I don't know what kind of propaganda your people are feeding you, but that's a crock of shit," Buck huffed. "Why the Central Government Committee would have to be in on something that big."

"Those diseases killed many Centurions as well as Humans," Josiah reminded calmly.

"Yeah it sure did, almost purged everybody **without** a gene splice marker in their DNA," JD snorted. "Can't have the master race reverting back to **'naturals'** now can you?"

"Nathan?" Chris demanded.

Nathan looked torn and shook his head. "I don't know Chris," he admitted.

"Every patient I lost was at least three generations from a genetic splice. I had a lot of sick people but everyone else recovered," Dr. Ryan said shakily.

"You're saying that this man is making plagues? And the Committee knows?" Buck demanded in disbelief.

"I don't understand your dismay Capt. Wilmington? The Centurion Government is engaged in genocide and **has** been for well over a century," Ezra reminded.

"We're at war with the human government not humankind," Buck growled defensively.

"What government, Buck?" Ezra asked gently.

"Why the one you . . . all. What kind of government do humans have?" Buck trailed off in bewilderment. 

"Nothing larger than a three planet system. Mostly just rough trade alliances that have morphed into treaties of mutual protection," JD explained.

"Then where are your armies coming from?" Chris demanded.

"Survivors mostly," Vin grunted.

"Survivors?" 

"Them what's lucky enough ta escape from your troops," Vin sighed. "Powerful lot of hate amongst 'em. Them folks lost ever'thin' that matters."

"Dr. Roland Gleason's research is directed towards the eradication of the unaltered genetic homo sapien. It is quite possible that he has already terminated the human race." Ezra's voice was devoid of emotion. 

"What do you mean, terminated? I don't see you just dropping dead," Nathan scoffed.

"Scarlet Plague," Ezra sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Humans developed a vaccine. We got some through some . . . unique trading. It saved hundreds of Centurion lives," Dr. Ryan interrupted.

"Yes, it saved billions of lives," Ezra agreed.  
"Why do you think it 'terminated' human kind?" Buck scowled.

"It is having long term repercussions among the survivors," Ezra sighed.

"You three got it?" Nathan demanded. 

"I had one of the milder forms," Ezra sighed. "I was one of the lucky ones. I seem to have only been gifted with migraines from the disease."

"Vin?" Chris asked worriedly trying to reconnect with his sentinel on any level.

"Whole damn Kiway clan died, and I never got so much as a sniffle." Vin began to pace the room. 

"Did they figure out why you didn't get sick?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Cowpox, I got cowpox as a button."

"Button? Oh, as a child . . . and Cowpox made you immune to Scarlet Plague?" Dr. Ryan spluttered in disbelief.

"The herds was the cure," Vin smiled faintly.

"Herds?" the Centurions exchanged confused looks.

"Kiway weren't mah birth clan. I'se born inta Tanner clan. Tanner's is herdsmen on a backwater little planet. Hell I'se near on five 'fore I'se ever under a real roof," Vin began a halting explanation.

"Migratory, most of our diet was milk, cheese, meat, beans, and such vegetables as we could harvest as we rode. I'se born alongside tha trail. Didn't even have time ta git tha birthin' tent up," Vin smiled faintly. "Was a good life. Who'd a' figured folks considered such a backward people would have been the cure." 

"They developed the vaccine?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Nah, but they sure showed tha way. Not a one of us that got cow pox got tha sickness," Vin sighed.

"With all the fancy medicines and everything else, a common childhood disease created immunity." Dr. Ryan shook his head in amazement.

"JD, did you get it?" Buck asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't get sick. My sperm donor was a 2nd generation splice," JD snapped and stalked into a bedroom closing the door behind him.

"What's that mean?" Buck demanded of the other humans.

"Mr. Dunne's male progenitor is Centurion," Ezra answered flatly.

"That's not possible," Nathan huffed. "We can't crossbreed."

"Centurions ain't a new race. Yer as human as I am. Where in blue blazes do ya think ya come from?" Vin snorted. 

The Centurions stared at Tanner in shock.

"Yer our childer, angry, rebellious, but yer ours. Most of us is hopin' you'll grow up someday and git over yer foolishness." Vin growled before going after JD. "Yer dyin' off now if tha truth were ta come out. Bucklin, yer shield, see ta Chris."

"What foolishness is that boy spouting?" Buck scowled. Without thinking he moved over to Chris laying a big hand on his shoulder, in a comforting touch.

"No foolishness Capt. Wilmington, a simple statement of fact," Ezra responded gently. "Splice sickness will kill off the Centurion 'breed' if you don't immediately start a far reaching outbreeding program." 

"Doc?" Buck choked.

"There are a lot more cases than 60 years ago," Doctor Ryan frowned thoughtfully. "I was unaware it was that serious. I need to do some research."

"Be extremely careful, Dr. Ryan. Many have died looking for answers," Ezra warned as he went after JD and Vin.

7777777

"Chris?" Buck asked plaintively.

"Hell, I don't know……but, they believe it," Chris scowled.

"You really think the government would let that happen?" Nathan asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time a government sponsored genocide," Josiah responded sadly.

"So what do we do?" Nathan asked softly.

"Check it out under the radar. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention," Chris ordered.

"You think Standish knows what he's talking about?" Buck huffed softly.

"Ez is like a big spider. He seems to have his web spread pretty wide," Josiah looked thoughtful. "There's no telling what gets caught in it.

"Do you really think Centurions are dying off?" Buck asked uncomfortably.

"He's not the first person I ever heard bringing up the splice sickness. Adam had to have his liver replaced, and my dad was the only actual splice in generations," Chris reminded.

"That's not something I'll ever forget," Buck said shakily. Chris if we need to start an outbreeding program like Ez said, than where in hell do we get genetic material?" Buck looked up.

"I guess we need to find out what's still in the gene banks," Chris said thoughtfully.

"We have a universe full of potentially fresh, undamaged, genetic material," Josiah grunted. 

"Where?" Nathan demanded.

"We go back to our roots," Josiah smirked.

"You are kidding, right?" Nathan stared in disbelief.

"They've already figured it out." Larabee stared at the closed door where the humans had taken shelter. "It seems the 'human factor' is going to be with us for a long time."


	25. Chapter 25

The Centurions sat in an uncomfortable silence drinking their coffee. Eventually, a desultory conversation picked up. Worried eyes kept turning to the closed door. They were all in shock to some degree at the recent revelations.

"JD really thinks his father was a centurion, doesn't he?" Buck turned his coffee cup in circles on the table top.

"I really don't think that's possible," Nathan protested. "I mean, what kind of doctor would have inseminated a human woman with Centurion . . . I mean it's just not possible."

"There's rape, and the way the boy acted, I'd say he truly believes it," Josiah sighed deeply.

"Josiah, get real. There less than 500 rapes a year in **ALL** of Centurion space. Behavior modification and chemical neutering take care of any perpetrators. That's something that humans might do, but it has been bred out of us," Nathan spluttered.

Dr. Ryan stood. "I have to go gentlemen, my patients are waiting. If you need anything, feel free to call. Those boys have given me a lot to think about." The troubled man left quietly after sending one more concerned glance at the closed door.

7777777

Vin returned to the main room some 15 minutes later. Walking over, he propped open the main door, revealing the hospital corridor.

"Pard?" Chris asked softly.

"Capt'n Miller said he'd be by sometime. Rekin somebody is gonna be around ta protest us roughin' up tha' doctor too," Tanner growled.

"Yeah, they will. You ready for this?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Better on our terms than theirs," Vin answered quietly. Tanner moved over to lean against Chris a moment, snuffling under his chin before wandering off to the kitchen searching for something to eat.

7777777

"Am I welcome?" Captain Miller asked from a few steps back in the corridor.

"Come in," Chris huffed.

Miller stepped in and waited by the door.

Ezra stepped out of the room where JD had taken refuge. "I assume your visit is pertaining to the incident earlier today?"

"It will be a while before it's final, but the preliminary investigation indicates that the explosion wasn't intend to be so extensive. An incendiary was triggered when the door of what appeared to be the human's quarters was opened. First glance, I'd say it was a training flash bang," Captain Miller reported.

"Miller, a normal flash bang, much less a training one, isn't going to do that kind of damage," Buck snorted.

"The idiots didn't consider what would happen when the place was closed up for days. The chemicals they splattered all over gave off enough fumes that it only needed a spark to trigger the main explosion. If you hadn't left the front door open, allowing some of the fumes to escape, the whole place would have gone up instead of just a quick flash. Probably killed everyone within a hundred meters or so. As it is, there's a lot of water damage from the sprinklers. Your personal items seemed to be untouched. I'm sorry to say the humans weren't as lucky. During the break-in, their stuff was trashed. I was able to salvage these," Miller finished, actually looking upset on the human's behalf as he offered three books to Larabee.

"There were no items of personal value among our possessions, Captain Miller. It is a matter of little concern," Ezra said calmly.

"What about the female hunter?" Chris demanded.

"There was no overt sign of a hunter. Whoa!" Miller held up his hands, cutting off Chris' snarl. "If your hunter said she was in there, I believe him. I'm having testing done on . . . the bed linens and some other items." Miller flushed before continuing. "Hopefully, we'll get a DNA signature. How is your hunter doing, Colonel?"

"You know my team's names, use them," Chris snapped.

"Col. Larabee, I can't acknowledge them until you make introductions. It's hunter manners, Sir.

"Damn, I forgot," Chris huffed. "Vin this is . . . Miller."

Tanner prowled over and circled the other man slowly.

"Do you have any idea just how hard it is to just stand here? You're a bit more blatant than Amos, but my brother can be just as intimidating," Capt. Miller gritted, struggling not to turn and face the predator stalking him.

"Ya, want some coffee Capt'n Miller?" Vin asked softly.

"I'd love a cup and my name is Simon," Miller breathed out in relief.

"Tanner, let someone else make the coffee," Chris ordered.

"Yeah, yeah I know none of yah kin handle a real cup a coffee," Vin huffed.

"I saw a video of you fellas cutting the power feeds," Miller chuckled, looking up at the dangling wires. "That was something else. Saw it, could hardly believe it. Even with the surveillance video, they're still arguing if it's possible out there."

"Figured they's a might disturbed," Vin smirked.

"That superior race thing bit them in the ass again," JD huffed as he wandered through the room.

Vin's eyes narrowed as he 'checked' on the other man.

//Vin?// Chris asked.

//He's still a might upset.// Vin answered.

"Makes things a might easier on our people iffen they keep underestimatin' us," Vin reminded calmly.

"I know." JD's voice was muffled as he rooted through the cooler. "Isn't there anything to eat? Man, I hate rations. I guess they amputated Centurion taste buds when they took out their sense of humor and the ability to think for themselves."

"Mr. Dunne! There is no reason to be rude," Ezra chided as he checked a cabinet for possible edibles.

"It's the truth," JD snorted. "There's no creativity. Their new 'inventions' are simply reworking old technology or copying ours."

"That is a failure of Centurion society John Daniel, not of the Centurion people themselves. They have done an incredible job of keeping any spark of individually alive. It is not . . . conducive to Central's function. Our team mates, Dr. Ryan and his family, many of the guests at the bonding ceremony, and Captain Miller have proven capable of appreciating irony," Ezra reminded.

Miller eased to his feet and headed for the door. "It's never easy putting a new team together and you have a lot to deal with. Let me clear out so you guys can talk. You might want to close the door while you do it," He suggested.

"Yeah, talk it out," Chris huffed as he locked the door behind Miller.

"Vin, did he slip in any bugs?" Larabee asked softly.

"Nope, he ain't a fool," Vin snorted.

7777777

"JD, you were out of line," Vin growled.

"If Centurions are so great, how do you explain Novas Mehix?" JD slammed the cooler door.

"John." Ezra laid a calming hand on the youngster's shoulder, looking helplessly toward Vin.

"'Cause that's where they's sending their culls," Tanner said flatly, breaking the tense silence.

"Culls, sure," JD snorted.

_The weak and damaged have been weeded out. Centurions __**are**__superior, we don't have any CULLS. _"What culls?" Chris questioned sharply.

"Gavin is correct. The council is sending the mentally unstable and centurion criminals to Novas Mehix sector. This lowers incidences of deviant behavior among the general population and reduces the need for incarceration or treatment. It also protects the families from the stigma of having produced a . . . damaged individual."

Josiah flinched silently and ducked his head. _Oh Hannah. _Raising his head, his eyes meet a compassionate sapphire gaze. Vin spread his hands and bowed, letting Josiah see his wordless support.

"That's a load of crap," Nathan challenged.

"Is it Sgt. Jackson? Perhaps a bit of research is in order. Two hundred years ago, a startling increase in criminal and erratic behavior was reported to the council. Over the next fifty years that rate doubled. It quadrupled in the fifty years following despite there being only a three percent increase in the population. Yet over the last one hundred years, the crime rate dropped so low as to be negligible. Truly an astounding feat. Have you never pondered how this was accomplished, Sgt Jackson? Your precious council sent them to prey on MY people. Pedophiles, rapists, sexual perverts of all manifestation. You graced us with murderers and socio-paths and God only knows what else," Ezra confronted Nathan angrily. "This information is readily available yet you simply . . . discount any implication that your grand societal experiment may ,in fact, have issues," Ezra thundered furiously.

"So you're saying humans are perfect?" Nathan sneered defensively.

"Most certainly not! We are gloriously flawed. It is what makes us highly individual and wildly creative. I am an **EMPATH. T**hat alone denotes a certain lack of emotional balance," Ezra laughed bitterly. "**NO** sentinel is entirely **sane** according to your standards. A brain scan will reveal an abnormal brain function indicating epilepsy if nothing more . . . severe. It was of some concern to your founding fathers. There was much discussion on the wisdom of allowing such . . . weakness as the guides and sentinels to be bred into the Centurion line."

"You mean Vin's mentally handicapped?" Nathan hissed, in a twisted blend of sympathy and abhorrence.

"The activity in the 'old' or 'primitive' part of Vin's brain will be over eight times greater than yours. It has to be in order to process the amount of input he receives. You or I would . . . burn out trying to handle that amount of information. His brain is . . . wired differently than an **unenhanced **persons," Ezra growled protectively.

Chris' worried eyes lingered on Tanner as the man hunted through the cabinets for something edible once more. //Vin, you want me to shut these two down?//

//Nah, they ain't bothering me. Best y'all know before them doctors start pointin' out how messed up I am. And Chris . . . yer brain scan's gonna be different than yer last one.// Vin warned.

//Different how?// Chris asked uncomfortably.

//A lot more activity in some areas. They'll be some changes in the language centers. Nothing serious enough ta get yah discharged er nothin'. And Chris, **don't** mind speak around them damn machines. I'd be a might miffed iffen they decided ta dissect yah ta find out what the hell was goin' on.// Tanner warned.

7777777

"I do believe we are about to be reprimanded," Ezra snickered. A pair of large men in a lab coats were coming down the hall towards their suite.

"Think your right. Should we ruffle their feathers good first or just give them to Chris right off?" Buck chuckled.

"Mr. Wilmington, surely you're not suggesting that we . . . annoy the good doctors," Ezra asked innocently.

"Of course I am Mr. Standish." Buck straightened with a grin.

"I do like the way you think, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra's dimples appeared.

The two men fell silent as the doctors stomped up.

"It's about time. What was the meaning of locking my staff out?" The darker doctor barked.

"Do you really want to go in there with that attitude?" Buck asked calmly.

"Do you know who I am?" The doctor demanded furiously.

"You've got a stressed hunter whose territory has been invaded. His pack has been threatened," Buck reminded softly.

"Charles Winston," Ezra offered helpfully.

"What?" The doctor swung around and glared balefully at Standish.

"Your name. It's on your badge. You seemed to have trouble recalling it." Standish smiled innocently.

The fair haired doctor's eyes narrowed as he considered the human. _He must have really been trying to help. After all, Humans aren't intelligent enough to be facetious. _

"I want to talk to Colonel Larabee now," Winston demanded.

"I'll ask if he's accepting visitors," Buck answered politely.

"Hey Chris, there's a couple of fellas out here that want to talk with you. Seem to be doctors," Buck bellowed over his shoulder.

"What do they want?" Chris called back.

"Haven't said, one of them seems to be having trouble remembering his name," Buck answered cheerfully.

"Get out of my way." Winston pushed past Buck rudely, taking great care **not** to brush against Ezra as he stormed into the main room, followed by the still unnamed doctor.

Chris was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book. A long haired human lay curled up around him, acting as a backrest.

"Col. Larabee! I must protest the behavior of your team earlier. This is a hospital not a bar. I do not appreciate you damaging my personnel," Charles Winston fumed as he stormed toward Larabee.

The human came to his feet in a graceful motion. A low, dangerous snarl filled the air. Teeth were bared in warning as the human moved protectively between the strangers and Chris.

Winston stopped in shock at the unexpected threat. "Call this animal off Larabee," Dr. Winston ordered sharply.

"Dr. Winston, you're supposed to be an expert in Hunter Medicine and behavior. Tanner is behaving in a manner consistent with a distressed hunter. I would suggest that you back off and approach this pack in a respectful manner," Chris responded calmly before returning to his book.

Winston gobbled faintly before carefully backing away from the aggressive hunter. Tanner prowled closer, crossing back and fourth in front of the doctors still giving a warning growl. Step by step, the Centurions gave way and backed out of the hunter suite.

"Tanner that's far enough," Chris called without looking up.

Silently, Tanner turned and sauntered back to his guide, plopping down and curling around Larabee once more.

"This just doesn't make sense Vin," Larabee snorted, laying the book down gently.

"Why's that?" Vin's voice carried into the hallway.

"This story or whatever the hell it is Ezra gave me," Larabee huffed. "Good Hamlet, cast thy nighted color off. What does that mean?"

"It's poetry," Vin answered softly.

"Poetry? So do you know what it means?" Chris asked curiously.

"Shakespeare, tha fella what wrote this, in his culture yah wore black to signify mourning," Vin explained.

"A dark color? Hmmmm, dark like night. So what this next part mean?" Larabee questioned.

"Good Hamlet, cast thy nighted color off/ and let thine eye look like a friend on Denmark," Vin recited from memory. "His Momma, Queen Gertrude is telling Hamlet to stop wearing mourning clothes and stop looking at her with hate in his eyes. This is a play about love, sex, murder, incest, insanity. It was old 'fore mankind left the home world." Vin smiled.

"Sounds real interesting." Buck waggled his eyebrows, listening from the doorway. "Keep going."

"I don't have time for this . . . nonsense. Col. Larabee, may I please enter now?" Dr. Winston demanded.

Vin's head came up and a growl rumbled forth.

"Come ahead Dr. Winston. Please remember this is a new bond and our territory was invaded. Please consider your actions and keep calm." Chris gently rubbed Tanner's shoulder.

Winston and his companion stalked in and looked down at the handler and his tense hunter.

"Sit down. Tanner isn't going to settle until you do," Chris ordered.

Winston glanced around, looking for a chair. Sighing, he settled uncomfortably to the rug followed by the fair haired man.

"My physician will recover. I expect you to keep better control over that . . . hunter in the future," Winston began, carefully modulating his tone.

"The idiot tried to separate Tanner from me and his pack. His badge indicated he was trained in Hunter/Handler medicine. What in hell did he think he was doing?" Chris snarled.

Vin tensed and the disturbing growl rumbled faintly.

"Sh, sh, I'm fine. Nobody is going to separate us," Chris calmed the human.

"Abbott was going to examine the hunter," Winston gritted.

"I know Nathan called and warned the hospital that we were coming in with an atypical bond and a distressed hunter. Unless things have changed drastically in the last fifteen years, separating a bonded pair in crisis is never done," Larabee reminded.

"I'll speak to Abbot, he should have explained himself. And he should have kept you two together," Winston allowed. "But your hunter shouldn't have been allowed to pound him into the wall that way."

"Tanner was pinned down. Capt. Wilmington was the one pounding that . . . supercilious jerk into the wall. He was treating my hunter like he was something filthy," Chris snarled.

"Then I expect Wilmington to be reprimanded. As for the Hunter, it is doubtful Abbott had ever come in contact with a human before," Winston huffed.

"I expect Abbott to be reprimanded as well as receiving additional training in properly handling a distressed Hunter," Chris snapped.

"I will see to it," Winston answered off-handedly.

"Capt. Wilmington, you shouldn't have pounded the jerk into the wall that way," Chris called over.

"Yes Sir, next time some pipsqueak threatens our team I'll pinch his head off," Buck answered cheerfully.

"Very good, Wilmington," Larabee answered.

The fair haired man scowled. _I should have questioned Abbott about the situation myself. Still, those humans should have been disposed of. What was that idiot Smeedly Wilson thinking, pairing Larabee with a human in the first place? Now Larabee's team of disrespectful misfits seem to be assimilating the humans. I wouldn't have thought humans to be developed enough to produce Hunters. _Cold eyes studied the Hunter now sitting beside Larabee studying him in turn.

"Dammit, stop challenging Tanner," Chris snarled dangerously. "You should know better."

The fair haired man broke off the staring match.

"Your team will report at 0700 to Capt. Lewis in the testing wing. You and your . . . hunter will report to the Hunter/Handler section at the same time," Winston ordered.

"I'll bring Standish and Dunne with me. I'd recommend you letting your people know," Larabee snapped.

"Surely your . . . pets can stay with the rest of your team," Winston snorted.

"It is called Hunter/HANDLER medicine. My team members Standish and Dunne are both handlers." Chris leaned forward threateningly.

Tanner's gentle hand rubbed Larabee's back soothingly.

"Handlers, get real Colonel. You're obviously under some type of delusion," Winston snorted.

"They set off the Psi monitors. I'm not imagining that," Chris snapped.

_It's barely believable that a human possess a high enough mental capacity to perform as a low end hunter. Impossible that those two would be capable of the higher level function of a handler. _The fair haired man scoffed mentally.

"Bring them with you," Winston gritted angrily.

Rising clumsily to his feet, Winston exited the room. The fair haired man rose more gracefully and followed Winston, feeling the eyes of a dangerous set of predators until he escaped to the safety of the hall.

"Hey Winston, get them to send some real food, would you? The kids are hungry," Buck called after the two men.

"That's trouble," Buck snorted as he watched the two men stride down the hall.

"Most assuredly," Ezra agreed.

"Mr. Tanner, what have you ascertained about our recent intruders?" Ezra asked.

"Winston's a pencil pusher. Might give you trouble, but I don't figure he's a real threat. Yeller hair is a different matter. Man's cold to the bone. Might not pull the trigger, but he won't have no problem ordering it done," Vin answered softly.

"Wonder why he was here?" Buck said thoughtfully.

"Gettin' the lay of things," Vin grunted.

7777777

"Col. Larabee, what nature of testing might we be subjected to?" Ezra asked uncomfortably.

"Standard check-up. They'll make sure you're healthy before sending us to Quantico for training," Chris answered.

"What precisely does a . . . standard check-up consist of?" Ezra prodded.

"The usual, you know, check your blood pressure, heart, lungs, etc." Chris huffed impatiently.

"No they don't know, Chris," Josiah interrupted. "Nathan, how about explaining what a standard check-up involves for them?"

"You've never had a check-up? Ever?" Nathan spluttered.

"It's not as though we were expected to live long enough for disease to incapacitate us, Sgt. Jackson," Ezra responded softly.

"Surely they examined you when you were sick or injured," Nathan huffed.

"My medical care has been somewhat limited in nature. Medicinal care is sporadic at best," Ezra shrugged.

"JD?" Buck asked worriedly.

"Centurions don't waste their time on human . . . servants. My mother died from cancer. I was given basic vaccinations but that was it. I never had a scan until you did one," JD growled.

"Cancer? But that's cured, we have a vaccine," Nathan protested.

"Cancer isn't contagious, ergo, no need to waste money inoculating . . . humans," Ezra sighed heavily.

"Well Hell!" Buck huffed.

"Vin?" Chris turned to study his bonded.

"Saw a few healers, but no doctors," Tanner shrugged.

"As bad as those scars are, I could have told you a **Doctor** didn't treat him. Whoever did sure shouldn't call themselves a healer," Nathan snorted.

"Didn't get to a healer most o' the time. Yah crawl in a hole and either heal up, er die," Vin answered calmly.

"You didn't get medical care at all?" Chris choked.

Vin's calm sapphire gaze studied Larabee curiously. "Where was I suppose to git help? Novas Mehix put a bounty on my head."

Larabee shakily stroked a hand across Vin's mid-section, tracing the horrible scar. Roughly, he grasped the back of Tanner's neck and pulled him close for a long moment. "To me, you come to me."

"To my Gwedeir." Vin snuffled along Chris' jaw.

"Nathan, tell them what to expect," Chris urged.

"You've all been scanned before. So you know how that works. You'll lie down on a table and get a more intense scan than a hand held can give to start out with," Nathan began.

At his bonded's frown, Chris asked, "Vin, what's wrong?"

"Stronger scan? Means it'll itch worse?" Vin demanded.

"Itch? Vin, scanning doesn't itch," Nathan protested.

"Mr. Tanner is endeavoring to relate the effects of a scan on his unique system into something with which he is more familiar," Ezra explained.

"Vin, you can 'feel' a scan?" Nathan asked in amazement.

"Yeah, kin handle the noise but the itches . . .," Tanner muttered uncomfortably.

"What if you set your sense of touch down low. Would that help?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"It'll make it tolerable anyhow . . . maybe. Have to shut down my hearing a might too," Vin sighed miserably.

"They'll take some fluids, blood, urine, saliva for testing. That's standard procedure," Nathan continued. _What else will they do that might hurt them? _

The three humans shifted uncomfortably, exchanging apprehensive glances but didn't interrupt.

"Brain scans to check for abnormalities and for comparison in the future," Nathan said uncomfortably.

"Rekin we know how that'll turn out," Vin snorted.

"They'll want to test your abilities and assign rankings," Chris grunted.

"How invasive are these tests?" Ezra tensed.

"They're not," Chris hurriedly responded. "In Vin's case, they'll check his vision, hearing, sense of smell, touch, and taste. You and JD, they'll do a simple emotion recognition test. They can't force those or they get invalid readings."

"You'll be there?" Vin asked faintly.

"I won't let you out of my sight, none of you," Larabee assured the nervous humans.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

gwedeir n. m. brother (especially used of those not brothers by blood, but sworn brothers or associates)


	26. Chapter 26

777777

At 0700 Larabee and the humans entered the Hunter/Handler testing facility.

"This way," Dr. Winston barked impatiently.

Vin snarled as the unnamed fair haired man and Dr. Abbott entered the room from one of the labs.

_I didn't realize they were so small; they're about the size of most 12 year olds. _Dr. Abbott studied the tense humans.

"Calm down Tanner. Let's get a reason before we kill somebody," Chris hissed softly.

Vin nodded and followed the guides, moving in a soft footed feline saunter.

"Strip down," the fair haired doctor ordered.

"Where are the examination gowns?" Larabee asked in a dangerous tone.

"Right here," Winston held out a gown.

"Where are the rest of them?" Chris growled.

"Colonel, they're humans, they don't have the same . . . morals that Centurions do," Winston sniffed.

"You will treat my team the same as any other person you would test in this lab. If you aren't capable of that we'll leave," Chris ordered.

"Here, they'll be too big for them." Abbott hurriedly opened a closet and pulled gowns off a shelf. _Larabee's right, there's no need to frighten or hurt them. It will only make the exams harder._

"Dunne, go with Abbott. Standish, you're with me. Dr. Tollman will take Tanner." Winston indicated the fair haired man before turning to Chris. "Dr. Jacobs will be here for you in a moment Col. Larabee."

"No. We don't want a repeat of yesterday. I have better things to do than peel the kids off your medical staff. We all stay together," Chris snapped.

"This is very . . .," Winston huffed.

"But far safer don't you think?" Chris asked, studying Abbott's bruises.

7777777

Vin was shivering uncontrollably and looked 'green' when he slid from the scanning table. Wordlessly, Chris wrapped his arms around the human until the trembling stopped, ignoring the disgusted looks sent his way by the medical staff in the area.

"Better?" Chris asked softly.

"Made my bones itch," Vin muttered faintly before stepping out of the loose embrace.

Abbott looked thoughtfully at Tanner. "Larabee is in excellent condition. The humans are in poor shape though. I'd suggest supplementing their diet and some vitamins for a few months." Abbott studied the scan results. "Quite a few old injuries, especially Tanner." _What happened to them? I've never seen this kind of . . . abuse._

A startled yelp had Chris spinning around in time to see Vin toss Tollman over the examination table.

"Yah best be careful where yah put that hand for I rip it off and stick it some place you ain't gonna like," Tanner snarled.

"What in hell are you doing?" Chris moved protectively in between Vin and the fair haired Tollman, pushing the approaching centurion away from his bonded. Chris' stomach turned as he registered Tollman's emotions at the contact.

"Getting a fluid sample," Tollman snarled. "If your . . . Hunter tries something like that again, we can finish this examine with him in restraints."

"Chris, yah didn't say nothing about them messing wit' tha boys," Vin hissed, placing his back against a wall defensively.

"It's not part of a standard test," Larabee growled.

"We need sperm samples for their records," Tollman said coldly. "Larabee, you don't have the authority to over rule medical, so back down and tell your toy to bend over the table. I might as well check his prostrate while I'm at this."

_Good God, it's rape the way Tollman is doing this. I'm not even sure he's a doctor. What can I do to prevent it though? All those scars and broken bones. I was out of line the way I acted, it must have scared Tanner yesterday. We should have let Larabee do as much of the hands on stuff as possible as it is. Hell, Nathan Jackson's a damn good medic. He could have done these tests. Been easier on these . . . kids. No, they can't be! They're trained soldiers, aren't they? _Abbott scowled down at his input pad.The young doctor's eyes widened as something on Tanner's readout registered. _It can't be. _Flipping to Dunne's file, he checked the information closely. Turning to Ezra's readout Abbott began to grin. _They are children, this bastard isn't going to touch these kids._

"Colonel Larabee, you should have informed us of your humans' ages. Would you have preferred a pediatrician do the exams?" Abbott asked cheerfully. "Anne Potter is on duty today and she's very good."

"What are you going on about Abbott?" Winston demanded.

"Contact Nettie Wells at Quantico. I want her as the primary physician. I'll let her decide on a pediatrician to do the exams today," Chris barked. _That was stupid of you Larabee. You should have thought of the pediatrician angle yourself. Nettie was real good with Adam. She's not going to let anyone tell her how to handle a patient . . . including me._

"They're children Dr. Winston, all three of them. Look for yourself." Abbott held out the pad. "Tanner and Dunne haven't finished cutting teeth. Standish's growth plates haven't hardened. That puts them all well under thirty."

"I'll talk with you later, Abbott. Now, let's get this over with," Winston huffed.

"Don't touch my **kids** again. As their guardian, I'm putting Nettie Wells in charge of their medical care. She's trained in pediatric Hunter/Handler medicine," Larabee announced loudly.

"They're humans," Tollman sneered.

"Can you enforce that decision, Col. Larabee?" Ezra asked faintly. The emerald green eyes held a touch of panic.

Vin was standing protectively in front of the two human guides. A low warning growl filled the air.

_I don't think standard handling is going to work here. The book says to firmly order a Hunter to stand down, but to this kid they're in a hostile location. Only one of his team members could do that. He'll probably go for my throat if I try it._ "Centurion law is very explicit on the position of children and their medical care. I'm afraid that Doctors Wilson and Tollman have no recourse now that Colonel Larabee has requested a pediatrician to handle your medical care," Abbott explained.

"Let me send a flash to Dr. Wells." Abbott punched in a code on his pad. "I'm sorry we got off to such a bad start yesterday. My only defensive was a twenty hour shift and a lack of manners on my part. Thank you for not killing me," Abbott said earnestly.

Furiously, Tollman and Winston slammed out of the examination room. Tanner's growl died as the door closed behind the two men.

"We's even. How much trouble are you gonna be in fer what yah just done?" Vin asked softly .

"I'll get some lousy shifts. Maybe a promotion will be delayed or a position I won't get. Don't worry about it. I like my job here. If it's a position they have that kind of control over, I don't want it anyway." Abbott seemed to stretch and stand taller as if he had shed some great weight.

"They never even tested your abilities. That's just . . . wrong," Abbott muttered.

7777777

Anne Potter chuckled faintly as she entered the examination room. Three youngsters sat on the examination table and the dark haired one in the middle was swinging his legs childishly. _It's a good thing I don't scare easy. _Three pair of eyes locked on to the centurion woman as she entered. _What beautiful eyes._

"Nettie Wells called me and said you were stirring up trouble again, Col. Larabee." Ann tapped her toe. _Looks like I'm getting into all the political crap despite all my efforts to stay clear. _

"Winston and his crony Tollman got a bit out of hand. They thought they could get a way with . . . shit, because the kids are human. The boys know they have to have an exam. There's no reason to hurt or embarrass them doing it." Larabee walked over to greet Billy Travis' doctor.

"They're human?" Ann Potter asked in surprise. _Great, just what I need. The Oversight Committee will be all over this case. _

"Yes," Chris snapped protectively.

"Larabee, back off. I just didn't know humans produced hunters and handlers. I've only had the basic training in Hunter/Handler medicine," Ann warned. "I'd suggest asking Nettie Wells to be their primary physician."

"I already asked for Nettie Wells." Chris calmed slightly. "There seem to be some differences between human and centurion here as well."

"I'm Anne." Dr. Potter moved to stand in front of the humans.

"Ma'am." The long haired one hopped down followed by the other two. Each of them responded politely.

"Ezra P. Standish." The auburn haired one nodded politely but didn't offer a hand.

_A Handler, and a strong one I bet, the way he's avoiding touch." _Anne nodded back.

"John Dunne, but call me JD, Dr. Potter." The dark haired human smiled in a friendly manner. He brushed his finger tips across her palm in greeting, avoiding an actual handshake.

_This one's a handler too. Not as strong as the Leprechaun. _"JD, I'm Anne, not Dr. Potter," Anne reminded.

"Vin Tanner, ma'am," the long haired human drawled. Bright sapphire eyes intently studied the doctor. His nostrils flared slightly as he touched the back of her hand in greeting.

_Hmmm, Anne you're never too old to discover something new. What are you? _"Vin, my name is Anne," Dr. Potter huffed.

"Yes Ma'am, Dr. Anne," Tanner responded in an almost teasing tone.

"Alright I'm Dr. Anne," Ann responded.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Chris Larabee, do you want me to act as physician for these boys today?"

"Yes Anne, I think you will do just fine," Chris answered quickly.

"Alright, Peter let me see what you've done so far?" Anne held out her hand for the data pad. "Do you all have a problem with Dr. Abbott helping with the exam?"

"None at all," Ezra spoke for the three humans.

"Lots of old injuries." Anne looked at Tanner in distress. _Most of these should have killed him. _

"Trouble likes me," Vin sighed.

"Well you boys are actually in amazingly good shape considering how much weight you need to gain." Anne tossed the data pad onto a nearby counter. "Are you eating?"

"They're always eating," Chris chuckled. "They've actually gained several pounds this week."

"What are you eating?" Anne scowled, imagining the junk food available to them.

"Standard rations today. Josiah and Nathan prepared a palatable meal yesterday for lunch. Most of our meals were harvested from the forest or stream last week," Ezra reported.

"Do you like standards?" Anne questioned.

**"NO!" ** An emphatic chorus rang out.

"Not at all." JD wrinkled his nose.

"Better'n nothin', I rekin," Vin sighed.

"If you say so Mr. Tanner," Ezra sniffed.

"Thought not." Anne pulled out her own pad and began writing. "I'm writing a prescription. These boys need **fresh** foods whenever possible, organics if they're available, especially for Vin."

"What fluids have you drawn Dr. Abbott?" Dr. Potter turned to question the other doctor.

"I have a blood, saliva, and urine sample for everyone," Peter Abbott answered quickly.

"What aren't you telling me?" Anne demanded, looking from one man to another.

"Winston and Tollman wanted sperm samples," Abbott muttered.

"They're children," Ann protested.

"I beg your pardon. We aren't children despite our size," Ezra interrupted.

"Don't tell me you're not children, young man," Dr. Potter snapped. "I saw your scans."

"Ez shut up, iffen it'll keep that pervert's hands offen me, I'll nurse a bottle," Vin hissed.

"We're going to do a few tests to see how you rank on our hunter scale," Anne explained calmly to Tanner. "This shouldn't cause you any discomfort. Get your clothes on and we need to go out to the main lab for that."

Anne smiled faintly and left the room. Several relieved sighs followed her out the door. _I thought that would help calm them down. _

7777777

"I wouldn't have believed it," Anne whispered in shock, staring at Tanner after the testing was done.

"Mr. Tanner, it appears you will be the most powerful hunter we have ever registered," Peter Abbott mused. _He's completely off the scales. I can't prove it, but this boy was holding back. What are you really capable of? _

Anne nodded in agreement when Abbott cleared Vin's testing results off the equipment, leaving only the basic printout for the files.

"I knew he was strong, just not this strong." Chris scowled down at the readout of Vin's sensory scores.

Ezra frowned at Vin as the Centurions went over the scores. _We agreed that we should tone our abilities down. No need giving up an edge. _

Tanner shrugged, giving a hand gesture to the other two humans carefully shielded from the cameras views.

JD's eyes widened and he repeated the down five gesture to be certain. _How weak are Centurion Hunters? Vin set his levels 5 notes down and he's still more powerful than anyone they've ever tested? _

Vin nodded yes.

"Now for you two," Anne coaxed the clearly reluctant Standish and Dunne.

Ten minutes later Abbott was decidedly shocked. "JD is a level six and Ezra a ninth level handler, not top ranked but their both very strong." _Humans aren't developed enough to be handlers, well explain this one Hunter Center._

"What kind of inoculations have you three had?" Anne gasped as she paged through the report noticing the blank areas of the humans' files.

"I had the very basics," JD muttered.

"I have had a full range and my inoculations are currently up to date," Ezra answered.

"Never had none," Vin admitted.

"None!" Dr. Potter squeaked in horror. "Well, we'll just see about that then."

"Mr. Tanner has unusual reactions to medication," Ezra warned.

"Peter, are there different vaccinations for Hunters?" Anne turned to Dr. Abbott.

"Yes, they won't impact his senses as badly. They will make him sick though. I don't think we've ever dealt with this situation," Abbott admitted.

"So you have no idea if it's safe to go ahead and give him a full run or not?" Anne frowned.

Vin grunted. "Rather be sick once and get it over with."

"Vin is that wise?" Ezra scowled.

Vin shrugged. "Always was a fast healer. Bonded now, so I'll shake things even faster."

"Your healing factor is enhanced as well?" Abbott blurted in disbelief.

"Don' know, just know I heal fast," Vin admitted.

"Most Sentinels have amazing recuperative abilities," Ezra drawled.

"Sentinel?" Dr. Abbott questioned, looking up from his pad where he was recording the most recent case notes.

"An enhanced individual in the human manner," Ezra answered politely. "A . . . Handler would be referred to as a Guide."

"This shouldn't hurt." Dr. Abbott loaded an injector and offered it to Dr. Anne. "Mr. Tanner and I got off to a bad start, he'd probably be happier if you give him the injection."

"Dr. Abbot, have you adjusted for a child's dose?" Dr. Potter looked down, checking the dosage before approaching Vin.

"Yes, I did." Peter answered.

"This shouldn't hurt. It might tingle a bit." Ann moved closer to the wary Tanner. "I can give it to you in any large muscle group."

Vin looked puzzled.

"Butt, thigh or shoulder?" JD explained.

"Shoulder!" Vin snapped uneasily, looking around at the assorted medical personnel.

"Your turn JD," Anne ordered as she gently rubbed the tingling spot on Vin's shoulder for a few moments. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a selection of suckers. "Apple, peach, grape or cherry?" she asked, offering them to Tanner.

Vin lifted a peach sucker off her palm gently.

"Dr. Potter, shame on you giving the kids sweets," Chris chuckled.

"Strictly condensed fruit juice and a hardener. They're good for them in small doses." Anne smiled. "I'll give you the recipe."

JD got his shot and sucker.

"Would you like one Ezra?" Ann offered the human a selection of suckers.

"Thank you, Dr. Anne." Ezra took a peach sucker.

"Col. Larabee, would you like to finish your exam now or come back later?" Abbott asked.

"Might as well get it over with," Chris grunted.

Fifteen minutes later, a disturbed Dr. Abbott was comparing not only Chris' last empathic score but his brain scans. "You're completely off our scale. And the changes in your brain function are just . . . impossible. Your brain chemistry has even changed."

"Larabee's bonded now," Vin muttered, moving over to snuffle along Chris' jaw.

"Bonding dosen't make such radical changes," Abbott protested.

"Centurions link, they don' bond," Vin huffed.

"Humans bond on a deeper level?" Anne Potter asked curiously.

"One heart, one mind, one spirit," Ezra recited.

"I wouldn't have believed it, but something sure changed." Abbott scowled at his charts.

7777777

"Dammit, something must be wrong with the stupid machines!" Buck Wilmington's angry voice carried into the exam room. "I'm no talent."

"Buck, we went through four different PSI monitors. They all can't be wrong," Nathan chided. "You're just a late bloomer. Sometimes it happens."

"Buck, what's going on?" Chris demanded.

"They think I'm a hunter is what," Buck snapped furiously.

"A simple painless test will prove one way or another Capt. Wilmington." A beautiful young tech approached. "I'm Maggie."

"Buck, do it," Chris ordered.

7777777

"Congratulations Buck, you're . . . something but I sure don't know what," the young tech frowned at her read out.

"He's enhanced alright, but what are these readings?" An older tech questioned.

"Clan bond," JD snorted, looking up at the over head monitor.

"Clan bond?" Abbott demanded, looking at the small human.

"Capt. Wilmington has chosen Col. Larabee's team as his . . . territory," Ezra interrupted any response JD was considering.

"Won't that cause problems with Tanner?" Abbott asked worriedly.

"Vin's Alpha, there's no conflict," JD muttered.

"Why not?" Abbott asked sharply.

"Chris," Vin hissed miserably.

"Shit!" Larabee blurted taking in the sweat dampened hair and pale skin. "You're sick."

"Gonna . . ." Vin gagged as he rushed over to a sink. The slender body trembled as a violent bout of heaving struck.

Larabee hovered over his Hunter worriedly.

"It's going to be a long night," Ezra sighed.

"What's going on?" Buck herded JD and Ezra over to the rest of the pack and stood over them protectively.

"A reaction to his vaccinations if I would hazard a guess." Ezra winced as an even more violent bout of vomiting began.

"When this eases off we'll get him back to the hunter suite and see about getting him as comfortable as possible," Nathan soothed the rest of the team.

"Fever reducer if his temperature spikes. Call me if you think I'm needed, Nathan," Anne ordered.

"Chrith, don' touch me. Mah thkinth crawlin'," Vin grunted. The human started scratching violently.

"Stop that." Chris grasped the slender wrists, preventing the digging.

"Ittheth," Vin protested as he tried to rub against the counter.

"Aw Hell Junior," Buck blurted when Tanner raised his head for a moment.

Tiny red bumps seemed to erupt on the human's skin as they watched.

"Now he's got me itching," JD grumbled.

"Are you breaking out too?" Nathan demanded, grasping JD's chin to study his skin.

"I think it's sympathy," JD muttered.

"Doc, we might have a problem," Chris' voice raised in concern.

Anne very gently examined as much as possible while Vin heaved into the sink once more.

"His glands are already enlarged." Gently, Anne eased Vin's shirt up to examine the injection site. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the swollen weeping spot. Hives began to appear over all the exposed skin. "Oh Honey," Anne sighed.

"Benedrician." Anne ordered an antihistamine.

"Half an infant's dose," Nathan spoke up.

"What?" Dr. Abbott questioned, holding an injector.

"He had a reaction to Buck's cologne. I found out he can't handle more antihistimine than that," Nathan explained.

"Make sure that gets on his charts," Anne ordered, giving the shot.

"103 and rising." Abbott looked down at his scanner.

"Turn that thing off," Ezra hissed when Tanner whimpered. "Colonel, Vin needs to be in the suite now. His senses will be out of control. Everything **hurts**."

"When the vomiting eases off, Ez," Chris agreed.

"It won't ease off. Part of this is sensory overload," JD explained.

"Alright." Chris lifted Vin into his arms, unconcerned as the human heaved once more. "It's not as if there's anything to bring up anyway."

"Silk sheets," Ezra snapped, looking around at the assorted medical staff. "Surely you have silk sheets for the use of a distressed hunter?"

"It's important?" Dr. Potter paused as she started after Chris and his burden.

"Very, I had a Sentinel explain a touch overload as having been skinned and every nerve being exposed," Ezra snapped impatiently.

"Maggie, go buy sheets. Any thing else?" Abbott asked Standish.

"Get them to turn off the surveillance in the suite. Mr. Tanner's hearing will be spiking," Ezra growled.

"Surveillance?" Abbott questioned.

"Surely the 'powers that be' will have taken advantage of the team's absence to repair the surveillance equipment. I certainly would have in their position," Standish snorted as he followed his team out.


	27. Chapter 27

"Capt. Wilmington, we aren't through," Maggie called after the retreating man.

"Need to tuck Junior in then I'll be back, Darlin'. We wouldn't want Chris to kill anyone stupid enough to get in his way right now, you know." Buck smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows and ducked out the door after the fast moving pack.

Chris kept up a soothing croon as he carried Tanner down the corridor, ignoring the looks he got from bystanders.

Chris suddenly paled and rushed over to the nearest restroom. Ezra opened the door for him and stepped out of the way. Ezra looked miserable while rubbing his stomach. JD was pacing in front of the door with his arms wrapped around his middle while Dr. Ann, Dr. Abbott, and the rest of the team looked on.

"What's wrong with them?" Dr. Potter asked in concern.

"Vin is . . . leaking," Ezra grimaced.

"We noticed, Ez," Buck snorted.

"He is now suffering acute abdominal cramps." Ezra almost doubled over himself.

"You can 'feel' him?" Dr. Abbott blurted in amazement.

"I am a guide and an affiliate of his pack, of course I am cognizant of Mr. Tanner's misery; his shields are down," Ezra snapped. "JD, might I propose an examination of our quarters and retrieving a change of attire for both Mr. Tanner and the Colonel? Take Sgt. Sanchez and Capt. Wilmington, he should be capable of ascertaining the status of the surveillance equipment. One of them can then escort you back with the garments. It would be imprudent for you to wander the halls without supervision."

"Come on Buck." JD straightened in relief, heading away from Tanner's vicinity.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nathan asked in concern. His impatience to check on Tanner himself was obvious.

"Soft voice, keep touch to a minimum, only enough light to keep you from stumbling into things. Is there a way to minimize odors without resorting to chemicals?" Ezra asked thoughtfully.

"I can hook the suite up to a scrubber that uses a water curtain to remove molecules from the air. We use them in the labs all the time," Ann responded.

"Noisy?" Ezra demanded.

"Sounds like a waterfall to me," Abbott responded.

"Then Vin might find it soothing," Ezra sighed. "Excuse me." Ezra turned and slipped into the bathroom.

Dr. Potter called and arranged for a scrubber to be set up on the air system for the team quarters.

Meanwhile, Dr. Abbott recorded his observations on the group dynamics as he waited.

Buck and JD returned and the small human brushed past everyone and entered the bathroom carrying an armful of clothing.

JD reappeared holding the door open as Chris and Ezra eased from the room, carefully supporting Vin between them.

"You might want to get a cleaning crew in there," Chris grunted shortly.

"Bucklin?" Vin croaked.

"Yeah Scruffy, man you look like shit," Buck whispered.

"Cain't, ain't none left," Vin groaned, shuffling towards the Hunter Suite. "Yah got tha watch."

"I have the watch, now stand down Junior," Buck crooned.

Tanner's knees buckled and he started to ooze toward the floor before Chris and Ezra stopped the slide.

"Now maybe he'll rest," Chris grumbled, scooping Tanner into his arms and heading on toward the suite.

"Buck, do they have the surveillance shut down in there?" Chris demanded.

"Did when I left. You ought to see what they did to keep the kids out of their wiring though," Buck sniggered. "It's going to play hell with their repair schedules if they ever need to get to it. They got it behind one of those permashields like they use to keep those big hoppers out of the wiring on Austrillus. "

"Those jumping rats?" Nate asked with a shudder at the memory of trying to keep the six foot rodents out of their quarters.

"Makes a man appreciate normal size critters, don't it Nate?" Buck teased.

"If you hadn't messed with that woman, we would never have gotten posted there," Nathan charged.

"How was I to know she was Gen. Simmons wife?" Buck protested his innocence as he herded the group down the hall, keeping a protective eye on them all.

"You might have asked if she was married?" Nathan snapped. "Thirty minutes, Buck. It took thirty minutes for them to seal the wound. The whole time listening to bad jokes."

"Hey, it's not my fault you got bit. You should thank me most of the medical staff was female," Buck muttered.

"I got bit . . . on the ass. I wouldn't have been on that planet if you hadn't been acting like . . . you," Nathan huffed.

"Bucklin? Why'd yah bite Nate on tha ass? Ms. Raine'll be mad. Iffen anybody was to bite Nate's ass, it outta be her," Vin protested in a confused raspy whisper.

"I never bit NATE on the butt, it was a rat," Buck spluttered.

"Why'd Bucklin go bite a rat on tha ass?" Vin asked Chris in complete bewilderment.

"Hush, I'll explain later," Chris responded softly.

Nathan flushed as he realized they were still in an open corridor. By the looks on several people's faces, the gist of the conversation had carried despite the soft tones.

7777777

"Let's put you to bed," Chris sighed as he crossed the threshold into the Hunter Suite.

"Bath, I want a bath," Vin responded.

"Later," Chris grunted.

"Need ta wathh him off." Vin struggled in Larabee's arms.

"Whoa, stop that or you'll make me drop you. Wash who off?" Chris asked gently.

"Tollman, mah thkinth crawlin'," Vin whispered.

_That bastard. _Chris sighed, "Just a short shower."

"Room temperature, hot water will only irritate that rash," Dr. Ann ordered.

"Qwith," Vin muttered.

"Yeah Vin?" Larabee asked gently.

"Thank you." Vin snuffled Larabee's jaw.

"You're welcome," Chris sighed, tightening his embrace slightly. _Damn, how does he manage to turn me to mush. _

7777777

"Just sit there and let me get you undressed," Larabee ordered, gently setting Vin down on a counter and beginning to remove the human's shoes. Once he had Tanner stripped down, he paused. "Vin, I think we better let one of the doctor's see this. These new spots look . . . nasty. They're weeping."

"Do I gotta?" Vin whispered.

"Yeah, you gotta." Chris raised a hand to gently rub Tanner's shoulder but hesitated before touching him.

"Give me a towel 'fore you bring Doc Ann in," Tanner sighed.

"Vin . . . you've got some swelling under your arms and . . ." Chris muttered, looking down and quickly back up.

"Ah hell," Vin blurted in shock. His eye's widened as he took in the swelling. "Qwith, I'the thcared."

"Let me get Doc Ann. We'll get Nettie in from Quantico if she thinks we need to," Chris soothed. "I really think this is just a reaction to the vaccinations."

"Chris, I'se seen Scarlet Plague and such," Vin hissed shakily.

"You said you were immune to Scarlet Plague," Chris reminded.

"Yeah, git Doc Abbott would yah? This is gonna be embarrassin' 'nough," Tanner groaned.

7777777

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Abbott asked. "Whoa, now that's not something you see everyday." The doctor studied Tanner's exposed skin. "There's at least four different types of lesions."

"Tell me 'bout it," Vin groaned, curling over onto his side on the counter top.

"Pretty miserable?" Dr. Abbott asked gently, kneeling down so he could look Tanner in the face.

"Yeah," Vin grimaced as a bout of dry heaves hit.

"May I examine you, or are you going to toss me across the room?" Peter teased gently.

"His glands are swelling," Chris grunted.

"I can see that. Are you having trouble swallowing?" Dr. Abbott gently felt under the human's jaw.

"Under his arms and in his . . . groin," Chris listed.

"You just can't catch a break can you? Orchitis?" Peter sighed.

Vin nodded faintly, moving his towel to the side.

"Now that is impressive. Run a tub of cool water, not cold. It will help with the swelling and might slow down these lesions as well. I'm going to give you something for the fever now. The good news is I don't see anything to worry about. The first wave of pustules is already fading out. You were right about your healing factor. I wouldn't be surprised if you're over this in a couple of days," Dr. Abbott soothed.

"Vin, I've got a tub of water ready. It's going to be a shock as hot as you are," Chris warned.

The door opened a bit and a container was sat on the counter.

"What's this?" Abbott asked.

"Oats fer the bath. Helps with tha itchin'," Vin sighed, peering into the container.

"You sure about this?" Chris asked.

"Used it 'fore. Don' know why, but it works," Tanner muttered.

"How do I use it?" Chris asked, holding up the container at a loss.

"Put a good handful into the tub and stir it around," Vin hissed as he slid off the counter and stood trembling.

Abbott pulled back when the human flinched as he got too close. He left the shaky man alone but was prepared to catch him if he collapsed.

"Stay still before you crack your head open." Chris hurriedly added the oatmeal before rushing back to his stubborn bonded. "How are you doing?"

Abbott nodded before stepping out of the bathroom to let the pair have some privacy.

"I'se fine," Vin answered softly.

"Vin, if this is fine we need to work on your word definitions," Larabee huffed.

"I feel like crap. I got spots on tha inside of my mouth and nose and ears. Hell, I got spots on tha inside of my eyelids." Tanner leaned against Chris and shuffled over to the bath tub.

"Doctor Abbott doesn't seem too concerned." Larabee eased Vin into the water. Cupping his hands, he poured cool water over Tanner's chest as he lay back in the tub. "Be careful or you'll drown there," Chris warned. _Need something to prop him up._

"Feel better iffen yah was to ask Doc Ryan. Doc Ann is used ta childer and treatin' them." Vin began to tremble.

"Are you to cold?" Chris scowled.

"Hot sa hot," Vin muttered just before his eyes rolled back and a convulsion hit.

"DOC!" Larabee bellowed, trying to keep Tanner's head above water.

"Calm down, just keep his head up. There's nothing that he can get hurt on in there," Ann soothed, pushing her way into the bathroom. "Peter said the poor boy had a bit of orchitis. I didn't realize it was this serious," Ann growled. "I know the scan seemed to bother him, but I don't think we have a choice here."

"Can I get him out now?" Chris asked.

Tanner was now lying limply in the cool water.

"Yes. Can you get him out on your own?" Ann hovered.

"Ez, you want to help. I think you'll bother him the least," Chris called to the men gathered nervously around the door.

Gentle hands lifted the sentinel from the water.

"Can you hold him while I dry him off?" Ezra asked softly.

"No problem." Larabee adjusted his hold.

Ezra carefully blotted the irritated skin. "Rubbing will only make things worse," Standish explained. "His fever is rising again."

A pained moaned and Vin tried to curl up in Chris' arms. A harsh cough shook the slender body, followed by more heaving.

"We got those sheets on the bed for him. Get him into bed," Nathan urged, crowding the rest of the team back so Chris could carry his hunter out.

7777777

A pained whimper filled the air when Ann began the scan.

"Hold on, they'll be done in a minute." Chris gently stroked the human's hair.

"I can't believe this; he was perfectly healthy three hours ago. I need a full spectrum antibiotic now. Is there anyway to monitor him without causing pain? Pneumonia, pancreatitis, meningitis, and the orchitis along with the lesions. It seems to extend all through his digestive tract," Ann growled while placing a call for the antibiotic and an analgesic.

"We need to do a blood work up," Dr. Abbott reminded. "I guess I should have expected the trouble scanning with as high a rating as he has.

"Convulsion," Chris snarled.

"Get ice," Ezra barked. "Roll him over onto his side."

Josiah spun around, heading for the kitchen.

"Why ice?" Nathan demanded.

"To keep the fever from frying his brain or damaging his heart." Ezra gently positioned Vin to keep pressure off the swollen areas.

"Buck, we'll need alcohol," JD ordered.

"Forget that, the last thing he needs is alcohol. He's already dehydrated," Dr. Ann snapped.

"For a bath; it brings down fever faster than water," JD snapped.

"You can't use it with those open sores," Nathan protested.

"What sores?" Ezra huffed.

"From the . . . they're dried up," Dr. Abbott spluttered in disbelief.

"Nathan we'll need towels," Ezra urged.

"On it." Jackson hurried out.

Peter Abbott kept a running record on his data pad of the seemingly primitive medicine the humans were using.

"I'm getting a saliva sample. It won't be as accurate as a blood work up, but it won't hurt him," Ann muttered. "Peter, find out what happened to my antibiotic and analgesic," Ann snarled furiously, "This is a critical care unit. Where are my drugs?"

Tanner's back arched as he once more went into convulsions.

Josiah shifted uncomfortably, watching as the young human fought for his life. _Hold on, son. I'll get you some help. _Josiah slipped from the room and stalked down to the nurse's station.

"Where are the drugs that Dr. Potter ordered?" The huge man growled softly.

"They haven't been delivered yet," a nurse answered huffily.

"Woman, if that boy dies, how long do you think you'll live?" Josiah thundered. "You never put in the damn order." Josiah pointed at the monitor.

"He won't die, and if he does it's not like he's . . . really a hunter you know," the nurse sniffed.

"He's gone into convulsions at least twice since that order was made. I will personally break every bone in your bigoted body before I rip your heart out. Now do we understand each other . . . Nursing Cpl. Alice Brown?" Josiah said conversationally.

"Yes Sergeant," the woman choked and punched in a priority code for Tanner's medications.

"Did you put in Col. Larabee's request for Dr. Ryan?" Josiah rumbled.

"I'll do that right now," the nurse squeaked.

"I'll wait for his response." Sanchez leaned closer.

The nurse paled as a red light began to flash on her screen. Immediately, she began punching in a code. Turning, she grabbed the handle on the crash cart and rushed toward the suite containing Larabee's team. An older nurse was running down the hall to join them.

"What happened, they were fine earlier!" The older nurse demanded as she held the door open for Josiah and the crash cart.

"Vaccinations," Josiah growled.

"Which ones? Has the doctor been informed?" The woman demanded.

"The doctors havent' left Vin since we brought him back," Josiah reported.

"Stats?" The nursing Sergeant asked her nurse.

"I don't . . . they turned all the monitoring off again," Alice huffed.

"What were they when you made rounds?" the older nursed asked sharply.

"I haven't' made rounds yet," Alice admitted.

"Consider yourself on report," the Sergeant snarled.

Josiah hesitated at the door, watching as the humans ministered to Tanner. Ezra seemed to be kissing Vin while JD knelt over him, pushing on his chest.

JD and Ezra moved away as soon as Vin was put on life support.

"I want you two to teach me how to do that life support technique," Nathan requested as the team followed Tanner's bed to ICU.

"No problem," JD answered.

7777777

24 hours later ICU

Chris stared in disbelief at the monitor showing his sentinel's heartbeat. _What happened? They were standard inoculations with dead virus'. _//Hang on Tanner. Don't quit on me now.//

//Chris? What's wrong?// Vin's dazed 'voice' was very weak.

//You stopped breathing.// Chris gently stroked Tanner's bare arm.

//What's wrong wit' Ez and JD?// Vin 'asked' in a stronger tone.

//They're sick too.// Chris admitted, looking over at the other two beds and the small forms in them.

//How bad?// Vin demanded.

Chris bowed his head. //I think they're dying.//

//Hell if I let that happen. Is Buck wit' JD?// Vin asked sharply.

//No// Chris straightened in relief now that Tanner was 'here'.

//Git him in here. Move Ez 'tween JD and me. Need yah ta bind us. Don' worry, it'll come natural. They's yer pack. Ez'll try ta fight yah, jist his fear's all. Have Nate and Josiah keep ever'body out. Any way ta keep 'em from monitoring us?// Vin ordered in an exhaustion laden tone.

//Rest, let me get everything set up.// Chris soothed, easing Tanner back to sleep.

7777777

Observatory Room above ICU

Doctors Ryan, Potter, and Abbott were sharing the most recent readouts with Nettie Wells who was still on Quantico.

"Any changes in brain activity?" Nettie asked, studying the test results on the three humans.

"We've got a lot of activity in Tanner's gamma waves for some reason," Peter reported.

"Gamma? That's very unusual." Nettie pulled up the brain scans to examine. "Are you sure this boy isn't a handler?"

"Very sure. He maxed out all our sensory ratings. No telling how powerful he really is," Peter Abbott answered.

"How's he responding to the antibiotic?" Nettie asked.

"I think his own immune system is doing more than the antibiotic," Dr. Ryan responded. "A standard series of immunizations caused this?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Series 3100B." Abbot checked his notes.

"That's the one with the inoculation for that new fever on Rigeon isn't it?" Nettie asked softly.

"Yes, it's just out of Gleason's lab," Ann Potter answered.

"Gleason?" Ryan hesitated. "We need to put a freeze on the administering of this one until we determine its safety."

"It's already been used for several weeks with no reported problems." Dr. Abbott looked up from his scanner.

"Who has received it already?" Dr. Ryan asked with a sinking feeling in his guts.

"Two companies being rotated in to the Novas Mehix sector." Abbott checked the records.

"Have they shipped out yet?" Ryan demanded. _Could this be the start of a new plague? _

"No, they're still here. What's the problem? None of them reported any illness." Dr. Potter looked at Ryan thoughtfully.

"Keep them here until we run some tests," Ryan ordered.

"Aren't you over reacting?" Abbott protested.

"Does Scarlet Plague ring any bells?" Ryan growled.

"That's cured," Abbott reminded.

"Quarantine them until further notice," Nettie ordered, looking up from a read out. "There's a problem. We have nine dead soldiers and I want to know why."

"Those were failed organs according to the death certificates," Abbott pointed out.

"Why did nine seemingly healthy young people die from organ failure?" Nettie asked.

"These were rejected donor organs. Look at the blood chemistry," Ryan scowled.

"None of them were organ recipients," Ann Potter disagreed.

"Blood chemistry doesn't lie, but records often do. All of these kids were from high ranking families. They'd loose any chance at advancement if a transplant was in their records," Ryan reminded. "Only perfect specimens advance."

"Why's this thing attacking donated organs?" Nettie wondered.

"Doctor, you better come, Col. Larabee is moving beds and removing monitor buttons." A nurse rushed in and pointed down to the movement in the lower room.

"Nettie, something is going on here. I'll contact you as soon as I can," Ryan explained as he cut off communications.

7777777

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Ann demanded over the intercom.

Larabee ignored the voice as he directed a troubled Nathan and Josiah to move Ezra's bed.

"Chris, he's awful sick. He should be back on the monitors," Nathan protested.

"They need to be close to each other," Chris hissed.

"Nathan, we can hook Ezra back up. At least consider Chris' idea. Those boys seem to need to be together," Josiah soothed.

Chris scowled but allowed Nathan to hook the leads back up. _Need Nathan's help and he won't give it if he feels like I'm endangering them._

"Alright Vin, now what?" Chris asked.

Tanner's eyes opened much to Nathan's surprise.

//Lend me strength.// Vin asked weakly.

"How?" Chris grasped Tanner's forearm as weak fingers locked around his own.

//Gonna be a hell of a ride, Cowboy// Vin 'said'.

Chris immediately linked when Tanner 'touched' him. Chris 'saw' a sticky black net covering Tanner. _What the hell is that? _Reaching out, he touched a strand. _It's evil. _Vin's body squirmed in misery under the . . . web. _How can I get this off him? It's killing him. _

Nathan gently reached out to check for fever now that Chris didn't seem so agitated. _Sure hope Chris isn't getting sick too. This doesn't make sense. I can understand Vin and JD, they got those shots, but why is Ezra sick? Does this even __**have**__ anything to do with the immunizations?_

"What the hell?" Nathan breathed as he 'saw' the web as well. He looked at the other two humans, they were covered in the sticky black substance as well. _Need to cut or burn this off somehow._

Chris smiled as Nathan's thought filled his mind. Larabee 'hunted' within Vin until he found what he needed. Using what he had sensed about the web, Chris coaxed Vin's body into action. _This is what you're hunting, Larabee_ directed. Tanner's fever suddenly jumped several degrees. Minute chemical changes began. Easing out of the bond, Chris sank down to the handy chair. _God, I'm tired. _Tightly clasping Vin's hand, he slipped into an exhausted doze.

_I felt something happen. _Nathan's wide eyed gaze rested on the sleeping colonel.

"Nathan look," Josiah breathed.

"He's sweating, the fever broke," Nathan gasped, hurrying over to take a closer look at Tanner.

Tanner's eyes opened and he weakly patted Jackson's hand.

"Welcome back," Jackson smiled widely.

Vin turned his head to watch his bonded sleep. Turning back to Nathan, Vin weakly reached toward Ezra.

"When you're stronger," Nathan promised.

Tanner pulled at the tubes and wires angrily.

"Stop that," Jackson protested.

Once more, Vin reached for Ezra.

With a sudden movement, Buck gently brushed Nathan back. He lifted Vin into his arms and moved over to Ezra's bed.

Weakly, Tanner brushed aside the oxygen mask and placed his mouth over Ezra's, blowing in weakly several times.

//JD// Vin looked into Buck's face.

"He's dying," Wilmington said as tears ran down his cheeks.

//Not if I can help it. Let me breathe in him.// Vin ordered.

Buck carried Vin over to the small body.

Vin breathed weakly into JD several times before slipping into sleep.

"Get him back to bed," Nathan fussed. _Guess it's something human. Didn't hurt anything, they're dying anyway. _Gently, Nathan repositioned JD's oxygen mask.

The doctors exchanged bewildered looks at the by-play taking place in the room below.

Ryan waited impatiently as Nathan hooked Vin back up to the monitoring system.

"The fever is dropping." Ann pointed out the falling numbers.

"Heart rate is up but he was moving around," Ryan scowled.

"This is amazing. Look at the oxygen levels in his blood. Their 120 higher than his healthy levels yesterday." Abbott leaned over his monitor in excitement.

"Standish's are rising as well," Ann blurted.

"Dunne's are coming up too," Ryan reported.

"Look at that white cell count," Peter whistled softly. "Something sure kicked Tanner's immune system into Warp drive."

7777777

Ryan stared down into the quite room hours later, simply enjoying the view. Tanner was propped up in bed eating a bowl of soup. Standish was protesting softly, trying to avoid Jackson's attempts to rouse him. JD was sleeping in Wilmington's arms after having eaten a few bites of soup.

_Four hours ago they were dying. What happened between Chris and Tanner? I've 'lifted' those 40 seconds out of the brain scans, but something happened. I'd love to monitor both of them when they do their . . . thing. _Ryan smiled down warmly. _Of course, I'd never let any recording of it exist. _Ryan's smile died as he considered the dead centurions. _I've got some very uncomfortable questions to ask those kids and I hope to hell I'm wrong. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Orchitis- a swelling of the testicles. In rare cases it has been known to cause sterility in adult males. In severe cases castration is a last resort when the swelling becomes severe enough to cut off blood flow.


	28. Chapter 28

Almost exactly 48 hours later, the humans' beds were rolled into the hunter suite. Broad grins filled the faces of their Centurion team mates as they listened to the pithy protests and myriad reasons that the humans presented why they were quite capable of walking instead of riding a bed.

Vin began to chuckle when they entered the suite and he caught sight of the anti-human measures taken to prevent them from reaching the power supply again. "Rekin we must have made an impression." Tanner grinned weakly.

Slowly, a puzzled look filled Vin's eyes. "Chris, was I having a fever dream or did Buck bite Nate's **ass**?"

"Nate got bit, but it was a rat that did it," Chris laughed softly.

"Buck didn't bite tha rat's ass neither?" Vin asked faintly.

"Nope, he didn't bite the rat's ass." Larabee gently tousled his bonded's hair.

"Must a been a **he** rat then." Tanner's lips twitched slightly.

"Probably," Chris chuckled, looking over at the spluttering Wilmington.

"Chris?" Vin became serious.

"What do you need?" Larabee coaxed.

"Want ta nest," Vin admitted softly. .

"Vin, you've been awful sick. We promised the docs that you three wouldn't overdo. You aren't supposed to be moving around at all," Chris sighed.

"Sure." Tanner looked away. idly playing with the sheet.

Chris hesitated a moment. aware of his bonded's misery. //Vin, I almost lost you. A few more hours, alright? The docs say they should have your heart straightened out some by then.//

"Gavin, do you require assistance in balancing your senses?" Ezra's soft exhausted drawl interrupted.

_You're an idiot Larabee. Of course he needs to bond. _Chris gently stilled the human's fingers twitching on the sheets.

//Vin, why didn't you say you were hurting?// Chris questioned, reaching up to stroke the human's jaw.

//Don' matter none.// Tanner 'said' in resignation.

Chris scowled as he felt Vin draw back from the contact. //Of course it matters Tanner. I **will **help you set your base lines somehow.//

"Nate, call and see what we can do about getting Vin settled," Larabee ordered.

"Chris, the doctors weren't happy with us moving out of ICU as it was. If they hadn't needed the room they'd still be in there. If we don't follow their orders exactly, it's back we go. Vin has to stay on that life support bed until they can figure out how to fix the heart murmur," Nathan responded.

"You call Abbott and tell him Vin's going to zone if he doesn't bond soon. If we try to bond, the damn bed is going to 'correct' Vin's life signs. A zone is going to hurt him worse than moving him," Larabee snapped.

Nathan scowled, looking worriedly from the tense Larabee to the clearly miserable Tanner before sighing heavily. "Alright, I'll call."

7777777

"Hey, I understand you're giving Nathan a hard time." Dr. Potter smiled down at the human that had somehow become one of her favorite patients.

"Didn' mean ta 'cause yah no trouble Ma'am," Vin muttered, keeping his head down and studying his fingers.

"You are no trouble. It's my job to see that you get well. I'm sorry, I should have considered your bond. I don't know enough about Hunter/Handler medicine," Anne soothed. "What if I turn the bed off long enough for you to bond?"

"Need ta lay down wit' Chris fer a spell," Vin said faintly.

"Vin honey, you're not strong enough for physical activity," Dr. Potter responded uncomfortably.

Vin flushed brightly.

"Sex is not part of our bond," Chris growled softly. _If he was feeling better I'd see how red I could get him to turn. Talking to a 'Momma' about private doin's. _

"Oh, I misunderstood. I thought that there needed to be a physical bond," Anne answered calmly. "Vin's respiration and heart are still compromised. He can't lay face down." Dr. Potter stood firm.

"Vin doesn't like to be pinned down. We usually bond lying on our sides," Chris responded.

"Why don't you build a . . . nest and I'll decide if it's alright to move him," Anne suggested gently.

7777777

"I know that bonding is a very private thing," Anne sighed, looking down at the mattress strewn floor with blankets spread over them in random piles. "I just can't in good conscience let you remove Vin from all monitoring."

//Vin?// Chris rubbed the human's arm soothingly.

"Cain't Nate keep watch?" Vin hissed softly as he tried to shift to a slightly less uncomfortable position. //Chris, I gotta git off mah back **please**. Mah gut's hurtin' 'nough already; I kin do wit'out one more misery.//

//What's wrong with your back?// Chris demanded.

//Don' know jist hurts like hell, has ever since I come around in ICU.// Vin admitted.

"Can we extend the leads?" Nathan asked thoughtfully. "Leave him plugged into the bed but let him curl up with Chris."

"That might work," Dr. Potter answered, relief easily seen on her troubled face. "I can program the bed to monitor only, so it won't correct Vin's life signs unless he starts shutting down again."

Buck, Nathan, Josiah, and Chris carefully lowered Vin onto one of the mattresses.

"He needs to be off his back for awhile; it's hurting him to lie flat," Chris directed.

"Oh honey, why didn't you say something?" Dr. Anne sighed.

"Said I had ta lay still," Vin gritted as he was repositioned.

"I'm going to have to . . ." Anne groaned.

"Scan?" Vin choked.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Potter responded.

"Jist git it over wit'," Vin hissed.

Anne quickly but thoroughly scanned Tanner, hoping not to have to do another scan.

Chris gently wiped the tears of pain away. //You're hurting Pard. You're only wearing yourself out trying to act tough here.//

//Only hurt worse iffen I scream.// Vin responded flatly. //I need ta bond Chris, it hurts sa bad.//

"No wonder he's in pain," the woman gasped.

"What's wrong with Vin?" JD's worried voice demanded.

"He's got two fractured vertebrae," the doctor said in disbelief. "Must have happened during the convulsions."

"What do we do for that?" Chris asked quietly while offering as much support as he could to the suffering Tanner.

"Rest and let them heal. These aren't extremely serious and should heal themselves **if **you don't over do it." Anne stretched out on the mattress close to Vin where she could look him in the eye.

"Jist want ta rest," Vin promised.

"I can only give you a mild painkiller or I can numb your back for a period. I can't give you anything very strong until we straighten your heart out," Dr. Potter explained carefully, brushing a loose curl off Tanner's cheek. _It's breaking my heart knowing just how much pain you're in. Pancreantitis has to be in the top five most painful things there are. Ezra and JD are lucky to have missed this one. _

"Do more good iffen I kin bond. Turn it down my ownself then," Vin responded, turning his cheek slightly to press for a moment against the gentle hand. "Doc Anne, do centurion doctors have . . . is a patient's information confidential?"

"Yes and no, I have to turn over documentation if I get a court order. If it's not a threat to other people's safety, then I do my absolute best not to release private information," Dr. Potter responded.

"Kin yah turn that bed off and jist monitor me yerself?" Tanner asked faintly.

"You want me to disconnect the life support and monitor you myself? During your bonding?" Anne asked in shock.

"Yeah," Vin said in an exhausted tone.

Anne chewed her lip uncomfortably. _This is why I never wanted to get into Hunter/Handler medicine; I'm no voyeur. _

"Promise we won't embarrass yah none." Vin's eyes widened innocently.

"I'll disconnect everything but the heart monitor," Anne sighed.

"Thank you, jist stay there," Tanner coaxed as the exhausted woman started to sit up. "They's plenty of room."

Anne lay still and watched as Nathan disconnected the leads, leaving the heart monitor recording. Chris gently settled a blanket over his bonded's lower body before slipping the gown off of the thin human.

_Children should never have those kinds of scars._ Anne's troubled gaze noted each exposed mark.

Curiously, she watched as Chris stripped down to his briefs and lay down next to Vin and curled protectively around the smaller man.

"Lay still and let me take care of you this time." Chris leaned over, offering his venerable throat to Tanner.

Vin turned his head and snuffled along his guide's jaw and behind his ear.

Anne smiled as the cold ill-tempered centurion seemed to melt. _Well knock me over with a feather. Bad ass Larabee getting nuzzled and . . . enjoying it. _

Chris' hands stroked gently over the fragile human and his voice dropped into a soft croon. Turning to his back, Chris eased Vin up enough to move the tousled head onto his shoulder. Vin pressed close and began to purr. After a few minutes he seemed to become boneless as the pain leached away.

_Finally, now maybe he'll rest. I need to read up on Hunter/Handlers. I wonder if this . . . comfort they seem to get from the bond could be recreated someway. It would certainly help sick children if it can. _Anne considered thoughtfully.

"Would it be okay to move JD and Ezra? It gives them a feeling of security being close," Buck asked Doc Anne softly.

"Heart monitors have to stay on," Dr. Potter ordered.

"You keep an eye on Junior. We can take care of the kids," Buck promised.

In a remarkably short time, all three humans were in the nest. JD and Ezra were laid down together and both were asleep before the blankets were tucked in around the pair.

"Hand me a blanket, would you Nate? Looks like the Doc is out too. Sweet lady is exhausted." Buck smiled down at the soundly sleeping doctor.

7777777

"Any idea what the hell's going on?" Buck demanded as he stretched out beside JD.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked sleepily, sitting propped up against Vin's life support bed where he could keep an eye on the humans.

"Sick as the kids still are, they shouldn't have let them out of ICU. What happened that they needed the room?" Buck questioned.

"The halls were almost empty. The boys aren't contagious, so why was the staff still wearing bio-gear?" Josiah put in his observations from his position on a mattress close to Ezra.

"The doctors all look worn out. You know Ryan would have been checking on the kids but he was only there twice in the last 48 hours. Dr. Abbott only made it once and he seemed to be . . . scared. Damn he **was** scared." Buck sat up with a scowl.

"I don't think our boys are the only sick ones," Josiah said thoughtfully.

"You think we have an epidemic?" Nathan demanded.

"I've known Nettie Wells a long time. I don't see her **not **coming to check on one of her patients that's this sick, unless something catastrophic happened," Buck said flatly.

"We were all so involved with the kids, none of us were paying attention to the outside world. Have you seen any info clips? Talked to Raine or anything?" Josiah asked in concern.

"Think I'm going to call her now," Nathan said as he scrambled to his feet in search of his communicator.

"Nate, it's 3 am," Josiah reminded.

"Let me check the latest news clips," Nate responded worriedly.

7777777

"Coffee, Doc?" Buck offered a cup to Anne as she sat up.

"Thanks Buck." Anne wrapped her hands around the cup. "Oh No! I fell asleep?" The doctor sat down her cup and hurriedly checked on the sleeping Tanner.

"He's sleeping good. No problems out of any of them," Nathan hurriedly reassured Anne Potter.

"You should have woke me," Anne scowled.

"When did you last get some sleep? We've been catching up on the news." Josiah waved at the info clip playing on the large screen.

"The night before the boys got sick, I think," Anne sighed. "We seem to have been able to contain this epidemic to just this planet."

"How bad is it really?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"It seems to target the Select mostly. Those under 40 years old," Anne answered shakily. "There are very few cases among those older and almost none among the lower ranks."

"That's going to hit the junior officers hard." Chris sat up carefully, tucking the blankets around Tanner before taking a cup of coffee from Nathan. "How long until they recover?" Larabee demanded.

"Twelve percent of the junior officers are infected." Dr. Potter rubbed a shaking hand over her face. "These three are the only survivors so far. It's hit the children of the Select extremely hard. Fourteen percent were infected with a 65 percent mortality so far. I don't hold out much hope for **any** of the infected ones surviving."

"You're saying you figure that this thing is going to end up with an almost 100 mortality rate?" Nathan gasped.

"Yes," Anne sighed deeply.

"So what is so special about these three?" Josiah studied the sleeping humans.

"That's what everyone is asking." Anne ran a shaking hand through her hair. "They're combing through every bit of material we have on them looking for that **something** that's let them survive. The only thing we have at the moment is the fact that all three are registered psis."

"They don't seem to be blaming the humans," Josiah said thoughtfully.

"Council seemed to be trying to make it look that way, and then Mary Travis did a story for The Clarion tracing this thing. There were no cases until Legions 317 and 502 were inoculated with vaccine Series 3100B. Secondary infections can be traced back to contact with members of those two legions. Not one person became infected by contact with your team. Council is staying very quiet on this one, but Gleason is seeking seven new lab assistants. Ryan said to tell you that twenty out of Gleason's 100 lab techs were from Select families," Dr. Potter explained. "That's a pretty big finger pointing where this really started."

7777777

"Is it alright if I examine the boys?" Anne looked over at the sleeping Tanner.

"Let's wake them first," Chris ordered. "No need to scare them on top of everything."

//Vin, come on time to wake up pard.// Chris lay a gentle hand on Vin's shoulder.

//Chris?// Tanner's eyes popped open.

"Take it easy, everything is fine. Doc Anne just wants to look you over," Chris explained.

"'Kay, yah want me on that bed er what?" Vin asked.

"You can stay right there. I'd like to plug you into the monitors though." Anne smiled down at the sleepy human.

"Alright," Vin held out his arm with the attached leads. "They's startin' ta itch."

"I'll see what else we have that I can use after we're done," Anne sighed. _Is there anything else? That's four different monitoring buttons he's reacted too. _Dr. Potter hooked up the leads and programmed the bed. "This can't be right," she muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Nathan moved to where he could see the readouts.

"Heart murmurs don't just disappear over night. I was hoping that the arrhythmia would cease but I never expected anything like this," Anne spluttered.

"Must be a malfunction. Let's test JD and Ezra then see if we can reset Vin's bed," Nathan suggested.

"It must have been some kind of false reading from the virus. Their hearts are all healthy as can be." Anne shook her head in disbelief. "I want to get a second opinion, but get some food in them. They're recovering just fine. Don't panic at Vin's lack of appetite. The Pancreantitis is responsible. If you can get a spoonful in him every two hours, I'll be thrilled. Keep it light, fruit would be good. About the size of a grape is a good serving for now. As fast as he's recovered from everything else, this should pass soon."

7777777

An exhausted Dr. Ryan stood at the door. "Anne said you guys are doing great, but she wanted a second opinion."

"Sit down before you fall down." Chris hurried over to the wilting man.

Vin wordlessly straightened a blanket and pillow.

"Oh that looks good but I don't have time. I have another thirty cases of this . . . shit. Maybe I'll get lucky. You three made it." Ryan smiled at the pale but alert humans.

"Would fluid samples from us help any?" JD asked quietly.

"I'm hoping so," Ryan sighed.

"Tell us about this epidemic," Ezra asked seriously.

"The same symptoms as all of you had, except a failure of one or more organs as well. It's almost unbelievable the difference between your immune systems and ours." Dr. Ryan shook his head in disbelief.

"During the formation of the 'Centurion' to prevent rejection of the changes being made, your immune systems were . . . crippled," Ezra explained softly.

"I have a feeling that it's donated organs that are being targeted. There are no records of any organ transplants, but that's to be expected out of the Selects. Any health issues that severe would be strictly off the record. Looks like you boys were right about the splice sickness. It's worse than I would have dreamed. 12 of the upper family junior officers are dead or ill," Ryan reported in disbelief.

"Autopsy reports?" JD demanded.

"The dead were all organ recipients. I just can't figure out why." Ryan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Dr. Ryan, I would suggest you personally examine some of those organs in question," Ezra said coldly.

"Why's that?" Buck demanded.

"Black market organs," JD shuddered.

"Since the transplants were done in secrecy that makes sense. But why does this virus attack those organs?" Dr. Potter asked.

"'Cause they's human," Vin snarled.

"**HUMAN**?" A ragged chorus of voices filled the room.

"You have to be wrong," Nathan protested softly.

"A parent with a dying child has little concern over how or where an organ might be acquired, Sgt. Jackson." Ezra smiled sadly.

"Any human organ would fail sooner or later under the strain. As the centurion child matured, it wouldn't be able to handle the larger body," Ryan reminded.

"Mr. Tanner is correct," Ezra said as he sat up shakily. "I doubt the Parters are concerned at such an eventuality," Ezra drawled.

Chris sat silently, his face drawn and pale as an argument broke out among the men.

7777777

Finally Buck's voice filled the uncomfortable silence. "What's a Parter?"

"They provide organs for sale," Ezra said emotionlessly.

"**PARTERS . . .**" JD snarled dangerously.

"JD calm down, yer gonna make yerself sick," Vin ordered.

"They hunt your children," Josiah growled dangerously.

"Yes," Ezra answered softly.

"These Parters, murder human children for their organs." Nathan looked sick.

"Yes," JD hissed.

"No wonder you hate us," Buck whispered.

"You're wrong!" Chris suddenly lunged to his feet.

"Wish we was," Vin drawled sadly.

"You have to be wrong. Nobody would kill children just for a profit," Chris barked.

Vin rubbed along the scar on his abdomen distractedly.

"Nits make lice. It's an efficient way to kill off humankind and make practical use of them in the process," Ezra answered softly.


	29. Chapter 29

The stunned silence was broken after a long moment.

"We're going to need three Klesius collectors," JD reminded.

"What's a Kelesius collector?" Lyle Ryan demanded.

"Oh, boy do we need to talk," JD sighed. "A Kelesius collector is a small disc with a one directional cell prememable membrane on two sides. The ones I've seen are about as big as the end of your thumb and a quarter of an inch thick. It has a two tubes attached."

"What are they for?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Harvesting white blood cells." JD snatched a stylus out of Doctor Ryan's pocket and began to draw a detailed sketch of the Kelesius collector on the floor.

"Why do you want white blood cells?" Nathan questioned, a bewildered look on his face.

"At the moment the three of us are loaded with very specific white blood cells. They won't last long at this number so we need to get to it." JD responded.

"You're suggesting we make a vaccine against this . . . plague using your white blood cells?" Ryan interrupted.

"No, the blood cells are your vaccine," JD replied.

"I'm sorry to tell you this son there is no way the three of you could provide enough cells to treat everyone," the doctor sighed.

"You add them to a suspension of growth hormone. That will kick the immune system into high gear of who ever you inject. Their own body will begin copying the cells. As people recover, harvest those cells to pass on to other cases. It will also compensate as the disease mutates." JD explained. "It's how we cured Scarlet Plague and Mur Fever. Those vaccines didn't kill you."

"So the white cells pass into the chamber of this thing?" Ryan stretched out on the floor so he could study the diagram.

"Yeah, you use a sterile saline solution to rinse the blood cells out for harvest." JD indicated the pair of tubes.

"JD how do those white cells get in that thing?" Buck scowled.

JD twiddled with the stylus for a moment. "It's implanted under the skin. The subject's immune system reacts to it like an infection and the white cells attack it."

"They stick this thing inside you?" Buck growled.

"They stick it inside me, Ezra, and Vin. We're going to have to come up with something that Vin doesn't react to though. I wish we didn't need to in his case, but his immune system . . . ." JD's voice trailed off.

"Use silver for the body and some of his own tissue for the membrane," Ezra spoke up. "I've never heard of a Tanner reacting to silver. Something to do with it being native to the homeworld I suppose."

"You're talking a million credits for enough silver to make this," Chris hissed. "Silver isn't a common metal, you know."

"More in the area of 1.3 million," Ezra smirked. "What _are_ Centari lives worth? Of course once you are done harvesting cells you can always recover the collector and sell the silver."

"If Vin's body treats the implant itself as an infection the collected cells are useless." Ryan sighed. "If we harvest cells for the next five days it should be loaded with plague specific cells. I wish I knew a way of targeting the cells we really need."

"Placing a few weakened plague cells in the device should suffice," Ezra said thoughtfully. "Our bodies would react as if to a reinfestation of plague."

"Will this hurt you?" Nathan demanded.

"Except some discomfort from the insertion of the devices themselves, no. Vin might have a few issues but that is to be expected with his enhanced state." Ezra responded calmly.

"Then we won't use Tanner," Lyle Ryan said.

"You're going to need all the vaccine you can get. That means using Vin." Ezra said clearly.

"Tanner?" Chris scowled over at the other man.

"Shouldn't hurt me none and ya'll need tha help," Vin shrugged.

"They're awfully weak," Nathan reminded.

"Our bodies will shed the excess white cells as a matter of course," Ezra pointed out. "You will not 'weaken' us by the harvest."

"Vin doesn't need to be experimented on trying to find an anesthetic that we can use on him." Nathan protested.

"Why do yah need an anesthestic?" Vin asked nervously.

"For when they insert that collector," Dr. Ryan responded.

"Don' need it. Jist turn down touch some." Vin stretched carefully.

"You're kidding right?" Nathan hissed.

Tanner looked puzzled. "No."

"You mean to tell me you expect us to slice you open put that thing in without numbing you?" Buck looked sick.

"Hell Buck ain't gonna be but a little cut." Vin soothed.

"Vin, please tell me you had some kind of pain killers." Chris stared at the human in horror as the extent of the man's scars registered.

"Sometimes I'se able ta git ta a healer. Most times I made do. It's alrigh' Larabee don' matter none," Vin soothed.

"It matter's a whole hell of a lot," Chris hissed pulling Vin against his chest protectively.

//Vin, these parters . . . . // Chris broke off in dismay.

"No way ta cover up these deaths. It'll come out about the transplants and where they come from." Vin sighed. //This about yer boy?//

"Adam's transplant came from one of Sarah's cousins that died in an accident. I just can't wrap my mind around the Parters. They're killing human children." Chris growled.

"Centuari childer too." Tanner said.

"WHAT?" Larabee yelled.

"They's selling organs what can't support them childer as they grow. They's gonna fail and they's gonna die too." Vin explained.

"Unless they get another transplant," Dr. Ryan muttered.

"Ever wonder what happens ta them humans taken prisoner?" Vin asked calmly. "Them organs'll fail too 'cause of the size difference."

Chris stared at the human speechlessly.

7777777

"Amazing. There isn't any sign of the fractures in your spine at all," Anne Potter muttered in disbelief studying her scanner readouts of Vin Tanner. "You've gained 14 pounds in a week? That's unbelievable even allowing for the rehydration you gained four pounds. What are you eating?"

"What aren't they eating?" Nathan snorted. "How Vin can eat food that spicy with enhanced senses is a wonder. Josiah and Ezra can eat it but none of the rest of us can."

"Well I guess these read outs are correct on how well your digestive systems are recovering," Anne chuckled. "Let me remove this white cell collector from Vin and I'll release all three of them." She smiled warmly at the three humans. The doctor held up her hand to silence the outburst from the gathered men. "I am not releasing them for duty, simply from the hospital. It will be another month before Nettie Wells will even consider release for full duty. I want daily medical scans sent to Nettie and me. I'd suggest you go back to Sanctuary for a few weeks. That will give the boys a chance to regain some strength. The medical staff here would like to express our deepest thanks for your invaluable assistance. We haven't had a new case of Vaccination Plague in three days thanks to your help."

"We were pleased to be of assistance in this matter," Ezra responded.

"Now then. You've killed the monitoring system in here again," Anne snickered. It had developed into a game between the techs and the humans how long the monitoring would work in the sentinel suite.

"Yes Ma'am," JD admitted sheepishly.

"Good, I've wanted to ask a few questions. Something has shown up on your scans and we're going nuts trying to explain it," Anne explained.

"What's that?" Chris frowned in concern.

"Do you have any idea what these organs are for? Centurions don't have them." Anne displayed abdominal scans of the three humans on a monitor.

"Been wondering that myself," Nathan grunted.

"Spleen and appendix," JD answered.

"What are they for?" Anne asked.

"You immune systems were crippled during the . . . manufacture of the Centurion prototype," Ezra responded.

"Ez, play perty," Vin chided.

"These organs are part of your immune systems?" Anne demanded.

"'Pendix stores and protects 'good' bacteria in yer guts. So's iffen yah's ta get inta somethin' that cleans yah out it . . . jump starts yer digestion." Tanner said.

"Bluntly stated but accurate. An appendix can become inflamed causing a life threatening situation. The higher technological level a society attains the more prevalent inflammation seems to become. It is theorized this may be a result in dietary changes. The spleen manufactures red blood cells and is highly active in the immune process. It acts as filtration to the circulatory system removing old red blood cells and other debris. It also stores blood for emergency use by the body. A spleen is vulnerable to damage that can result in life threatening hemorrhage. If at all possible a spleen should be repaired rather than completely removed. Mr. Tanner's tonsils are also fully functioning unlike Mr. Dunne and my own." Ezra lectured.

"What do tonsils do?" Dr. Anne asked faintly. _Half of our immune system is missing? _

"They attack 'bad' airborne and ingested bacteria before they get into your system," JD said.

"Vin's immune system is stronger because he's a sentinel?" Josiah asked curiously.

"Some, mostly because Vin's early development was in a natural environment," JD answered cautiously.

"No secret, JD. I'se born on a backwater little planet. I never ate a processed meal 'til I were near on 5 summers," Vin chuckled.

"No processed food? How did you keep food safe?" Anne spluttered.

"Smoked, salted, dried or froze stuff. Drank milk straight from the critter. Ate raw liver whilst they's butcherin' out tha critter many a time." Tanner shrugged.

"AND YOU SURVIVED?" Nathan barked.

"Didn't kill none of us. I kin eat stuff that'd kill a Centurion," Tanner chuckled in amusement. "Never was serious sick 'til I'se sent off planet."

7777777

"Where are we gonna go?" Vin asked softly once Dr. Anne left the sentinel suite.

"Sanctuary sounds like an excellent idea," Chris said thoughtfully. "We'll have some warning before people show up. All three of you seemed fairly happy at the cabin."

"It's a good place," Vin agreed. "Be best ta face what's comin' wit' a strong arm. You and me ain' ready to go 'mongst outsiders."

"Doc Anne said we wasn't gonna be on active duty fer another month. Iffen a man was ta want to, that'd be enough time fer him ta git ta Quantico and see his wife wouldn't it?" Vin looked over at Nathan.

"Yeah it would." Nathan looked over at Chris.

"Our next assignment will be for retraining at the base on Quantico. We can do the scans that Doc Anne wants. Grab your gear and ship out. I'm putting you in for detatched duty. I need someone to examine our quarters on Quantico and make any changes we need for Tanner's safety." Chris said seriously but his eyes were full of laughter.

"Quantico? You're sure?" Nathan began to grin.

"Go see yer lady, Nate," Vin urged.

"Nate, you and Raine need this time. If there's anything we can do to make things easier let us know," Chris ordered gently.

"Thanks Chris," Nathan said.

"Mr. Jackson, please contact us daily if possible. Vin will be more content if you do so." Ezra suggested.

"Ez frets iffen his family ain't accounted fer," Vin teased.

"Your berth is reserved," Josiah closed his phone. "We need to get you over to processing so you have time to catch the flight."

7777777

"Vin are you expecting trouble?" Josiah asked calmly as they waved good-bye to Nathan.

"She's still out there. It'll come ta a killin' for it's over," Tanner sighed.

"The hunter you smelled before the explosion?" Josiah asked.

"Shit," Buck grunted.

"We need to check withCaptain Miller and see how the investigation on our quarters is coming. Buck needs to learn how to deal with his new talents . . . ." Chris trailed off planning the next few days.

"Just leave the stuff we recovered from team quarters in storage. We'll be shipping out soon anyway. All our personal gear is already loaded onto the hover. Time to head up to Sanctuary," Larabee ordered.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the city was left behind.

7777777

The cabin at Sanctuary

It had begun to rain heavily by the time the team reached the cabin. Everyone settled in and nothing was said as JD moved into Buck's room. Ezra chose one of the empty bedrooms. The bedroom doors were left open allowing the heat from the main room to circulate.

"Be warned gentleman if that ice box doesn't warm up sufficiently I'll be sleeping on the couch by the fire," Standish growled.

"You can join me Brother. I've gotten used to having company recently," Josiah offered.

"I'll take that under consideration Sgt. Sanchez," Ezra responded.

"It'll warm up pretty quick now that the doors are open," Chris promised.

"You boys need a mattress or two in front of the fire to take a nap?" Buck asked in concern. The humans' eyes drooped and several stifled yawns had been seen.

"Haven't done anything but sleep for days," JD grumbled. "Yeah, Buck. I need another nap."

7777777

Pots simmered on the stove as the late meal cooked. A blazing fire crackled on the hearth. Chris sat in a lounger reading. Buck was stretched out in another lounger obviously talking with one of his women. Returning from stirring the pots, Josiah reached down and tucked a stray human foot back under the covers before sitting down.

"Doesn't do any good. I've covered that foot five times already," Buck laughed.

"Twice," Chris admitted looking up from his book.

"What are you reading Chris?" Josiah asked curiously. Larabee seemed to be reading at a much slower rate than normal.

"Ezra got it for me. It's another human book. The writer hasn't come out and said so but I think the main character might be a sentinel."

"What's it about?" Josiah settled onto the couch.

"It's a real old story. Ezra said it was written about 1,500 years before man left the home world. War story on what was the frontier to them. This is a revised edition no way I can read the original. It's called The Last of the Mohicans." Chris said.

_It should be a good time to start on those reading lessons for Vin. Now, how to go about it without embarrassing him? _Chris thoughtfully studied the pile of bedding hiding his sentinel from view.

7777777

The supper dishes had been cleared and the kitchen cleaned. The team started to head for the fireplace once more.

"Sit back down, guys," Larabee ordered. "We'll be going to Quantico for retraining after we leave here. With a hunter/handler pair and humans on the team they're going to be throwing who knows what at us. I want to cover any potential weaknesses here on our own terms."

"Two, Col. Larabee, Buck and JD are not bonded as of yet, but there are two hunter/handler teams. Although it is doubtful Hunter center will ever recognize Capt. Wilmington as such. A fortuitous circumstance for him." Ezra responded.

"Buck and JD?" Chris looked over at Vin.

"Need ta git 'em bonded 'fore we leave," Tanner said calmly.

"Anything else you might want to inform your commanding officer of?" Chris huffed, glaring at his team.

Everyone blinked innocently back.

"All right then, do all three of you read Centari?" Chris asked.

"I don'," Vin admitted faintly.

"You don't?" Buck spluttered.

"How well do you read Human, Buck?" Josiah's deep voice chided.

"I can't . . . well that was big headed of me wasn't it?" Wilmington huffed. "I keep forgetting that Centauri is a foreign language to you fellas."

"As smart as you are it shouldn't take long at all," Josiah said calmly.

//You alright, Vin?// Chris asked gently.

//Yah knowed I cain't read at all.// Tanner stared at his bonded.

//You hide it real well,// Larabee admitted.

//Yah really think I can learn?// Vin asked hopefully.

//Of course,// Chris said.

7777777

"Is this a sentinel thing?" Buck paced worriedly outside the bathroom door as another reading lesson ended in disaster. The sound of painful heaving carried clearly to the worried men.

"I wasn't aware of such a thing. Might I borrow your PNI to do some research?" Ezra asked.

Chris moved foreword and steadied the shaky Tanner as he reappeared. "Headache?"

Tanner nodded miserably. "Need ta lay down in tha dark."

"Alright here we go." Larabee helped Vin to his darkened room for the second day in a row.

7777777

Several hours later Ezra stalked into the main room gently placing Buck's PNI on a table. "Ah am a fool," Standish announced as he plopped down in a chair.

"Ezra?" JD questioned.

"Tell me Mr. Dunne, how have we gone about these reading lessons," Ezra scowled.

"Letter recognition, then word recognition," JD answered faintly.

"Continually we have urged the poor man to concentrate. It's the **LAST**thing we should have done. Vin has been pushed to the edge of a zone **every** time we had a lesson." Standish hissed.

"Why didn't he say something?" Buck growled.

"He probably didn't recognize it as a zone." Josiah speculated.

7777777

"We gonna try this again," Vin asked determinedly moving over to the 'school' desk.

"Ez found out a few things. Remember how we told you to concentrate?" Chris sat down beside his bonded.

"Yeah," Vin pulled a pad in front of him and opened it.

"Don't" Larabee said.

"What?" Tanner looked up.

"Don't concentrate. I want you to unfocus your vision until this looks like a solid line," Chris drew a line on the pad.

"Shit," JD hissed. "He doesn't see like we do."

"Done," Vin informed them.

"When you read you need to adjust to this level," Ezra explained.

Vin nodded as he flipped to the alphabet page. A strained frown still drew his brows together.

"This knob changes the background color. Try adjusting the color of the page to something a bit more comfortable for you." JD said thoughtfully. "I'd start with wavelengths of the light on your homeworld. That would be the most natural to you."

Tanner nodded and began to change colors on the page until he settled on a soft amber shade. "This'n don' have sa much glare. Hey tha letters ain' movin' no more." Vin said in relief.

"Moving?" Josiah said sharply. "Vin are you saying the letters were moving around on the page?"

"Yeah mostly tha E's, B's, D's, P's and baby q's. Couldn't figure out which way them hoops er lines was suppose ta poke out," Tanner answered.

_Was Hannah a Sentinel? Vin's having the same problems when it comes to reading and writing. Why didn't she register on the PSI monitors if she was? _Josiah's hand trembled as he smoothed his hair.

In the next twenty minutes Vin made more head way than he had in the last two days.

"You've got the basics. Now all you need to do is practice." Chris breathed a relieved sigh. _Note to self don't assume something is going to be easy. Vin wanted to learn how to read so bad. We almost screwed up big time. Central would have fits if they realized just how intelligent humans are. I've never tried to teach an adult how to read but I have a feeling Vin's abnormally quick._

7777777

//Chris, what's this word?// Vin asked not looking up from the simple story he was attempting to read.

//Improper,// Chris answered. //What are you reading?// Larabee pulled the page around where he could see.

"BUCK!" Chris barked. "How did one of your women stories get in Vin's school work?"

"Just trying to keep the boy interested in his lessons is all." Buck grinned unrepentantly.

"Don' say it Larabee. I ain't a kid," Vin snorted. "Hell, it ain't possible anyway." Vin held up the page turning it this way and that as he studied the pictures.

"Which part, Junior?" Buck teased, delighting in the flush rising on Tanner's cheeks.

"This'n iffen yah's ta try that yah'd break somethin'. Unless Centari women is put tagether a whole hell of a lot different than human females." Vin muttered.

Chris glanced over the passage in question. "You're right. Not possible. Now let's find something a little more useful to read."

"Battle plans for the Novas Tehas sector?" Vin huffed.

"Get real," Chris laughed.

7777777

From that point on, whenever Tanner took a quiet moment a book would appear.

"Chris, are you and Vin able to exchange thoughts or something?" Josiah asked softly carefully not to be overheard.

"Why did you ask something like that?" Larabee demanded.

"When Vin gets hung up on a word or something similar you can see him sound it out. He never asks for help puzzling it out but you get . . . distracted," Josiah explained.

"Yeah he 'asks' me," Chris admitted.

"Something you two might want to work on. Could get unwelcome attention from the authorities." Sanchez warned.

Chris nodded thoughtfully.

7777777

"It's Nate," Buck yelled out the cabin door holding the phone. "How's Raine?" . . . "Good, good, glad to hear it," Buck said. . . . "The kids? Their doing good. Still picking up weight. Did you know humans use what they call water therapy to build back muscle and stamina after an injury? . . . "Yeah they're swimming. Chris won't let 'em go in without a tether line since we can't swim well enough to get them out if there was a problem," Buck soothed. "I'm giving you to Chris. He's glaring and holding out his hand."

"Everything alright?" Larabee demanded. . . . "Glad to hear it," Chris said in a softer tone. . . . "Yes, mother. They're eating fine. Vin picked up another pound today. JD and Ezra are both looking good. How do things look on that end?" Chris asked. . . . "That bad. You're right we don't need to be quartered up by the main headquarters. Are they listening to you or do I need to stir things up from this end?" Larabee growled. . . . "You didn't! Nettie Wells is reading them the riot act on Hunter/Handler care. Keep me updated." Chris calmed. . . . "Same time tomorrow. . . . Say hi to Raine for us . . . . Sure," Larabee agreed.

"Josiah, Nate wants to talk to you." Chris held out the phone.

"Good evening, brother Nathan," Josiah said warmly. . . . "You're welcome," Sanchez answered. . . . "Dr. Potter said it was all right. We don't let them get chilled. Exercising in the water is actually better for Vin until his back is fully healed. Less shock and jarring than jogging or even just walking," Josiah responded. . . . "Yes we're keeping a close eye on them so they don't over-do and have a relapse." Sanchez rolled his eyes. . . . "They're taking a nap. They still get tired easy. I can wake them," Josiah offered. . . . "All right, I'll tell them you were asking about them," Josiah said before he hung up.

"Raine was denied the job with Gleason. Seems like she's not a gene splice so he won't have her around. She's mad as hell according to Nathan. Didn't want to work for the old bigot anyway." Buck grinned widely as he reported on his part of the conversation.

"Our original housing is unacceptable on Quantico. Nate's called in Nettie Wells to explain things. We ought to be comfortable while we're in compound anyway. Training on the other hand is going to be a pain, it always is," Chris said. "They'll make it worse because of the kids." Larabee reminded bitterly.

"They're talking making a few compromises. It's a good sign. Nathan is trying to get Raine to at least meet the boys when we get to Quantico. She's a good woman. If she'll ever breakdown and meet them . . . " Josiah grinned wryly.

"She's gonna take 'em to raise." Buck chuckled. "She won't stand a chance. Woman has a heart of pure mush."


	30. Chapter 30

7777777

"What happened?" Chris demanded as he hurried into the emergency waiting room with Vin Tanner trotting at his heels.

"Billy will be fine it's a simple broken arm," Orrin calmed Larabee.

Vin Tanner stood in the doorway visibly relaxing as Chris calmed down.

"Broken arm? He fell out of a tree or something?" Larabee smiled faintly. _All boy, that kid despite Mary trying to make a little gentleman out of him._

"Or something," Evie Travis hissed furiously. "A couple of bullies at school."

"What?" Chris stared at the woman in disbelief. _Some kids deliberately hurt him. This kind of thing doesn't happen. Where were the teachers? Why hadn't this . . . violent streak been discovered by the psychological tests? _

"Billy and some of the other children told their class mates about the bonding ceremony and meeting the humans. Things have been getting steadily out of hand. Several reprimands for lying. Some bad grades on reports, that kind of thing. A few of the teachers ignored them being harassed by other students. Then today two of the older boys were . . . pushing Billy when his arm was broken." Orrin reported emotionlessly.

Vin's pained sigh was easily heard in the silent room.

"Mr. Tanner this is not in any way you or your companions fault. This was a failure of the teaching staff to properly supervise their charges." Evie walked over to the troubled human.

"Billy was hurt," Vin whispered.

"It shouldn't have happened. This behavior is not acceptable. The boys in question are being observed for psychological disorders." Evie gently soothed. _Poor boy is hurting worse than Billy right now. _

"Any of tha other kids hurt?" Vin demanded shakily.

"Nothing more than hurt feelings. The principal is investigating the situation." Orrin answered. "Vin, Evie is right this is in no way your fault."

_Shoulda thought ta warn them kids. Teachers don' want some smart mouth kid tellin' 'em they don' know what they's talkin' 'bout. Humans is vermin and they don' want ta hear nothin' different. Iffen some of tha students was ta take it on theyselves ta correct they's thinkin' teachers woulda looked tha other way. _Vin's pained sapphire gaze met Chris'.

"I got the kid into this mess looks like it's up to me to get him out of it," Chris smiled faintly. //I'm going to need your help Tanner.//

//Whatcha need?// Vin asked.

"It's Wednesday. What if Billy comes out and spends the rest of the school week with me at Sanctuary," Chris suggested.

"Colonel?" Orrin's eyes narrowed. _What are you plotting? Never mind plausible deniability. I'll stand a better chance of hauling his butt out of the fire if I'm not involved._

"Billy can film my team. Let the kids at school see for themselves that humans don't have fangs and forked tails." Chris suggested.

"Billy loves spending time with you. It will give us time to straighten out the school situation. Showing clips of your humans might make an impact," Orrin agreed thoughtfully. _I think that's open ended enough to give Chris the slack he needs. _

"Vin, how do you feel about Billy coming out?" Chris asked seriously.

"Be good ta have childer around. He's yer cub, of course he's welcome," Tanner responded. "Will Ms. Mary be comin'?"

"Mary is on Phenton reporting on the trouble there. Billy's staying with Orrin and me," Evie answered. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Billy needs to be around more young people."

7777777

"I'm going to stay with you out at the cabin 'til Sunday?" Billy said excitedly. The cast arm didn't seem to slow him down as he jumped down off the examination table and hurried over to the waiting Larabee.

"Yes," Chris picked the little boy up.

"What about school?" Billy chewed his lip.

"You have permission to do a special project," Chris answered.

"What kind of project?" Billy scowled in concern.

"A documentary on my team," Larabee smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna be a reporter like Mom?" Billy grinned widely.

"Yes. Now there are a few rules. If a door's closed you ask before you go in just like if you were at home," Chris said seriously.

"Yes sir. Somebody might be changing clothes or something," Billy agreed.

"You ask me, Buck or Josiah before you leave the yard," Chris continued. Billy nodded. "Don't try to hurt or embarrass the humans," Chris ordered firmly.

"Of course not," Billy said. "Chris?"

"Yes son?" Larabee asked gently.

"Is it OK if I like your humans? They were nice to me at the party," Billy asked nervously.

"Yeah Billy it's OK to like them. I like them very much," Chris chuckled and hugged the bruised little boy carefully.

7777777

"Hey there, Little Bit, I heard you got hurt," Buck popped open the hover car's door and unfastened the safety restraints.

"Yeah some of the bigger boys," Billy scowled.

"Let me see that cast," Buck gently took the limb and examined the cast closely. "I've never seen one of these things you know."

"Dr. Anne said it's 'cause of my age they can't use a bone regenerator over a growth plate or something like that," Billy explained importantly.

"How about that . . . ," Wilmington got a distracted look on his face just before JD squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't**look** that close," JD chuckled. "Does it hurt much Billy?"

"Not now, Dr. Anne gave me a nerve blocker," the little boy yawned widely.

"Time to lay down for a bit. I promised everyone to make sure you rested," Chris cut off any potential protests.

"Yes Sir," Billy held out his arms for Buck to pick him up.

"I'll go make him a spot on the couch by the fire. That way he can visit while he rests," Vin slid out of the back seat and headed for the cabin.

"Scruffy OK with this?" Buck asked worriedly.

"Feeling guilty because Billy was hurt," Chris sighed.

"It wasn't Vin's fault," Billy protested.

"Vin's a Gwyliwr, it means Guardian. He feels responsible anytime one of his clan is hurt." JD's dark eyes studied the little boy for further injury.

"Guardian?" Billy asked curiously.

"We call people with Vin's gifts a Sentinel or Guardian. They aren't the same as one of your Hunters but they do have a lot in common," JD rattled on.

"Vin's not a Hunter?" Billy asked curiously.

"Nope, the same but different. Handlers are called Guides but they're different from Handlers too." JD cheerfully answered.

7777777

"Comfortable?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yes sir," Billy yawned and took another sip of the drink Vin had prepared. "You called this hot cocoa?"

"Yep," Vin answered softly from where he hovered near the injured boy.

"Billy's going to be taking some film clips to show his classmates that humans don't have horns and tails," Chris revealed as he set up a recorder to catch the group around the fire place.

"You boys going to be alright with that?" Buck demanded.

"As long as we can review the film before it is released. In that manner any questionable material could be edited out," Ezra responded.

"I was intending too. Don't want pictures of you boys doing something that'll get the kids in trouble if they try it . . . Buck," Larabee said pointedly.

_Good, Chris is thinking this through. _Ezra relaxed a bit. Soon everyone was ignoring the camera.

Vin had settled on the rug in front of the fire, soaking in the heat. Billy's continued nervous glances made the human a bit uncomfortable. "Yah need somethin' Billy?"

"Do they hurt?" Billy asked faintly.

"Hurt? Does what hurt?" Vin asked gently fairly sure he knew where the conversation was heading.

"Your ears and hands," Billy said.

The centurions shifted uncomfortably as the carefully 'unmentioned' aberrations were mentioned.

"Nah, why'd they hurt? Vin asked calmly.

"They're deformed. My teacher says that's why we gene splice to remove dangerous and painful deformities," Billy said earnestly.

Tanner carefully hid his smile as he heard the whispered embarrassed curses from the adult centurions.

"Your ears hurt you?" Vin asked seriously.

"Of course not," Billy snorted.

"Always kinda wondered if round ears hurt. Use ta think they must have bobbed 'em ta make 'em look that way." Vin tilted his head studying Billy's ears.

Billy blinked and looked over at the now amused Larabee.

"Well do they hurt?" Chris asked now that he knew Vin was quite comfortable with his differences.

"Nope, most of mah birth clan has tha ears, fingers, extra toes too. Had a time of it learning to figure offworld style. Wasn't use ta figuring on base ten." Vin chuckled.

"Kept coming up with a too many did you," Josiah laughed.

"Yah want ta look Billy?" Vin offered a hand for the boy to peruse.

"Does it work?" Billy hesitantly touched the exta finger.

"Sure, just like your fingers 'cept I has more," Vin answered.

"Why didn't you get it . . . fixed?" Billy asked.

"What needs fixed?" Vin studied his hand.

"They aren't normal," Billy huffed.

"Billy you ever look at critters?' Vin smiled warmly.

"Sure," Billy answered looking confused.

"Lots of dogs ain't they?" Tanner mused.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Different kinds even, like them sheep dogs and little terriers," Vin said thoughtfully.

"Sure they have different jobs," Billy played idly with Vin's fingers.

"Which ones is made wrong and need fixed?" Tanner asked softly.

"Why would they need fixed?" Billy demanded.

"They's all dogs so's they should all look tha same," Vin answered.

"Of course not," Billy snorted.

"Then why is all people supposed ta look tha same I wonder?" Tanner asked.

"Chris?" Billy asked.

"Never thought about it," Larabee admitted. _Animals are different adapting to their environments. Wonder what kind of an environment needs twelve fingers and pointed ears? _

7777777

"Time for bed, young man," Chris lifted the boy into his arms.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Billy rubbed his eyes sleepily for a moment before going back to sleep.

//Vin?//

//Childer sleeps where they want.// "Rekin I'll sleep in wit' Ez. Wouldn't want folks thinking I'se . . . corruptin' the boy," Vin spoke aloud.

"Tanner," Chris growled.

"Larabee yah know better but they's folk what got nothin' better to do then to stir up misery. Billy done got his arm broke simply fer tellin' what he saw. You want worse ta happen to that boy?" Vin asked bitterly.

Chris scowled but didn't argue with his bonded.

"Mr. Tanner is correct two men have already died simply because some bigots chose to vandalize the base quarters. I would highly suggest you have Capt. Wilmington or Sgt. Sanchez sleep in your room as well. Sadly your reputation has been tarnished by your association with Mr. Tanner. It would be heartbreaking if accusations of impropriety were made about your relationship with young Mr. Travis." Ezra spoke seriously.

"Dammit," Chris growled. "Let me get Billy settled and we'll talk this out."

7777777

"I don't know about humans but a Centurion wouldn't do anything to hurt a child," Chris snarled when he returned.

Vin sighed deeply exchanging a look with Ezra and JD before walking over to a window and looking out into the darkness. _Stupid fool didja really think he'd believe yah? Yer just human trash, lies is what yer good at. _Ezra and JD moved to stand protectively at Vin's back but didn't touch the Guardian. Positions that were very familiar to the watch Centurions.

"Of course they would," Josiah said his eyes lingered warningly on the recorder.

"What?" Chris turned in shock to face the unexpected comment. He was ready to argue with the humans but Josiah's words took him by surprise.

"Centari Council, Hunter Center have both abused children," Josiah responded calmly.

"Why do you say that?" Buck questioned in surprise at the direction Josiah took the argument.

"Hunter Center abused children in their care. They had the same bios on Vin, Ezra, and JD that we got. The boys were suffering from malnutrition, various physical injuries and dehydration. They forced a bonding with the backing of the Council. If you had bonded with Vin in the manner in which Hunter Center advocated you would have raped a child and forced him into a lifetime of homosexual abuse. All three of them were scheduled for termination if Vin didn't bond. Have you forgotten that all three of them are under thirty? By our laws they are children," Josiah said coldly his words seemed to echo in the now silent room.

"Damn Josiah call a spade a spade why don't you," Buck groaned and sat down on the couch.

Larabee sat down with a thump in the recliner and simply stared at the humans. _Opened my damn mouth and spewed that stupidity. Hell I didn't mean it to come out sounding that way. I know they told us the truth dammit, I'm an empath I could 'feel' the truth. _

"I . . . ," Chris struggled to find the 'right' words.

Vin turned from the window and he studied his guide. Slowly the tension eased out of the slender man as the genuine distress of his bonded was acknowledged.

"I just can't wrap my mind around **anyone** hurting children. I just . . . it's my people Vin." Chris clenched his fists.

"Col. Larabee is truly remorseful over his ill-considered words," Ezra said thoughtfully.

"Rekin this was one of them bumps in the road," Vin sighed.

"You may want to erase this last bit of conversation," Ezra nodded toward the still recording camera.

Chris groaned and rubbed his hands over his aching head.

"Who didja piss off Larabee? Somebody sure as hell is trying ta set yah up as a pedophile," Vin questioned.

Chris' eyes widened as the ramifications of his bond with Vin hit home.

"Damn I never thought of something like that," Buck grunted.

Josiah simply looked thoughtful.

"I would suggest that you keep us out of the hands of the authorities," Ezra said calmly. "It will be difficult to contest the medical records in Dr. Potter's and Dr. Wells' custody. They prove quite conclusively that we have not been . . . molested by our keepers, thus far." Standish sat down on the couch.

"Chris, I think you better talk to Orrin. Be a good idea to find out what your dad and brother are doing lately," Buck suggested softly.

"It's been close to twenty years since I spoke to either of them," Chris protested.

"Something that all of you have kept out of the public view?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah it's not something I wanted to spread around," Larabee groaned. "You want to bet on it being Matthew?" Chris looked over at Buck.

"He's been in the news a lot lately. Running for a seat on the council isn't he?" Buck reminded.

Wordlessly Larabee moved over to the recorder and deleted the clip recorded after Billy was put to bed. Vin sauntered over and leaned against Chris' chest wrapping his arms around the much larger man's waist. Larabee rubbed Vin's back soothingly with one hand while gently pressing the human's head to rest over his heart with the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Chris said sadly.

"Know that, jist hit wrong is all." Vin sighed.

"Are you going to be alright or do we need to bond now?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine 'til tamarra." Vin tilted his head up to snuffle under Larabee's chin.

Chris curiously examined the human's exposed ear tracing it to the pointed tip.

"Dammit don' do that," Vin jerked out of Larabee's arms and backed away.

"Sorry I didn't think it would hur. . . Whoa," Chris spluttered taking a step back of his own.

"What in the world is wrong with you two," Buck growled. The pair carefully avoiding each others eyes and had turned partially away from each other.

"The Colonel seems to have ventured into . . . no man's land." Ezra smirked and dimpled.

"Ezra?" Josiah studied the flushed pair and their obvious discomfort.

"You don't mess with Tanner ears," JD snickered and ducked to the other side of the couch to avoid Vin's swat.

Josiah and Buck exchanged confused looks as Vin's blush deepened and Chris . . . fidgeted uncomfortably. Ezra's smirk widened into a full blown grin as Vin shifted toward the outside door.

"Chris?" Buck demanded.

Larabee coughed nervously and started to duck into his bedroom. "Sorry Tanner it won't happen again." Chris shut his bedroom door firmly avoiding any further mishaps.

"Damn straight," Vin muttered.

"Scruffy, what's got you all flustered?" Buck moved closer. Playfully he wrapped a long arm around the squirming Tanner and started to tease the tip of an all too exposed ear tip. "Well don't that beat all," Buck chortled after getting a deep whiff of Vin's scent.

Buck had already started to free the distressed man when Vin nipped him. Once free Vin darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sorry about that, Junior. I didn't know. Cold shower might help . . . or so I've been told," Buck suggested with a soft laugh.

"Buck?" Josiah demanded.

"Never intended to embarrass the kid," Buck sighed deeply.

Josiah's eyes widened when he caught on. "I'm getting a bit slow," Sanchez muttered sheepishly.

"Well Junior ain't. Lit up like a super nova didn't he?" Buck grinned widely.

"Is there any other . . . erogenous zones we need to know about?" Josiah looked over at the far too amused JD and Ezra.

"Only the usual. The ears are a Tanner thing," JD sniggered. "Oh man did you see Chris' face."

"Mr. Tanner, do make all haste I require the facilities." Ezra walked over and thumped on the door loudly.

"Find a tree," Vin snarled. "I ain' comin' out."

"For heaven's sake take yourself in hand and . . . " Ezra blushed wildly as laughter greeted his comment. Stiffly the human peacock spun around and stalked to his own room without uttering another word.

Several minutes later the laughter tapered off. "My stomach hurts," Josiah chuckled faintly and rubbed his aching abdomen.

"Yeah but it was worth it. Ezra didn't just step in it he dove in," JD croaked and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"Ears?" Buck smirked and shook his head. "I'm going to bed . . . after I visit a tree. You figure Scruffy'll come out before morning?"

"No telling. Are you sleeping in with Chris or am I?" Josiah asked. "Ezra did have a point earlier."

"You do it. My reputation isn't that great either," Buck reminded.

7777777

Billy yawned and stretched sleepily, the boy's eyes popped open and he sat up with a wide grin. _Chris' cabin. _Larabee's head was buried under a pillow on the other side of the bed as he sprawled on his belly. Moving carefully so he didn't wake Chris Billy scooted to the edge of the bed and slid to the floor. His toes curled as they came into contact with the cold bare wooden floor.

"Good Morning," Billy called cheerfully to Vin, JD, and Josiah as he hurried into the bathroom.

Tanner nodded to the other two men before slipping into the bedroom to join his guide.

JD held out the recorder and placed a finger to his lips when the boy exited the bathroom. Silently he led the boy over to the bedroom door. "Don't go into the room unless they invite you. NEVER . . . **EVER** touch them when they're together unless they say you can." JD said seriously in a soft tone. "Now just watch I'll explain later."

Billy watched Tanner through the recorder's viewfinder. A sudden leap ended in Vin bouncing on the bed. Busy fingers tugged at the pillow. "WAKEY, WAKEY Chris. Sun's up rise and shine." Vin bounced the bed again just for good measure. A grumbled protest was followed by hands tightly grasping the pillow. "But Chris the sun' up," Vin protested impishly tugging on the blankets. More mumbled protests and a swat were directed Tanner's direction. "Is that possible?" Vin chuckled before finding an unprotected edge of blanket and burrowing tickling fingers against defenseless ribs.

Chris sat up with a roar and attacked wrestling the much smaller man down. Larabee began to tickle in retaliation. Giggles broke free as Vin tried to protest. "Take that you little devil."

"They're playing," Billy whispered in disbelief. _Isn't Vin too old to play tickle monster? _

"They sure are," JD agreed. "Centurions are way too serious. They don't play enough," JD said distractedly.

_Humans play? _Billy considered the idea as he filmed the bonded pair.

Chris chuckled as Vin began to squirm wildly trying to free himself. "Oh no you don't." Larabee grabbed Tanner's ankle and pulled the escaping human back into reach. A bit more wrestling ended when Vin managed to place a foot against Chris' chest and launched himself out of his bonded's grasp. The human's bid for freedom ended with an oomph and a pained 'ouch', when Vin slid off the side of the bed.

"You alright?" Larabee demanded looking over the edge.

"Yeah I'se fine, jist bumped my elbow," Vin grunted sitting up and rubbing the damaged elbow.

"Come here," Chris reached down pulling Tanner back onto the bed.

"Guide," Vin nestled close. Gentle fingers began to explore Chris's face.

"Guardian." Larabee gently guided Tanner's head down to rest over his heart. "Mine, bond now."

Vin snuffled and settled into the comforting grasp. The sapphire eyes locked on Billy intently for a moment before they darkened and lost focus. Soon a contented purr rumbled forth.

"JD what are they doing now?" Billy asked curiously.

"Bonding," JD answered softly.

"Bonding?" the boy blurted in disbelief. "But they have clothes on and stuff."

"Every bond is as different as the pair it represents. This is the way this pair bond." JD explained. "The first thing you need to remember is Vin Tanner is not a Hunter. He has enhanced senses like one but his . . . function is different. Your Hunters are acutely sensed but nothing else. A Sentinel has an . . . enhanced sense of duty I guess you could call it. People, Centurion and Human have certain instincts. To survive, to provide for and nurture their young. A sentinel's need to protect and provide for their 'clan' is . . . overwhelming. They make wonderful playmates and companions for 'their' children. Gentle with their pack but implacable enemies once aroused. It isn't uncommon for a Sentinel to neglect his own needs to provide for his 'pack'. That's where a Guide comes in. The Guide guards the guardian even from himself. Of course half the time a guide is almost as bad as the sentinel. His need to 'care' for the tribe is enhanced as well."

"So Vin's a . . . guard dog?" Billy asked faintly.

"Well . . . kind of . . . in a way, more of a sheepdog though," JD chuckled. _Kid's quick._

"A very good analogy young man," Ezra praised as he joined them. "Not only does a guardian pair 'guard' but it will provide for the clan as needed."


	31. Chapter 31

Many thanks to my wonderful muses and a wonderful lady by the name of Kathy who betaed this for me.

As ususal if it's in _italics_ it's thoughts. Many of which shouldn't be expressed aloud anyway. If it's between the / backslashes/ it's telepathy or a close cousin.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later movement from the bedroom drew Billy's attention. Vin's tousled head lifted to snuffle along Larabee's jaw. Rolling to his knees he bounced the bed before hopping to the floor. Chris chuckled faintly and pulled the pillow over his head settling contentedly. _Vin's wound up, he must finally be getting some energy back. _

"Larabee, get up, yer burnin' daylight." Vin scowled down at the unmoving lump in the bed. "Chris!" Tanner tugged on the pillow determinedly.

"Go 'way," Larabee growled.

"Get outta bed we got things to do," Vin huffed impatiently.

"Make me," Chris dared the human. _Oh no, that did not just come out of my mouth. _/Vin don't do something that's going to get Billy in trouble if he copies you./

/Ain' gonna git the boy in trouble. You on the other hand . . . / Tanner's 'voice' trailed off.

Chris almost held his breath as he tried to track the human using his ears.

Ezra was crossing the main room and stopped in mid-stride with a wince. "Surely the Colonel wasn't foolish enough to challenge Mr. Tanner?"

"Yes, Mr. Standish I do believe he did," JD grinned widely and bounced over to the bedroom door to watch.

"I had believed the man had a modicum of good sense until now," Ezra shook his head in a pretense of dismay and joined JD.

Josiah turned off the stove, wandering over to see what reaction Larabee's thoughtless dare would invoke.

**7777777**

Vin tilted his head and studied the now not quite so relaxed lump in the bed. Moving silently the human circled around to the foot of the bed then slipped out of the room all without alerting Chris to his position. From the bathroom a steady trickle of water was soon heard running from the spigot and dropping into the basin with a splash. Tanner returned to the room and watched the almost humming with tension lump in the bed. Mischief filled the sapphire eyes as the predator stalked his wary prey. Vin slid up on to the bed and stretched out comfortably. Larabee jerked as he realized Vin was right next to him. "Musta left the water running. Yep sounds like it. Just . . . flushin' away. Must be a relief ta them pipes lettin' off some of the pressure. That water just splashing that way, bet it's nice warm water too. Yep, sounds real peaceful just taking all the pressure away. Relaxing the way that happens ain't it?" Vin murmured sweetly. "Been laying here all snuggled in quite a spell now. Rekin yah got a bit of pressure built up yerself."

"You little piece of . . .," Chris hissed as the words and the splashing water brought to mind a sudden pressing need.

"Now watch yer language, they's childer in the house," Vin chided sweetly.

"I ought to smother you with this pillow," Chris snarled as he sprang from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Who left the water running," Buck grumbled as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door in Larabee's face. "It woke my bladder up."

Chris rattled the knob angrily.

"Gonna be a while," Buck yelled back.

Chris stomped out of the cabin without a word.

"You do realize there could be repercussions," Ezra smirked.

"Uh huh," Vin nodded.

"Were you figuring on Buck waking up?" JD asked in amusement.

"Running water has that effect on some folks." Vin sauntered over and began stripping the sheets off the bed to wash.

**7777777**

Billy looked confused but filmed silently as Vin, JD and Ezra knelt together in the yard. A piece of bread was passed between them each tearing off a piece. Followed by a cup passed between them. Softly they spoke among themselves in a foreign language. Slipping away from his perch Billy went to find Chris.

"Chris, what were the humans doing?" Billy hopped up on a chair and watched as Chris cooked breakfast.

"Something to do with their belief in God. It doesn't hurt anything and it makes them happy," Larabee answered quietly.

"They believe in GOD?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"Yes they do," Josiah said as he walked through. "They have some pretty good arguments in their favor as well."

"There's no such thing as God," Billy protested. "Everybody knows that."

JD said calmly as he sat the empty cup on the counter to be washed. "Centurions made Science their god."

"A God?" Billy frowned.

"Think about it," JD suggested.

**7777777**

"Larabee," Chris answered his phone.

"How's Billy this morning?" Orrin Travis asked.

"Good Morning to you too," Larabee chuckled. "Your grandson slept fine. He doesn't seem to be in pain. At the moment he's eating a huge breakfast. And things are extremely messy."

"Messy?" Travis questioned.

"Vin and Ezra are trying to teach us to eat with utensils they call chop sticks. It isn't going very well." Chris laughed as he watched Josiah try to manipulate the thin sticks once more.

"A bit of a challenge is it?" Orrin chuckled himself.

"Oh yeah," Chris snickered at Buck's attempt.

"It's wonderful hearing you laugh again son," Orrin said softly.

"It would be hard not too around this place," Chris admitted.

"I'll have to get Billy to show me these chop stick things," Travis' tone changed to a more formal tone. "Command has sent down your team orders this morning."

"Damn I thought we'd have a bit more time," Larabee hissed.

"There aren't any surprises they just want you to report to Quantico in ten days. Hold that temper! You do **not **start training until Nettie Wells declares the humans are physically fit for duty. Actually this might be a good thing. Do you have any idea how well Vin travels? We both know that travel is hard on Hunters and this way Vin has time to adjust to a new planet before throwing him right into training that way." Travis listed the benefits of the move.

"Might be a good thing after all," Chris agreed thoughtfully. "I'm not going to be able to hide him out in the woods forever."

"There is a slight problem," Orrin sighed.

"What kind of problem?" Chris asked quietly.

"Command has decided that the humans are to be uniformed in standards without rank markings. Only handler or hunter insignia, name and unit flash. Will you have a problem getting them into Centurion uniform?" Orrin asked softly.

"Every one of them has worn at least one of our shirts so the uniform shouldn't be a problem. Orrin, where can I get uniforms that small? And **boots**, their feet are so tiny and narrow. Do you have any idea of just how much trouble I had finding shoes to fit them?" Chris groaned.

"Taken care of. You have an appointment at 1:15 at Gucci's for fittings," Travis answered. _At least I can do this much for the boy. _

"GUCCI'S! How am I going to afford that? Orrin I remember Stephen raising hell over Mary buying a Gucci dress years ago and he's even more famous now," Chris spluttered.

"It won't cost you a solar. Agnar really shouldn't gamble, he's simply paying off a debt. Chris stick it to him good. Outfit your team head to toe . . . your whole team. Have Nathan send his measurements too," Orrin chuckled.

Chris shook his head. _Well I'm not complaining this is saving me at least two years salary. _"Orrin where am I suppose to go to get these fittings?"

"Sorry son I keep forgetting the rest of the world doesn't cool its heels in Gucci's waiting room. His shop is at 311.5 section 3 in the Queensland sector," Orrin answered.

"That's on the south continent?" Chris muttered.

"Yes, why don't you spend the day down there? Get your kids used to being out some," Orrin suggested calmly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Chris growled.

"I know you want to protect them but you can't hide out forever, Chris. Better to expose them to Centurion society on your terms," Orrin reminded.

"I'll think about it. Do you want to talk to Billy?" Chris asked.

"Put my grandson on," Orrin answered.

"Buck order up seven seats on the puddle jumper will you. We need to be in Sydni no later than one," Chris ordered.

"Sure thing Chris, what's up?" Buck immediately began reserving seats on his PDA.

"We have an appointment for clothing fittings. Command finally decided how to dress the kids," Chris sighed.

"And what pray tell fashion hell are we being assigned?" Ezra groaned.

"Military standards, without insignia or rank," Chris waited for any protests.

"Uniforms," Ezra sighed in despair. "Black uniforms."

"Better than servant orange," JD reminded.

"Chris, does I have to have them oh-shoot-me-now closures?" Vin demanded.

"Oh-shoot-me-now? You mean the buttons?" Josiah chuckled.

"Things dang near glow in the dark," Vin grumbled. /They make one hell of a target at night. Sharpshooter can take out a whole squad all on his own that way./

"A fella could give a good argument that those buttons are insignia you know," Buck mused. "After all there are different buttons for the different services."

"Looks like you don't have to wear the buttons," Chris said. _Better talk to Orrin about the buttons, maybe Command needs to make some changes. _

"Josiah get Nathan's measurements will you? Orrin's calling in some favors and the whole team is getting new uniforms from Gucci's." Chris grinned.

"AGNAR GUCCI!" Ezra looked up in disbelief. "There is a heaven. Surely a couture of his standing is capable of making even a uniform stylish." Ezra settled back looking much happier.

**7777777**

"Fall has really arrived," Chris said as he joined Vin on the porch. "Leaves are changing colors."

"They's too many deer ta winter over healthy. They'll be stripping bark off the trees 'fore spring. Killing trees, dying off from starvation and disease if you don' thin 'em out." Tanner warned.

"Hate to do that," Chris sighed. "Always has folks in an uproar when you hunt 'em."

"Nature has a balance. Too many deer is bad for the balance. Man is a predator it's his job to thin 'em out. Wasn't figuring on wasting, hides and meat are valuable." Vin reminded.

"How many you figure?" Larabee asked.

"Fifty or so. Take the oldest, cripples and such. Winter'll take 'em anyway. Harvest 'em now'll leave more feed for the others. This somethin' you can do or do yah need ta get permission?" Tanner asked.

"Need to call Natural Resources and get permits," Chris said. _You know he's right waiting won't make the problem go away._

"Find folks what need tha meat," Vin ordered. "You got folks that'll work the hides?"

"Yes," Chris responded.

/You gonna let JD, Ez, and me have weapons?/ Vin asked.

/I don't have a problem with it./ Chris answered. /If they're sending us to training at Quantico I'd say council is going to allow you to be armed at least part of the time./

/Think they's anyway of recovering my rifle? She's a sweet weapon./ Vin looked over.

/Any idea where it might have ended up?/ Chris asked.

/No/ Vin sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. Can't make any promises," Larabee offered.

Tanner nodded in acceptance.

**7777777**

Furious looks and angry mutters greeted Vin's entrance to the waiting lounge at the shuttle port. Chris moved several steps foreword to stand protectively between the strangers and his bonded.

"It's a HUMAN!" a young soldier hissed in fury springing to his feet. The young man's uniform revealed his rank as private and showed no off world patches.

/No Pard, yah don' move 'tween me and a threat. Sets mah teeth on edge with yah being in danger. It could trigger a protective zone. A few glares ain't never hurt me before./ Vin's mind voice was tense.

/Mine./ Chris 'snarled' protectively.

/Yes/ Vin gently soothed until the guide shifted back to his sentinel's side. /Growl at the puppy and let's settle it./

"Do you have a problem **private**?" Chris snarled softly.

The private registered the presence of not only a ranger colonel, but a captain, and a master sergeant as well. "No, Sir," the private answered and came to attention offering a precise salute at the same time.

"Good." Chris returned the salute. "Sit down soldier and don't test my patience."

Larabee grasped Tanner's shoulder and steered him toward an empty section of seating. Followed by the rest of the team and a frowning Billy Travis. Vin rolled his eyes as he looked at JD and Ezra.

Eyes followed Vin's movements and a few faint chuckles were heard as Tanner hopped into a seat and made a production out of trying to get comfortable. First he scooted back but his legs stuck straight out in front of him in the large seat. Then he scooted forward to the edge letting his legs hang down.

"It's only a little kid, Momma," a little voice was heard in the tense silence.

Vin shifted once more.

"Settle would you, Junior," Buck ordered. _What are you doing Ez and JD aren't fidgeting around like that? _

Tanner slid to the floor and pulled his shoes off before hopping back up into the seat and curling his legs under him as he settled against the back. Larabee looked pointedly at the abandoned shoes and back at Vin.

"Yah said no shoes on the furniture," Vin said calmly.

Josiah ducked his head to hide a grin as a frazzled mother huffed. "If a human can learn that, then why can't my children?"

"Sgt. Sanchez approximately how long is this shuttle trip?" Ezra asked.

"About 45 minutes once we board," Josiah answered.

"Then I would suggest a trip to the facilities is in order," Standish sighed.

"Restrooms are over there." Buck pointed.

Ezra closed his eyes and counted down from ten softly. "Gentlemen and I do use the term loosely. Might I remind you that it would not be prudent for my compatriots and myself to wander about . . . unsupervised."

"Damn I forgot. Come on I'll take you," Buck sighed and stood up.

Vin was reading a story while ignoring the stares sent his way.

/You're awful calm about this./ Chris noted.

/Larabee I'se always been an outsider. Been stared at before this ain't nothin' new./ Vin never looked up from the viewer.

/What do you mean you've always been an outsider?/ Chris asked curiously.

/I was taken in by the Kiway and they was mighty good to me but I wasn't theirs./ Tanner reminded.

/But you're human just the same./ Larabee protested.

/No I'm not./ Vin looked up a lopsided smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

/What do you mean, you're not human?/ Chris demanded.

/I'se mostly Sidhe. A very old people from the home world. Never were many of 'em mostly they's 'membered as myth. Kind of surprised them doctors haven't said anything. Rekin they figure it's just a sign of how corrupted my genetic code is./ Vin calmly began to read again.

"Well shit," Chris muttered.

"Bathrooms over yonder," Vin answered with a chuckle.

Showing an amazingly mature style Billy had calmly began recording the reactions between centurions and humans unnoticed by those he filmed.

Buck watched protectively as Ezra was confronted by a Centurion boy approximately the same height as he was.

"Hi," the youngster said.

"Hello," Ezra answered calmly raising a questioning brow he looked at Wilmington.

"Go ahead and visit, Ez," Wilmington urged. _Be good for folks to get an idea of what a human might really be._

"I'm Mike, Michael Thurman," The boy introduced himself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Thurman. I'm Ezra P. Standish," Ezra offered his hand to shake.

""Where are you from? I'm ten. How old are you? " Mike frowned a bit at the formal manners.

"Which question shall I answer first. Most recently I was on Quantico." Ezra's lips twitched when Buck did a double take. "I'm nearly twenty-six, so I pass you there; though I am but five foot seven inches and not likely to grow any more, save sideways."

"You're **twenty-six**?" Mike's voice raised in shock. "Mom did you hear that, this kid claims to be twenty-six years old?"

Everyone stared at the auburn haired man.

"Young man, it is obvious you are under a misconception. Despite the childishness of my apparel I am considered an adult among my own people," Ezra responded huffily.

"What do you mean, your people?" Mike asked curiously.

Ezra hesitated before answering gently. "Forgive me Michael I had assumed that you were aware of my position. I'm human as is Mr. Dunne, the small dark haired man."

"HUMAN!" Mike blurted taking a step back. His eyes widened in shock. Hurriedly Mike's mother jerked her son back and glared angrily at the human.

Ezra sighed deeply and Buck squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Not an unexpected response Capt. Wilmington, perhaps it would be wise to rejoin our companions."

"Yeah Ez, I don't much like the company," Buck looked at the woman and shook his head sadly.

**7777777**

The children peered curiously at the humans, trying to fit them into place as the monsters they had been told about.

A ball rolled across the floor and stopped under Vin's seat. Wordlessly Vin retrieved the ball and walked over kneeling down offering it back to a toddler. The protective mother and a equally protective Larabee hovered in the background over their respective charges.

The baby and Tanner studied each other with tilted heads, in moments the two were grinning at each other.

"He'll be a might easier ta handle iffen yah was to hold him a bit more often," Vin said hesitantly looking up at the mother. "Guides need cuddlin' ta feel safe. It's why ya'll lose so many as babies."

"What?" the mother demanded.

"My bonded says your son is a Handler," Chris translated.

"How does he know?" the mother demanded picking up the baby.

"Vin has an extremely high Hunter rating," Larabee answered. "If he thinks the baby is going to be a handler, he will be."

"He's a Hunter?" the woman asked faintly. "How old are you?" she demanded looking at Tanner.

"Ain't quite sure Ma'am, nineteen or so I think," Vin answered politely but drew back at the suppressed anger in her tone.

"You . . . pervert," she snarled pushing the baby into Vin's arms she turned on Larabee backing the stunned Centurion across the room. "He's only a baby."

A murmur of voices filled.

"It's not like that," Chris protested. "Vin, dammit help me out here."

"Got mah hands full," Tanner chuckled rocking the happy toddler. "And stop cussin' around tha childer."

"We do not bond in the traditional manner, Woman. It isn't necessary, in fact the humans consider a . . . physical bond to be taboo between a bonded pair." Larabee growled.

"They do?" She blinked.

"Yes ma'am, Chris is mighty good to me. We bond but they ain't any . . . well they ain't none," Tanner blushed as the protective mother turned to look at him. "Think maybe you'll be wantin' this back." Vin held out the baby.

"Dammit," the baby babbled happily.

"Now see what yah went and done?" Vin glared at the sheepish Larabee.

**7777777**

"Paraphrasing Lord of the Rings there weren't you Ez?" JD asked sweetly.

"It seemed apropos," Ezra answered.

"Lord of the Rings?" Josiah asked curiously while he worriedly studied the subdued humans.

"A book written during old earth's twentieth century," Ezra answered. In the third book of the trilogy Peregin Took known as Pippin, a gentleman hobbit is confronted by a boy in a scene remarkably similar to mine and young Mr. Thurman. Pippin, being a hobbit, was roughly half the height of human folk.

Josiah smirked faintly as he caught the shocked looks on the eave's dropping Centurions' faces. _Let Ezra give them a lesson in human intelligence. _

"What's a hobbit?" Buck asked curiously.

"A Hobbit is a halfling sometimes refered to as Shirefolk. Most being about three and a half foot tall. A sturdy people who live in homes carved into the sides of hills. They rarely wear shoes except in muddy weather. They have thick leathery soles on their feet and the tops are covered in a thick pelt of hair that matches that on their heads. A quiet peaceful people rarely traveling outside their own territory," Ezra answered.

"What's the story about?" Josiah encouraged the human to continue.

Ezra started speaking. "It is fantasy having little to no basis in reality. It was written during a very dark period in Earth's history, during what was considered their second world war. In this story which is set in a invented world called Middle Earth, there was a dark enemy in the east. The forces of good were hindered by the power of this dark enemy's magic. In their arrogance they had fashioned rings of power that Sauron, the dark lord, twisted to his use."

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

Vin recited in a soft but powerful tone.

Ezra began to recount the ancient story. Chris watched in amazement as first the children drew near settling onto the rug listening intently soon to be followed by many of the adults. An expectant silence fell over the group as the tale was spun.

"Time to board," Chris stood up as the boarding announcement filled the air.

"But I want to hear the rest of the story," Voices protested both adults and children.

"It should be on the net, search under ancient literature. The author is J.R.R. Tolkien and the story is The Lord of the Rings." Ezra smiled. "There is also a series of vids produced around the turn of Earth's 21st century that might be available as well."

Ezra smiled faintly as he followed Chris and Vin onto the shuttle. Softly he whispered under his breath and watched Vin's shoulders stiffen.

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost.

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

"Did you say something Ezra?" Josiah leaned down.

"Not really, Josiah just remarking upon fate." Ezra smiled warmly.

**7777777**

To Billy's amusement and the humans' chagrin all four were settled into booster seats for the trip.

"Ain't funny," Vin grumbled softly, kicking his feet against the back of Buck's seat.

"Junior it's hard to be tough when your scrawny butt is stuck in a baby seat," Buck snickered.

"JD lock down his black book wouldja?" Tanner ordered smugly.

"I have a back up now, Junior," Buck smirked.

"Bucklin who made that backup for yah anyway?" Vin grinned dangerously.

"JD . . . Aw hell," Buck's grin faded away.

* * *

The two poems are from the Lord of the Rings. The first is the poem of The Rings the second is the Riddle of Strider.


	32. Chapter 32

_As usual if it's italics it's thoughts many being best unvoiced._ /If it's between the back slashes it's mindspeech telepathy or a close cousin./

* * *

"Mr. Human, what did you say the name of the story was?" A boy called from across the aisle of the shuttle holding up from his PNI.

"The Lord of the Rings, the author is J. R. R. Tolkien," Ezra responded with a smile. _Ah the humans have infected the younger generation with the plague of curiosity . . . perhaps a bit of the older generation as well. _Ezra mused as he glanced over at Josiah's PNI. "It's spelled T-o-l-k-i-e-n."

"Thank you, Ezra," Josiah said distractedly.

"Your welcome, Sgt. Sanchez," Ezra answered.

Laughing looks were exchanged among the humans. "They aren't going to know what hit them," JD chuckled.

"Hmmm, I have a whole listing here. What's this 'Fellowship of the Ring'? It seems to be a vid of some kind." Josiah held out his PNI so Ezra could see the screen.

"The Lord of the Rings is a trilogy. Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Return of the King. This entry is a vid of a . . . play. It is the first third of the trilogy. It is far too long for you to watch the entirety during our flight. It runs approximately 178 old earth minutes." Ezra pointed out.

"I can get started on it," Josiah said thoughtfully before downloading the Vid.

The humans were talking softly among themselves when Vin looked up and frowned. "Buck is 'Siah alright? His breathin' ain't good."

"Josiah?" Buck worriedly tried to get the older Centurion's attention.

"How beautiful," Josiah whispered with an emotional catch in his words, tears filling the grey eyes.

"Man that sky is so blue, and the greens . . . where do you think this was filmed?" Buck asked in awe.

"It's old Earth many thousands of years ago." Ezra reached forward and patted Josiah's shoulder.

"The homeworld? It was so beautiful," Josiah sighed.

"I never saw any pictures of homeworld before," Buck muttered. "Can you send that feed to my PNI?"

7777777

After an amazingly quiet flight the team disembarked at Sydni.

"Buck would you go to the rental desk and pick up the card for our hover car?" Chris asked. "Josiah and I are taking the **kids** to go potty." Larabee smirked as Vin narrowed his eyes.

"I will make certain Mr. Wilmington doesn't get . . . misplaced," Ezra sniffed and walked off to join the big captain.

Finished in the restroom the four men were heading for an exit when one of the children from the shuttle shyly approached. "Are you an **elf **like in the Vid?" he asked Vin curiously.

Vin flushed as he became the center of attention. "I'se Sidhe." Vin answered politely before slipping into Larabee's shadow.

JD sniggered as he turned to follow the pair out the door. Josiah stood mouth agape before making an obvious effort to gather himself before following the men outside.

_Well he does have the ears for it. _Josiah chuckled to himself as he joined the others. "Vin what is a Sidhe?"

"Me," Vin answered impishly before climbing into the hover car and once more being stuck in the dreaded child safety seat.

"Have you ever been consigned to one of these torture devices?" Standish ranted glaring at Buck Wilmington.

"Ez, I was big for my age I was out of these things before I was ten," Wilmington smirked.

"It could be worse," JD tried to calm Ezra's diatribe.

"Yep, last time Ez was on a flight he was shipped as cargo," Vin reminded.

"Did you have to remind me," Standish groaned.

7777777

A snooty receptionist looked down her nose at the menagerie in front of her desk. "Mr. Gucci only serves the most elite of clientele," she sneered.

"**We** have an appointment," Chris leaned over the pristine desk and glared at the woman until she gulped. "Now tell your boss that his 1:15 appointment is here."

Pressing a button on her display she announced that the 1:15 appointment was here.

A very tall thin man appeared in the arched doorway. "Unca Aggie," Billy called and rushed over.

"What have I told you about that horrid diminutive, William?" Agnar Gucci huffed.

"Not to use it but Grandpa pays me a dollar every time I do." Billy grinned.

"I'll pay a 1.10 if you don't," Gucci offered gritting his teeth.

"Sure," Billy agreed.

"What have you done to yourself?" Agnar hurriedly squatted down to examine the cast arm.

"It's broke right here. They couldn't use a bone generator over a growth plate so they put a cast on," Billy explained importantly.

"I see. This should get you a lot of sympathy from the fairer sex," Agnar teased.

"Yuck girls," Billy wrinkled his nose.

"Now then who are your friends?" Gucci stood up and looked toward the unusual group.

"Col. Chris Larabee, Capt. Buck Wilmington, Sgt. Josiah Sanchez, . . . Mr. Ezra P. Standish, Mr. J.D. Dunne and Mr. Vin Tanner." Billy pointed at each of the men as he introduced him. "Everybody this is Retired General Agnar Gucci."

"Billy, son don't be telling folks I was an officer. It makes me seem less . . . artistic and they expect me to cut prices," Agnar sighed.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I forgot," Billy admitted sheepishly.

"This certainly won't do, it won't do at all. No wonder Orrin was so concerned," Agnar tsked loudly as he reached out and fingered Ezra's sleeve in distaste, while darting a glance to the couple now entering the shop before winking at Billy and the team.

"Ah must agree whole heartedly, Suh. Our current attire is certainly . . . distasteful. Sadly it seems even these disreputable rags are a step above what will be even less redeeming items. Ah am throwing mahself upon your tender mercies in hopes that a genius such as yourself might perform miracles and create something worthwhile considering the limitations within which you must labor," Ezra pontificated.

Gucci blinked a moment before speaking. "Him I like, he's good for the ego. Do come this way it is so very rare I am visited by such a discerning gentleman." Agnar lead the team out of the room.

"What did Ez say?" Buck growled softly.

"He likes Gucci clothes and please dress him in something that won't make him think of a uniform," JD translated.

"Iffen Ez lays it on much thicker he's gonna need a trowel," Vin chuckled.

"Now what seems to be your most pressing need?" Gucci asked.

"Shoes!" the men answered in a ragged chorus.

7777777

Soon everyone's measurements were taken along with a set of molds of each man's feet for made to measure foot wear. They all sat down at a large round table and waited for the next step.

"Fabrics gentlemen," Gucci laid a large selection of material swatches in front of them.

"Only organic materials," Ezra stipulated.

"No orta fiber," Chris added.

"Everything needs to be below a level 3 on the abrasive scale," JD piped in.

"Not picky are you," Gucci sighed pushing aside most of the swatches. "Orrin is going to ruin me."

"Two hunters on the team and Vin is especially sensitive," Ezra explained.

"Then just the hunters need . . . ," Agnar stopped speaking as heads were shaken. "All of you?"

"They'll be touching all of us at some point. So all the garments need to be suitable for their needs. Col. Larabee will need extra shirts. He's rather hard on them," Ezra smirked at Chris' splutter.

Gucci sighed and slid ten swatches in front of Standish.

Ezra examined each of the selections before passing four on to Vin.

"These two, winter and summer," Vin held out the swatches.

"Bankrupt no doubt about it." Agnar sighed. "We're all done. Are you gentlemen intending to head directly back or might I suggest a restaurant that I just happen to own." Gucci grinned.

"The restaurant by all means. I can afford to buy the boys a good meal," Larabee smirked.

As they stood up from the table Vin brushed against Gucci's sleeve. Tanner smiled faintly and stroked the material with sensitive fingers. "Nice, what's this stuff?"

"Sensa cloth, horribly difficult to get, there's a waiting list, everyone loves the stuff.." Agnar looked a bit taken back when Buck moved closer and stroked the material himself.

"This is real nice bet the ladies love it," Wilmington began to knead the material in his hands.

"Do something," Agnar hissed trying to gently ease away from the hunters and their grasping fingers.

"How much does that stuff cost?" Chris asked thoughtfully. /Vin?/

/Feels sa good just want to cuddle up and take a nap./ Vin answered 'sleepily'.

"800 dollars a square yard," Gucci winced.

Chris sighed. _Just too expensive. But if it soothes Vin and Buck's nerves so they can sleep? I'll have to think about this. Wonder if they'd share or I'd have to get a piece for each of them?._

"Would you happen to have scraps of material? An assortment of colors would be especially good." Ezra asked.

"How large a box do you want? Billy's size? As large as a shuttle. Scraps I have," Agnar muttered. "Do you have any concept of how large my disposal bill is?"

"48 cubic feet would suffice. Could you have them shipped for us to a location of Col. Larabee's choosing?" Ezra smiled. "I will pay the shipping of course."

"What's the scrap material for?" Chris asked as they entered the hover car.

"Easier to show you than to try and explain," JD answered.

7777777

With Agnar Gucci calling ahead for them, the team walked past the people waiting to be seated at 'G's' , the restaurant and were taken immediately to Gucci's private table. The food was excellent but Vin seemed restless throughout the meal.

"Vin are you alright?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Have a headache," Vin rubbed his temples.

"An allergen?" Ezra asked in concern.

"Don't think so," Vin gave up trying to eat and pushed his half-filled plate away.

"I've got one too," Buck admitted laying down his fork.

"How long have you had it?" Chris asked softly as he watched the color leach from Vin's face. _Wonder if that material those two liked so much might be responsible._

"Since we landed I think. Been gettin' worse as the day goes on." Vin closed his eyes and leaned against Chris' shoulder.

_So it's not the fabric. _Chris ignored the stares of other diners and gently wrapped an arm around the suffering Tanner.

"Seems kind of familiar but I cain't figure out why," Tanner whispered shakily.

Buck simply looked miserable but Tanner was wilting badly.

"Let's cut this short and see if we can get an earlier flight home," Chris suggested.

Quickly the others agreed. Paying their bill they slipped from the restaurant completely ignoring the furious glares directed toward Vin as they passed the waiting patrons. Gently the suffering sentinels were loaded into the car and Josiah headed back toward Sydni while Chris tried to change their reservations.

"No good, we can't get an earlier flight. Vin would you rather us find a park of some kind or get a hotel room?" Chris asked softly.

"Park maybe, quiet and dark," Vin whispered holding his head in his hands.

"Why don't you contact Dr. Abbott see if he knows what's going on. At least maybe he can proscribe something," Josiah suggested.

"Think I'm feeling better for some reason," Buck said after several minutes.

"Me too," Vin looked up still far to pale but missing the greenish tinge from earlier.

"Sending the coordinates for an out of the way park to the navigator, Josiah," Chris announced.

7777777

The hover craft landed and the bedraggled sentinels crawled out to lay on the grass.

"I'd suggest a bit of bonding to settle them," Ezra urged JD and Chris to join their sentinels. _Might not help much but it should comfort them all a bit. _

Vin sighed and snuggled close as Chris joined him. Vin had hardly closed his eyes before he was rolling away and vomiting violently.

"Something he ingested?" Larabee questioned rapidly trying to list everything Tanner had eaten in the last 24 hours.

"God I didn't recognize it. Why aren't there any warnings," Vin snarled coming to his feet and pushing Larabee determinedly toward the hover car. "GET IN THE CAR **NOW**!"

"What's wrong?" Josiah asked looking around.

"Shut up and move," Ezra hissed. "When a Sentinel uses that tone don't just stand there."

The doors were still closing and the men were struggling to get buckled in. "Lift, Lift **NOW**!" Tanner roared.

The hover ship was soon floating fifteen feet off the ground. "Where am I going?" Buck demanded from behind the steering yoke.

"Open land then just let it float in place. Lock the helm down. Yer gonna feel like somebody split yer head clean open in a couple minutes, Buck," Vin warned.

Vin began to rattle on in another language. "Centuri Mr. Tanner, I don't understand that language," Ezra ordered.

"Something about the animals, and there aren't any birds. He wants us to find out why there wasn't any warnings posted. Something about the earth moving," Chris said in a puzzled tone.

"Earthquake," Ezra paled.

"What?" Josiah demanded.

"For Vin to be this disturbed it will be a very significant event," Ezra hissed.

"This planet doesn't have noticeable seismic activity," Josiah protested.

"It does now," JD gritted.

Buck moaned grabbing his head leaning against JD. Vin crawled out of his seat into Chris' arms and just shivered.

"Look at the trees," JD gasped.

The towering trees trembled and shook, a distinct ripple traveled from the east to the west as if the planet was shaking a fly off.

In an amazing short time trees were uprooted and fell to the shifting ground then stillness fell over everything leaving chaos behind. Billy's face was pressed against the glass in horrified wonder.

"Fly east," Vin ordered softly.

"Vin, we have Billy with us," Chris reminded.

"Call Travis and have him arrange to pick him up. There ain't no safe place at the moment. This was only the first wave." Vin whispered. "Ez, you and Josiah set up a spot away from overhanging stuff for a base, keep Billy with yah. Ez see if you can set up a Sentinel corner so the teams kin rest. Josiah keep a close eye on Ez. He's gonna try and over do and he'll overload iffen he ain't careful. We'll send the survivors and walking wounded to wherever you set up. Emergency response teams should be arriving soon. Need bright colored shirts or vests so's we's identified, tracker buttons too. Cans of spray marker, bright colors, be best iffen they glow in the dark. Water, energy bars, emergency blankets." Tanner began issuing orders in a firm tone.

Buck sat the hover car down in front of a store. "We ought to be able to get everything you want here."

"Chris you and Josiah go get what you think's needed and what I wanted. Don't figure it's a good idea fer me to be seen right now." Vin said realistically.

The rest of the team waited impatiently for Chris and Josiah to reappear.

"What can I do to help?" Billy asked softly.

Buck started to speak and closed his mouth.

"You keep an eye on Ez for us. Do any runnin' him and Josiah need doing. Billy it's gonna be scary, ugly and mighty hurtful what you're gonna see. I'd a give most anything to keep yah away from this. Stay away from anything that could fall on yah. There's gonna be at least one more big shake," Vin spoke to the boy in a man to man tone. "They's gonna be kids, hurt scairt and lost. You try and help 'em as best yah might. Tell 'em they need ta stay with ya'll 'til they's folks come or someone of authority says else wise. Jist be real careful, scairt folks do stupid things."

"Yes sir," Billy took a deep breath.

"Here comes Chris," Vin crawled out of the car to open the storage area for the boxes and bags.

"Vests in hunter orange. GPS locater buttons. Paint in florescent shades of red, blue, green that glow in the dark. Black as well," Chris sighed. Packs for water, the space blankets and health food bars and all the medical supplies they had."

Tanner nodded faintly, neatly fitting the huge load in. "How much ammo are ya'll carrying?" he asked softly.

"I got more," Josiah held out two boxes.

"What's that for?" Larabee demanded.

"Puttin' down dangerous critters er them to hurt to save," Vin replied looking haunted.

"Chris, disaster brings out the best and worst," Josiah explained softly. "There will be looters."

"Looters?" Chris hissed in horror.

"If they's carryin' food, water, bandages that kind of thing let 'em go they's survivors or folks helpin' most likely. Viewers, money, non survival stuff . . . my people kill 'em where they stand. Profiteers get the same treatment." Vin snarled. "Folks is dyin' while we stand here let's go."

7777777

"It's not possible," Buck stared at what short hours ago had been a teeming city. "Like it was bombed."

"No one is set up in this sector. Make your base of operations there on the exercise field of that park. There are tarps in the back try to make some kind of sun shade. We're on channel 7," Chris held up a radio. "You can drop us here and we'll make a sweep toward you and back out."

After watching the hover car disappear Vin turned. "Bucklin you and JD ain't bonded yet so be mighty careful. Make sure you set your base line regular and boost JD's shields. You get into trouble yell out. Ya'll take the right side of the street Chris and I will take the left. Mark the location of trapped survivors. Red for those in need of immediate care, blue for minor injuries and just trapped. Mark the number and whether they's adult or childer. Too many times a kid's missed by the searchers. Don't bother with the dead they'll be time for them later. Green'll be for the bodies mark them if they's in with the livin'. That way a live one won't be left behind with the rescuers thinkin' they died. Black's to mark out any sign needing to be changed. It'll break yer heart but yah caint' be diggin' 'em out. Right now the more folks yah find the better chance they'll have. Folks will be comin' soon to do the diggin'. What we can do they ain't many that can. It'll be hours before they get rescue dogs in."

"I hear you," Buck sighed laying a protective hand on JD's shoulder he straightened and moved to the other side of the street.

/Chris you move through the middle of the street and try and keep a watch on us. Talk to me so's I don' zone./ Vin glided across the broken pavement. A spray can appeared and a two was written in red over a broken piece of building followed by a four in blue. Tanner moved on working quickly.

Buck and JD were working slower as they made their way down the street. Reaching the end of the block Vin began to work his way back down Buck's side until they met. Tanner studied the other pair a moment before leading the way to the next block. Snuffling along Chris' jaw Tanner went back to work.

Occasionally they ran across a survivor or two who had either not been trapped or managed to free themself. Most began clearing rubble from the places the hunters indicated people were trapped. Chris would send several of the walking wounded off with a protector before turning back to his sentinel.

"Rescue hover coming in," Buck looked up with a pleased expression several hours later only for it to fade as a familiar logo for the National News Association came into view. "Gawkers," Buck snarled going back to work.

The hover craft circled low over the searchers kicking up dust and drowning out the sounds of the trapped survivors.

/Stop Buck, he's gonna zone. He's trying too hard. Kin yah git rid of that damn hover?/ Vin demanded angrily.

/I'm on it, Pard./ Chris found the channel that the news hover was using on his radio and cut in. "This is Ranger Col. Christopher Larabee to National News Association hover ship 135naa get out of my air space. You are endangering my hunters. Repeat you are hindering this search, clear my air space immediately."

The hover circled once more even lower this time, forcing Vin back into cover to protect himself from flying debris. Chris replaced his radio and calmly pulled his service weapon sending three shots into the hover car's generator, causing the car to land with a thump onto the broken pavement. Furiously a primped up woman and her camera man exited the vehicle followed more slowly by a nervous driver.

"What do you think your doing? This is a news event and you are interfering with **my** story," the Mary Travis clone snarled.

"This is **my** search area and **you** are interfering with **my Hunters**. Either start digging or start walking," Chris said coldly before reloading his pistol and holstering it.

"Why did you **stop** searching?" The woman demanded, thrusting a microphone into Larabee's face. Vin's lips thinned and he turned back to the search now that the noise had ended.

"Because some idiots in a news hover were circling overhead, making so much noise that the hunters couldn't work." Chris snarled moving away.

The blonde woman glanced around suddenly seeming to realize where she was. Vin wrote another number on crumpled concrete and moved on.

"Humans are responsible this?" She hissed looking at Vin.

"It was an **earthquake**, a natural disaster," Chris snorted. "Vin, come on in and eat something. **Now** Tanner, that's not negotiable." Larabee ordered quietly ignoring the reporter.

The dusty bedraggled human seemed to just appear at Larabee's elbow. Leaning against the bigger man, Vin sipped at the water and nibbled on the edge of a health food bar. "41 trapped, 7 critical, 91 dead." Vin reported flatly.

"How are you holding up?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Good for a spell longer," Vin answered with certainty. /'Specially since yah got rid of some of yer temper on that poor hover car./ The human's 'mental voice' was filled with humor.

/It was annoying me./ Chris answered. "How are Buck and JD doing?"

Vin tilted his head and looked toward the pair. "Holding up, they's gonna need some serious down time when were done though," Vin warned. Holding up the water bottle to show that it was empty, Tanner handed it back as well as the half eaten energy bar, snuffled along Larabee's jaw before darting off.

"You're bonded to a **human**?" The reporter screeched.

"Woman, if you raise your voice like that again I'm going to gag you," Chris snarled before rushing over to the hurting Tanner.

"Turn it down, one note at a time, down, down, down," Chris coaxed rocking the trembling human. Glancing across the street he watched as JD coaxed Buck through the same thing.

"I'se alright now," Vin sighed standing up and starting his search once more.

"Col. Larabee, how can I help?" The hover car's driver asked softly.

"Where you see a number in red start digging. Be careful though none of this is stable and Vin's expecting aftershocks," Chris said.

/**CHRIS!**/ Vin screamed before diving head first into a gap in the concrete.

/**Vin NO! Dammit no!/ **Larabee rushed over and stood fuming at the tiny entrance. "Tanner you better get your scrawny butt out here. This isn't part of the deal," Chris growled trying to peer down into the dark hole. _I forgot the damn flashlights._

/Gonna have to help pull me out by my feet. Cain't turn around./ Vin 'said' shakily.

Vin finally backed far enough out for Larabee to grab his ankles and pull firmly. The disheveled human was a lot dirtier and a bit skinned up but he was basically undamaged.

"What was so damned import . . . Aw damn," Chris finished softly looking down at the tiny baby in the human's hands.

"Came early, his momma didn't make it," Vin whispered "Kin I have yer shirt ta wrap him in?"

"Sure," Chris began stripping his shirt off. Tenderly Vin swaddled the baby, holding it close. /Vin/ Chris wrapped comforting arms around the human.

"I know he ain't gonna make it," Vin whispered. Looking up only the anguished blue eyes revealed the pain. Tanner's expression was stoic as he rocked the infant. "Ought ta at least been helt jest once."

"You're right Vin," Chris comforted rubbing the tense shoulders.

Buck looked across the way at them chewing on the ends of his mustache before returning to the search.

/Help me keep it tagether Chris, they's more ta find," Vin sighed and stood up.

"You wanted ta help?" Vin asked looking at the hover driver.

"Yes," the man answered sadly.

"Kin yah hold him till he passes?" Vin nodded down to the baby in his arms. "Chris cain't, not now. I need him to much."

"I'll take him. I'm Andrew," the man gently gathered the baby into his arms.

Vin brushed fingers to the tiny cheek. "With thee, thou takest a bit of mine heart." Vin turned his back and took a deep sigh before heading back into the jumble of collapsed buildings.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Author's note: _**I'd like to take a moment to thak all the wonderful people that help me write these stories. Pookwana of the mighty red pen, K.T. Opinionated who is and I wouldn't change her. Kathy who is being kind enough to beta these stories for me.

**Chapter 33**

Hour after hour, block after rubble strewn block, the hunting pairs of Larabee's team searched for the trapped and injured.

Chris scowled, but made no protest when the cameraman and news reporter began to follow them, staying back several hundred feet. Perhaps it was respect and an honest attempt to stay out from underfoot while they reported on the tragedy, or more likely it was the fresh memory of Chris firing on their hover car that kept them at a distance. With long range lens and microphone the cameraman caught scenes of the rescuers digging out victims and anything else that peaked his interest.

Other hunting pairs began to appear, not by government order but on their own, as if answering an instinctive call to offer what assistance they could. There seemed to be an unspoken chain of command; the newly arrived pairs all sought out Larabee for assignment to a search area.

Civilians, most carrying hand tools and packing much needed medical supplies, simply showed up and began digging. Through it all there was no sign of Central Command and the much need rescue crews and heavy equipment.

Vin straightened and rubbed painful temples and swallowed several times as if trying to clear his ears. Limping back to Chris' side he snuffled under his bonded's chin and rested his head over the steady beat of Larabee's soothing heart.

"You need to get something to eat and drink, Vin," Chris urged, pushing a water bottle into the human's shaking hands.

Vin nodded and took a sip, rinsing his mouth and spitting it out before taking a deep swallow. "Aftershock is building, we got maybe 20 minutes before it hits. Best warn ever'body. What's loose is gonna shift," Tanner warned.

"You're sure?" Chris asked, shakily looking over the mostly still untouched wreckage.

"That a shiver is comin'? Yeah, I'm sure. Exactly when, not so sure. Planet has its own time table. Think the center is gonna be off to the north a'ways." Vin nibbled half heartedly at the energy bar Chris pushed on him.

"Then we shouldn't have too much more damage, that's going to put it out to sea," Chris sighed in relief.

"Sea?" Vin looked troubled. "Earthquake at sea. What's different about a . . . God help them all," Tanner breathed in dismay. /Yah need ta evacuate ever'body yah can that's on the seashore or low ground twenty miles inland maybe, more'd be better./

"Why?" Chris demanded.

"It's called a Ta . . . Nah Tsunami think that's it A series of waves, huge waves maybe a hundred feet high er better. They's caused by earthquakes at sea," Vin answered hoarsely. Chris stared at Vin in disbelief. "Call Josiah, we's running out a time," Vin snarled.

Tilting back his head Vin gave an eerie wailing call that carried easily across the broken city. Buck's voice lifted into chorus, other voices joined in from places around the city as the warning was sounded among the Hunters.

"Send out tha warnin' Larabee. Do it now," Vin ordered.

"I don't have that kind of authority," Chris hissed.

"Then who the hell does? Travis? Who?" Vin demanded. "Central Command ain't here, Guide. You are all we got. Three minutes gone, how many are gonna die that mighta got out?" Tanner asked bitterly.

Larabee closed his eyes a moment, then nodded. Keying his communicator he began to speak. "This is Col. Christopher Larabee, commander of Special Forces team 7. Rescuers remove yourselves from areas of overhanging or loose debris. Another earthquake is imminent, repeat expect another shake."

Switching to wide broadcast on the emergency channel, which would override all public broadcasts and reach any active phone, PIN, viewer or communication gear in a 100 mile radius. "All citizens on the seashore and in low lying areas within 20 miles of the sea seek high ground now. Major flooding is imminent, get to high ground now. This is Col. Christopher Larabee of the Centurion Special Forces. Seek high ground if you are near the ocean within 50 miles of Sydni." Chris cut off transmission with a sigh. "I see a court-martial in my future," Larabee grimaced.

"Josiah and Ez is set up on high ground so they should be alright." After a quick snuffle Tanner _went back to searching._

7777777

"He took a Hound's word? A **HUMAN** Hound?" The woman reporter hissed in disbelief.

"Larabee is a Handler and a very strong one according to the reports. He'd know if that Human was lying," the camera man reminded.

"Larabee said he doesn't have the authority to do an announcement like this," she sniffed.

"I think he's the highest ranked officer in the sector." The cameraman took a close up of the intent look on Vin's face as he paused to listen to a section of rubble.

Ignoring her cameraman the newswoman began a scathing report to be aired on her time slot for the planetary news.

"Down, Down git down. Lie down on tha ground," Tanner suddenly bellowed as he rushed over knocking Larabee down himself.

The camera man sank to his knees then to his side leaving the reporter to continue her tirade. "Twenty minutes thirty seconds," he announced softly as the trembling became noticeable. He caught the Newswoman's inelegant tumble on to her backside on tape as the shaking increased. Swinging the camera around he caught the images of five different Hunting pairs. The Hunters were wrapped in the comforting arms of their Handlers as they trembled and held their ears. Many became ill due to the fluctuating sensory input.

7777777

Vin's troubled eyes lingered toward the north.

"No wave," Chris sighed in relief. "Court-martial here I come." Larabee held out a water bottle determinedly until Tanner drank.

"It's coming," Tanner grunted. "Takin' a while ta build up is all." Vin got to his feet and offered a supportive hand to help Chris up. Moving to his last markings Tanner sighed and changed his mark showing all four of the trapped people were now dead before moving silently on to the next section. Slowly they worked their way through the rubble as Vin led them toward high ground.

/Buck and JD is done in./ Vin warned.

"Wilmington, Dunne, pack it in," Chris ordered sharply, noting Buck's exhaustion and JD's pallor. "Get some food and rest. At least two hours off for every hour on. It's in the book. Now get going." Larabee overrode the pair's protests.

"Tanner, how are you doing?" Larabee demanded.

"I'm still good fer a while," Vin answered calmly. "I've worked longer than this and I wasn't bonded then. I know how far I can push. You're gonna have ta be honest wit' both of us Larabee. Do yah feel strong enough ta work? As I tire I'se gonna be leaning harder on yah all tha time. It's up ta you ta call me off tha hunt when it's too much fer either of us. I'm gonna end up sa focused I could kill us both." Vin admitted.

Chris's expression hardened and he nodded in understanding.

7777777

The rescuers worked on. Hunter teams arrived, searched and went to the rest stations exhausted whether it be two hours or six, but utterly spent. Buck and JD returned as the sun began to rise only to find Larabee still directing the searchers and Vin working his way steadily through the rubble.

"Dammit Chris, go get some rest," Buck snarled walking up.

Chris snarled. "Command still isn't . . . doing **ANYTHING**! Who in hell do I leave in charge?" Larabee lowered his voice. "There's a good dozen officers that out rank you. The idiots can't even stop fighting over who has what street without a direct order from me."

"Let 'em fight it out amongst theyselves or give each of 'em a section ta search," Vin suggested softly. The human was limping heavily as he came over. "Yah got any water with yah, JD? Run out a spell back."

"Here, I figured you'd be out by now," JD held out a pair of bottles.

"Thanks," Chris said, taking one and opening it he made sure Tanner had a good grip before taking the second one for himself.

"Reckin they ain't gonna court-martial yah over that announcement," Vin said bitterly.

The news crew crept close to join the watchers as the wave became visible.

"We've got to . . . ," Chris roared just before Buck grabbed one arm and Vin and JD the other and drug the protesting Colonel up a steep embankment with a bit of standing wall at the top.

"Too late, now is tha time fer tha living," Vin said bitterly as he made room for the cameraman to push the newswoman in beside them.

The earth shook as the huge wave crashed ashore. Water rushed through the broken streets and over the collapsed buildings. Chris stared in disbelief as he was splattered by droplets of seawater.

"God is our refuge and strength,

A very present help in

trouble.

Therefore we will not fear,

Even though the earth be

removed,

And the mountains be

carried into the midst of the

sea;

Though its waters roar and be

troubled,

Though the mountains shake with

its swelling. Selah"

Vin Tanner recited in a soft hoarse voice.

"Selah?" Buck asked faintly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"It means something like 'consider this'," JD answered. "It's one of the Psalms, part of the writings in the Holy Bible."

"11 miles, we're 11 miles from the ocean," Larabee whispered, peeking over the top of the broken wall that sheltered him he watched in shock as the seawater began to drain back toward the ocean. "Vin, should we expect more waves? Or is it safe to try and find . . . Do you think there **are** anysurvivors now?" ?"

"I don't know. Seen folks survive when yah'd think they wasn't a chance, so's we best not give up on 'em. Not sure about more waves, seems kind of logical there'd be more though. I don't even know why I 'membered about the Tsunami in the first place," Tanner admitted faintly. "Reckin somebody best do some research in a hurry and find out."

7777777

It was 48 hours after the initial quake when Vin's head came up. /Big hovers incomin'./

"About time the rescue crews got here," Chris whispered hoarsely. All the hunting pairs are exhausted. Damn I've lost track of how many are on the disabled list. Chris sluggishly struggled to remember the information. Sighing he leaned forward and gently shook Vin's shoulder, pulling the tired human out of a near zone.

/Sorry Chris./ Vin snuffled Larabee's wrist then limped to another unsearched section.

7777777

"Where are the Search and Rescue squads? I'm sending Buck and JD in. Don't let them back out for at least 24 hours," Chris ordered Josiah in a broken whisper over his com unit. _Never thought I'd ever be talking for 50 hours straight._

"There aren't any," Josiah answered sadly.

"What do you mean there aren't any? We saw the hovers pass over,"Larabee snarled.

"Oh, we got five company size hovers, alright," Josiah's fury was evident in his carefully controlled tone. "All kinds of Senators, Congressmen and other 'officials' are here to study the situation. Seems that any rescue teams coming were bumped to make room for high ranking officials."

"What?" Chris asked softly in complete disbelief.

"It's an election year," Josiah's voice broke on a soft sob.

"Find that damn news crew and . . . ," Larabee growled only to be cut off.

"They brought their own," Sanchez responded bitterly.

"Give them all shovels and start 'em this way," Chris ordered angrily. "How many working Hunter teams are left?"

"Four . . . no three since you're sending Buck and JD in. Maybe two teams out of the 15 will be able to go back out," Josiah reported. "Chris, you and Vin need to come in and rest."

"No time. See if you can shame our dignitaries into getting some help in here," Chris ordered sharply before signing off.

/No help?/ Vin asked in dismay.

/None/ Chris exchanged a desperate look with Tanner.

/Need yah ta keep a hand on me from here on out. Focus is gone ta hell and you're personal shield is weakening quick. Might be able to work a few more hours that way./ Vin sighed.

"We'll rest and come back," Chris offered unhappily.

"It'll be too late then. They're running out of time quick," Vin waved a shaking hand toward the rubble. "From here on out them that made it so far are gonna be dying from dehydration and exposure.

"Let's get to it then," Chris squared his shoulders.

777777

"Colonel Larabee, Sir, are you Col. Christopher Larabee," a uniformed woman asked softly, trying not to disturb the hunting pair. _Doubtful these two will ever hunt again. __They're burned out. __Wonder how long they've been out here? _"Colonel!" Vivian Montgomery tossed a stone into a loose pile of rubble.The hunter's head turned and watched the small rock slide before settling on her. _That got his attention. _The handler patted his bonded's shoulder soothingly before his attention finally settled on Vivian.

"Colonel Larabee?" Col. Montgomery asked quietly.

The filthy exhausted man nodded and waited.

"Col. Vivian Montgomery, I'm here to relieve you," she smiled warmly as she explained her presence.

"Relief is here?" Larabee asked in a hoarse broken voice.

"Yes Colonel, the rescue and recovery teams have arrived." Vivian reached into her pack and pulled out a pair of water bottles that she pushed gently into Chris' hands. "How long have you been out here? And where's your back up?" she demanded trying to locate this team's support.

"We're it," Chris coughed painfully. The hunter sank down onto the dirt and simply lay his head against his bonded's thigh.

"You're it?" Montgomery demanded exchanging looks of disbelief with her team.

"Buck was the last of the Hunters and he went down . . . Vin how long?" Chris croaked.

A faint whisper of sound from the exhausted hunter. "Eight hours ago? What time is it?"

"0800 Colonel," Vivian answered.

"0800? What day?" Chris took a drink and straightened his back painfully.

"Sunday," Vivian signaled her team medic. _His mind is wandering__. We'll have to take him to the medical station Hunter Center has set up. _

"68 hours more or less," Larabee said bitterly. "The first rescue and recovery teams arrive 68 hours after the DAMN disaster. How many people died while the central committee picked their noses?

"Colonel, I'm sure Central did the best they could," Montgomery tried to quiet the furious man while darting glances toward the news crews currently getting under foot. _Like hell they did, so busy blaming each other they wouldn't send relief because they might get blamed for the missing monitoring equipment. _Reaching out she tried to both calm Larabee and shut him up.

**"Whoa, SHIT!"** Montgomery took three hurried steps back when the hunter let out an enraged snarl and pushed himself between his bonded and her. _I __**know**__ better__,__ how stupid can you get. Stressed and exhausted bonded pair and I was stupid enough to try and touch the handler. _

"Easy, easy, I won't touch him, I promise. Just relax, nobody is going to touch your handler," Vivian held her hands out a waist level, palms up in a submissive behavior.

The hunter's top lip finally lowered covering the exposed teeth and the threatening posture relaxed as Larabee ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

"That's better, she didn't mean any harm," Chris rasped.

"My shields are gone so Vin is a bit protective," Larabee muttered.

"Do you want a shot of stabil, Colonel?" Medical Specialist Corporal Wesley Stimler demanded worriedly. _Not good, not good. _Frowning the medic studied the pair. Both men were filthy. The Handler was obviously exhausted and showed signs of dehydration as well as seriously compromised shields. The Hunter's skin was grey under its coating of dirt. Both hands were tucked close to his body as if they were injured in some manner. Even with the protection offered by a wide brimmed hat the Hunter's eyes remained closed most of the time. Tear streaks cut through the dirt on both of their faces. _Dust irritation and the Hunter's breathing is awful._

"Vin's shielding me for now. Once I get some rest I'll be fine," Chris sighed deeply. "What?" Chris lowered his head to catch his hunter's soft whisper. "I will." Turning to the others, Larabee croaked, "Are you all armed?"

"No, is there a problem I'm unaware of?" Montgomery stiffened.

"Get some weapons and keep them handy," Chris warned.

"Colonel?" Vivian frowned.

Larabee looked sick. "The dogs . . ."

Vivian shook her head faintly in pity at Larabee's condition. "Colonel, let Corp. Stimler give you that shot alright," she coaxed.

"How long since you had some down time, Sir?" The medic studied the pair. _Hell that hunter is just a little kid. _The medic stared at the small dusty figure in dismay.

"68 hours more or less," Chris said bitterly. "Come on Tanner, the boys will be worried about us." Larabee tugged the too big hat off and tugged gently on the thick braid that tumbled down.

"A human?" The rescuers voices raised in shock.

"This way, Chris." Vin gently turned Larabee 90 degrees and began to lead his bonded back to their base of operations.

"Col. Montgomery, ma'am, Chris is right yah best get some guns. Dogs is startin' ta feed on tha dead and the not so dead." Tanner said bitterly before leading his bonded away.

"Col. Montgomery, I'd like to follow them just in case. Both of them are dead on their feet," Corp. Stimler asked permission.

"Calvin and Houston, arm yourselves and follow them. I hope I'll need you here Wes," Vivian Montgomery sighed sadly looking at the wreckage.

7777777

Calvin and Houston exchanged worried looks as the limping human led Larabee well around the aid station set up by Hunter Center.

"Do we try and stop him or what?" Calvin asked faintly.

"Follow him for a little longer, looks like he's going to collapse just anytime now," Houston suggested.

Suddenly several Centurions came hurrying down the hill the hunter seemed to be headed for. Soft greetings and worried voices carried to the trailing men. A large grizzled Centurion Sergeant swept the slender human into his arms and gently carried him up the hill, closely followed by Col. Larabee who was being supported by a tall dark-haired captain.

"Looks like they made it back to their team. Let's head on back to ours," Calvin sighed.

Houston took a deep breath and nodded. "Too damn late to save many. Let's get to work so we don't loose more."

7777777

"What in blue blazes were you thinking?" Ezra growled. "Were you trying to kill yourselves?" Ezra glared down at the two men sitting on a pair of scavenged chairs.

"Not now, Ez." Tanner whimpered softly. "Is there anyway ta wash this dust off?" He asked faintly.

Ezra glared for a moment before sighing. "Lemmings, the pair of you. Yes, we have showers such as they are set up. When did you eat last?"

"Don't know," Chris whispered in his broken voice.

"Drink," Josiah ordered handing both men opened bottles of water.

"Ez, can you help Scruffy there while I get Chris?" Buck asked. "Neither of 'em is going to be able to stay awake long enough to scrub up."

"Vin certainly needs to be clean before he tries to sleep," Ezra agreed. Gently Standish's nimble fingers began unlacing the hunter's shoes.

"Josiah, would it be possible for you to call Dr. Abbot? He should be off duty in several minutes." Ezra grimaced at the bloody sock exposed when he removed the first shoe.

"He's here?" Chris rasped.

"Came in with the first of the rescue units," Josiah explained.

"What in hell happened?" Buck hissed.

"Shoes didn't fit right," JD answered. "Ez and I both have a few blisters but nothing like that."

"Take a chair into the showers that way Vin can sit down most of the time," Josiah suggested.

"Vin, can you turn down touch so I can take your socks off without further pain?" Ezra asked.

Vin shook his head weakly. "Cut 'em off. Y'all come up wit' any clothes what'll fit me?"

"Yes, Mr Gucci brought several changes when he picked up young William," Ezra answered in a soothing 'guide' voice.

"Cut 'em all off. Be easier then stripping off." Vin held out his hands and revealed the broken skin and torn nails."

"It would be for the best. It's not like these rags will ever be clean again." A knife materialized in Ezra's hand and he began to split the sock.

"The kids are right, Chris, I'll just cut you out of these things so you don't have to move," Buck coaxed.

Using a blanket to shield Tanner's bare skin from contact with his touch Josiah once more lifted the human into his arms. "Just relax little brother. I'm not going to drop you."

Vin nodded and yawned. "Who's the girl?"

"She hasn't told us yet. She followed Buck and JD in yesterday," Josiah sighed sadly. "Ezra was able to patch her up some but she's been like that ever since she got here."

"Why haven't you sent her to the hospital tent?" Chris growled. Larabee's eyes lingered on the very long tangled blond hair. _Where in hell did they find a human girl around here?_

"We'll talk about it once we git some sleep, Chris," Vin said.

/We can't just . . . keep some stray girl./ Larabee reminded.

/A few hours ain' gonna make much difference./ Vin 'said' tiredly.

Chris nodded faintly and let Buck lead him to the showers.

7777777

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sitting up slightly in his blankets Buck chewed on the ends of his mustache as he studied the sleeping pair. Chris was wrapped tightly in Vin's arms, while Ezra lay snuggled against Larabee's back. Both men had slept through, never even twitching when Ezra treated their injuries under the direction of Dr. Abbot earlier.

"Yes I do," Josiah soothed. "Go back to sleep."

"Scruffy is going to be pissed that we didn't braid all that hair," Buck grumbled as he lay down and curled around the soundly sleeping JD.

"Probably," Josiah chuckled.

Waiting patiently Josiah made sure his teammates were all sleeping before moving away. "Is there something I can do for you?" Josiah stayed well back so as not to frighten the girl. He sat an emergency ration bar and a bottle of water down before moving back to his teammates. _Sure wish she would have let Abbott examine her. _

Scooting toward the food the girl hesitated a moment before picking up the water. "You were nice to them," she said in a shaky voice.

"They're my family," Josiah responded. _Thank you God for giving me the patience to wait her out._

"They're human," she reminded bitterly.

"They're my brothers," Josiah corrected. "Buck, JD, Vin, Chris, Ezra, I'm Josiah. Nate is on Quantico at the moment."

The girl gasped when the men shifted and Vin's bare shoulder was revealed. Standing up she shuffled closer to study the tattoo. "Tanner, he's Tanner?"

"Yes, Chris is his bonded." Josiah indicated the sleeping Larabee.

Carefully she sank to her knees. Slow tears trickled down her cheeks. "You're pack?"

"Yes."

"Gwathel," Vin's raspy voice interrupted. He loosened his hold on Chris long enough to raise the blanket. Impatiently he gestured for her to join the sleeping men.

_After what that child has been through she's not going to . . . Well how about that. _Josiah smiled warmly as the girl slipped into the bedding and lay down with a contented sigh. Vin purred faintly before drifting back to sleep.

"Cassey, my name is Cassey," she said before turning over to face JD and wiggled up snuggly against Vin's back.

_Chris isn't going to be pleased. What are we going to do with a half grown girl child? _Josiah smiled to himself. _Ezra will figure something out. I'd say we've gained a little sister. _

* * *

Vin recited Psalm 46:1-3

Gwathel- sister Elvish Sindarin dialect


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **Just a little reminder, they aren't mine. If you can figure out a legal way of making a bit of cash writing these things let me know. //If the words are in between slashes they're telepathy or it's close cousin.//_ If it's in italics it's thoughts. Sometimes better left unsaid. _A word of thanks to the wonderful people who help me get these things to a semi-legible state. K.T. the Opinionated, Pookwana of the mighty red pen, Kathy, a lady with a great deal of patience and the ability to spell.

* * *

Chapter 34

The faint blush of light in the east announced the approaching dawn while an exhausted Dr. Peter Abbott made his way up the slight incline.

_They're trying to get Larabee's team shipped off world before they become media darlings. Vin, Ezra and JD shoot one hell of a hole in the whole Humans are barely sapient theory. Get them out of here and out of touch until things die down. I don't care what the 'AUTHORITIES' want. If they aren't well enough to travel I won't give them a clean bill of health. Have a feeling that Travis would leak the fact that the Council was trying to get around a medical denial. At least the boys would get some rest while the arguing was going on. __**Politics! **_Peter fumed to himself as he reached the line of flags 'marking' Tanner's territory and waited. _Sorry about this guys. I sure didn't want you disturbed until you slept out the worst of the exhaustion. _

Vin's head lifted from his 'Larabee' pillow and turned toward Abbott. Buck Wilmington's dark head came up and the dark blue eyes settled on the Doctor.

_Buck looks a lot better. Vin . . . well he's clean and his eyes don't look irritated. Intruder disturbed him but he's not functioning at full capacity. Actually he's better than I anticipated. I didn't think he'd be able to 'hear' me this far out. _Abbott's concern eased a bit. _I guess Humans must have reserves that we don't._

Buck frowned and sat up.

Vin sighed deeply and gently shook Chris' shoulder. "Doc Abbott's here and he ain't happy," Vin explained when Larabee grumbled and swatted at him half-heartedly.

"Better get this over with and find out what's bad enough to wake us," Chris groaned and sat up. Abused muscles, screamed in silent protest.

Tanner grumbled, pushing loose curls out of his face as he slipped out from under the blankets. Climbing to his feet he collapsed back onto the bedding grasping his left calf. Soft curses, moans and whimpers filled the air.

"Vin? What's wrong?" Chris immediately reached for his bonded.

Tanner's distress woke the rest of the team who stared helplessly.

"Doc, get over here," Buck ordered. _Maybe he can figure out what's wrong with Scruffy._

"Let me help," Cassey ordered, prying Vin's damaged hands away gently. "The shape your hands are in you won't be able to do much good anyway." She began to knead the muscle of Tanner's calf.

Vin straightened somewhat and writhed, whimpered and protested as the girl had no mercy and worked the muscle spasms.

"AW HELL!" Vin yelped reaching for his right calf.

"Vin?" Chris stroked the tense shoulder.

"Charley horse," Vin hissed.

"What is a charley horse?" Dr. Abbott demanded.

"Muscle cramps," JD answered grasping Vin's right calf between his strong hands pushing aside the sentinel's scrabbling fingers.

"Excuse me Miss Cassey, Ah do believe in this case size does make a difference," Ezra pinned the cramping leg and began to work on the left calf, easing the girl out of the way of any violent reaction by Tanner.

The girl slipped away unnoticed by the men.

"Colonel, would you please make yourself useful and restrain Mistah Tanner," Ezra hissed, ducking a swinging fist as he manipulated the leg.

Chris simply grasped Vin's wrists and lay down across his torso, effectively pinning the human down.

"Go ahead an scan him if you can. I don't think it'll make much difference the way he's already feeling," Larabee ordered.

Scanning Tanner as thoroughly as possible despite the situation Abbott frowned at the readings.

"Here drink this," Cassey knelt down beside Vin offering a cup with a small amount of liquid in it.

Vin writhed and twitched turning his head away as he was pinned to the blankets.

"Set him up and pinch his nose one of you," Cassey demanded.

Vin was sat up and pinned securely in Larabee's arms resting against his chest. Josiah's big hand appeared and pinched Tanner's nostrils closed. The human's mouth gaped open as he took a gasping breath. Efficently Cassey took advantage and forced fed the liquid into Tanner. Once done she dodged the snap of teeth with a giggle.

"Men," Cassey huffed and held out a bottle of juice. Vin scowled and reached for the bottle when Larabee loosened his hold. "You know that it's the quickest way." Cassey reminded.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Salt water, he's dehydrated, it helps for some reason," Cassey shrugged. "The citrus juice will help with the cramps too."

"Damnation," Vin yelped, dropping the bottle and grabbing his right thigh.

"An injection of potassium will aid in banishing the muscular cramps," Ezra suggested.

"Salt and potassium?" Abbott asked while he prepared and injection. "Would a dose for a Centurion child of his size be right?

"What is the normal dosage?" Ezra asked.

"10 lls," Abbott responded.

"That should be sufficient," Ezra agreed.

"His blood chemistry is all messed up," JD grunted, trying to hold the jerking leg.

"So this is a human thing?" Buck asked nervously.

"I guess so," JD bit his lip.

"Does this happen very often?" Chris stroked his bonded's shoulder comfortingly.

"No, just things like 68 hours without sufficient food and drink with no rest," Ezra sniffed.

"A muscle relaxant?" Chris asked, adding his hands to Vin's as they worked the knot in his thigh.

"Mr. Tanner, Vin, have you had a muscle relaxant before?" Ezra demanded.

"A few herbals is all," Tanner hissed.

"Not a good time to experiment," Abbott bit his lip. "How long before the potassium works."

"It's working now," Vin sighed as the charley horses began to ease. Shakily he eased out of the hands of his friends and tried to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing?" A chorus of voices demanded.

"Need ta tap a kidney," Vin growled.

"You're not walking on those feet," Abbott snapped. "One of your pack can carry you over there."

Vin looked ready to protest then nodded abruptly. "'Siah, yah mind?"

"A bit of a hurry son?" Josiah stood up and scooped Vin into his massive arms.

"More'n a bit," Tanner hissed.

Josiah chuckled and hurried off to the latrines.

"A hot shower would ease some of those aching muscles and give you two a chance to bond in privacy," Ezra suggested quietly.

"Could braid all that hair before Vin gets testy and forgets who he claimed," Chris agreed and followed after Josiah and Vin carrying a chair and bathing items.

7777777

"Aw hell, brown nosers and bootlickers," Buck hissed as he spotted strangers stalking toward the camp.

"I was waiting for Chris and Vin to get back before I . . . ," Abbott sighed.

"Are they ready to ship out yet? They have 20 minutes before the shuttle leaves," The sharply dressed man demanded.

"Leave? What in hell are you talking about?" Chris Larabee growled as he walked up carrying Vin 'piggy back'. Tanner released his hold and slid gingerly to his feet preparing for potential trouble.

"I haven't had a chance to examine them yet. They haven't even had a chance to eat," Abbott snarled. "I don't care about your schedule. There are shuttles everyday. If they aren't healthy enough to travel they aren't going."

"I have orders to see that they catch the next transport to Quantico That means they have to catch a shuttle." The bootlicker spluttered.

"Stick it where the sun don' shine," Vin growled as he limped over to the blankets. //Not worth gettin' worked up over. Let the boys handle it.//

Buck grinned widely. "Where the sun doesn't shine? Where might that be, Junior?"

"Use yer imagination." Vin answered.

"Doctor Abbott,I suggest you do your job or we will call in a doctor that can," another of the men ordered, ignoring the by-play.

Peter stiffened and started to speak.

"Rekin yah kin start wit' me," Vin suggested, sitting down with an exhausted sigh.

Cassey sank down near Vin, but out of Abbott's reach, watching him closely.

_Even as small as that girl is she's as protective as the rest of them. Abbott better be careful or she'll chew him off at the ankles. Maybe she's got family we can get her back to. _Chris sighed looking toward the ruins of Sydni. _That's not real likely. Hell, what am I going to do with a little girl? I can't take her on assignment with us. Guess I'll make Ezra and JD figure it out what to do before I let them talk me into keeping her. _"Go ahead Doc," Chris urged as sat down beside Tanner.

The rest of the pack moved restlessly around the area keeping between the strangers and their exhausted alpha pair.

"The flags are there for a reason," Josiah warned when the 'threats' started into camp. "It would be much healthier for you to stay on that side of the line."

"I **will** speak to Col. Larabee," the chief bootlicker snapped.

"On his own terms," Buck growled dangerously.

"Buck, calm down," JD coaxed softly.

"I would suggest that you research your current situation before you proceed. Now would be a good time, it isn't as if you are doing anything constructive at the moment," Ezra said from his position off to the left. The men pivoted to face the human nervous at his ability to approach them so silently.

"Not very smart turning your back on a Sentinel when he's in a protective zone," JD snorted.

The men swung back toward Wilmington and Dunne suddenly realizing they might truly be in danger.

"Just stay on your side of the line. Doctor Abbott has enough to do with out trying to fit little pieces of errand boys back together," Josiah suggested icily.

7777777

"Do you mind if I scan you?" Dr. Abbott asked quietly and waited for permission before starting.

"Make it quick wouldja?" Vin sighed.

"Just as quick as I can," Abbott promised. "It'll go a lot faster if you lay down and try to relax."

Vin scowled over at the strangers but lay back waiting for the scan.

"Amazing just one little injection of potassium and some salt," Doctor Abbott muttered ruefully comparing the new scan against the one taken little over an hour before.

"How is he?" Chris demanded.

"Actually he's good, exhausted and a bit dehydrated but surprisingly good. Nothing that rest, lots of liquids and a few good meals won't take care of," Abbott smiled warmly. "Let me clean his hands and feet up while you decide what you want to do."

"Your turn," Abbott looked at Chris holding up the medical scanner. Chris waited until Vin was sitting up, keeping an eye on the strangers, before he stretched out for the scan.

"Exhaustion and a bit dehydrated as well but otherwise you're in good shape," Abbott sighed in relief. _Not sure I want to find out how Tanner will react if Larabee is sick or injured. _"Let me clean up these scratches."

"Start the exams wit' Ez, then Cassey, leave Buck 'til last," Vin suggested as Abbott stood up.

"Bring them over here next to us it, should make things easier on everyone," Chris ordered softly.

Vin sat patiently as Chris began to braid his hair. Never taking his eyes off the fidgeting 'officials'. Ezra lay down on the blankets and patiently allowed the scan. Some gentle coaxing on Vin and Ezra's part had Cassey allowing Abbott to scan her.

_She's only a baby, dammit. _Dr. Abbott looked down at his scanner with a sick look. Looking up he met Vin and Ezra's sad eyes.

Once he was certain that Cassey was settled next to Vin comfortably Ezra stalked over and tapped Josiah's back indicating he was next.

"Finished," Chris announced as he tied off the cords restraining Tanner's hair.

"He's not very good at braiding is he?" Cassey ignored Chris and spoke to Vin.

"Ain't had much practice. He'll git better. Slide over here and let him work on that rat's nest of yours." Vin ordered.

Cassey hesitantly moved over to Chris and turned her back. Chris' hands were gentle as he worked each tangle out as if somehow 'fixing' this would repair less visible damage.

Vin snuffled under Larabee's jaw and waited for Abbott to finish with Josiah. "Yah feel up ta standing wit' Buck whilst JD's being scanned?" Vin asked when Larabee finished braiding Cassey's hair.

"Might keep him from killing one of them," Chris snorted as he stood.

"Does he mean it?" Cassey whispered fingering the braid worked into her hair.

"Rekin so but let him grump about it awhile. He needs ta thinks he's in charge," Vin whispered back. Gentle fingers caressed the clan braid. "Thou art most welcome little sister."

7777777

Vin pulled a pair of socks over his battered feet carefully as he 'guarded' Wilmington's guide while the other sentinel guarded the pack.

"I wish the rest of the bonded pairs were recovering even half as well as you four," Abbott sighed.

"They doin' poorly?" Vin asked quietly.

"Three of the hunters are comatose. Handlers are all overloaded, it's a mess over there. Any ideas that I can slip past Hunter Center that might actually help?" Abbott asked in a desperate whisper.

"Waterfall er somethin' like it. Most folks gifted er not find runnin' water soothing. Vanillia er lilac, faint, nothin strong mind yah. Where's they at?" Vin asked in just as soft a tone.

"Next hill over," Abbott answered without pointing, a faint tilt of his head indicated direction.

"Least they weren't stupid enough to set up down in that mess. Keep the lighting indirect and a bit on the dim side. Make sure you keep the air moving from the woods toward the town. Death scent will be hard on your hunters, " JD explained softly.

"It's hard on everyone," Abbott grunted.

"Soon as you can move them to some place like Chris' cabin. Just the pair and their pack. They'll do best someplace like that, nature is a great healer." JD turned concerned eyes toward the doctor. "You're going to lose most of them that slip into a coma. Only way I know you could save them is to bond them to a real guide."

"They are bonded," Abbott protested shakily.

"No, they ain't. Them that's gone too deep is all gals, Stiller, Bosman and Hughes ain't that right?" Vin asked softly.

"Yes," Abbott admitted.

"Noticed when they's hunting they wasn't gettin' no support," Vin explained.

"The bond failed?" Abbott sighed.

"Never was one. Them pairs was never bonded, jist a rapist and his victim," Vin said coldly.

Abbott looked sick. "Hunter Center had to know didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did," Tanner agreed bitterly.

7777777

"Buck, go get checked out," Chris ordered when Vin limped up to join him.

"Now what's this about us shipping out? We're not scheduled to leave until Wednesday." Larabee demanded looking at the arrogant paper pusher who seemed to be in charge.

"Council wants you report to Quantico sooner." The man stepped forward slapping Chris in the chest with the hard copy of the orders.

Tanner lunged for the throat of the outsider who dared to touch his guide.

"**Vin don't kill him**!" Chris barked.

Ezra managed to trip Vin allowing Chris and Josiah to get a grip on the snarling human.

"Idiots, complete idiots, everyone of you," Ezra sniffed in disdain while standing protectively between his pack and the outsiders.

**"He should be put down! He tried to attack me!"** The Centurion gobbled in disbelief.

"If you don't get out of here I'm the one that's going to rip that bump off your shoulders and stick it where it belongs," Wilmington hissed as he charged over with JD at his heels.

"**Back** down the hill and don't run. Before you do the council dirty business again take Ezra's advice and **RESEARCH** the situation first. If Vin was Centurion you'd already be dead. Hell, if he wasn't too tired to think you'd be dead," Josiah growled.

7777777

"What's them damn orders say?" Vin demanded, shaking off Josiah's hold. Stiff fingers unbuttoned Chris' shirt to examine his chest for any injury. The bonded pair never moved from the ground where they had ended up during the struggle.

Chris ran a soothing hand down Vin's back trying to quiet the low growl rumbling from his bonded. "You calm down and I'll look at them." Vin looked sheepish for a moment before resting his head against Larabee's bare chest.

"It'll be more comfortable over on the bedding," Chris reminded.

"Too far and mah feet hurt," Vin grumbled snuggling closer.

"Well then I'll just carry you over there," Josiah chuckled reaching down. He jerked his hands back and frowned when he received a shock complete with a small spark. "Hmmm, perhaps that wouldn't be prudent."

"That anything like the tingle I got when you two bonded?" Buck asked curiously.

"Nah, sorry 'Siah mah shields is leaking a might," Vin grunted standing up. "Git up Larabee whatcha mean by layin' 'round in the dirt? Yer gonna have Ez pitchin' a hissy fit." Vin urged hobbling toward the blankets. "Buck, yah might want ta apologize to the Doc fer knockin' him down that way."

"I'm sorry about that. Are you through with me or do you need to finish the exam?" Buck asked sheepishly.

"I'm done," Abbott said dusting himself off. "Vin, you know better than I do, when do you think you can go off planet? I'll make sure you get the time somehow. Buck should be alright if he's careful but he's had more rest then you have."

"I'll be fine," Vin promised. "Been thinkin' on them three hunter gals. I might know a way of gettin' 'em back but it's gonna piss Hunter Center off iffen it works," Tanner warned.

"They can be saved?" Abbott demanded excitedly.

"Said **maybe,** they ain't no promises," Vin said flatly.

"What are we waiting for?" Abbott turned to leave.

"An alibi," Ezra sniffed.

"Alibi?" Abbott blinked.

"There needs to be some reasonable excuse for our presence in the area," Standish explained. "After all we have made a considerable point of not interacting with the authorities most especially those of Hunter Center. Even going to the extreme of requiring you to come to us rather than taking injured members of our pack into one of their facilities."

"Oh yeah," Buck muttered.

"Mr. Tanner your feet and hands should be treated. Simple tissue regeneration will heal the surface injuries minimizing the possibility of infection. You will be shipping out almost immediately and will no longer be under my care," Abbott suggested firmly.

"It could work," JD nodded.

"But can our little brother handle the regenerator if a simple scan disturbs him?" Josiah asked in concern.

"Vin?"

"No idea ain't never been around one," Vin admitted. "Rekin we could give it a shot."

7777777

Vin was wrapped loosely in a blanket being carried by Josiah as they entered the area set up as a field hospital.

"What are we looking for?" Buck tucked JD and Cassey closer to his side as the crowd thickened.

"Folks that's unresponsive fer no reason. Just lost in theyselves," Vin answered sadly. "Guides that come on line the hard way. You'll know 'em when yah see 'em. You and Josiah take over yonder. Chris and me we got this bunch."

"Bucklin, you need ta git a bit determined and take off huntin' fer a hurtin' guide wit' JD and Ez trailing along trying ta herd yah back to tha pack." Vin ordered in a sentinel only whisper. "They don' stand out as 'human' the way I do."

Buck suddenly took off into the crowd with JD, and Ezra protesting in his wake.

"Sorry 'Siah," Tanner flashed a grin and nipped the big sergeant startling Sanchez into loosening his hold. The human wiggled free and darted into the crowd closely followed by Chris, Cassey, Josiah and Doctor Abbott.

Damaged feet seemed to be forgotten as Vin darted between cots. Suddenly Vin halted snuffling the air, spinning to his right he took off once more.

"Damn he's quick," Josiah panted.

"Tell me about it," Larabee growled latching onto Cassey before she darted after Vin.

Excited murmuring and exclamations filled the air as Tanner's presence registered among the bedridden.

"It's that Human Hunter."

"Why he's only a kid."

"It's alright, he saved my life Momma."

"Never saw anything like it."

"Him and his handler never quit."

"No telling how many people are alive because his handler warned everyone about those waves."

"He's so small."

Vin ignored the comments and gently avoided the reaching hands. Slowing to a stop beside a bed with a dark haired young man he knelt down. Chris walked up and put a possessive hand on the human's shoulder.

//Guide// Vin 'said'.

//You're mine// Larabee reminded.

//Always// Vin tilted his head back and smiled. "Hurt Guide, Chris"

"A Handler?" Chris acted surprised, making certain that he was overheard by the people near them. "Is that why you took off?"

"Help him," Vin tugged on Larabee's sleeve. "He's hurtin' Chris."

"Will it hurt to touch him?" Chris squatted down next to Vin.

"He ain't got no barriers," Vin fidgeted. "He needs a Sentinel."

Cassey crooned softly rearranging the pillow and blanket over the damaged guide.

"You belong to me," Chris growled softly pulling Vin up next to him.

"Knowed that," Vin chuckled. "Jist want ta help is all."

"Josiah and I'll carry him over to the Hunter section. They're better prepared for this type of thing," Dr Abbott ordered.

A frazzled nurse showed up. "What do you think you're doing with my patient?" she demanded.

"I'm Dr. Peter Abbott, the Hunter says this is man is a handler. His barriers are down so we're moving him to the Hunter Section. Please make a notation on your charts and find a stretcher to move him with." Abbott ordered.

"He isn't a handler or it would be in his records. Leave him alone. Look at that, you've disturbed him," she fumed. Reaching out she started to straighten the man's arm only to jerk back in fright when Tanner snarled angrily and Cassey hissed at her crawling onto the bed protectively shielding the guide with her own body.

"Don' touch, it hurts him," Vin put himself between the nurse and the unbonded guide.

"What is going on here?" a doctor strode up.

"Handler just came on line for some reason. Vin knew a guide was in trouble and came hunting." Chris explained in a soothing tone watching Tanner closely.

"Handler . . . well it's certainly unusual but not unheard of, stress triggering a latent handler or hunter," the doctor looked thoughtful.

Vin and Cassey hovered over the new guide as he was shifted onto the stretcher. Once they were moving Vin stayed almost plastered against Larabee's side as he shielded his own guide from the misery of the people around them.

"Chris!" Vin barked. The human's nostrils were flared and every line of the tense body indicated extreme interest.

"What is it Pard?" Larabee soothed.

"Guide," Vin answered.

"Another one?" Chris grunted looking into the shadowed corner.

"Josiah and I'll stay with this one and get him settled. While Doctor . . . what is your name?" Dr. Abbott asked.

"Perkins, Sam Perkins," the other doctor responded.

"While Dr. Perkins helps you with that guide,"

Cassey bit her lip looking between Vin and the guide on the stretcher.

"Cassey you stay wit' Josiah," Tanner ordered softly.

The girl nodded and trotted along beside Sanchez.

7777777

"Now what do we do?" Dr. Abbott hissed looking between the abandoned comatose Hunters and the three potential handlers lost in their own worlds. The Handlers cots had been placed as far apart as possible in the small area.

"Ez wake tha Sentinels," Vin ordered moving the non-talents out of the 'danger' zone.

Ezra called and shook each of the girls. Grimacing he scratched his arm until he drew blood. Letting out a pained cry he backed away. Bodies twitched uncomfortably. A second cry brought disoriented heads up to stare around blearily. The blond girl stumbled to her feet and wove her way over to the dark haired man's bed.

"Handler?" She growled bitterly.

"Hurt guide," Vin responded.

Drawing back a fist the girl slowly let it drop back to her side. "So lost," She whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed she began to pet the guide's hair, face and exposed arms.

When the brunette hunter came too close a snarl warned that this guide was claimed.

The brunette hesitantly approached another bed cocking her head she settled on the floor beside the unresponsive girl. Crooning and petting she was soon fussing over each and every sign of damage to 'her' guide.

The second dark haired hunter refused to get near the remaining handler, curling up in a tight ball on the bed she began to cry hopelessly. Dark brown eyes popped open and the handler's head turned toward the distressed hunter. After a moment she sat up and stumbled over to the grieving hunter, wrapping a blanket around the other girl she pulled her into her arms and began to rock.

"A much better outcome than which I believed possible. I was hoping to save at least one pair," Ezra's gold tooth flashed.

"Looks good," Vin agreed.

"I have monitors on all of them. So Hunter Center is going to have a problem giving the hunters back to the 'handlers' who abandoned them," Abbott smiled in satisfaction watching the first steps in the first unforced bondings he had ever seen.

"You make sure they know they can bond wit' out sex," Vin said bitterly. "Doubtful any of them Hunters will **ever** want that kind of touch."

7777777

Larabee's Team Camp

"Wonder why the medical scanner bothers you but the regeneration unit didn't," Chris muttered examining Vin's hands.

"Don't know," Vin frowned faintly, wiggling his fingers and toes.

"Be honest with me Tanner are you going to be able to handle a space flight?" Chris demanded.

The pack settled to the bedding near the alphas to listen.

"I got no problem with space flight, never did have an issue long as I knew what was comin'." Vin smiled faintly. "I enjoy it. 'Specially the double jumps. Once I rode a triple . . . it was unbelievable. Tha colors when the ship jumps they's mighty pretty . . . " Tanner's voice trailed off.

"You go through a jump **AWAKE**?" Chris demanded in disbelief.

"Yeah," Vin looked puzzled.

"No wonder you're crazy," Chris hissed. "We lose fifty people a year or better during warp and they're doped to the gills."

"Hell Larabee I'd be a lot more likely to zone on tha drugs then on the leap," Vin revealed. "Like I said long as I know they's a jump comin' so's I can drop mah shields."

"You **drop** your shields? Why?" Josiah asked quickly.

"It's . . . ," Vin sighed and shrugged. "They ain't nothin' there that hurts yah. Kind of feel like I'm layin' in the hands of God. Ever' thing is . . . right." Vin shook his head. "Ain't got words fer it. Closest thing I know of is bondin' wit Chris."

"Flying, there isn't time to be frightened. Pure freedom for just an instant," Ezra said.

"Just a feeling of warmth and . . . comfort. Then you're set back down. Like the best hug you've ever had," JD muttered then flushed.

"Wait a second are you saying Humans don't take drugs to handle a warp jump?" Chris gasped. _How in hell do they handle the stress? _"That's just not possible it would kill a Centurion."

The humans exchanged looks and stopped talking.

//Ez?// Vin asked.

//It would explain why our pilots are able to destroy so many Centurion fighter ships despite the discrepancies in equipment. It seems we may have a biological advantage.//


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Where are you going now?" Chris demanded as Vin stood up. "You need to rest."

"Them bootlickers'll be back soon. Got something that needs doin'," Vin answered his gaze settling on Cassey sitting alone wrapped in a blanket.

"So what is it you need to do son?" Josiah asked gently.

"Lay the dead ta rest," Vin sighed.

"Vin we cremate our dead," Josiah explained. "There's not enough time to take care of them all even if they were all identified."

"They's never time for the dead," Vin answered sadly before walking toward the debris of Sydni. JD, Ezra, and Cassey stood up and followed the Sentinel.

"What are we waiting for," Chris growled standing up. _Hope they get this out of their systems quick._

"Here," Vin nodded looking around from the top of the rise he stood on over looking the area that they had searched. Picking up a head sized piece of broken stone he moved it carefully to a new spot. JD's piece was lined up next to it, followed by Ezra's. Chris shrugged and picked up a hunk of stone and carried it over placing it at Vin's direction. Gradually a ten foot circle took shape. The team worked steadily adding another layer of stone. Vin and Ezra took over the placement of the stones fitting them amazingly tight without the benefit of mortar. Cassey carried over a bucket of small stones offering it to Vin first.

"Not forgotten little one," Vin whispered before tossing the memory stone within the rising walls.

"Debbie Martin," JD named a rescuer killed when the rubble shifted as he tossed a stone in.

"His name was Simon. He was four," Ezra looked at the stone a moment before tossing it in to join the others.

"It's a monument to the dead," Josiah explained.

"They'll probably destroy it in the rebuilding," Buck warned.

"Won't matter . . . we remembered," Vin said softly before bending back to the wall and fitting more broken stone into place.

"It is called a cairn. Some place in the universe man has always built them. There's no recorded period that they didn't exisit." Ezra ignored his scraped knuckles as he positioned a stone.

Ezra began to sing in a human dialect. Vin's darker voice joined, soon followed by JD's lighter tones. Cassey proved to have a beautiful clear soprano.

Bika mono ve, Mvulusi

Mono ku lomba

Bu nge vuluswa ba nkaka

Bika mono ve

Yesu, Yesu

Mono ku lomba

Bu nge vuluswa ba nkaka

Bika mono ve

"What's going on?" A Centurion asked, curiously walking over after having stopped to listen to the compelling sound.

"They're building a monument to the dead," Buck said defensively prepared to protect 'his' kids.

"Can I help?" The man asked hopefully.

"Sure," JD indicated the rubble strewn area. "Grab rocks about as big as your head. If you want, put a pebble inside for someone you lost.

The man picked up two stones and carried them over to Vin and Ezra. Picking out several pebbles he tossed them in saying a name for each.

"My wife was one of the Christians. I teased her about being a radical. Do you think . . . maybe. She kept trying to get me to go to meeting with her. I never did," the man sighed sadly. "She was a wonderful woman. Too nice for her own good most of the time. Certainly to good for me."

Vin nodded and listened quietly while the man talked about his wife as stones were carefully set in place. His eyes lingered on the Centurion woman smiling through her tears as she told Ezra about her husband of forty years.

JD was listening intently as an older man talked.

Cassey simply allowed a strange woman to hold her close and stroke her hair while she wept for her lost daughter.

Buck and Josiah encouraged people to share stories about their lost ones.

The songs continued to pour forth as the cairn rose in height. Sometimes one human sang, sometimes they all did. Their haunting voices carried over the desolate landscape.

In the softest of whispers strangers drew near each carrying a stone as word spread of the Humans' construction. Pebbles were cast into the cairn as the walls rose.

_A simple pile of rubble has done more healing than any of the damn counselors. _Josiah shook his head as he studied the crowd.

Gracefully Vin, Ezra and JD climbed the cairn adding row after row. Until they reached eight feet or so then three evenly spaced holes were left about 6" square. The rows of stone began to narrow until finally a flat circular stone about 3 feet across was lifted into place by Vin and Ezra and guided by JD to cap the cairn at 12 feet high.

"I'm too late," a woman whispered in a pain filled tone, a shining white pebble clinched in her fist.

"No Ma'am," Vin soothed. "See here's a place for yah to add your memory." Tanner guided her hand in the direction of one of the openings.

Relieved sighs filled the air. Soon three lines were formed and pebbles began to once more fall within the cairn.

"Why three openings?" Chris asked huskily.

"It is a perfect number," Buck shrugged.

"Man, woman and child," Josiah gasped looking at the simply pile of stone in surprise.

"Birth, life and death," Vin muttered.

"Yesterday, today and tomorrow," Cassey responded.

"Beginnings, middles and ends," Ezra drawled.

"Father, son and holy ghost," JD said.

The murmurs of the crowd fell silent as Vin's voice raised in a blessing for those who sorrow, soon joined by Ezra and JD's voices as they walked among the crowd.

"May you see God's light on the path ahead  
When the road you walk is dark.  
May you always hear,  
Even in your hour of sorrow,  
The gentle singing of the lark.  
When times are hard may hardness  
Never turn your heart to stone,  
May you always remember  
when the shadows fall—  
You do not walk alone."

"Do you believe that?" Chris demanded as he joined Tanner.

"Yes," Vin answered, calmly reaching into a pocket he held out two small pebbles.

"What are these for?" Larabee scowled down at Vin's hand.

"Sarah and Adam, yer holding on to the ugliness and not touching the joy . . . ," Vin sighed sadly as Chris turned on his heel and stalked away.

"You took a hell of a chance there, Junior," Buck groaned, moving up to lay a big hand on the human's slumped shoulder. "Chris damn near cut my throat once for trying to tell him that. Hey, why are you crying? Chris'll get his head out of his ass and be back. This has brought stuff to close to the surface is all." Wilmington wrapped his arm around Vin's shoulders and hugged the human.

"I cry because he doesn't," Vin whispered softly. Looking down he closed his fist over the two pebbles and slipped them back into his pocket.

_If one gets cut the other one bleeds. _Buck's troubled eyes lingered on Tanner's bowed head.

7777777

"I don't know how you did it, but it's working." Wilmington waved at the peaceful crowd comforting each other. "It's time to rest and get something to eat."

Josiah joined him in herding the humans back toward their camp.

"You did good but you have to take care of yourselves too," Josiah growled studying the exhausted faces.

Vin's eyes locked on movement. //Larabee, we got trouble.// His face showed no emotion as the approaching Centurions drew near. A deep breath settled Tanner's tension as Chris fell in beside his sentinel.

//Edwin Kennedy a aide to the council, he's Amos Longstreet's rat. Always skulking in the shadows trying to find dirt on people.// Larabee scowled.

//Them ain't no boot lickers with him.// Vin 'said' as he studied the squad of uniformed men flanking the bureaucrat.

//Homeland security, and yes they're damn fine fighters.// Chris agreed.

"Col. Larabee I have orders to see that you and your team catch the next shuttle. If you will come with me, Sir," the captain directed.

"Orders," Chris held out his hand. Quickly he checked the orders over making certain they were legitimate. "We'll need a few minutes to pack . . . Captain Yeager." Chris glanced at the man's ID.

"No Sir, You're shipping out now. The shuttle is leaving in less then 20 minutes," the captain explained. Apology was clearly seen in the officer's eyes.

"We need . . . ," Chris began.

"No Sir, shuttle now. I have my orders," Yeager said his eyes shifting toward the official brown noser.

"Who's wife was it this time Buck?" Larabee demanded.

"Chris I swear I haven't even sniffed a woman in . . . Hell it's been weeks. Ole Buck needs to do something about that. I guess having kids really is hard on a man's love life." Buck shifted so he was between JD, Ezra and Cassey and the armed soldiers.

The soldiers didn't try to suppress their grins. The repartee between the men of Larabee's unit was just too good not to enjoy as they marched the team off.

"How utterly demeaning." Ezra Standish ranted as they marched along. "Ah realize Ah am not consorting with the finest members of society but surely it is unnecessary to send armed guards. Whatever have you done Captain Wilmington? Ah have never been evicted from an **entire** planet before."

"Now don't be blaming Buck. Ez, I know you've left planets so fast your dust didn't have time to settle," JD chided. Dunne's comforting hand clasped Cassey's icy fist. The girl's terrified eyes lingered on the strangers.

"Mr. Dunne, Ah have **chosen** to avoid confrontation on occasion but I have never been summarily tossed out upon mah ear so to speak," Ezra sniffed in a put upon way.

"Rekin yer charm is wearing off Ez," Vin teased.

"Need I remind you that our new wardrobe has yet to arrive," Ezra said in a dismayed tone looking down at the filthy uniform in which he was encased.

"Most of our stuff is still at the cabin," Buck growled.

"Can you send one of your people to at least grab us a change of clothes?" Chris indicated their little camp as they were marched past.

"Gibson fall out and . . . " Yeager ordered. _They're going to need something. No way they can dress the humans out of military stores._

"No there isn't enough time," The ratfaced senior aide overruled.

"How am I suppose to outfit the kids on a troop ship?" Larabee demanded.

"That's not my problem," the bureaucrat sniffed. _Should have sent them on a garbage scow._

"The Council wants you on Quantico ASAP. You've already missed one flight," the arrogant paper pusher charged.

//Chris what about Cassey? We ain't got travel papers on her.// Vin 'reminded'.

//We'll just sic Ezra on them with that Hunter/Handler directive 1193f subsection 31b.// Chris 'said'.

//I suggest we keep our mouths shut until someone draw attention to young Cassey's presence.// Ezra's 'voice' was heard.

//Not much they can do once we're in orbit.// Chris agreed. //Did you invite that pain in the ass to join the conversation?//

//Mr. Tanner makes it possible for us to communicate in this manner. His presence is necessary.// Ezra deliberately chose to misunderstand.

"Warn me next time," Chris growled at Tanner.

//Colonel might I suggest you consider Capt. Wilmington and Mr. Tanner's special needs and whether any of these . . . geniuses have made arrangements for them?// Ezra 'said'.

Thoughts of Cassey's lack of documentation were suddenly of less importance as concerns of another kind became paramount.

"Are our quarters Hunter approved?" Chris asked sharply.

"I would assume so," the bureaucrat sniffed.

//He's got no idea.// Vin studied the nervous man.

"Find out," Chris growled. "Make very sure they are or I'm holding you **personally **responsible."

"Surely your hunter can handle three days without being pampered," Kennedy sneered, after making sure he was safely protected by the squad of soldiers.

"PAMPERED! My team has two hunters and that 'pampering' was designed by Hunter Center to avoid killing them," Chris snarled. "Hunters are notoriously poor travelers."

_I remember that from Officer's Training School. _Captain Yeager scowled. _I can smell how rotten this is and I'm not a hunter._

"Find out," Larabee ordered. "No orta fiber, and **real **water, no sonic showers."

"The kids have been prescribed organic food," Buck growled into Kennedy's ear. "Make sure they get it."

"You will make sure our new uniforms are shipped to Quantico personally won't you?" Josiah purred, squeezing the paper pusher's shoulder gently.

Larabee's lips twitched as they were marched up to the large hover car. _Damn Standish is infectious. I didn't use to be this way._

//Now Chris yer in charge. Yer suppose ta keep the rest of us on tha straight and narra.// Vin chided as Larabee's humor bubbled to the surface.

"We can't put the humans in there." Larabee shook his head.

"Larabee, quit stalling and load your team," the harried bureaucrat snarled.

"No carseats," Chris pointed out. "Transport law states that there is a 10,000 solar fine and a year of community service for each infraction for any adult knowingly transporting an improperly secured minor. Carseats are mandatory for anyone under 72 inches or under 150 pounds. The humans are all minors, surely you aren't suggesting we break the law?"

"Captain Yeager, get these . . . Larabee's team loaded up and . . . ," Edwin Kennedy hissed in exasperation.

"I'm doing my very best Mr. Kennedy, but since you didn't do your job. It's taking a bit longer than anticipated. You told me you had all the arrangements made, that it was my job to make sure they caught the ship." Captain Yeager said serenely. "Col. Larabee hadn't been informed. We had to find his team. None of their gear was packed. What kind of preparations are necessary to take hunters off world? Do they need medications?"

Kennedy was red faced and growling as he stalked off to the distant command post.

Jonesy, call around and see if you can locate enough carseats or even a school hover, anything to move the humans with," the captain ordered. A wide grin creased the man's face as he contemplated the situation. _Carseats, sounds like Larabee is going to miss that shuttle and the troop transport after all._

Tanner sat down in the dirt ignoring the confrontation. He examined the sole of his grimy foot.

"Vin, what have you done now?" Chris squatted down and took the injured appendage into his own hands.

"Rekin I picked up a piece of glass." Vin scowled and reached for the offending sliver.

"Leave that alone you could break it off or something," Chris brushed Tanner's hand away. "This wouldn't have happened if you kept your shoes on," Larabee lectured.

"Ain't got none," Vin smirked.

"What about the pair you were wearing when we got here," Chris growled.

"I threw them away," Josiah confessed. "No way they were they going back on Vin's feet after the damage they did."

"Where in hell are they going to find shoes to fit him on a military transport. My eight year old has bigger feet," Yeager snorted.

"It doesn't look too bad," Buck said.

"Wouldja jist let Ez take it out already?" Vin squirmed.

"Ezra?"

"Sure, he's done more'n his share of doctorin'. Do it my own self iffen I could reach it proper. Like hell I'm lettin' some ham handed stranger poke around on me," Vin growled.

"The longer it remains embedded the greater the possibility of further damage or infection. Medical kit please." Ezra nudged Larabee to the side so he could examine the foot.

Yeager reached in to hover and pulled out the emergency first aid kit then handed it to Ezra.

"That's cold," Vin squeaked when Standish poured a generous amount of antibacterial scrub across the sole of Tanner's foot and began to scrub.

"Dirt is not your friend," Ezra said unsympathetically. "It appears to be barbed, it will break off if I simply attempt to pull it out."

"Cut it out." Tanner ordered.

"Vin, maybe a doctor," Chris suggested.

"Got ever'thin' in that kit yer gonna need?" Vin demanded.

"Mr. Tanner I would suggest . . . ," Ezra was cut off.

"GUIDE! Cut the damn thing out," the sentinel ordered.

"Oh bother," Ezra sniffed. "Colonel if you would be so kind as to coach this idiot into lowering the level on his sense of touch."

"Shield," Vin's eyes locked on Wilmington.

"I have the watch," Buck acknowledged. The congenial clown faded away leaving the watchful protector on guard.

"Vin I . . . ," Chris growled.

"I trust Ez, Larabee," Vin said seriously.

"Touch Colonel," Ezra reminded.

"Look at me nothing else, focus on me, my voice, my scent, only me. Good that's good now one note at a time turn touch down," Chris coaxed his sentinel.

Ezra traced the arch of Vin's foot with a finger nail and the sentinel's toes curled at the tickle. "Down more."

"Vin, turn touch down, down down, down," Chris directed.

The toes didn't curl this time so Ezra pinched between his toes and the foot jerked.

Chris nodded. "It needs to go down more. Turn the sense of touch down in your foot until it feels like it's gone to sleep. Down, down, down." Ezra pinched the foot once more and got no reaction. "Good, now keep it turned down."

"JD, hold the foot in this position, slightly to your right, perfect. Cassey if you will assist by handing me items." Ezra directed his companions.

"Ezra, this wound seal isn't hunter safe," Cassey reported checking the medical kits contents.

"Rekin yer gonna have to do some embroidery, Ez," Vin said calmly as he leaned against Chris watching the proceedings.

"Mr. Tanner is correct, we will simply have to go the old fashioned route. There is a sewing kit in my left hand pocket. Might I trouble you for a strand of hair my dear."

Chris stared in disbelief as Cassey let her hair down and pulled a strand loose. Securing the sewing kit she threaded a needle with the length of hair.

"Col. Larabee a knife if you please," Ezra held out his hand. Taking the knife he cleaned the blade thoroughly.

"Damn," Capt. Yeager swallowed hard as Standish calmly cut through skin.

Chris looked down at Vin in shock at the complete non-reaction to surgery.

Soldiers squirmed as they watched in disbelief. "Doesn't that hurt the little fella?" a voice demanded.

"One of the few benefits of being a hunter," Josiah answered distractedly.

"There it is. Tweezers please," Standish carefully lifted the glass free. "Vin?"

"Cain't get a good look at it," Tanner explained.

"Capt. Wilmington." Ezra tried to get the shield's attention.

"Buck," JD growled.

"Yeah?" Wilmington muttered trying not to look at Vin's foot.

"Do you see any more glass in there?" JD demanded.

"No, there ain't no more glass," Buck hissed hurriedly turning away.

"Shouldn't you try and stop the bleeding?" Josiah asked faintly.

"I'm simply allowing the wound to clean itself. The blood will wash out impurities. Mr. Tanner is in no danger." Ezra answered distractedly.

"Always looks like they's more blood than there is," Vin agreed.

Cassey poured antibacterial over the needle and hair before offering it to Ezra.

"Thank you my dear," Ezra said distractedly. Two stitches soon neatly graced the ball of Vin's foot. "Anything suitable for bandaging?"

"No," Cassey grumbled. "They really need to do better at stocking their first aid kits. Hunters aren't the only ones that can't handle this kind of wound seal."

"Fabric donation please. No orta fiber, a clean handkerchief or undershirt would be preferable." Ezra looked up impatiently.

Chris, Buck and Josiah patted pockets and look down at the dust covering them and shook their heads. Eyes studied the Centurion guards thoughtfully.

"I've got a handkerchief that hasn't been used," one of the soldiers offered.

"Thank you very much," Josiah said as he took the cloth then handed it to Ezra.

Slicing off a corner of the handkerchief Ezra then handed the rest to Cassey. "I'll need several strips to bind with and a pad to cushion the incision."

Cassey took the knife and began cutting the handkerchief into the requested pieces. While Ezra made a pad with the section he had retained and dampened the center with the antibacterial cleanser.

"Hopefully that will prevent contamination until Vin can receive proper medical care." Ezra sighed. Taking the second pad from Cassey he held it securely in position while the girl bound the pads in place and tied off the strips of fabric.

"You looked like you knew what you were doing," Capt. Kennedy exclaimed.

"I have had far too much practice. This was much easier than removing shrapnel from toddlers," Ezra growled bitterly and scrubbed his hands. "Col. Larabee might I suggest bringing Vin sense of touch back up now."

* * *

**Bika Mono Ve** (Pass Me Not, O Gentle Savior)

_the song is in Kituba an African dialect_

Pass me not, O gentle savior

Hear my humble cry.

While on others thou art calling

Do not pass me by.

Savior, Savior,

Hear my humble cry.

While on others thou art calling

Do not pass me by.

**The blessing Vin uses for those who sorrow is a very old celtic one.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Jonesy, make sure your communicator is working, then you and Williams go pack up the personal affects of Larabee's team and bring them back. You should have plenty of time before those car seats get here," Capt. Yeager ordered.

Chris and the others relaxed as it became evident that Yeager and his team would do their job and get them to the shuttle but they were willing to work with them.

"Man this is just . . .," a trooper's voice just trailed off not having the words to describe the horror.

"This is so much worse then the news was saying," another trooper agreed looking out over the shattered city.

"Hard to believe there were only 300,000 killed," Capt. Yeager agreed. "The early warning systems really help."

"Rescue teams must have done one hell of a job," the grizzled sergeant said.

Larabee's team exchanged dumbfounded looks.

//They believe that? They really think that?// Chris 'said' in disbelief.

Vin lay a warning hand on Ezra's shoulder and signed silence to JD and Cassey. Slow nods of agreement came his way. It would be better for the humans to have no voice in the revelations to come.

"How many dead did you say?" Chris demanded hoarsely.

"300,000 why?" Yeager asked.

"There were more than 3,000 dead **recovered **from this peak to the one where the Command post is set up," Chris growled.

"They haven't even begun to clear the rubble in city center yet," Josiah revealed.

"There's no telling how many have been washed out to sea. They had less then 20 minutes warning to find high ground," Buck hissed. "Rough estimate indicates close to 2,000,000 dead. The earthquake hit at 2:05pm local time. Kids were in school. Folks were at work. The buildings just crumpled like tissue paper, so much for building codes.

"The news said 300,000," one of the troopers protested.

"I thought the buildings had been razed for safety," another trooper gasped.

"Look around you, then tell me how many dead," Chris snarled.

A stunned silence fell over the security team as they 'looked' at the area around them.

"This was just the outskirts of Sydni wasn't it?" the old sergeant whispered.

"Sydni proper is that flattened area a mile to your right," Josiah answered.

A long silence fell over the group.

"Why'd they lie? I mean why lie about how bad this was? People would know eventually," a young trooper asked shakily.

"Citizens would want to know why it was this bad. Elections are coming up soon," the old sergeant said coldly.

"You're saying council deliberately kept this out of the news?" A trooper demanded in disbelief.

"Son, ask any of these folks out here when they got the first warning. I can tell you when. Twenty minutes before the damn wave hit that's when. Junior there was pitching a hissy fit trying to get the news out once he knew what the hell was going on." Buck waved at Tanner. "The first quake none of us recognized what was building 'til it was too late to do anything."

"There were no emergency warnings? Why not?" Yeager demanded.

"There aren't any seismic detectors," Josiah answered.

"None?" Shaken voices demanded.

"None. I attempted to hack into the emergency system when communications went down. I thought maybe we could get warning of a build up or maybe reboot the system so it would work. There is **NO** system, not here, not anywhere on this planet. The early detection system does not exist," Josiah growled bitterly.

"Maybe you just looked in the wrong place," a young trooper suggested desperately.

"Yeah and maybe it didn't take 68 hours for the first official search and rescue teams to arrive, either," Chris snorted.

Furious eyes locked on Larabee as the portent of his words registered.

"They ought to try the whole damn council for treason," Yeager whispered bitterly. "You have any proof to back up your claim?"

"It's going to bite them in the ass. There are people out there wanting to know what happened to one hell of a lot of friends and family," Buck muttered.

7777777

Both teams were taking it easy while they waited. Vin was curled around Larabee acting as a back rest while pillowing his head on Chris' thigh. Cassey sat in front of Larabee while he braided her hair. JD, Ezra, Buck and Josiah had settled in to a game of poker. Yeager sat talking quietly to Chris.

"Captain, this bunch doesn't seem to be flight risks. You mind if we take turns walking around?" The grizzled sergeant asked quietly.

"Iffen they's headed inta that mess yah best warn 'em," Vin said.

The security team jumped slightly at the unexpected voice.

"I will," Chris answered distractedly. Sighing he unbraided part of Cassey's hair until he located a section he had lost track of.

"I thought he was asleep," Yeager admitted sheepishly.

"He was and now he is. I don't think he ever really shuts down," Chris sighed brushing a gentle hand across the human's dusty cheek. "The dogs are dangerous. Kill them on sight and remember they are pack hunters . . ."

"They're pets," Troopers protested.

"They were pets. Now their starving," Buck said coldly.

"Grab some flags as you go through the check points. That way you can mark any bodies you run across," Josiah instructed quietly.

"Bodies?"

"What did you think that stench is? It's going to take weeks maybe months to recover the dead. Longer if they don't get some heavy equipment in here," Buck growled.

"Any of your boys ever been involved in body recovery?" Josiah asked in concern.

"Not on this kind of scale and only fresh bodies," the old sergeant admitted.

"Keep an eye on them. This kind of thing will haunt a man his whole life," Josiah sighed.

"Stay close men, no telling when those car seats will get here," Yeager ordered giving his young troopers a legitimate reason not to go prowling.

7777777

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief when Jonesy and Williams dropped two packs beside the shuttle on their return. After checking them and approving of the men's skill in packing, Standish simply curled up on top of the gear and went to sleep.

"Isn't that just like a kid. They can sleep in the darndest places," Williams chuckled.

"We left the supplies and blankets for the relief workers. I hope that was alright?" Jonesy said.

"That's fine, thank you corporal," Chris replied, a gentle hand stroked Vin's shoulder trying to soothe the restless sentinel.

Vin sleepily tugged on Larabee's shirt until he bared the colonel's abdomen. Snuffling happily he scooted slightly until his cheek rested against bare flesh. Once the skin to skin contact was made he sighed contentedly and relaxed completely.

"Aren't they kind of young?" the sergeant asked uncomfortably looking from Vin to JD who was curled up in Buck's arms. _Larabee said they were minors dammit. Bonding them is just . . . wrong. _

"JD is 19 . . .," Chris answered.

"20, he had a birthday while we were in the hospital," Buck corrected.

"JD is 20. Ezra's 25 . . . ," Chris continued.

"Ezra's 24," Cassey interrupted softly. "He's ten years older than me."

"24? Alright Ezra is 24 and Cassey here is 14." Chris tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a disgusted sigh.

"You'll get better at braiding," Cassey comforted.

Chris nodded and picked up the conversation once more. "Vin thinks he's 19 but he's not real sure."

"He doesn't know how old he is?" a young trooper said in surprise.

"He doesn't talk about his past much. I think he was a foundling at one point," Josiah explained.

"When you bond . . . never mind," another of the younger trooper's snapped his mouth closed. _That's it piss off a full Colonel. But how can they bond with . . . babies. _

The sergeant's big hand smacked the back of his trooper's head for being stupid.

"I think we've learned more about Hunters and Handlers from the humans than Hunter Center has ever learned. They've taught us that sex is unnecessary for a bond to function, it's even detrimental to it." Larabee stated bitterly. "Rape is a piss poor way to start off a lifelong commitment don't you think? Tell me, private, how much would you trust your sergeant there if he raped you on a regular basis?"

The young trooper flushed then paled. "Rape? No, it's not rape Hunter's **want** the physical link . . . right?"

"When I tried to force a bond . . . Tanner sent me into a coma . . . he was committing suicide. that's how much **HE** wanted the damn bond. The only reason I'm alive is because Buck over there was smart enough to cut a deal to take Ez and JD on if he would link with me. Vin sold his soul for his family. For there to be a real **'bond' **the hunter and handler have to trust each other. Vin and I are the most powerful pair that Hunter Center has ever registered. Tanner worked **68 hours straight**, no drugs, no rest. He was actively using his senses for **68 hours **and he never zoned, not once. Tell me that our bond isn't working," Chris said in his still hoarse voice.

Larabee petted Vin with a trembling hand as the human mewled at his guide's distress. "Sh, sh, go back to sleep. I'm alright."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Larabee's words were considered.

7777777

Kennedy returned carrying 2 car seats with another man in tow carrying 2 more car seats. Tossing them to the ground, the second man turned and stalked away without ever speaking to the group.

"Now get your team loaded, Larabee. We have twenty minutes to catch the next transport," Kennedy hissed. The aide was looking decidedly rumpled and considerably more frazzled.

//Damn he managed that a lot faster then I thought. We still might end up catching a transport.// Chris 'said' gloomily.

//How many of them transports are there a day?// Vin asked thoughtfully.

Chris glanced at his watch. //This should be the last one today. After this it will be civilian craft unless there's an emergency.//

//You ever put one of them seats in?// Vin asked still pretending to be asleep and peeking out from under his lashes at the myriad straps, buckles and assorted parts.

//Not since you were old enough to walk on your own.// Chris admitted ruefully. //Sara always put the car seat in. She said I just didn't have the mechanical ability to handle anything that complex. I can fly a space craft but a damn car seat has me ready to kill something.//

//Wonder just how long it will take y'all to figure it out.// Vin 'said' mischievously.

//Oh I have this feeling that somehow it's going to take long enough for us to miss that transport.// Chris 'answered' agreeably.

7777777

"I should have them all up on charges of insubordination," Kennedy growled. His temper snapped at the inept fumbling as the assorted military personnel seemed incapable of fastening the car seats into position.

The humans sat wide eyed listening to the cursing and peeking into the hover occasionally while most of the squad guarded them.

"Get out of my way. I'll do it myself," Kennedy fumed, looking down at his watch in dismay.

"Now?" JD asked sentinel soft.

Vin studied Kennedy and shook his head. Ezra nodded in agreement.

"Cassey, you stay wit' Buck. Things could get ugly iffen this jerk gets mean," Vin whispered.

Cassey looked ready to protest but kept her mouth shut.

"We'll be careful," JD promised faintly. "We're giving General Travis time to get things together on his end. Chris said he wasn't happy about us being shipped out this way."

Chris and Josiah crawled out of the hover followed by Yeager and his sergeant all looking a bit sheepish at their inability to put in the seats.

"Might have helped if he had brought directions for the damn things," Yeager grumbled. "I'm not sure all the pieces are even there."

"You read directions?" the sergeant looked skeptical.

"When everything else fails," Yeager admitted.

Kennedy brushed past them as he climbed into the hover to sort things out. Vin stood up and started to hobble off.

"**NONE** of Larabee's team is to go anywhere. They'll be right here to load as soon as I'm done," Kennedy barked.

Vin's eyes danced as he caught Chris' gaze then a sweetly innocent look settled over his face.

_Kennedy just shot himself in the foot._ Chris scowled warning Tanner not to take things too far. Glancing down his harsh "Tanner," brought the injured foot up until only Vin's toes touched the ground.

Vin just smiled and raised his hands in a childish parody of 'carry me'. Josiah swung the human into his arms, walked over and gently deposited him to sit in the wide entrance to the hover. Patting Josiah's arm Tanner seemed to settle in to wait.

Buck turned his back to hide his grin as Vin glanced into the hover then began to swing his legs. Typical behavior with a bored child. The hover began to rock and the slam of a car seat's lap shield filled the air followed by pained cursing.

_Yeah that stings when one of those things thumps you good. _Buck thought to himself smugly.

"Stop that at once," Kennedy snarled.

Vin blinked in confusion. "Stop what, sir?"

"Rocking the hover car," the bootlicker hissed furiously.

Vin caught his lip between his teeth and nodded.

Ezra carefully slipped aboard to join Vin followed by a cautious JD. Waiting a few moments until Kennedy was fully involved with the car seat the three humans made their move They crawled up onto the bench seat in front of where Kennedy was working. Resting their arms across the back of the seat, then chins came to rest on folded hands. The picture of innocent curiosity times three.

"Whatcha doing?" They chorused.

Kennedy straightened abruptly causing the car seat to slide to the floor and crash onto his instep.

"Oh them's bad words. Chris doesn't like it when you use them words around kids," JD announced loudly making certain he'd be heard by Larabee. Vin and Ezra nodded emphatically backing up their cohort.

Buck moved away from the hover where he could snicker at the human's antics. He began to give Josiah a rundown on what was occurring. The troopers that couldn't get close enough to the door to hear soon gathered around Wilmington to listen.

Kennedy growled under his breath and picked up the car seat to try again.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Vin chided.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kennedy sighed.

"Then you should have refrained from speaking aloud," Ezra lectured.

Kennedy made an unusual sound, not quite a whine but not a scream either.

"Why are you doing that?" JD demanded leaning over the end of the seat until his head was hanging upside down so he could watch Kennedy fight the straps.

"So I can fasten the straps," Kennedy said in an impatient tone.

"Why?" JD asked curiously.

"So I can fasten this . . . seat in place," Kennedy growled.

"Why?" JD asked.

"So I can get all of you delivered to the shuttle base and get you out of my hair," Kennedy sighed.

Yeager rested his head against the hover car as he tried to maintain control. "You figure they'll torment him until he kills them?" He asked Larabee.

"No, I think he'll cry or throw something first," Chris sighed. _I'll be getting another lecture from on high. _

"He seems to be follicly challenged," Ezra remarked peering over the seat.

"Follicly challenged? Oh yah mean that bald spot?" Vin stared down at the paper pusher's head until a defensive hand reached up to cover the questionable spot.

"I figured they would have bred that kind of deformity out of the Centurion line," JD said leaning around the end of the seat to look at Kennedy's head closely. "Look at that vein pound on his forehead," JD whispered very loudly.

"Mister Kennedy might I inquire if you have had your blood pressure checked recently?" Ezra asked sympathetically.

"Do Centurions have strokes?" Vin asked worriedly. "Or is that only a human thing?"

Kennedy hunched his shoulders and secured another strap sighing in relief. "There that's one in place."

"We ain't babies," Vin sniffed in an affronted tone.

"What?" Kennedy asked distractedly.

"That implement of torture is facing the back of the seat. It is positioned for an infant which none of us happen to be. The seat should face forward," Ezra said in a very put upon tone.

"Why didn't you say something?" Kennedy snarled.

"You didn't ask," JD answered.

"He's gonna blow,** run**!" Vin ordered.

The three humans exited the hover in a series of leaps and bounds. Vin swung himself on to the roof when Ezra and JD didn't clear the doorway quite quick enough. The car seat sailed through the open doorway and bounced along the ground as Ezra and JD dodged to the side.

"Careful there Kennedy, it'll really mess with your schedule if we have to take one of the kids to the doctor because you couldn't control your temper." Larabee warned softly.

7777777

"Why didn't you tell me you could put the car seats in yourselves?" Kennedy gritted as the humans made short work of fitting the car seats in place. Holding up his hand the Aide cut off the response. "Never mind, I know, I didn't ask."

"We thought you wanted us to stay out of the way." JD answered innocently.

The air was filled with suspicious coughs and throat clearing.

"Get in the seats now," Kennedy fumed.

Everyone was soon loaded and the hover dipped wildly when it lifted.

"Mr. Kennedy maybe you should let one of us drive. You don't seem to be familiar with operating a hover this size. Military vehicles are programmed differently," Yeager suggested . . . firmly.

"Capt. Yeager, I signed this vehicle out of the motor pool as such I am responsible for any damages to it. I'm operating it. There isn't that much difference." Kennedy snorted. The hover yawed wildly when the council aide waved a hand wildly in emphasis.

Several stifled yelps were heard as the hover barely missed a pile of rubble. Knuckles turned white as they were clenched on handy 'oh-crap' handles. The hover headed west toward the nearest space shuttle base. Everyone relaxed slightly as they reached open ground somehow managing not to tag any of the hovers working around Sydni.

"I'm thirsty," JD announced.

"There's water in the survival kit; give him that," Kennedy gave a put upon sigh.

"I require sustenance. I haven't eaten in over 7 hours," Ezra whined.

"Me too," Cassey chimed in.

"Ration bars are in the survival kit," Kennedy growled.

"I beg your pardon, this is in no manner sustenance." Ezra emphasized his point by tapping the 'food' bar against the window eliciting a solid clunk.

"Ez, don't do that you could break a window," Buck growled.

"I require nourishment that will not result in the injury to my dentition,"

"What?"

"Teeth. He doesn't want to damage his teeth," JD translated.

"Kids can't eat those things unless you break them up into little pieces. Their mouths just don't open wide enough. My little brother loves those things but Mom has to mash them up for him," a trooper interjected.

"Where'd a human learn that kind of vocabulary any way?" Kennedy sniffed.

"He swallered a dictionary disc," Vin answered.

Ezra sighed deeply. _Oh the indignity of it all. Reduced to the stature of a child. If I am to be treated as a child then I will reap the benefits there of. _Opening his mouth he spoke the dreaded phrase immediately elevating Kennedy's blood pressure. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" The frazzled council aide barked.

Chris leaned back in his seat trying to get comfortable. Feeling something unfamiliar in his shirt pocket he reached in and pulled out two pebbles. _That sneaky little shit. Why doesn't he leave it alone. _Starting to toss the pebbles to the floor he hesitated. _Somebody will just have to clean up after me. _Rubbing the stones a moment he put them back in his pocket. Looking up he caught a hopeful look on Vin's face before the human turned away. _Guess I'll hang on to them a while. It seems important to Vin. _Fastening the flap down so the pebbles wouldn't be lost he settled back and closed his eyes.

"Buck's on my side," JD protested.

"Am not. I'm just bigger then you," Buck argued.

"If you didn't have such a fat butt," JD snapped back.

"Fat? I'm not fat," Buck growled.

Chris smiled faintly as wonderful memories of family outings filled his mind. _Adam would try to drive me crazy with the 'Are we there yets__?' and Buck would egg him on. _The light hearted human laughter pulled him into memories of happier times.

"Buck, quit your pestering and leave the boy alone," Chris ordered just like he had hundreds of times before while Adam was alive.

Buck gasped faintly and raised his head. His eyes locked with Chris'. Larabee's eyes revealed his mellow state. A happy smile lit Wilmington's face at the chiding. "Alright but I wasn't on his side," Buck protested.

"He's making faces at me," JD tattled.

"Buck, stop it," Chris laughed looking over at the once familiar 'monster' face.

7777777

"Are we there yet?" JD asked. His eyes filled with laughter as Kennedy gave an obvious flinch.

"I've gotta go," Vin said.

"You shouldn't have drank so much water," Kennedy fumed.

"That was JD," Vin reminded.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Kennedy demanded.

"Yah wouldn't let us," Vin answered.

"I did not," Kennedy snapped.

"Did so," Cassey, JD and Buck chorused.

"I quote," Ezra began. "**NONE** of Larabee's team is to go anywhere. They'll be right here to load as soon as I'm done."

"There's no reason he couldn't have taken a leak right there," Kennedy sniffed.

"A **properly **raised Centurion such as yourself might have exposed himself in front of a young lady in such a manner. Among the base born humans such as ourselves such behavior is unacceptable," Ezra answered coldly.

"I'm sure that little . . . ," Kennedy sniffed.

"You ever try it and yer gonna be squattin' ta pee from now on," Vin warned coldly cutting off Kennedy's comment.

Kennedy started to make a scathing comment when the icy silence registered. Glancing toward Yeager he shut his mouth and concentrated on his driving under the censoring glares directed his way by **all** his passengers.

7777777

"Kennedy, this is a military hover, there are no proximity protocols. Let someone else drive," Yeager gritted as they merged into the traffic grid around Melbine, where the Space shuttle base was located.

""I'm an excellent driver. I've never had a traffic citation," Kennedy huffed.

"Kennedy, this is **NOT** a council vehicle . . ." Larabee bellowed when he realized what Kennedy was going to do. The hover accelerated cutting across three lanes and two levels of traffic before forcing it's way onto the commuter track. ". . . traffic is not routed out of your way," Chris finished in a yelp.

"Turn around dumbass you're going against traffic," Yeager roared.

Hovers darted this way and that, normal traffic patterns shattered by the interloping vehicle, while the traffic computer tried to correct the situation.

"The traffic grid doesn't register the presence . . . of military vehicles unless you turn on the damn marker," Chris snarled as a hover crashed into the side of the armored vehicle.

Vin's soft voice was heard from the back of the hover.

"THE LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want."

"I **want** out of here," Buck yelped, flinching as a hover barely avoided contact with his side.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures;"

"**Down** would be good," Josiah agreed.

"he leadeth me beside the still waters."

"**Still** would be very welcome," The sergeant sighed and handed a travel sickness bag to a green faced trooper.

"He restoreth my soul:"

The screech of tortured metal filled the air as the hover's side was drug down the guard rail.

"I think mine just bailed out," Chris hissed.

"he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

"Please take that road, there will be less traffic," Jonesy laughed weakly.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,"

"Don't mention dying, it might be catching," Buck protested.

"I will fear no evil:"

"Forget evil. It's the traffic I'm scared shitless of," Yeager yelped. A small hover bounced off his door and spun out into two more lanes of traffic.

"for thou art with me;"

"Who ever he is, he better hold on tight," William's squealed as they spun in two complete circles before straightening out.

"Vin, Buck smell down," Chris ordered just as the sound of multiple people vomiting filled the air.

"thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

"Can I use them to beat the shit out of Kennedy," Chris demanded.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:"

"That might not be a good idea," The sergeant growled as he passed another travel sickness bag over to a suffering trooper.

"thou anointest my head with oil;"

"NO OIL! We don't want a serious crash, so no oil," Yeager ordered. Fear filled eyes locked on the crashing vehicles piling up around them.

"my cup runneth over."

"Of course it is. We're running out of bags here, anybody see more?" the sergeant growled.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:"

"And it's going to be very short one," Josiah hissed gripping the arms of his seat and closing his eyes at the mass of hovers headed straight for them.

"and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever."

"We're all gonna die," a trooper whimpered.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb,** Jeeesussss**," JD yelped as a hover screeched across the roof of their vehicle. "Holy Mary, mother of god, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen," JD's shaking voice continued.

"3 Hail Marys and 2 Our Fathers," Ezra growled. "Now is not the time to take the Lord's name in vain, Mr. Dunne."

"Just trying to get his attention," JD snapped.


	37. Chapter 37

7777777

Melbine Space Shuttle Base

The hover finally came to a halt in front of a parking meter in a reserved for government vehicles only spot. A light started flashing from the parking meter as its sensor registered the hover craft. There was a soft tone followed by a whir, a page was expelled from a slot on the hover's dash with a photograph of Kennedy clutching the steering yoke at the bottom of the page. Three more pages were expelled before the printer stopped.

"Well Mr. Kennedy it appears you now have your first 75 traffic citations." Ezra smirked as he read the printout over the Aide's shoulder. "And your driver's license has been revoked."

A clang and the parking meter opened, a clamp appeared and locked onto the undercarriage of the hover tethering it in place.

"And you got the boot," Yeager growled in satisfaction.

It took the concentrated efforts of Josiah and Buck on the inside and two uniformed police officers on the outside to pry one of the hover doors open enough so that they could get out. Relieved sighs filled the air as they once more stood on solid ground. There was a flurry of motion as Larabee lunged for Kennedy, who had shoved his way past the security officers and was now standing in the doorway to the hover craft.

"**NO, Chris!" **Buck and Josiah pinned the furious Larabee between them.

Smirks appeared as one of Yeager's men tried to get past Kennedy, only to get pushed back by the fuming man. The green-faced soldier promptly returned the favor and spewed all down Kennedy's back.

"Larabee, bathroom now," Vin demanded sharply.

"Not you, you're under arrest." A large hand clamped down on Kennedy's shoulder.

"I'm an Aide to the Council, unhand me at once," Kennedy ordered.

"Mister, you could be a council member and I'd arrest you right now," The police officer growled.

"Capt. Yeager, your team is still assigned to guard duty, fall in," Chris chuckled and squatted down letting Tanner climb onto his back. Walking off, they left Kennedy protesting his arrest while he was cuffed and stuffed into a squad hover.

7777777

Yeager and his team didn't make a big deal of guarding the group, simply making it appear as if they were seeing friends off.

"Nathan's here," Vin announced upon entering the shuttle port. The human pushed himself up higher on Larabee's back trying to locate the medic. "There." Vin gently turned Chris' head in the proper direction.

"Here?" Josiah and Buck blurted.

"What's he doing here?" Larabee demanded.

"You never call, you never write. Tsk, tsk, and you wonder why mother worries," Ezra sniffed.

"Brother Nathan!" Josiah called and waved an arm to get the other man's attention. Wide smiles greeted the medic as he hurriedly made his way through the crowd to join the pack.

"I caught the first transport back when they lost contact with you." Nathan glared at his sheepish teammates. _They look like ten miles of bad road as my Granny would say. How'd they get this wore down in just a few days? They all look awful but Vin and Chris look like they should be in the hospital. _His lips tightened as he made note of Vin being carried piggy back by Larabee and the bandaged foot. "I can't let you out of my sight before you tear yourself up."

"Ya can look at it in a minute Nate," Vin snapped. "Giddy-up Larabee, my bladder ain't gettin' any emptier."

"Ask nicely, I don't take orders very well." Chris reminded evilly.

"YOU best 'member where I am right now." Vin's voice was smug. "Iffen I was to have an acci-dent yer gonna be a might miserable too."

"Point made." Chris immediately headed toward the bathrooms with several of the security team trailing behind, most of whom seemed more interested in the facilities than guarding the pair.

Glancing around to make certain that none of the others were hurt Nathan looked torn.

"Go check on the boy," Josiah laughed.

Without a word Nathan headed after Larabee and Tanner.

7777777

Once Vin had taken care of his pressing business Nathan swooped down on him plopping him onto the bathroom counter.

"Where are your shoes?" Nathan growled.

"Mother hen?" Jonesy looked over at his sergeant and grinned.

"Siah tossed 'em," Vin muttered, an embarrassed flush caressing his cheek bones as he was subjected to assorted looks by strangers using the facilities. He began to scoot to the edge of the counter and slid to the floor pressing close to Larabee.

Nathan picked Vin up and sat him firmly back in place. "You sit there or I'll paddle your scrawny ass. Now let me see what you've done," Jackson ordered. His hands were gentle as he picked up the injured foot.

"He picked up a piece of glass. Ezra cut it out and Buck made sure he got it all. Never saw anything like it. Standish used a needle and a strand of hair to sew it up." Chris reported keeping a calming hand on Tanner's leg.

"SEW?" Nathan frowned. "Didn't you have a medical kit?"

"It wasn't Hunter friendly," Chris answered.

"Supply," Nathan huffed. "Medical has complained time and time again about that stupidity. Good thing you checked before using the wound seal. Could have put Vin in the hospital if you had used it."

"First let's get the dirt off and see what we're dealing with," Nathan soothed as he began removing the bandages. "You sure all the glass is out?" Vin nodded. "Once I get my kit and put a dab of wound seal on this you'll be good as new." _Need to find out how bad things are. The way Vin's shaking he must be having sensory spikes. _

"I called Travis when I got to the space station and he told me you all were shipping out. I went out to the cabin and picked up the gear, while Travis got our stuff out of storage. Once the travel plans were finally made, we came to meet you here." The medic gave a rundown on his recent duties not really expecting the men to pay attention but he dropped his voice into a soothing purr. Nathan's hands were gentle as he washed the human's feet in the sink.

"Good job," Chris acknowledged. _Where'd he learn to use his voice like that. Vin's just letting it settle him like one of Ezra's lullabies. Nathan seems different_.

"Thanks Nate." Vin kept his head down and turtled up, wrapping his arms around his legs making himself small. He avoided the strangers' eyes as they washed their hands. Most simply stared, a few made rude remarks before hurrying off followed by a semi-lethal Larabee glare. "Rekin we need ta clear out so's other folks can get in?"

Nate frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the two neat stitches. _I'll have to remember this. Hope I never need to use it but . . . what is it about the looks of this that bother me so much? _

"Want out of here," Vin snarled, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's getting too crowded for him," Chris growled as he tried to calm the human.

"Then let's go join the rest of the boys. Vin'll settle better with **all** his pack." Nate swung the slender human into his arms and strode out of the bathroom with Larabee staying close to his side. Yeager' men still trailed behind.

"Nate . . .," Vin flushed a bit glancing around. He shifted miserably but said nothing else with the security team in such close attendance.

"That foot isn't going to touch the ground until I get it sealed," Jackson said firmly. "Now a man as smart as you might take advantage of being held this way to 'reacquaint' himself with a clan member. Nettie Wells, gave me a crash course in Hunter behavior while I was on Quantico," Nathan added in a soothing whisper.

Vin smiled shyly and relaxed against Nathan's chest, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck he lay his head down on the broad shoulder and happily snuffled the other man's neck to his heart's content. "Yah smell happy."

"Raine and I did a lot of talking. I think we're back on track. She's willing to meet **you **once we get to Quantico. Once I found out the bunch of you were alright . . . well I'm a happy man," Nathan said cheerfully. Glancing back making sure the security men were out of hearing range and none of them were wearing a Hunter flash he demanded softly. "Where'd you get the girl and am I suppose to know her?"

"Her name's Cassey, she followed Buck back to camp." Chris grinned ruefully.

"Why am I not surprised," Nathan snorted.

"Until somebody asks about her we're not saying anything," Chris explained.

"She's clan now," Vin said seriously.

"We're going to have to figure out someplace for her to stay while we're going through boot camp," Nathan said thoughtfully. "Pretty little thing isn't she. What in the world was she doing in Sydni?" Tanner stiffened and Nathan looked in to the sad eyes. "One of them things I'm gonna get sick about?" Nathan asked.

"Ugly," Chris growled furiously.

"You get a doctor to look at her?" Nathan demanded.

"Dr. Abbott scanned her. Said we'd be better off letting Nettie Wells take care of her," Chris answered.

"Don' crowd her Nate. She's hidin' it but she's scairt as hell," Vin warned.

"Alright Vin," Nathan agreed gently. _Not the only one 'scarit' of us. _Nathan gently hugged the human tighter. Vin snuffled under Nathan's ear and settled comfortably.

Once they rejoined the rest of the team Nathan sat down with Vin still in his arms and smiled warmly at Cassey. Vin caught the girl's eyes, then openly scented Nathan. Cassey smiled shyly peeking out from behind Buck.

7777777

"Chris, boys," Travis greeted the special operations team. Yeager and his men stood back allowing the group some privacy. Orrin blinked as the newest member of the group registered and looked at Larabee questioningly. _Why did I think this was going to be easy? _

"Unca Chris," Billy threw himself into Larabee's arms. "All the kids at school wanted to meet the humans after my report. They even had a bunch of clips of you, Buck, Vin and JD on the news looking for the trapped people."

_No wonder Council is trying to get us off planet. _"You don't say," Chris winced.

"Uh huh, do you have to leave so soon?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Council wants us on Quantico for training," Chris explained.

"When will you be back?" the little boy demanded.

"I don't know, Billy," Chris sighed.

"Grandpa got you a four bedroom suite on the Star Seeker. He said with Hunters on the team you would need the privacy," Billy rambled on.

"The Star Seeker? Man are we're traveling in style," Buck chuckled.

"It's the only thing leaving for Quantico for the next two days," Orrin said seriously. The General's dancing eyes revealed his mirth at the situation. _They deserve to be pampered. I wonder how much rest they got during all this mess? _

Chris hugged Billy and passed him over to Buck so the boy could say good-bye to the rest of the team.

"Is there something you want to tell me Chris?" Orrin growled softly so as not to be overheard.

"Her name's Cassey. She found us during the search. No papers on her at all. She doesn't exist. You might want to find out why," Chris suggested bitterly. "Talk to Dr. Abbott, he knows as much as I do about her. Orrin, she's **clan **now."

"I'll see about getting her legal status taken care of," Orrin sighed. "Are you through shaking things up yet?"

"I think this is going to be what passes for 'normal' for a long time," Chris admitted ruefully. "Oh I'm going to be in trouble with the Council. We pissed off an Aide by the name of Kennedy. Make sure Yeager and his team don't get blamed for the hover damage. Kennedy was the one driving." Larabee nodded toward the security team that had trailed them through the space port but now hung back at a respectful distance.

"Any thing to do with that mess?" Orrin indicated the over head screens showing recent news bites. Replays of the recent traffic pile up filled the screens.

"Only 37 hovers involved? I'm surprised I'd have thought there would be more," Larabee admitted with a wince.

"Your gear is already loaded." Travis reported as he led the team to the boarding area. "Why is Jackson carrying Tanner? Where are his shoes?"

"Vin cut his foot and he doesn't have any. The shoes didn't make it through the search aftermath," Larabee said innocently.

"Hmmmph," Orrin looked over at the bare little feet and smiled ruefully. _Extra toes too? No wonder Chris is having trouble getting anything that will fit him. _

"Oh I forgot," Billy pulled away from Josiah and hurriedly dug through his backpack. "These are for Vin. Unca Aggie said to make sure he got them right away." The boy proudly held out a pair of strange boots made from a very soft animal hide, a pair of socks poked up from one of the boot tops.

"Moccasins." Vin reached out with a pleased grin. "Didn't figure Centurions would even know what a pair looked like.

"Let me seal your foot, then you can try them on." Nathan slid Vin into one of the nearby chairs and took his medical kit from Orrin.

Billy walked over curiously. "Neat, didn't that hurt?" he asked showing a typical little boy fascination with gore.

"Yeah," Vin answered cheerfully. "Yah shoulda seen the looks on them grown-ups faces when Ez comenced ta sewing."

"Kids!"Shaking his head Nathan clipped the stitches and pulled them free once the wound was sealed. _It's going to leave a funny looking scar but who's going to notice on the bottom of a foot anyway. _

Vin pulled on the socks and wiggled his toes before tugging on the 'moccasins'. Standing up he walked several paces one direction then back.

"How do they feel?" Chris asked. _At least these shouldn't rub his feet raw._

"Good, they feel good," Vin answered happily.

"I was able to recover most of your gear from Hunter Center including your weapons. I have to admit to be interested in seeing how that long . . . gun of Tanner's works." Orrin spoke directly to the humans.

7777777

The guides flinched as a unit of young soldiers stalked over led by a furious private. Rage and hate seemed to pour off the younger men.

"Damned human trash," the youngster snarled drawing back his hand to strike Vin.

"**PRIVATE!**" Orrin Travis barked grabbing the young man's arm. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"That piece of scum killed my father," the boy hissed.

"There are lots of humans, son," Josiah reminded calmly holding firmly to the private's other arm.

"But only one** Falcon**. I saw his picture when they captured him!" the boy yelled trying once more to reach Vin.

An angry crowd began to gather. Yeager's team circled the group protectively, exchanging worried looks. The guides grimaced trying to increase their shields to keep the 'angry' emotions at a safe distance. Chris paled and shivered as his shields began to crumble under the onslaught, exhaustion sapping his strength. Vin stepped closer, increasing his shields to cover the weakening guides, pushing down his own emotions in an effort to protect the guides.

"Do you know who I am **PRIVATE**?" Travis shook the boy.

"I don't really give a damn, grandpa," the private snarled.

"General Travis, do you want me to call in peacekeepers, Sir?" Yeager asked sharply his worried eyes lingered on the growing mob. Travis nodded.

"A General!" The young private's cronies drew back as they realized not only did the human have security around him but a high ranking officer was present. The human wasn't as easy a mark as they had considered there might be serious reprecussions if things went too far.

"But he **KILLED** my father," the boy protested.

"I'm sorry your father was . . . ," Travis began only to be cut off.

"What was his name?" Vin asked softly.

"What?" The cadet demanded turning to glare at Tanner.

"Your father's name. I've killed many men," the sentinel said calmly.

Chris growled faintly and a furious murmur raced through the crowd. _Just has to be honest doesn't he. _

Ezra cursed softly under his breath. "Now is not the most auspicious time for honesty, Mr. Tanner," he hissed.

"Capt. Benjamin Matthews. Is that all you have to say?" the furious young man demanded hoarsely.

"Our peoples are at war. You kill us, we kill you, what more is there to say?" Vin asked curiously.

"You **MURDERED** him in June," The boy spluttered. He knocked Travis down when he jerked his arm free of Orrin's hold. The private swung a fist toward Tanner. Vin didn't even blink as Chris' hand lashed out clamping down on the private's wrist brutally. The angry mob pushed closer only to be driven back by Yeager's men.

"Murdering humans." "Should kill them all." Angry voices lifted from the safety of the crowd.

"In June, I was on Friendship," Vin said gently.

"Stupid, Mr. Tanner, very stupid," Ezra hissed.

"I terminated my target on 11 June. Made my pick up point 10 days later." Vin reported calmly.

Ezra grimaced and exchanged a dismayed look with JD. It wouldn't take very much research on the Centurions parts to come up with the name of that particular target now.

"You couldn't have killed him. You were on different planets," Matthew's finally allowed.

The private tossed his bag to the floor and turned to face Travis. His fists clenched at his sides he leaned into the general's personal zone. "He's the FALCON, an assassin. Why's he still alive?" The boy demanded glaring at Travis. "He should have been executed."

"Falcon!" "An assassin." "Murdering animal." "What's the Military thinking?" "Kill him!" The crowd surged forward only to get pushed back. Things were going to get out of hand in a hurry the way the crowds rage began to escalate.

Buck picked Billy up and swung him into Jonesy's arms getting the child out of the danger zone and wordlessly making Jonesy responsible for the boy's well being. Jonesy received a nod from Yeager and slipped quietly away from the confrontation.

Orrin stiffened. "Pvt. Matthews, that was a Council decision I suggest you take it up with them. Boy I'm making allowances for your grief but don't disrespect my rank again."

Larabee gasped as a killing rage began to press in on him. _Vin must be weakening for his shields to slip bad enough to . . . Hell this isn't from Centurions this is human emotion. _Chris followed Vin's gaze trying to locate what had triggered such a intense reaction. All four of the humans were staring at Pvt. Matthews' bag with hate filled eyes.

Vin darted forward and grabbed the bag, upending it he dumped Matthew's belongs onto he floor.

"Give that back it was my father's," the private demanded pushing forward only to be pushed back roughly by Josiah.

"Rekin it's what got him dead," Tanner snarled.

"You **dare** to accuse Vin Tanner of murder? While your . . . father carried the blood of thousands on his hands." Ezra's drawl was icy as he confronted the angry private.

"My father was a **hero. **He received the Council Medal of Honor," Matthew swung at Ezra only to have Josiah wrap his powerful arms around him and squeeze.

"Ez, it's his pa. A man wants ta take pride in his family," Vin sighed.

"He was carrying that, that . . . **abomination**," Ezra thundered furiously.

"Ez, he don' know what it is. Stupid kid would have carried that damn thing around and got hisself kilt over it, never knowing why," Vin growled.

"Can you be certain of that Mr. Tanner? Perhaps our young innocent is well aware of that bag's origins," Ezra snarled back bitterly.

"My gut says different," Vin replied softly.

"What unit are you assigned to?" Buck snapped.

"Col. John M. Chivington, the same as my dad. I'm going to take up where he left off," Matthews straightened proudly, shaking Josiah off.

"Sand Creek, such a wonderful legacy," Ezra drawled bitterly. "There were no heroes among those bloody handed animals."

Matthews lunged at the human only to fall on his face as he 'tripped' over Vin's foot. Buck pressed him down to the floor with a foot in the middle of his back. "You just stay down there till we get this worked out boy. You're beginning to bother me."

Cassey's soft sobs caught the pack's attention. She sat on the floor and rocked, holding the bag in her arms tightly. Ezra wrapped his arms around her loosely and began to croon in a human dialect.

Protectively Vin stalked around the pair making it plain no one was to approach them.

"I want my bag back," Matthews protested. "Those humans can't steal it."

Angry murmurs filled the air as Matthew's teammates and the crowd pressed closer. Ezra protested softly as Cassey pulled away and came to her feet.

Cassey snarled dangerously, a shaking hand stroked the bag. "It is the McCrae clan mark."

"Cassey's, MacLeod clan, they're kin to the McCrae's," JD explained sadly. "She'd have known the woman that belonged to." Dunne patted Buck's arm before joining Ezra in trying to comfort the girl.

Larabee's gaze lingered on the simple bag that had triggered such dangerous emotion in the humans. He studied the patterned covering flap then stared at Vin in disbelief. Chris' stomach rolled as the truth sank home, spinning away he began vomiting weakly into a nearby garbage can.

"It was my father's," Matthew's snapped.

"See that the boy gets another bag. He cain't have this one." Vin said in a low growl. The Sentinel's body language screamed predator as he stalked between his suffering guide and the distraught Cassey obviously unhappy about the group being separated.

"Diego, go get a new bag," Yeager ordered one of his team.

"Mister, you don't want any part of this bag or any man that'll carry it," JD said coldly.

The air filled with heated whispers and loud protests from the crowd.

_I should have never gotten out of bed this morning. _Travis's thoughts wandered off on a tangent as he tried to wrap his mind around the humans' behavior. _Was Capt. Soule telling the truth about what happened? _Travis sighed in relief as peace officers arrived and began to disperse the crowd.

"Sand Creek? Wasn't that the battle that Captain Soule, and Lt. Cannon tried to get Col. Chivington court-martialed over?" Buck demanded.

"Nothing ever came of it," Yeager's sergeant reminded.

"Except that both of them received death threats for testifying. Soule was shot in the back of the head during the hearings, rendering his testimony inadmissible since he couldn't be cross examined. Cannon was poisoned shortly there after," Josiah revealed quietly.

"Be some where else, Private. **NOW**," Chris growled furiously as he rejoined his sentinel. Vin seemed to sigh in relief as Larabee's hand settled on his shoulder. The guide would stand with his sentinel on this, even against his own people.

Matthews snarled glaring at the group but stalked off with his friends. The crowd dispersed under the determined urging of the peace keepers.

"Gun!" Tanner yelled knocking Chris and as many of his team down as he could. The peacekeepers piled onto a struggling figure. Finally securing the man they took him into custody. Luckily the weapon wasn't fired during the struggle.

"One might assume that the authorities of Novas Mehix still have not rescinded the bounty on Mr. Tanner's scruffy hide," Ezra sighed.

"Let's get you out of here before things get completely out of hand," Orrin ordered. "Matthews and his cronies are getting transferred to separate units. That kid isn't going into human territories with the grudge he's carrying." _A bounty? I need to check into that too._

7777777

Jonesy returned with Billy now that the situation seemed to be under control. Gently he sat the boy on his feet and backed away as Team 7 pulled the boy into their midst checking to make certain the child was uninjured.

"Vin, did you really kill Centurions?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Vin sighed deeply and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Billy demanded.

"Billy." Vin gently brushed the boy's hair back out of his eyes. "I 'member every one of their faces. They visit in my dreams most nights. It does something inside yah when you kill another man. Even knowing they needed killin' . . . it makes you . . . less than yah should be," Tanner said sadly. "You 'member what I'm telling you now. Centurion, human they ain't no difference, dead is dead and killin' burdens a man somethin' fierce."

Billy nodded seriously, a small hand came to rest over Vin's heart. "Why kill then?"

"If I kill the **right** person . . . how many folks **won't** die, do yah wonder?" Vin asked sadly.

"Oh," Billy chewed his lip. "Does your God think it's alright . . . to kill, I mean?"

Vin sucked in a pained breath. "No, God don' think it's alright ta kill. God's law says 'Thou shalt not murder.' I kin only pray fer his forgiveness." Vin's eyes were filled with pain.

Chris reached out and laid a supporting hand on Vin's bent head.

"Col. Larabee a moment of your time," Orrin growled. Once Chris had joined him Orrin demanded softly, "What in blue blazes was that trouble over that bag about? We're going to have Council down on us and I want to know why?"

"Vin has a tattoo on his left shoulder. He told me it was a clan mark," Larabee sighed. "The bag is made out of a human skin."

"Skin . . ." Travis stared his mind refusing to accept the idea. Orrin's horror filled eyes lingered on the 'clan mark' on the bag.

Diego walked up, a brand new bag hung from his hands. None of his team mates' eyes would meet his. _What happened? _

"I'll take that," Cassey took the bag and began to pack it neatly with Pvt Matthew's belongings. "Can you see that . . . Matthews gets this?" Cassey held the bag out to Diego.

"Sure thing, Miss." Diego trotted off in the direction she pointed still trying to figure out what had occurred in his absence.

Cassey gently folded the McCrae bag and held it to her chest tightly.

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when Vin spoke. "Need ta git someplace quiet." The exhaustion seemed to pour off the slender human now that the danger seemed over.

"We need some down time," Larabee agreed. _My barriers are gone and Vin's on his last legs. Buck, JD and Ezra are damn near as bad. _Chris worriedly studied his team.

* * *

Sand Creek was a incident in U.S. History. Black Kettle and his people had earlier surrendered to authorities. An American flag was being flown over the Indian camp when the attack occurred neither it or the white flag run up once the shooting began stopped the attack. Capt Silas Soule protested the attack and later moved his own troops between the Cheyenne and the Chivington's men thereby allowing the remnant of the tribe to flee. Indians killed - 53 men, 110 women and children. Soldiers -15 most of whom died by 'friendly' fire. Scalps, body parts including male and female genitalia and human fetuses were displayed as 'Battle' trophies in the Apollo Theater and saloons of Denver, Colorado. Chivington was never disciplined for his actions.

Capt. Soule was lured into a barn and shot in the head while the investigation was still underway. Lt Cannon hunted down and returned the killer to custody in Denver shortly after which he died in his hotel room of poison. Capt. Soule's killer 'escaped' and lived undisturbed in California the rest of his life.


	38. Chapter 38

**AUTHORS NOTE:** They ain't mine, never will be, I just sneak them out of the box and play with them. Deepest thanks to Pookwana of the mighty red pen, Kathy my wonderful beta.

Dictionary and song acknowledgements are at the bottom of the chapter.

7777777

"**Last Call for check in for the Starliner Star Seeker." **A computer generated voice announced.

"That's us," Buck urged protectively herding his team toward the counter.

"Thanks for everything, General," the team chorused as they passed through the gate. "Bye Billy."

"Bye," Billy called sadly as the team passed through the security gates where he couldn't follow.

Orrin laughed out loud as the psi-monitor went berserk as the team passed through. Everyone in the area stopped to stare at the rainbow of colors glowing from the monitor.

"Wow, look at that," Jonesy gasped.

"I've never seen a monitor do that before," Capt. Yeager muttered.

"Are the whole damn bunch of them psi?" the sergeant growled in disbelief.

Chris sighed and waved his team to circle through the monitor once again, familiarity had proven that it was simpler to show his credentials and walk through again when he wasn't in uniform. It cut down on the amount of time wasted arguing that he was registered. Larabee handed over the registration cards for his team then walked through, the monitor emitted a brilliant light in navy blue and silver.

"Blue that means Chris is a handler?" Billy looked over at his grandfather.

"Yes, it does," Orrin agreed. _I don't remember Chris' aura looking like that before . . . it must be twice the size and where did the silver come from?_

Vin scowled keeping well away from the operator, he backed through keeping a close eye on the rest of his team. The monitor flared to life, assorted shades of red from scarlet to an almost black, gold light raced and twined around the reds in a dance of blazing color. Shocked gasps filled the air as the light stretched out tendrils toward Larabee and began to change to a purple interspersed with gold and silver streaks. Recorders were held up over peoples' heads as travelers tried to film the light show.

"Hunters are red aren't they?" Billy asked his grandfather.

"Yes," Orrin stared in awe.

"So how come Vin's aura is like that?" Bill questioned.

"I'm not sure, maybe because Vin and Chris are bonded," Travis muttered. _Chris said they bonded in the human fashion . . . is there really that much difference? _

The light abruptly flared out once Vin had passed through.

"But he's a human. Human's don't have psi, they aren't developed enough," a bystander protested.

"Tell it to the monitor," Yeager answered.

Nathan stopped as the monitor gave off flashes of green light, shaking his head in disbelief he continued through. Chris stared at Nathan then at the all too innocent looking Tanner.

//Something you need to tell me about?// Larabee 'growled'.

"Not that I can think of." Vin blinked innocently. Tanner frowned and tugged on his ear. "Makes my head hurt."

_Idiot, Vin told you not to use mind speech around the equipment. _Larabee nodded faintly and rubbed his mouth. _Need to ask some questions when we aren't so damn tired. _

Josiah shrugged and walked through shaking his head in amusement as the monitor lit weakly with a golden shade. "Guess the kids are contagious," he said softly once he joined Nathan.

The monitor shimmered in a brilliant blue with very faint touches of silver and strangely dark areas as Ezra walked calmly through.

"A child that young that's not possible," the operator grumbled as she ran a diagnostic scan on the equipment. Only to receive a "SYSTEM OPERATIONAL".

Cassey took a deep breath and walked through a bare pulse of green showed before she hurried over to Vin.

JD lit the monitor in shades of blue and silver but not nearly to the extent of Chris and Ezra. Buck made the machine glow red and blue when he passed through.

"A human hunter and two children registering as handlers there has to be something wrong with this thing," the woman operating the monitor stared at her readout and slapped the board trying to get it to reset its self.

"I need our ID so we can board," Larabee growled holding out his hand.

"Sir, I can't just . . .," She protested.

"Travis does the council want my team on Quantico or not?" Larabee demanded.

"I will handle this Col. Larabee get aboard your shuttle," Orrin walked over to confront the monitor operator. "Your tickets will get you loaded immediately, take advantage of it Chris."

Larabee stalked toward the loading ramp trailed by the rest of the team. He twitched uncomfortably at the disturbing mix of emotion that the humans were projecting. Softly Vin began to hum, then Tanner began to sing. The powerful dark tenor was soon joined by the other human voices. The busy spaceport became almost silent as this 'human' noise carried to the listening Centurions.

If on every ocean the ship is a throne  
And for each mast cut down another sapling is grown  
Then I could believe that I'm bound to find  
A better life than I left behind

But as you ascend the ladder  
Look out below where you tread  
For the colors bled as they overflowed  
Red, white and blue  
Green, white and gold

So I had to leave from my country of birth  
As for each child grown tall  
Another lies in the earth  
And for every rail we laid in the loam  
There's a thousand miles of the long journey home

But as you ascend the ladder  
Look out below where you tread  
For the colors bled as they overflowed  
Red, white and blue  
Green, white and gold

7777777

Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and thank you for choosing the Star Lines corporation vessel, the luxurious Star Seeker for your interstellar travel. We will shortly be lifting to rendezvous with the Star Seeker now in orbit. Our little hop will take approximately 90 minutes. My name is Stella. Jason, Amy, Brice and I will be your flight attendants today. Please find your seat and buckle in. There is room to store your personal items in the cabinet conveniently located under your seat." The perfect specimen of Centurion womanhood removed her mike and began directing people to their seats.

"Now I know I'm tired," Buck sighed looking away from the beautiful woman. "All I can think of is a bed . . . to **sleep **in."

"Keep heading forward Buck we're in first class," Chris stared down at his ticket in disbelief.

"Who's paying for this?" Nathan hissed.

"Council must have been in a real hurry to get our little band of misfits off world," Josiah chuckled.

"Do we need carseats?" Chris asked while rubbing his painful temples.

"I think so. We have to have them every place else," Buck grunted.

"Once we get to Quantico we probably need to buy some seats of our own," Nathan muttered.

"What about Cassey?" JD hissed. "Travis didn't get a ticket for her."

"Children under 15 don't have to have a ticket," Chris answered.

"Sir you can't have . . . humans here," Stella said firmly.

"We have reservations for them," Chris growled.

"You can't expect people to ride with . . . **them**," she answered determinedly.

"Lady, they have tickets and they ride with me." Larabee's temper flared.

"Stella, they're not going to give you any trouble," Buck soothed. "You just let the kids sit down and they'll probably be asleep before we lift."

"**Humans** ride in baggage," she sniffed.

"You better call your boss. **Central Council **purchased the tickets for my **entire **team. Nothing was said about humans having to ride in baggage when the tickets were bought. If you make first class passengers ride in baggage it's going to be real interesting for your company isn't it?" Chris snarled dangerously.

"It is conceivable that Star Lines Corporation will lose its planet orbiting rights over the situation. How much time will it add to passenger waits if they have to first assemble at the space stations before boarding?" Ezra asked JD curiously.

"Just a moment . . . Gentlemen," Stella walked over to the communication board.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Larabee ordered. "Take the first row on each side so we don't have people walking past every couple of minutes.

Josiah took a seat next to the bulkhead with Cassey beside him. JD scooted into the next seat followed by Buck in the aisle seat. Nathan settled into his seat across the aisle against the bulkhead on that side followed by Ezra. Vin and Chris seemed to have a silent argument over who got the seat on the aisle. Eventually Vin took the seat next to Ezra with Chris on the aisle.

Her lips were drawn into a false smile when Stella walked over. "Under the circumstances the humans are allowed to remain under your **strict** supervision."

Larabee nodded and then ignored her.

After a smooth lift the passengers were allowed to move around the cabin.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chris stood up and moved to the back of the first class section.

Vin curled up in his seat taking slow deep breaths trying to control his senses. Tanner flinched as the slot machines went into use with loud bells, whistles and flashing lights. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth simply trying to endure.

"**Momma says humans are just evil." **

Vin opened his eyes slightly and shut them quickly blocking out the piercing light. _Why do folks teach their childer ta hate? _

Tanner flinched when his seat jerked. //Chris//

**"Why are they letting filthy things like you ride with real people?" **The little girl lowered her foot from where she kicked the seat. **"Hey Dummy I'm talking to you." **She scowled hands on hips. Drawing back her hand she started to slap the unresponsive human.

"At least Vin is housebroke," Buck muttered wrinkling his nose at the odiferous child.

"Go back to your seat now," Nathan ordered moving protectively to Vin's side carrying a glass of juice. "Hey Vin, how about a drink."

**"You can't tell me what to do!"** the girl said defiantly.

"Watch me," Nathan growled. "**Stewardess!** I'm now declaring this section of the shuttle off limits to anyone but my team. See that the girl gets back to her seat."

"You can't do that," Stella huffed.

"I'm the team medic and I have 2 handlers and a hunter heading into overload. Check regulations and you'll see that I **do **have the authority to insure the health of valuable government assets." Nathan drew himself up to his full height.

Vin shook his head breathing a sigh of relief at the rescue.

"Sergeant Jackson, I believe it might be for the best if you were to inject me with a Handler suppressant at this time," Ezra suggested.

"You sure about this Ezra?" Nathan's worried eyes lingered on the pale human. _He has to be suffering if he's willing to take that shit. Showing more trust in us on his part then I ever expected. _

"Sgt. Jackson, my personal shields are faltering at an alarming rate. If I am placed into a . . . inert state Mistah Tannah will no longer attempt to shield me. Vin is dangerously exhausted. The suppressant will merely inconvenience me but place me in no 'real' danger with my clan in attendance," Ezra explained.

Nathan sighed. "Vin's that bad?"

"He's much worse than you realize, Nathan," Ezra said seriously.

"Alright Ezra, I'm going to stay close though. Never can tell how a drug is going to affect someone." Nathan opened his kit and pulled out a preloaded injector. Ezra's name was written down the side of it in a bright red. Noting Ezra's lifted eyebrow he explained. "I didn't want to mess around trying to figure proper dosages during an emergency."

"I would expect nothing less from a . . . Healer of your caliber, Nathan," Ezra said drowsily, patting Jackson's hand as the drug began to take effect.

Vin's head came up and his troubled gaze lingered on the injector then Ezra. A soft growl filled the air.

"Vin, I requested the assitht . . .aththithta . . . help," Ezra assured the sentinel drunkenly. _Nothing hurts God knows it would be so terribly easy to succumb to the lure of drugs. Only my __**own**__ emotions to contend with. _Standish's eyes closed slowly.

Vin tugged gently easing Ezra into a more comfortable position. Leaning forward he snuffled worriedly and stroked Standish's hair.

"You want a blanket for him, Vin?" Nathan offered the item in question. Tanner nodded and let Jackson help him tuck Standish in.

"How are you doing?" Nathan started to reach out and touch Vin only to pull back at Tanner's wince and headshake.

"Chris?" Vin asked hopefully.

"I'll get Josiah to check on him," Nathan soothed. _It's not like Buck and JD are going to be any help unless there's an outside threat to the team. _Jackson's worried gaze lingered on the pair. JD was now tucked protectively against Wilmington's side.

"Josiah, find Chris and get him back here. Vin's close to collapsing and Larabee's shields are shot. They need to be kept together," Nathan ordered.

Josiah stood up patting Cassey's hand he headed for the lavatory to find Larabee.

"You drugged Ezra?" Cassey demanded.

"He asked me to. Said it would help Vin," Nathan answered seriously.

"I'll sit with Ezra and keep an eye on him. I think you're going to be busy with Vin and Col. Larabee for a while," Cassey offered.

"Have you ever spent much time around Hun . . . Sentinels and Guides?" Nathan asked quietly.

"My mother's sister was a bonded guide," Cassey answered after a long pause.

"I found out just how much I **don't** know when JD, Ezra and Vin came along. If you see me doing something wrong or know of a better way, speak up alright?" Nathan requested seriously.

Cassey nodded and climbed into Nathan's abandoned seat to monitor Ezra.

Josiah was scowling as he followed the clearly furious Larabee up the aisle. "Tongues are flapping back there." Sanchez growled softly to Nathan as he took his seat.

"Chris," Vin sighed in relief and reached out to touch his guide's hand only to jerk back as Chris pulled away from the contact rejecting him.

"Shit, come here Pard. Stupid people talking . . . I don't know why I let it bother me anyway," Chris growled dropping into his seat he grasped Tanner's arm and slid the human over to rest against him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Vin sighed and patted Larabee's hand. Lifting his head he snuffled his guide's neck before settling once more.

Larabee and JD shuddered as other passengers' emotions brushed against them. A sick kind of curiosity was the least disturbing. Anger, hate, and a violent wall of other emotions. JD whimpered and moved onto Buck's lap wrapping his sentinel's arms around himself in an attempt to crawl entirely within his bonded's shields. Chris gagged in disgust as a whisper of dark lust directed toward the humans brushed over him leaving the guide to feel filthy at the touch.

_What kind of monster is on board? He wants children. _Larabee tried to follow the tendril of emotion seeking out the child molester only to lose him among all the others.

Time after time Josiah and Nathan cut off the attempts of gawkers to get to close. Both men breathed a sigh of relief when the shuttle docked with the Star Seeker.

"I think it might be best if we wait until the others disembark, Nathan," Josiah suggested.

"Less chance of one of 'em getting bumped or something. You want to carry Ezra for me? He's going to be uncoordinated as hell for a while." Nathan's worried eyes studied each of his team.

"I think Buck and JD will be alright but Chris and Vin might need some help." Josiah grimaced.

"I hope those two can walk . . . **Stupid!** This is a luxury liner. They'll have personal hovers. They can ride right into our room." Nathan smiled in relief.

"Stella," Nathan approached the chief stewardess.

"Yes . . . Sir," Stella sighed obviously more than ready to get rid of these particularly troublesome passengers.

"We're going to need transport for 5 to our room," Nathan said firmly.

"It's a bit late to request hovers, Sir," Stella sniffed.

"I didn't expect this . . . hop to be so hard on the Handlers."

"Are you using your Medical Override, Sir?" Stella demanded.

**"YES!" **Nathan snapped loosing patience with the stewardess. _I'm going to file a complaint against her. There's no excuse, she never tried to give us the privacy I requested._

Her lips frowned in distaste but Stella made the call.

7777777

Buck stumbled to his feet at Nathan's insistent urging. Slowly he made his way toward the exit with JD all but glued to his back. Josiah carried the insensate Standish as he protectively followed the wavering pair.

Cassey smiled faintly and picked up Nathan's medical pack. "I'm not big enough to carry either of them." She nodded to Vin and Chris now on their feet but leaning on each other for support.

"Vin might weigh less," Nathan teased.

"Jason?" Nathan asked as he drew near a uniformed man.

"Yes Sir," the dark haired steward moved closer.

"Would you be kind enough to see that any gear we left behind gets sent to our room?" Nathan asked politely.

"Certainly, sir." Jason began to check under seats removing what little gear the team had with them. "I can load these on the hovers that way one of your team can unload them when you get around to it. I read once that Hunters don't like strangers touching their Handler's things. This way I'm the only one instead of a dozen luggage handlers." The steward smiled in a friendly manner.

"Thank you, Jason, that would be wonderful," Nathan sighed in relief. _One less thing to worry about. Must remember to leave a tip for him. Leave a thank you on his file too. _

"NATE!" Buck called.

"Nathan hurriedly exited the shuttle only to walk into a face-off. Buck stood protectively between his team and a ship medical team.

"Hunter stand down," the doctor barked. "Where is your Handler?" _That must be Tanner, so where's Larabee?_

"Get the hell out of our way now!" Chris' deadly whisper cut off Buck's response.

"Stella reported a Handler emergency," the doctor's voice dropped into a soothing tone. _Larabee and he must be overloading. Report said they were involved in the search and rescue for Sydni. I'll report their commander for abusing them this way. _

"Nothing that 24 hours of sleep won't cure," Chris growled stalking forward. Vin followed along at his side like a child, his hand clasped firmly in Larabee's.

_Stella was right we can't let them loose on the ship this way. Once the Handler is settled the Hunter will be easy to deal with. Human? Must be a pet or something. _The doctor calmly lifted the tranq gun and shot a dart into Larabee's chest. _There that will put him down for at least 10 hours so he can rest. _

The gloss of civilization had disappeared and it was the feral sentinel that came to the fore as the Guide was attacked. Tanner had the doctor on the floor before anyone could react.

Josiah dropped Ezra and tried to pry the human off.

"What did that damn fool do?" Nathan bellowed charging forward to help Sanchez.

"**Detholuva**," Chris called. **"Shield me Sentinel." **

Vin thumped the now unconscious doctor's head to the floor one last time before hurrying to Larabee's side. The human crooned and petted his guide worriedly. Nathan cautiously approached. Vin whined in concern snuffling the deeply drugged guide. An amazingly strong six fingered hand tugged on Jackson's hand pulling him closer. Worried sapphire eyes darted between the dart and Nathan.

"Let's take that out," Nathan gently removed the dart. When Tanner made no protest Jackson opened Chris' shirt to check for any damage. "Maybe a bruise is all. Vin can you understand me?" Nathan tried to hold the Sentinel's agitated gaze.

"What was in the dart?" Nathan demanded in a soft tone. He stayed perfectly still so as not to trigger Vin into an attack.

"Demsoothe, it's a common Hunter suppressant," a nurse breathed faintly. "Col. Larabee's file indicated he's used it regularly without side effects."

Nathan grimaced but kept his voice in a soothing croon. "It's a really, really bad idea to drug a bonded Handler without his approval. Hunters are inclined to consider it an attack."

**"Team quarters NOW!"** Buck snarled.

JD was plastered to Wilmington's chest murmuring softly and patting the broad chest as he tried to calm his sentinel. So far Buck was still listening to his guide and hadn't attacked the medical team.

"That human goes to the brig pending its destruction. It attacked me," the now conscious doctor wheezed.

"That **HUNTER** defended his Handler after your attack," Josiah thundered. He stood protectively over Cassey and the drugged Ezra.

"Humans aren't developed enough to produce Hunters," the doctor rasped.

"Idiots! And they live among us," Josiah huffed.

"Vin?" Nathan growled. "Shit, Tanner don't do this." Nathan shook the human roughly. "Come on listen to me."

"He's zoned. JD can you do something?" Nathan demanded. _A Centurion Handler couldn't but the rules are different with Sentinels._

"No, he'd kill me if I try. Ezra might be able to, he's stronger than I am," JD said shakily.

"Ez is out for the count. It will be hours before he's functional," Nathan groaned.

"How long is Chris going to be out?" Nathan demanded staring at the doctor.

"At least 10 hours maybe as much as 12," the doctor's eyes widened as the repercussions of his poorly conceived plan came to light. Tanner was bent over Chris completely motionless. "Is the human breathing?" _A __**human**__ Handler? Why wasn't that in the file? How do I medicate a human? _

"Very shallow," Nathan placed his hand on Tanner's chest.

"Get them to bed and let the bond work," JD ordered.

7777777

Team Suite

aboard the Star Seeker

"They need washed up," Josiah said once the door closed behind the last of the ship's crew leaving the team on their own.

"All that dirt is bound to be driving Vin nuts . . . JD . . . Where'd he go?" Nathan demanded.

"Buck and JD are getting cleaned up. Don't bother them again unless you absolutely have to or you might have another pair in crisis," Cassey sighed plopping down on a soft chair. "There's a bathtub in there that's big enough to swim laps in." The girl pointed. "All you'll have to do is keep their heads above the surface. I'll sit in here with Ezra until you're ready for him."

"You or me brother?" Josiah smirked.

"I'll get Vin if you get Chris," Nathan groaned.

7777777

"It's been over an hour shouldn't Vin be coming out of the zone by now?" Josiah asked worriedly looking down on the bonded pair cocooned in blankets on the huge bed.

"Yes, he should. I'm going to have to contact Dr. Wells," Nathan growled walking over to the communication screen on the wall.

After several minutes of soft beeps, chirps and whirs Netty Wells finally appeared on screen. "Did you find your team, Nathan?"

"Yes, I've got major problems Doctor." Nathan spoke. "Buck and JD seem to be recovering from an extended search and rescue. Ezra is currently sleeping off a dose of suppressant per his request. He said his personal shields would recover while he slept."

"I'm sure he's right," Netty Wells agreed. "What's the real problem?"

"Chris and Vin worked 68 hours of uninterrupted search and rescue. They were dangerously unstable, and then a ship's doctor injected Chris with Demsoothe. Vin slipped into a fugue state when the drug took effect and we've been trying to . . . wake him for the last 80 minutes. His life signs are failing. I've got him on an IV and he isn't fighting it," Nathan reported concisely. "I don't know what to do for him. It's like he's . . . hunting for something."

"He is. Demsoothe should **never **begiven to a paired Handler because it blocks the ability to bond. Tanner is trying to find his handler," Netty growled.

"Sentinel and GuideI'm not sure what the exact difference is but the humans are very emphatic on there being a difference," Nathan said distractedly. "What a mess. Chris is blocked for the next 9 hours or so," Nathan groaned. "I'm going to have to contact medical and have Vin put on life support. They're going to be by the book and won't listen to me much less one of the humans. Do you have any recommendations?"

"NothingI've hunted for a treatment for a zoned Hunter for over 60 years. I've researched every record I could find all the way back to the founding and the only thing I ever found was a reference to a very early treatment. Something must have been lost in translation," Netty sighed.

"What did it say?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"That the Hunter be unborn, secure with the mother, until his Handler is available. I guess they always bonded a Hunter to an older Handler back then. Whatever, it's not going to help us is this case," Netty sighed.

"Unborn?" Cassey looked up. "Secure with the **Mother**? There is a place on my homeworld itis a cave with a pool of warm water, sometimes the Healers took a spirit damaged person there. I don't know what they did but they did play a drum in a heartbeat rhythm. It was called the mother's womb. Do you think that might be what they meant by unborn?" Cassey demanded excitedly.

"Sensory deprivation chamber," Netty said thoughtfully.

"That will only make the zone worse if he's trying to 'find' Chris? He's already too focused," Nathan protested.

"I don't think it can make it worse. Vin's going to keep 'hunting' 'til his heart stops. If we can confuse him . . . Nathan this is what we're going to do," Netty said.

7777777

Nathan sighed worriedly as he lowered the human into the blood temperature bath water. A heavy coating of oil protected the sensitive skin from what might become an extended stay in the water. A soft fabric belt secured an umbilical of breathing tube, catheter, and IV tubing. There was no struggle from Tanner as his head slipped under the warm water. Josiah turned on the sound trac Netty had provided and the soft thud of a beating heart filled the air.

"I sure hope this works," Nathan said faintly as he and Josiah stretched the thick, soft stretchy fabric across the top of the tub and secured it sealing Tanner in.

"It's in his God's hands now. Come on we need to rest while we can," Josiah ordered gently herding Nathan out of the room and turning out the light.

7777777

4 hours later

"Well it worked," Nathan said in disbelief checking his monitors.

"His heartbeat has settled out. What's he doing?" Netty asked curiously checking the readouts being sent to her.

"Just floating there." Nathan checked the dark bathroom a heat imaging camera showing the contents of the bathtub except for a breather over his nose and mouth the human was nude. "He's not zoned anymore. Doesn't make sense. I would have thought he'd have been out of there and back with Chris before he could drip."

The camera showed Vin rolling over and edging closer to a submerged speaker hidden in the padding lining the bathtub. The human was obviously listening to the audio Netty had supplied Vin snuggled up to the spot and went to sleep.

"Unborn, he's in the womb. The safest place he's ever known. Protected and loved," Ezra drawled sleepily, flopping down in a chair.

"That shot should still have you out," Nathan growled.

"Bladder woke me," Ezra mumbled as he curled up in the chair.

"Humans," Josiah chuckled tucking a blanket around the soundly sleeping Standish. "Had to check on everyone before he could go back to sleep." Sanchez yawned widely. "You mind if I leave him here?"

"Don't bother him he looks comfortable enough," Nathan said softly.

* * *

The Long Journey Home by (Elvis Costello/Paddy Moloney) Album: The Wide World Over by The Chieftains

Detholuva-elvish for chosen


	39. Chapter 39

Aboard the Star Seeker

Team Suite

Sanchez wandered into the main room looking much better after his extended nap. "How long was I out?" he asked Nathan Jackson after a wide yawn.

"Not quite eight hours," Nathan checked the time on the monitoring equipment. "You ready to eat something? We have a kitchenette with some snacks and drinks or I can order almost anything you want delivered," Jackson offered.

"A salad and fruit maybe . . . nothing heavy," Josiah said before yawning once more. "How is everyone?"

"Buck and JD are snuggled in, but the way they've been shifting around I figure they'll be up soon. I moved Ezra to the couch so he won't be so stiff when he does wake up. Cassey's sleeping right now but she's been up and down. Didn't say but she's having nightmares. Chris is still out but everything looks good. Vin's vitals all look good," Nathan listed.

"What kind of audio is that?" Josiah asked in puzzlement tilting his head to listen to the sound tract being played for Tanner as he flipped a switch while he looked over the read outs and cameras assuring the safety of the human while he was . . . in utero.

"Sixty years ago, as part of her thesis, Nettie Wells postulated that the reason so many babies died in the artificial wombs was a lack of nurturing, they needed more than food, shelter and warmth. That some necessary element was missing. She went through all the research done while they developed the artificial wombs and came up with a list of things that seemed to correlate to the fetus's failure to survive. She then added those things to a group of fetuses that had been written off and were going to be terminated. The fetuses responded to the 'treatment' resulting in a 95% survival rate. That audio was a big part of her research findings. It's a recording of a typical day inside a natural womb. The mother's heartbeat. The muffled sounds of the world around her," Nathan explained. "Took another ten years before the 'experts' paid attention and started using her technique."

"Babies . . . **hear** before they're born?" Josiah asked in surprise.

"Yes, seem to start hearing at about 17 weeks after conception. We now know they recognize the mother's voice by 20 weeks. They seem to see as well, at least they react to changes in light. Touch . . . you ever notice how a pregnant woman will rub her belly? Raine showed me clips of fetuses scooting around to press against a hand or try to . . . pet back I guess you could say. It's fascinating. Raine's talking about specializing in prenatal medicine now, Nathan chuckled. "I got lots of lectures on fetal development."

"Maybe you'll end up with that family you want after all, brother," Josiah chuckled and patted Jackson's shoulder.

"Raine's considering it," Nathan grinned widely.

"Do you think Vin will be alright? I mean being zoned that long could there be . . . side effects?" Josiah asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted shakily. "Neither does Nettie. Vin's . . . well he's not a Centurion Hunter, his reactions can be real . . . different.

"Guess we're about to find out. Chris is awake," Josiah indicated Larabee's readout.

7777777

"What in hell have you done to Vin?" the decidedly grumpy Chris Larabee scowled at the monitoring equipment. He studied the image of Tanner lying on the bottom of the tub provided by the infrared camera.

"Artificial womb," Nathan answered calmly. _Vin better be ready to be . . . birthed 'cause Chris isn't in the mood to wait. _

"Why?" Chris demanded.

"He went into crisis when you were drugged," Josiah answered.

"How long?" Larabee hissed in dismay. _**I can't lose him! **__I've __only just found him._

"In the tub or zoned?" Nathan asked carefully.

"He's **not **zoned?" Chris asked in confusion.

"No, he was zoned for about two hours. Mostly he's been sleeping for the last 8 hours or so," Nathan soothed.

_He needs me not some unnatural . . . __**ME! **__I'm the Guide he's __**MINE! **_"Can we get him out of there?" Chris growled softly, the need to bond with his sentinel obviously eating at him.

"Let me do a quick blood check and make sure the drugs are out of your system so that you can bond," Nathan ordered holding up his scanner. _Better get Vin out of there in a hurry before Chris loses it._

7777777

"Keep the lights dim. Chris, take things slow. If Vin seems to be in any distress let him stay in the tub," Nathan ordered. "We can always put a breather on you and let you join him."

Larabee nodded before stalking into the bathroom. He carefully brought the lighting up until he could make out the fixtures in the dimness. _Need to move slow . . . he's protected . . . safe. What if he doesn't want me? _Quietly Chris sat down on the edge of the tub. "Hey Tanner, you ready to come out of there?"

"Keeping talking to him, brother, he's paying attention," Josiah's soft rumble came over the ear bud.

"I'd think even you'd be tired of being in water this long," Chris coaxed, instinctively he reached out to touch his bonded only to encounter the warm skin like covering sealing the tub.

"He rolled over," Josiah reported.

//Guide?//

"Baby's kicking." Chris chuckled and rubbed the spot, another thump from within greeted the touch. _He wants __**HIS**__ guide . . . so . . . hungry. _//Come on out of there I **need **you. I want you, none other, only my **TANNER** will do, now and always, Pard.//

Soft wordless murmurs and gentle rubbing on the covering encouraged Tanner to move. The covering humped up as Vin pressed against Larabee's hand. For the next 15 minutes a strange game of tag seemed to be underway as Vin would press back at each of Chris's touches to the covering.

Chris wiped away a stray tear as the actions brought back memories of a pregnant Sarah and a very active Adam.

Vin surged upward pressing determinedly against his 'womb' trying to reach the distressed guide.

"Stop pushing, I can't get the fastenings undone with you stretching the fabric this way," Chris growled, struggling with the bindings now that Tanner seemed ready to get out.

"Try and get him to calm down while I open this thing," Nathan ordered as he joined Chris in the bathroom.

Vin continued to try and reach Chris despite Larabee's coaxing, fighting the sealed cover, making it impossible for Nathan to loosen the bindings.

"Nathan, something's wrong with the umbilical, Vin's not getting oxygen." Josiah hurried into the bathroom.

"Forget it," Nathan growled and pulled a knife. "Must have pulled something loose," the medic gritted as he began carefully slicing through the cover. Reaching in he snagged a foot and drug the struggling human toward the opening. A twist and surge of violent movement and Tanner's head pushed its way through the opening.

"There you go, good boy, slow deep breaths now," Nathan crooned, removing the breather. "Chris, hold his head while I . . . **deliver** him," Jackson chuckled as he carefully widened the slice further to allow the human's body passage.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Nathan laughed softly as the human slid through the slit in the covering.

Vin curled up, wrapped snuggly in a heated blanket cradled in Larabee's arms. Desperately Tanner clutched the other man's shirt and snuffled his neck. A purr greeted each soothing stroke of Larabee's hand.

"Let me get rid of this umbilical," Jackson said. His worried eyes lingered on Tanner. _Is he alright?_

"Cain't a fella git a bite ta eat? Stomach thinks mah throat's been cut," Vin grumbled faintly.

Relieved grins greeted the announcement.

7777777

"They must have eaten their own weight," Josiah mused to the others as he reloaded the serving cart with empty dishes while Vin escorted Chris into a bedroom obviously intent on bonding now that physical needs had been met.

"I must admit it was an excellent meal." Ezra settled deeper into his chair.

"Sure was," JD agreed.

Buck ruefully patted his belly. "You guys think I'm getting fat?" he demanded, tugging on his waist band.

"Yes," Cassey answered seriously as she curled up on the couch next to JD.

Laughter greeted the horror-filled look on Wilmington's face.

"It's alright, we'll still love you when you're fat and . . . bald," Cassey soothed.

Buck's shaking hands stroked his thick hair worriedly.

"Perhaps some research on hair retention is in order, Capt. Wilmington," Ezra suggested sweetly.

"You three quit scaring Buck," Sanchez ordered with a grin. "He's hard enough to live with as it is."

"They're asleep already, curled up together like puppies," Nathan reentered the room after checking on the alpha pair.

"Does Vin seem alright to you?" Nathan asked Ezra.

"He's unsettled. They need to bond undisturbed until any damage is repaired. Only then will they interact with the pack. Be prepared to be pampered within an inch of your life once Vin is balanced," Ezra warned.

7777777

Six hours later

Ezra squawked as a pair of hands latched onto him lifting him out of his seat. "Mistah Tannah, unhand me at once. Ah can walk on mah own thank you very much. So help me AH will . . . shave your head if you tear mah shirt. **Mistah Tannah **. . ." Ezra's words were cut off as the bedroom door was closed firmly behind the pair.

"Looks like Chris and Vin are back on track," JD noted calmly, never looking up from his viewer.

The Centurions exchanged disbelieving looks at the youngest guide's . . . lack of response.

"JD, what was that?" Buck asked, waving a hand toward Ezra's abandoned reader and chair.

"Vin and Chris are checking on the unbonded's balance. Once they're sure Ezra is alright . . . you might want to drag in some mattresses." JD said distractedly.

"Nesting?" Josiah asked faintly.

"Of course," JD snorted. "Buck, Vin won't try to claim me but he's gonna be sniffing, so stay cool about it." The human warned.

7777777

and Six hours after that.

"At least he didn't break skin. Hope this doesn't show by the time I see Raine," Nathan's fingers traced the raised bite mark on his neck. "Might have trouble explaining it."

"You might at that. Is this normal . . . Hunter behavior or is it a Sentinel thing?" Josiah chuckled, examining his own bite.

"Hunters have been known to mark a pack member," Nathan said thoughtfully.

"I'd suggest getting Nettie Wells to explain it to Raine **before **we reach Quantico," Josiah suggested.

"I need to send Nettie the most recent read outs on Vin and Chris anyway." Nathan looked relieved.

"How come he didn't chomp on JD?" Nathan grumbled as he punched in Nettie's code.

"It would be rude. You don't mark another sentinel's territory unless you're looking for a fight," Cassey sniffed.

"But he marked Buck," Josiah protested.

"Vin's alpha, he was reminding Buck of who's in charge," Cassey said. "Didn't they teach you guys **anything**?"

"Buck is a Captain in the Centurion Special Forces, he's . . .," Nathan said sharply.

"It has nothing to do with military rank, this is **pack**. Buck is second to Vin or he challenges for the alpha position. He'd have to kill or drive Vin off to get it," Ezra said calmly.

Josiah raised an eyebrow and nodded faintly as things fell into place for him.

Nathan looked troubled as his call to Nettie went through. _I need to ask Nettie about this. _"Hi Doc, I've got the newest readings and I have some questions while I'm talking to you . . .," Nathan's voice trailed off as he walked into a bedroom for privacy.

"Vin called Buck, Diaodean. What is a Diaodean?" Josiah asked quietly.

"Diaodean? I don't know that word," Cassey answered.

"Ezra said Shield," Josiah offered.

"Shield? Buck's shield . . . ," Cassey's voice trailed off as she considered the information. The girl's eyes widened and her eyes locked onto JD. Dunne shook his head slightly and tugged on his ear nodding toward the now silent monitoring equipment.

"There's a lot I don't know about the Guardians." Cassey shrugged.

7777777

Forty hours after first setting foot aboard the star liner the pack began to notice more than their empty bellies and the bond with their team mates.

"We need to get back on an exercise regime if we're going through basic again," Nathan warned.

"Kids are getting restless," Buck added.

"And Buck's getting fat," Josiah teased.

"Need some exercise 'fore I go nuts," Vin grumbled.

"Let me check out what's available," Chris agreed. "We **always **go out as a group. The humans are never to be left on their own, safer for them that way. Hard to accuse them of anything if they're always supervised."

"We'll be jumping in 73 minutes, what kind of jump drugs do you four need?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Chris snorted.

"What?" Nathan barked.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G," Josiah spelled it out.

"Seems like humans don't use jump drugs," Buck explained.

"No drugs? NONE?" Nathan stared in disbelief.

"We require no medication, Sgt. Jackson," Ezra assured the medic.

"Vin too?" Nathan demanded.

"Especially me. Drugs'll mess me up a lot worse than a simple jump," Vin explained.

"Doesn't it mess up your senses?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Nah it's a hell of a ride," Vin laughed.

"Buck's not getting anything," JD growled protectively.

"Why not?" Nathan scowled.

"He's on line now. We haven't had time to test what his drug reactions are," Dunne reminded. "I can take him through jump, but if he has a drug reaction he could die while you're still under."

Nathan started to argue than reconsidered. _JD's right. I should have tested Buck's reactions and now it's too late. Hunter Center never should have issued him a travel visa. _

"**Can **Buck jump with no drugs?" Chris demanded.

"Sure, you forgettin' Centurions are still just humans?" Vin asked impishly.

"So, if you can do it, Buck ought to be able to," Chris said in relief.

"If JD and Ez can do it, then Buck ought to be able. Human Sentinels are never medicated for jump," Tanner responded.

_Vin didn't include himself. _Josiah considered thoughtfully. _Wonder if the library net has anything about . . . what was the word . . . __**Sidhe**__, at least that's what Vin called himself. _

"I've always hated taking the jump drugs. I'm trying a jump without them," Chris growled.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Buck asked.

"Don' try ta hold yer shields, drop 'em when the jump alarm sounds, you and Chris both," Vin answered calmly.

"It's kind of like swimming, don't fight it, just ride the current," JD instructed.

7777777

"They're only drugged, Pard. They'll be fine," Chris soothed as he exchanged and amused look with Buck. Once more mattresses had been drug into the main room to create a nest.

Vin snuffled and hovered worriedly over Sanchez and Jackson.

"Settle down, Junior," Buck coaxed.

"Once Sgt. Jackson ascertains for himself that Centurions can safely traverse a spatial jump unmedicated I'm certain that this will be a thing of the past," Ezra assured the agitated Sentinel.

"Figured 'Siah would have been ready to try," Vin sighed and snuffled the big sergeant once more. Gently Tanner shifted Sanchez into a more comfortable position.

"He was simply supporting Sgt. Jackson's decision," Ezra said.

"Josiah figured that you needed to concentrate on Chris this first jump," JD explained.

Chris and Buck moved over to help Tanner shift Nathan closer to Josiah.

"Why are we moving Nate?" Buck asked gently.

"They's helpless. They need pertectin'," Vin growled. Wordlessly he began to rearrange the nest placing the 'helpless' pair in the center.

Cassey calmly sat down beside Josiah followed by JD and the nervous Wilmington.

Ezra settled gracefully next to Nathan. "I would suggest you lay down for this first jump, gentlemen."

Chris lay down beside Ezra and Buck settled between JD and Cassey. Tanner circled the room once more making certain that the doors were locked and the pack secure. Vin settled down cross-legged in the nest urging Larabee to rest his head on his lap.

"Jump in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . Drop yer shields," Tanner ordered calmly. The third and last jump alarm sounded.

//Fly wit' me Chris.// Vin coaxed as the world came apart.

7777777

"Woo Wee!" Buck enthused as he sat up. "That was . . . **wow**."

"Yeah," Chris answered shakily.

"Raise your shields," Ezra reminded calmly.

//Never alone.// Vin assured his bonded as he gently wiped the tears off Chris' face with his thumbs. //They are not dead who live in the hearts they leave behind.//

//It was so very . . . beautiful.// Chris 'said'.

//You alright?// Vin asked.

//Better than I have been for a very long time.// Chris admitted.

Taking Chris' hand Tanner gently placed the two pebbles on his palm and closed Larabee's fist. "The old ones say that life is not separate from death. It only looks that way." Vin said earnestly.

_Maybe the kids are right and there is something . . . after death. That jump was enough to make a man reconsider. _"I'll think about it," Chris replied.

* * *

Diaodean- Welsh for shield

"They are not dead who live in the hearts they leave behind." Tuscarora proverb

"Life is not separate from death. It only looks that way." Blackfoot proverb


	40. Chapter 40

Aboard the Star Seeker

Team Suite

Nathan sat up with a groan holding his head in his hands.

"You alright over there? You were out for a while," Chris asked softly in consideration of what was obviously a killer headache.

"Been space hopping for a week, just too many damn jumps is all," Jackson grumbled. "How are you?" Nathan demanded. The medic's worried eyes studied Larabee.

"Good Nathan, I'm good," Chris assured the man.

"Buck?" Nathan asked.

"It was a hell of a ride, Nate. Looking forward to the next jump," Buck answered cheerfully, waving a huge sandwich.

Nathan gulped slapped a hand over his mouth lurched to his feet he rushed for the bathroom. Vin sat down his own plate and followed after the distressed man.

Nathan gasped for a breath as the heaving finally let up. A gentle hand supported his head while a dampened wash cloth moved across his sweaty face and neck. Nathan leaned into the caring hands for just a moment before pulling back. _Momma must have been the last one that held my head while I was sick.. _

"Done?" Vin asked.

"I think so," Nathan groaned.

"Here, rinse and spit." Vin held out a glass.

"Thanks," Nathan sighed.

"Don't take that shit no more," Vin ordered.

"I hear you," Nathan muttered. _They were eating sausage after a jump. Nobody can eat just after a jump__, __**nobody.**_ _Need to scan them to see how they handled . . . better then I did that's for sure. _"Everybody alright?"

"'Siah, ain' feelin' too chipper but the rest of us is fine," Vin answered.

7777777

0300 ship's time

Gymnasium

The pack escorted by eight of the ships entertainment coordinators, very large entertainment coordinators, entered the sparsely populated exercise facility. A few guests and a smattering of ships crew were spread throughout the room.

"Most of this stuff's too big for us." JD calmly studied the various exercise equipment ignoring the stares sent the team's way.

"Need ta run anyway, getting plumb soft," Vin grumbled.

"As good a place to start as any," Josiah agreed.

_This ought to give us an idea of how much trouble we're going to have getting the boys through basic. Why do I think that will be an eye opening experience? _Josiah chuckled to himself.

"Weight benches are out of the question, the diameter of the bars and extension required to reach the appropriate hand positions are a safety issue," Ezra said thoughtfully.

"Josiah, you and Buck head over to the exercise benches. Nate and I will ride herd until you're done," Chris ordered.

Vin moved into an open area and began moving through the familiar motions of a simple kata. The sentinel was soon joined by JD, Ezra, and Cassey. The four humans moved gracefully in unison as muscles and joints loosened while they warmed up.

"A lot prettier than calisthenics," Chris chuckled as he started into his familiar warm up routine.

"Healthier too," Nathan replied.

"What?" Chris scowled.

"Low impact, easier on the joints and muscles. They don't jerk or strain, each motion is natural and smooth," Nathan explained. "You should get Vin to teach you. Might keep you from re-injuring that knee."

"Think so?" Chris asked seriously.

"Josiah is sold on it. Couldn't hurt," Nathan answered.

"They grow on you don't they?" Chris said ruefully.

"That they do. Was that jump really as easy on you as you said?" Nathan asked seriously.

"Once I stopped trying to control it. Had a bit of a headache after is all, and none of the fuzziness and nausea I usually get. Nate, I've been thinking about it and can't figure out why we drug for jump?" Chris mused.

"No idea, Chris, but the kids seem to be right. Drugs aren't necessary," Nathan admitted. "They've got me questioning a lot of things lately."

"Don't let it get you in trouble," Chris warned.

"Me?" Nathan snorted.

"I was already on the council's bad side, and that was before Vin. Don't let me pull you down," Chris ordered.

"Hey Vin, how 'bout teaching Nathan and me some of those moves," Chris called, ending the conversation.

7777777

"So there really are humans aboard," one of the guests muttered in a disgusted tone.

"**Humans! **What are they doing here?" another man growled.

"Humans? You're kidding." A man sat up on the exercise bench and stared at the humans in disbelief.

"They shouldn't let them run loose. What are they thinking letting them around kids like that?" the first Centurion demanded.

"Leave 'em alone, they belong to the Rangers," a blonde man warned.

"The Rangers?"

"Those are Ranger sweats," the blonde man pointed out.

"What do the Rangers want with them, they're just little kids?"

"Rumor has it that a Ranger Colonel bonded a Human Nose," the blonde responded.

"Bonded a **HUMAN? **That's . . . just sick."

"Humans have Noses? I didn't think they were developed enough for that."

"You got a name for that Ranger?"

"Larabee, Chris Larabee," the blonde revealed.

"Laser-eye Larabee?"

"I've heard him called that," the blonde agreed.

"Poor thing, I can't help but feel sorry for her," one of the Centurion's muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Humans killed Larabee's wife and son. He never made a secret of how he felt about them," the speaker sighed.

7777777

Buck snarled softly and glared toward the speakers.

"Stay calm brother," Josiah soothed softly as the pair worked with the weights. The gossipers were well out of 'normal' hearing range.

"They're gossiping about Chris and the kids," Buck growled.

7777777

"Those two kids came with her?" one of the gossiper's frowned uncomfortably.

"No, the way I understand it is all four of the kids are human, at least that's what I heard."

"Must breed like hoppers. Look at that, I doubt the oldest is ten," a Centurion snorted.

"Larabee must be . . . bonding with their mother since **she** isn't here," a man leered.

Snickers greeted the comment and a few nasty suggestions were made about human morals.

7777777

"Buck, ignore them," Josiah ordered. Worried eyes lingered on the bowing weight bar clenched in Wilmington's hands.

7777777

"Didn't any of you catch the news clips of the Sydni earthquake? Larabee was all over them. He bonded with a MALE." a newcomer gossiped.

An excited buzz of speculation and innuendo broke out among the group at the new revelation.

7777777

"Buck, no!" Josiah pushed Wilmington's shoulders to the bench as the Captain started to rise. "They aren't worth it."

"Let's rejoin the team," Buck growled.

7777777

"You're kidding, what was Hunter Center thinking? Hell, what was Council thinking? It had to be approved."

Spotting Wilmington and Sanchez as they rejoined their pack, the men fell silent as the pair passed by.

"Tell Larabee if those humans get loose I'll kill them all. Should just go ahead and do it now. I've served in Novas Tehas, I know what they're capable of," One of them men growled behind Buck and Josiah's back.

"Like staying alive?" Buck snarled but didn't turn back.

7777777

"We got trouble. Got a couple of hot heads over yonder," Tanner warned.

"Josiah will keep Buck calmed down," Chris assured his bonded, watching the confrontation.

"Buck? Josiah's the one gonna tear heads off," Vin growled.

7777777

"They're easy to kill," the man sniffed.

"Must not be that easy to kill since a bunch of **children** sure are whooping your asses in Novas Tehas aren't they?" Josiah turned and grinned widely, straightening to his intimidating best.

7777777

"Aw Hell!" Tanner groaned as one of the strangers attacked Josiah.

7777777

Josiah blocked the blow with an arm and swung back, laying his tormenter out flat. The man's friends attacked Josiah from behind, and from there the fight escalated much to the watchers dismay.

7777777

//Let security take care of it?// Tanner asked silently.

//Yes// Chris 'ordered.

Larabee and Nathan grabbed JD before he could join his Sentinel.

"Sit on him," Chris snarled, tossing JD to the floor in front of Ezra. Standish shrugged and sat down on the winded Dunne and waved for Cassey to join him.

"Blake, Smythe, Dancer and O' Mally, stay with the humans," one of their . . . hosts ordered. Any pretense of being entertainment coordinators went by the wayside as the Security team went into action.

"Reckon you'd take exception iffen I was to head over yonder?" Vin asked, looking up at the guard towering over him.

"You 'reckon' right," the huge man chuckled. _Damn, human or not this kid is likable. _

"That musta hurt." Vin winced.

"You're right, an arm doesn't usually bend that direction," the guard agreed.

"Shouldn't have tried to choke Poppa Bear down," Vin growled.

"Sanchez?" the guard asked, darting looks toward the fight but keeping a close eye on the human.

"Well he's big as a bear ain't he?" Vin snorted.

"What's a bear?" the guard asked distractedly.

"A ursus would be the most similar creature to the bear of Mr. Tanner's comment," Ezra explained.

//Do be careful of such slips, Sentinel. No need to get the powers-that-be curious as to your life history.// Ezra chided Tanner.

//Yer right Ez. Don' need 'em askin' where I mighta **seen **a real grizzly.// Vin 'said' sheepishly.

7777777

Buck and Josiah exchanged looks and sighed deeply as the team was marched back to their suite.

"I'm sorry," Buck began only for Chris to cut him off.

"Not now Captain," Larabee growled.

"It's not the Captain's fault, I was the one that escalated the situation," Josiah spoke up.

"Later!" Chris snarled.

Vin exchanged a glance with his fellow humans. //Best work some of that temper out 'fore we get back to quarters.// Tanner 'said' to Standish.

//Still a considerable distance to our rooms and we are warmed up.// Ezra agreed.

"Never got that run yah promised me, Lar-a-bee," Vin reminded.

"Not now Tanner," Chris stomped along. _At least none of the humans got involved but I'm still going to be facing an inquiry on the fight._

"Iffen ya'd quit actin' like a baby havin' him a temper tantrum we could run back ta quarters," Vin reminded cheerfully.

"Temper tantrum . . . you . . . ," Chris stopped in his tracks and glared at his Sentinel.

Vin grinned tauntingly at his guide. Deliberately he thrust out his bottom lip poutingly, and then gave a sloppy raspberry in Larabee's direction.

A stunned silence fell over the group.

_Suicidal. _Nathan considered seriously.

Chris lunged for his bonded only to grasp empty air as Vin took off in a smooth run down the corridor.

With a roar Larabee charged after the chortling Tanner.

"Don't just stand there, catch them," the security team leader ordered the two men assigned to Tanner and Larabee.

"Mr. Tanner seems to be in a rather playful mood," Ezra noted as the sentinel ran back towards them having successfully eluded all three of his pursuers.

"He shouldn't have rubbed Chris' nose in it by running backwards that way." Jackson tried to look serious but his eyes danced with mirth.

"Kid's quick on his feet, that's for sure," one of the security officers noted as Tanner once more bounced out of reach.

For the next 15 minutes Vin played a game of keep away with Larabee and the two security officers. Never allowing himself to be out of the sight of the men at any time and staying in the corridors leading back to team quarters. Upon entering a populated corridor Vin immediately stopped playing and rejoined Chris without protest.

"Looks like you two are spending more time in the gym," the officer in charge of the security team noted as his winded men took up their positions once more.

"Next time . . . you try . . . and catch him, . . . Lieutenant," one of the men panted.

"Little shit . . . isn't even breathing . . . heavy," the other man groaned.

"Will we be allowed to return to the gym or will we be confined to quarters?" Ezra asked.

"Everything I saw indicated Sanchez and Wilmington were only protecting themselves. I'll talk to the Captain for your team, Col. Larabee," the Lieutenant offered.

"Thank you," Chris responded.

"I would suggest some type of team endeavor such as basketball thereby limiting the more . . . **primitive** members of our group's contact with outsiders," Ezra sniffed.

Buck huffed and Josiah flushed as everyone turned to stare at them.

"What's basketball?" Nathan asked curiously.

Ezra began to explain the game. "To play one uses a basketball. A basketball is a rubber bladder incased within a leather or synthetic covering. A size 7 basketball, which is used by males over the age of 15, is 29.5 inches of circumference, 22 ounces in weight inflated to between 7 1/2 and 8 1/2 pounds to the square inch," Standish description was interrupted by one of the security/entertainment officers.

"Baby toys, Centurions don't have **balls**, Human," the man derided.

Ezra raised an eyebrow and stared expressionlessly at the Centurion. "You don't say." The Human's words ended with an unusual . . . snirk?

The humans carefully avoided looking at each other trying to keep innocent looks on their faces. Vin rubbed his top lip hard trying to suppress the laughter, catching Ezra's eyes he . . . snirked himself. JD and Cassey leaned against each other and began to chortle.

"What's wrong with them?" the Centurion demanded.

"Hell if I know," Chris answered distractedly. His lips twitched as he tried to suppress his grin. The Human's laughter seemed to be very contagious.

"You want to let us in on the joke," Buck chuckled.

"Context . . . cultural differences . . . It wouldn't translate well, Capt. Wilmington." Ezra's dimples flashed for a moment. "Back to the original subject." Once more Ezra was explaining the confusing game.

Chris frowned at the rest of the humans. Emotionless looks were on their faces but hitches in breathing seemed to indicate suppressed laughter. A hand would occasionally be raised to hide a smirk when mirth filled glances met.

//Vin?// Larabee demanded.

//Centurions got no balls. Explains a hell of a lot.// Vin 'sniggered'.

7777777

Gales of laughter filled the air as the suite door closed shutting out the security squad. Humans weakly collapsed onto any available surface. The bewildered Centurion half of the pack simply stood and watched. The laughter would trail off only to break out again at a look or choked out 'balls'. Cassey jumped up and rushed for the bathroom as the laughter triggered a sudden pressing need.

"What in hell is so funny?" Larabee demanded.

"It doesn't . . . better if you don't know," Ezra hiccupped.

//Vin?//

//What Ez said.//

Josiah stalked over and accessed the 'net'.

"**Try** and explain it, Standish," Chris growled, getting no help from his Sentinel.

"Balls . . . is also a slang term among Humans for gonads," Ezra elucidated clearly.

"What?" Buck frowned.

"Testicles." Josiah grinned ruefully looking up from the screen. "It seems the guard informed the kids that Centurion males . . . are neutered."

Affronted looks were directed the 'kids' way by **all** of the Centurions present. Grudgingly lips began to twitch and sheepish looks were exchanged.

"That was very rude of us. I would like to apologize for my companions and myself," Ezra said while swatting his chortling compatriots. Gradually sobriety was restored.

"We really are sorry ta take on that way," Vin grinned up at Larabee.

"Buck, Josiah, consider yourselves officially reprimanded for fighting," Larabee growled.

"Understood," Buck sighed.

"Yes Sir," Josiah straightened.

"As for you," Larabee reached down and grabbed hold of his bonded. "We have a little thing about a temper tantrum and running off to discuss."

Vin's eyes widened as he ended up belly down over Chris' knee. "Yah wouldn't! Larabee I ain' no little kid," Tanner protested.

"Did you, or did you not raspberry me out in the corridor and then run off?" Chris asked sweetly.

"Yeah I did but . . . ," Vin yelped as a hand made firm contact with his behind.

"I'm a big believer in the punishment fitting the crime," Chris laughed and swatted Tanner once more before dumping him on the floor.

Vin scowled and rubbed his 'ass'aulted dignity. "Yah got ta sleep sometime, Larabee."

"OOOHHHH I'm scared," Chris smirked. "Seriously though, Vin, be careful. If the wrong people see something like that…."

"Bad news," Vin sighed. "I hear yah."


	41. Chapter 41

The watchers began to shift around and stretch after sitting so long.

"My butt's asleep," Buck grumbled as he took a couple of pained steps.

"A fascinating story. Thank you for introducing me to it," Josiah sighed as the credits filled the huge view screen.

"You are more than welcome. I would suggest you do actually 'read' The Lord of the Rings as well. They did an excellent job with the video but so much background and explanation of the characters motivations were not addressed due to time constraints," Ezra suggested.

"Old Earth sure was beautiful," Nathan sighed.

"I still can't get over how blue the sky was and all the different shades of green," Buck agreed.

"It's late, time for bed," Chris yawned widely. Reaching down he tugged on Vin's shoulder easing him to his feet.

"What other kinds of vids did they make?" Buck asked wistfully.

"About anything you can think of," JD said.

**"Anything?"** Buck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Things that would even shock Capt. Wilmington." The Centurions stared in disbelief. "Believe me gentlemen." Ezra shuddered in distaste.

"I'm sure there are plenty of vids that are **safe** to watch around the kids," Chris growled in warning and glared at Buck.

"Something with more swords and bowmen," Buck suggested. "A nak . . . pretty woman or two wouldn't hurt." Wilmington quickly changed his comment glancing toward Cassey.

"Robin Hood is always good," JD said and winked.

"The Mel Brooks version, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra asked mischievously.

"Certainly, Mr. Standish," JD agreed.

"Don't stay up too to late," Chris ordered sharply as Josiah began searching the net for the movie.

"It isn't as if we have anywhere ta be Chris," Vin reminded. //Yer not gonna want ta miss the look on Buck's face when Maid Marion makes her appearance.//

//Good?// Chris paused.

//First time yah see her she's in a bathtub full of bubbles.// "It's real **different** from Lord of tha Rings. Need us a few bowls of hot buttered popcorn," Tanner said.

"Vin's right. What's a movie without popcorn," JD enthused.

"What's popcorn?" Josiah asked curiously.

The humans stared. Ezra opened his mouth and closed it without uttering a sound.

"It's a specialized variety of dried corn that turns inside out when heated with a mild explosion. Hence the 'pop'," Ezra finally spoke.

"Iffen ya'll don' eat popcorn then how come there's a button for it on the flash cooker?" Vin demanded.

"What button?" the Centurions demanded.

"That'n right there that says 'popcorn'," Vin pushed Chris into the kitchen area and indicated the button in question.

"I never noticed . . .," Chris' voice trailed off as he peered at the button closely. _It does say popcorn, whatever that is. So why have a button to cook something we don't have? _Chris straightened abruptly and stalked over to the call board. Tapping the code for food services then waiting.

"Do you wish to make a meal order or may I offer a selection of today's specials," a 'soothing' computer generated voice spoke.

"We'd like some popcorn," Chris ordered.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't seem to be familiar with that selection," the 'voice' responded.

"Then why is it on the menu?" Chris asked.

"I assure you, Sir, popcorn is not on the menu," the computer answered.

"Yes it is. I'd like to speak with your supervisor please," Chris leaned back against the wall and waited for the computer to put a 'carbon based' unit on.

JD and Ezra began to smile as they picked up on Larabee's mischievous mood.

"Chris?" Buck asked.

"Just a minute Buck, I'm on the speaker," Chris smirked.

"May I be of assistance, Sir," a man asked, his voice indicating his distraction.

"I'd like enough popcorn for eight people delivered to my suite," Chris said.

"Sir, The Star Seeker prides itself on the varied menu selection we offer our guests and meeting any expectation. We have cuisine from all over the Confederation and I assure you there is no such thing as popcorn," the man answered confidently.

"I assure you there is a food called popcorn and I want some since it's on the menu," Chris said determinedly.

"Sir, I have checked the data banks. There is no food called popcorn and it certainly isn't on the menu," the man assured.

"Then why is there a button to cook it on the flash cooker?" Chris asked.

"You must have misread it Sir. Have you perhaps been using the wetbar in your suite?" The unknown man sniffed.

Chris grinned sharkishly before answering. "It says P-O-P-C-O-R-N and no I haven't been drinking. Drinks might be a good idea though just a moment."

"What kind of drinks go with popcorn?" Chris asked.

"Fizzies," Vin answered. "Don' ferget to git it buttered. Popcorn's always best buttered and salted."

"That's right," JD and Cassey agreed.

"Except for breakfast, then milk and a sweetner are better," Ezra responded.

"We'll want eight fizzies to go with that popcorn and we want the popcorn buttered and salted. When can we expect delivery?" Chris told the service representative.

"Just a moment, Sir." Abruptly the speaker began to give the annoying little chirp, indicating Larabee had been put on hold.

Buck began to chortle as he watched Chris behave in a manner he hadn't seen since Sarah had died. _The old dog isn't dead after all. It's sure good to see him needling know-it-alls. _

"One of you get over here and take a picture of the flash cooker's controls for me. I'll send it in next," Chris ordered cheerfully, before demanding, "Vin, what in hell is a fizzy?"

"It's a carbonated drink comes in different fruit flavors. They's real sweet. I want grape," Vin answered.

"Col. Larabee, this is master chef Omar O'Brien. I understand there is a problem with the food?" An arrogant voice came on line

"I asked for popcorn and I'm getting a run around," Chris explained.

"Popcorn? There's no such thing. We certainly don't have it on the menu," O'Brien sniffed.

"Then why is there a button for it on the flash cooker?" Chris grinned at Buck.

"You must be mistaken there's no such . . .," O'Brien's voice trailed off as Larabee uploaded the photo of the flash cooker's control panel. "How'd that get there?" O'Brien muttered faintly. "Col. I apologize for my staff, it seems as if there may be may be a food called popcorn. I hate to admit to any failure to provide a requested food to a guest but I'm unable to meet this order."

"How 'bout Nachos then?" Vin asked.

"Alright, eight orders of Nachos," Chris said cheerfully.

O'Brien sighed deeply, when he spoke it was in a much more humble tone. "Colonel . . . what's a Nacho?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he described one of the 'kid' foods he had become familiar with. "Hot peppers on the side too and a selection of fizzies, make sure at least one of them is grape."

Chuckles filled the air as the team listened in.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Chris asked after a lengthy pause.

"Colonel Larabee . . . I . . . What's a fizzy?" O'Brien asked faintly.

7777777

"Here it is," Ezra announced after finally locating the desired film.

"They didn't do a bad job on the Nachos," Buck admitted waving a chip with a bite out of it.

Chris growled. //This better be good.//

//Promise once it starts if yah ain't interested we'll go on ta bed.// Tanner answered.

Ezra quickly gave a synopsis of the story of Robin Hood before starting the movie. The Centurions exchanged disbelieving looks as the peasants protested Mel Brooks using their village for the opening credits.

"What is this thing?" Buck demanded.

"Robin Hood, Men in Tights. It's a spoof of all the old hero movies," Ezra smirked. "Now be quiet we haven't even got to the good parts yet."

The humans had to stop the movie several times to let the Centurions comment as the movie progressed.

"Turn off the translator, the kids are doing a whole lot more . . . interesting job of it," Josiah chuckled after JD and Ezra translated a section of the movie. "The words might get translated but not the . . . meaning of them."

"Damn." Buck's eyes widened and he leaned forward with a wide grin when Maid Marion first appeared. She was sitting in a tub full of bubbles. "What the . . . metal underwear?"

//You want ta go ta bed now?// Vin asked Larabee.

//No, I guess not. I want to see how this insanity ends.// Chris growled.

Nathan choked on a grape when Little John announced he wanted two of those circumcision things if the women liked them so much.

"No, that ain't how it's done," Vin corrected as he pounded Nathan's back after the Rabbi had demonstrated his little machine.

"That's just so . . . **wrong**," Nathan wheezed.

7777777

The Centurions stared at the credits as the movie ended.

"I'm not sure what I just watched," Josiah finally broke the silence.

"Whatever it was, it was just . . . **weird**," Chris spluttered.

"Wonder if they ever got her out of that steel underwear," Buck sighed.

7777777

The team gathered over a late breakfast the next morning.

"What's basic training going to consist of?" JD asked.

"Dirt, sweat, and rude behavior," Ezra growled petulantly.

"Physical conditioning, training in handling weapons, some tactical instruction, that kind of thing," Buck answered.

"They gonna take in account our size difference?" Vin demanded.

"I'll make sure they do," Larabee assured his bonded.

"We can get a medical exemption if necessary. Nettie Wells already told me that," Nathan spoke up.

"Best if we do as much as possible so's we don' git folks noses out of joint," Vin warned.

"We'll simply have to put a . . . human twist on some of the challenges," Ezra agreed.

"I'll hunt up some clips of basic training so you boys will at least have an idea of what you're getting into," Josiah promised.

Cassey kept her head down and played with her food trying to avoid attention.

"I haven't forgotten you Cassey," Chris said gently. "I'm working on it. Vin would skin me if you're not happy."

"Promise?" Cassey asked faintly.

"That I'm working on it or that Vin will skin me?" Chris asked.

"Both," Cassey giggled.

"I promise," Larabee said seriously.

The soft chime of an incoming message broke up the serious turn to the conversation.

"Grab that JD, you're the closest," Buck ordered.

JD bounced over to the communication board. "Hey, they're going to let us back in the gym tonight after 0100."

Another chime was heard and the 'ship's' voice reminded them that jump was due in 47 minutes.

"Nate?" Vin asked quietly.

"If this kills me I'll never forgive you," Nathan huffed.

"Does this mean that you will be refraining from those potentially heart stopping drugs for this particular jump?" Ezra questioned.

"Yeah, it didn't kill any of you last time and you were about as weak as you can get," Nathan said uncomfortably.

"I'll be joining you in a drug free jump," Josiah added.

"Best build us a nest." Vin's whole demeanor revealed how pleased he was by the change.

7777777

"Lay down on yer belly, Nate," Tanner urged. Once Nathan stretched out Vin started rubbing the tension out of the big man's neck and shoulders.

"Feels good," Nathan groaned. The medic didn't seem to notice the five minute jump warning.

//Vin, what are you doing?// Chris asked while the human worked his way down Nathan's long body.

//Get him relaxed enough and he's gonna just slide right into jump without so much as a twitch.// Vin 'said' contentedly.

//What about Josiah?// Chris demanded.

//Look at him Chris. He's gonna enjoy it.// Vin nodded his head toward Josiah.

//Looks like he's ready to jump without the ship doesn't it?// Chris chuckled.

"Turn over so's I kin get the other side," Vin urged.

Nathan flopped over soundlessly. Soft chuckles filled the air when Vin began massaging Jackson's feet. Contented purrs, soft groans broke from the big man's lips. "Oh baby that's wonderful," Nathan muttered.

"I ain't yer woman Nate," Vin chuckled.

"Not near pretty enough," Nathan replied, never opening his eyes. "I haven't been this relaxed in . . . not sure I ever was. You ever rub Raine's feet like this and I will shoot you," Nathan warned drowsily.

"Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2 . . . ," Vin said softly.

7777777

"That was damn sneaky of you," Nathan huffed when he sat up.

"You sick? Uncomfortable?" Tanner asked calmly.

"No," Nathan answered thoughtfully. "Feel wonderful in fact."

"Then don't complain," Josiah chuckled. "That was . . . well the . . . ," Sanchez's voice trailed off as he tried to find words for what he had experienced.

//You glow out there you know.// Chris 'told' Vin in awe.

_One of these days you will too. _Tanner thought contentedly.

"Raine likes her feet rubbed?" Buck teased.

Nathan scowled at the widely grinning ladies man. "None of your business."

"Maybe you should get Scruffy to teach you how, before Raine replaces you with the compact model," Buck chortled and hurried out of reach.

"Could show yah a couple of spots . . . Make her feel really fine," Vin muttered ducking his head.

"Spots like your ears, Scruffy?" Buck teased.

The Centurions grew amused as Tanner blushed brightly.

"Rekin so." The human squirmed at the attention being shown.

"Why bring it up if it embarrasses you?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Vin is working on the premises that if Nathan makes his lady happy, she in turn will keep him happy and thereby making things happier within the pack," Ezra explained.

"Makes a twisted kind of sense," Chris chuckled.

"Rekin Nate needs lessons or something elsewise there'd be childer," Vin said seriously.

Nathan scowled as his Centurion team mates began chortling.

"I can give you a few love lessons," Buck finally guffawed.

"Bucklin don't know shit from shinola. Don't see none of his git do yah?" Tanner snorted trying to figure out why the Centurions were finding his concerns so funny.

//Vin, they still think of you as a child.// Ezra reminded gently.

"Hell," Vin muttered.

Buck sprang to his own defense. "I'm a fantastic lover! Ask any of my lady friends."

"How many of 'em come back for seconds Buck?" Cassey demanded.

"Now you've done it," Chris groaned as Buck began a lengthy discourse on his prowess.

Vin completely ignored the defensive Wilmington and studied Nathan. "It'd make Ms. Raine feel real good."

Nathan looked intrigued then scowled. "Who's been teaching you that kind of thing? You aren't even twenty," Jackson demanded in a scandalized tone.

"Grandmother," Vin snapped.

"WHAT?"

"So's I didn't get somethin' started 'less I'se serious," Vin chuckled.

"Oh," Nathan muttered faintly.

"Makes sense to me," Josiah spoke up. Sanchez wiggled his bare toes and smiled pleadingly at Tanner. "Just the relaxing part."

Buck's rant cut off abruptly and hunkered down beside them. "Now where exactly are these 'spots'?"


	42. Chapter 42

The soft chime announced an incoming message.

"Chris, what are you going to do about this?" Josiah being the closest had retrieved the message. "It's an invitation to sit at the Captain's table for dinner this evening."

"All of us?" Larabee asked with a scowl.

"Just you," Josiah answered flatly. _Not sure how I feel about that. It's an insult to a bonded pair not inviting both of them. Not that either of them would want to eat with the 'elite'. _

"Ignore the damn thing," Larabee said coldly. "Why would a simple soldier receive an invitation anyway. Must be some kind of mix up."

"The Larabee name still packs a lot of power Big Dog. Folks remember that the Larabee's were one of the founding families," Buck reminded.

"With your brother being a potential councilman . . . I imagine someone is trying to curry favor," Josiah suggested.

"Col. Larabee, is it wise to . . . alienate potential allies?" Ezra asked seriously.

Chris stiffened then sighed deeply. "Damn I hate this kind of crap. Looks like we're invited to dinner, Pard." _Politics at its worse. _

"Josiah said you was the only one invited," Vin reminded softly.

"The Captain must not have been informed that I've recently bonded. He certainly wouldn't **deliberately **insult my bonded." Larabee's tone was icy. "Ez, send the Captain some kind of flowery RSVP for **both of us." **

"Hmmm, Col. Christopher Larabee will be . . . pleased to dine at the Captain's table this evening. Col. Larabee is aware his bond is so recent that the Captain would not be aware of the change in his status. It is assumed that the Col. Larabee's bonded, Vin Tanner, is included in the invitation," Ezra muttered to himself as he began composing the RSVP. "I would assume this is a formal dinner, Col. Larabee?" Ezra demanded suddenly.

"They always are," Chris sighed.

Then appropriate dress will be required," Ezra reminded.

All eyes turned to study Tanner.

"Where are we going to get formal wear that will fit Junior?" Buck muttered.

"This is a 'luxury' ship surely there will be some kind of boutique or something," Nathan answered.

"In Sentinel safe fabric?" JD asked skeptically.

"Didn't the General say he got mah stuff back from Hunter Center?" Vin asked softly.

"Did you have anything appropriate and will it be in any kind of condition to be used?" Ezra responded.

"Depends on what yer callin' formal I reckin," Tanner admitted.

"Ezra, check and see what kind of clothing is available in the shops. While we try and find Vin's bag," Chris ordered.

7777777

"Don' be offended Cowboy but I'm gettin' Ez ta braid mah hair." Vin looked uncertain.

"You're not going to hurt my feelings. Ez braids better than I do," Chris admitted.

Chris watched closely as Ezra dampened the thick hair and began to rapidly section and braid. "You sure I'm **ever **going to be able to do that?" _What's wrong with me? I want to rip Ezra's arms off and beat him with them. _

"You are improving all the time, Colonel," Ezra soothed, as he kept a cautious eye on the other man. "Finished."

"You didn't finish," Chris indicated a loose section.

"Bond braid is fer my guide ta do," Vin explained.

"It won't be as neat," Larabee warned.

"Don' matter," Vin answered peacefully.

Chris worked carefully trying to make his braid as neat as Ezra's. Vin's soft purr soothed Larabee's tension and by the time Chris finished he was almost purring as well.

"Vin?" Larabee questioned faintly, his confusion carried to his bonded clearly.

"That primitive guide in yah was growlin. I'se yer's and Ez was markin' me," Vin explained the bewildering feelings.

"Primitive," Chris growled in offense.

"Hell of a lot of this is instinct. Hair'll hold a scent fer a long time," Vin explained.

"So . . . Caveman Chris doesn't want anybody else to touch your hair?" Chris demanded in disgust.

"Caveman Chris don't want his Sentinel to let some other guide court him is all." Vin chuckled. "Gets worse. Yah need a haircut yer ownself."

"Caveman Vin is going to do the cutting?" Chris asked good humor restored. _Vin's right we'd have argued over it. Now I understand his reasons a bit better. _

"Yeah, figured it was easier ta let yah **feel** the why of it before we got in a fight over you using a barber," Vin admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you get Cassey to braid your hair if Ez was a challenge to Chris?" Josiah asked curiously.

"I'm not blood kin," Cassey answered quickly.

"That makes a difference? Vin and Ezra are related?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"There is no blood tie between Mr. Tanner and myself," Ezra murmured, a smirk twitched his lips as Vin flushed and fidgeted.

"So why was it alright for Ez to braid and not Cassey?" Buck asked curiously.

"Because I am not of the gentler sex," Ezra answered.

"Because you're not a woman?" Buck demanded.

"Exactly, Capt. Wilmington," Ezra agreed.

"Only pack, a close kinswoman, or a lover touches a Sidhe's hair," Ezra chuckled.

"Be right back," Vin headed out of the room.

"Vin'll be more comfortable if I don't have a stranger's scent on me," Chris said. "This . . . dinner is going to be enough of a strain as it is."

Tanner reappeared with the items he'd need.

Ezra looked thoughtfully at Vin before bowing to the bonded pair. "I was played, was I not?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah Ez, I used yah ta make a point. Shouldn't have done it without askin' yah first," Vin apologized softly.

"No harm done . . . in fact I'm impressed. Excellent job," Ezra chuckled.

7777777

"There yah go," Vin ruffled Larabee's hair before stepping back.

"You missed a couple of spots there Scruffy," Buck noted.

"Didn't miss 'em," Vin answered as he cleaned up.

"Yes, you did right there and right there," Nathan pointed.

Tanner tugged gently on one of the longer tufts with a contented look. "Won't be long 'till they's long enough ta braid."

"What?" Chris twisted around to look at Tanner.

Clan braid, bond braid." Vin looked hopeful.

_Oh hell! Now he wants my hair braided. Different ways . . . it's not __**that**__ much different than the bond bracelets. _"I don't know if command will allow me to wear braids, Vin," Chris sighed.

"Yah wouldn't mind wearin' mah mark?" Vin asked in obvious relief.

"Not sure I want hair down to my ass," Chris growled ruefully.

"Perhaps as far as the Colonel's jaw line would be sufficient to display his affiliation," Ezra suggested.

"Rekin that'll do," Vin agreed.

"Tell you what, unless Command orders me **not** to, I'll wear the braids," Chris offered.

Vin smiled sweetly and ducked his head. A long fingered hand stroked Larabee's hair happily. "Rekin I can bind these wit' mah colors 'till they grow out enough ta braid."

"I'm having a selection of formal wear delivered. So that you will be prepared if Vin's belongings are unavailable, damaged or simply not suitable for this type of event. You would think a vessel of this caliber would have a competent tailor aboard," Ezra tsked.

"Need to wash the loose hair off." Vin snuffled under Larabee's chin before heading for the bathroom.

7777777

Vin's face was devoid of expression as he pulled the blood stained clothing from the shipping box. Chris hissed as he was 'hit' by a wall of intense emotion.

"I will see that these are properly cleaned," Ezra gently pried white knuckled fingers loose and whisked the garments out of the Sentinel's sight.

Larabee reached out to lay a hand on Vin's shoulder only for the slender man to flinch away and snarl dangerously.

"Be very, very careful Chris, he doesn't see **you**," Ezra warned quietly as he reentered the room.

JD shifted nervously his eyes wide with worry as Vin's rage bled through his own shielding.

"Vin," Chris spoke softly.

Vin shuddered and stared for a long moment before whispering faintly in a human dialect. "My brother wears the face of the enemy."

Larabee was uncertain if he had learned enough of the language to translate the meaning or he simply 'heard' the echo of Vin's thoughts.

Ezra answered soothingly in the same language.

Tanner disappeared into the bedroom.

"Chris?" Buck prodded.

"We need some time alone," Chris sighed and headed after his bonded. The worried pack had time to see Vin lay his head on his bonded's chest and wrap his arms around Larabee before the door slid shut.

"He's turning to Chris," Josiah breathed in relief. "I was afraid that this might . . . I was afraid Vin would pull away," Sanchez sighed.

No further comments had been forthcoming as JD and Ezra emptied the box and made certain that everything was cleaned. Worried looks lingered on the closed door.

7777777

Several hours later

When Ezra tapped on the bedroom door Vin opened it. He seemed calm enough but his eyes were cold. Vin's fingers clenched into the soft fabric of the freshly laundered clothing that Ezra held respectfully.

"We can find something else that you can wear," Larabee offered gently.

"Just clothes," Vin answered quietly. "Best see if they still fit after . . . ever'thin. Need ta do this alone Chris." Tanner gently pushed Larabee out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Larabee shook his head at the questioning looks sent his way indicating Vin hadn't talked about the bloody clothing.

7777777

"Well did they still fit?" Chris asked as Vin walked out in a pair of exercise pants and one of Larabee's shirts.

"A bit loose but not too bad. Rekin I've growed a might taller too," Vin said. "When do we need ta git dressed?"

_Taller? _

7777777

"Perhaps a shirt," Ezra said thoughtfully as he studied Tanner.

"It's not exactly what I'd call formal dress," Nathan muttered.

"Not traditional but I like it, very . . . exotic." Josiah smiled warmly.

Chris studied his bonded. Trousers and a hip length short sleeved tunic in sapphire blue suede revealed the wiry form and surprisingly broad shoulders. Knee high moccasins in a matching shade finished the ensemble. An intricate design decorated the snug fitting tunic's front and back. Layered feathers lovingly recreated a falcon, the bird's wings extended down past the sleeves reaching almost to his elbows as if Tanner were encased by a living bird.

"The ladies are gonna be jealous. He's prettier than most of 'em," Buck teased.

"Buck iffen yer lookin' fer company, yah best troll tha bars, I ain't interested," Vin sniffed. "Yah ain' up ta mah standards."

"**STANDARDS!** Why you scruffy little hair ball," Buck growled and grabbed for the human.

Tanner easily spun out of Wilmington's reach. Vin's swift turn exhibited the amazing skill of artisan that had created the garment. Feathers shifted creating an illusion of movement as if the falcon were in flight.

_Buck's right he is 'prettier' than most of the elite. _"Opinions Gentlemen, do we want to reveal the fact that Vin and I are bracelet bonded?" Larabee asked.

"It would stop some of the . . . gossip. No way you could have a bracelet bond and Junior not be a Hunt . . . Enhanced," Buck answered hesitantly.

"Folks saying I'se Larabee's play perty?" Vin asked calmly.

"Yes," Josiah admitted.

"It's yer rep, Cowboy. Don' make me no never mind," Tanner chuckled.

"You look fine just the way you are," Chris assured.

7777777

"Don't you think a whole squad is a bit of over kill for one scrawny little human?" Chris asked in disbelief.

Sheepish looks were exchanged among the entertainment/security officers assigned to escort the pair to the dining hall.

"Bob and I are the only ones assigned escort duty, the rest of them came along to keep us company," the oldest of the group explained.

Vin and Chris nodded politely to Bob, Vin's guard from the day before.

"Don' be gettin' a big head Larabee, yah ain' that much of a security risk," Vin snorted.

"Once we drop you off we're going to the gym. After listening to Standish we kind of got interested and downloaded some clips of an ancient basketball game. We managed to find a copy of the rulebook and Ollie was able to make several balls to the specifications that Standish gave. Sounded kind of interesting so we're going to try to play basketball," Franks, one of the guards, explained.

_The humans have struck again_ "We'll be down to the gym later if you want to talk to the kids," Chris offered.

"You mind your manners." Larabee addressed Tanner as they drew close to the dining hall..

"Yes Sir, no scratchin', spittin', er fartin'," Vin said sweetly.

The guards exchanged amused looks when Larabee reached over and straightened Vin's tunic.

Tanner rolled his eyes and held out his hands pointedly. "I even scrubbed mah hands and behind mah ears, Ma."

7777777

"Chris? Chris Larabee," a brightly garbed woman called in a delighted tone. "Whatever brought you here?" She sashayed over and wrapped her arms around Larabee's neck pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Lydia . . . ," Chris words broke off as Lydia pulled him down for another kiss.

The security guards stared at Vin in concern worried about how the hunter would react to the threat.

Tanner snuffled the air pointedly. Tilting his head he studied the woman a long moment before noting. "She's got good broad hips. Should carry wit' no problem."

Chris choked and pried the clinging woman off. **"NO!"** he told Tanner emphatically.

"Broad in the hips," Lydia snarled turning to glare at the speaker. Her eyes widened in shock as she registered the speaker's race.

"Lydia meet Vin Tanner . . . my **bonded**. Vin, this is Lydia Palmer, an old friend," Larabee introduced the pair keeping a cautious eye on the human.

Vin politely nodded toward Lydia before speaking to Larabee. "Clan needs childer."

_I can almost forgive him that broad in the hips thing just to see that trapped look on the unflappable Chris Larabee's face. _Lydia mused as she took in the tableau.

"Lydia's a Circulator, Vin." Chris blurted.

"What's a Cir-cu-lator?" Vin asked testing the new word.

Lydia and the security officers watched the pair in amusement.

"She . . . circulates, she . . . socializes with different men for a living." Chris darted an apologetic glance in Lydia's direction. "I'll explain things better when you're older."_ This is not a conversation I want to have in a public corridor._

"Blanket games?" Vin asked calmly. Tanner snorted at the look on Larabee's face. "Larabee, a kid see's him a might livin' in a 200 square foot skin lodge. Knowed how babies was made a long time ago.

Vin looked over at Lydia thoughtfully. "You gived **her** money fer sex?" he demanded.

Lydia grinned openly at Larabee's discomfort.

"Yes," Chris gritted.

"Sure as hell different ways," Vin grumbled. "Back home they'd a offered gifts ta you iffen yah'd lay down wit' their women."

Coughs filled the air from the onlookers. Chris simply opened his mouth and closed it silently.

"Strong guide and yah ain't too bad lookin', proven breeder too. Rekin ya'd be worth five er six ponies," Tanner said impishly.

Vin looked over to Lydia. "How much wouldja want ta make a baby wit' Chris?" He asked politely.

"I'll kill him," Chris hissed faintly before casting a dangerous glare towards the chortling security guards.

Lydia stared at the human in shock.

"Three years minimum," Vin muttered to himself. "Yah'd be welcome to stay on. Course yah could visit anytime," Tanner promised earnestly.

"Wonder why three years?" Bob asked another of the security guards softly.

"Figure a year ta git her bred and deliver tha baby and two years 'fore it's weaned," Vin said distractedly. His intense gaze was locked on Lydia.

_She shouldn't have enjoyed herself at my expense. _Chris thought smugly. _Wait for it, wait for it, there it just registered. _

"You want me to . . . You've got to be kidding . . . Ruin my figure by . . . Leaking all over me and the crying! What do you mean weaned?" Lydia spluttered.

"Natural is better. Pregnant woman is sexy as all git out. Won' ruin yer figure. Babies leak and cry that's what they does. Nursin's better fer you and the baby both. Fill yah out up top some too," Vin coaxed earnestly.

Lydia spluttered once more before turning tail and running.

"Rekin that means no," Vin sighed deeply.

"Yeah Pard, that means no," Chris couldn't hide his relief. "Tanner, you just can't go around asking women to have babies that way."

Vin sighed sadly. "Rekin I ain' askin' right. Yah figure that's why Grandmother always does the askin?" Tanner looked over at Larabee.

"I'm certain of it," Chris agreed wholeheartedly. _Grandmother asks? _"Why are you so bound and determined that Nate and I become fathers?"

"Clan wit out childer is dead," Vin said seriously. "Be good iffen Josiah and Buck was ta git a few little'ns too. Ya'll is gettin' kinda old yah know."

Chris glared at the far too amused guards before turning to his bonded._ Good thing they came up with yearly shots for male birth control. Vin won't be able to sabotage any of us. Note to self; make sure Buck's up to date on his shots. _

7777777

Stopping just outside the dining hall doors the security team backed off. "Tanner give me a call and I'll come and walk back with you after you're through eating," Bob offered in a friendly tone trying to minimize the 'security' aspect of his presence.

"He'll do that," Chris promised. _They're just doing their jobs no need to make a fuss, besides it's safer for the kids. Hard to accuse the humans of anything while they're under guard and it'll keep any ugly confrontations down. _

Stepping into the dining hall Tanner froze. "Yah never said this was a gatherin'," Vin hissed looking over the multitude of tables.

"I forgot. You wouldn't know since we've been having food delivered to the suite. It's customary to eat in the dining hall. Status is determined by how close to the Captain you're seated," Chris growled faintly.

"Huh, what's the universe comin' to iffen they's sittin' me up at the high table," Vin chuckled faintly.

Conversations ceased as the bonded pair made their way to the Captain's table only to pick up in an excited buzz after the pair passed out of earshot.

"Don't let it bother you," Chris murmured.

"Just talk . . . so far," Vin sighed.

Several guests were already seated at the table when the pair reached their seats. Speechlessly they stared as Vin and Chris found their seats.

Vin stood stubbornly until Chris sat down at his place. The human sighed ruefully and scooted his own chair closer to the table and sat down.

"Need a booster seat there?" Chris teased in a for Vin's ears only whisper.

Vin looked over with a dangerous glint in his eyes letting Larabee know his comment would have repercussions.

"Is it safe having him around people?" An old man asked sharply.

"I been workin' on his manners some. He ain't shot nothin' since he kilt that news shuttle," Vin answered calmly.

Chris snorted and shook his head. "I think he was talking about you, Pard."

"Me? I ain't the one snarling and threatenin' ta shoot folks," Vin answered in a sweetly innocent tone.


	43. Chapter 43

"His language skills are severely lacking," an old woman sniffed.

"I'm learning Ma'am. Ain't . . . Haven't been speaking formal Centari for very long," Vin answered for himself before Chris could speak. _No need for Chris ta git riled up already. _

The woman sniffed and proceeded to ignore the human.

"Do you think it's . . . wise bringing your . . . Gavin here?" William, the old man who questioned the safety of Vin's presence asked uncomfortably.

"The captain issued an invitation. I certainly wasn't going to come without my bonded," Chris growled.

"Bonded!" Everyone at the table turned to examine the human.

"Is that what they call a . . . **catamite** now?" The old woman sneered.

"Get real, we're not that stupid, Humans aren't developed enough to produce psi's," another diner sniffed.

"Chris, what means word?" Vin interrupted calmly. **.**

"What word?" Chris asked distractedly glaring at the hostile speakers.

"Cat-a-mite, what does it mean?" Vin asked determinedly.

"It means a boy used by an older man for sexual purposes," Larabee explained reluctantly. The knotted muscles of his jaw easily visible to even the non-enhanced at the table.

"Centari do that kind of thing to childer?" Vin hissed. //And they says mah people is perverted. We don' even have a word fer that.//

"Col. Larabee does . . . Bond with you now doesn't he?" Hazel insinuated.

"What's bonding got to do with . . . Blanket games?" Vin asked in puzzlement.

"Uninformed people are under the illusion that all bonding has to be sexual," Chris growled. "I don't . . . bed Vin, he's my bonded not my lover."

"If you say so," Hazel sniffed.

"Hazel, quit being so insulting. Just because you're a bitter old woman doesn't give you the right to make everyone around you miserable," a truly ancient woman stood beside an empty seat. The insulting woman spluttered and the diners fell silent under the censoring gaze of the elder.

The old lady's sharp eyes studied Chris and Vin. _Glad I drug myself down here, they're going to need some support with all the backstabbing at this table. Typical high born nothing between their pretty ears but the latest gossip. Obviously none of these air heads watch the news. The so called __**experts **__are still trying to explain that light show when these boys went through the psi monitor. _

Vin tilted his head and studied the old woman as intently as she had studied him. _That shut the old witch up, so Centurions have 'Grandmothers' too. _Vin kept the amusement off his face as he left his place to hurry around the table to hold 'Grandmother's' chair.

"What are you doing young man?" she demanded.

"Helping with your chair," Vin answered, working hard to enunciate properly.

"Boy I've been sitting down to the table on my own for 180 years. I certainly don't need help to do so," she huffed. Glancing down she studied the metal circlet on the human's wrist before looking closely at Larabee's arm. _Bracelet bonded. I haven't seen that in . . . over 120 years. Just full of surprises aren't you children. _

Vin stepped back. "Sorry ma'am, it's custom among my people. Helping to seat a beautiful lady like you is purely a pleasure." Tanner's eyes danced mischievously as he held 'grandmother's' gaze.

"Humph, beautiful, maybe a long time ago, now I'm just old. Still I like new things, helps keep me from getting set in my ways. Show me this seating thing," she ordered. _Bet the boy must be a handful, good. Larabees tend to get stodgy and set in their ways as they age. This child will keep young Christopher on his toes. _

Vin carefully seated 'grandmother' and made certain she was comfortable before moving back to his own chair. Vin blinked innocently at Chris when his guide scowled.

"Since when do you flirt?" Chris growled breaking the silence that had fallen over the table as they watched the human's actions.

"Since 'fore I could talk." Vin looked over with a guileless expression. "Ladies is more likely ta hand over a cookie that way you know," Tanner said seriously.

Larabee chuckled. _Bet they lined up to give you cookies too. _

"Col. Christopher Beau Larabee, Gavin Vinya ap Wervyn Tanner, Ma'am," Vin politely introduced first his bonded and then himself.

"Larabee? One of the Capital City Larabee's?" William, the old man demanded.

"Yes," Chris answered shortly. //Vinya ap Wervyn? What kind of name is that?//

//Later.// Vin promised.

"You're Elizabeth's son? You know William, that boy of her's by Matthew Fowler. The one with the Larabee curse," the old woman exclaimed. "It was quite the scandal really, her going all primitive and actually gestating the baby herself.

Vin glanced over at Chris.

"Guide genes," Larabee explained softly to his Sentinel. "Mom didn't use an artificial womb or even a surrogate, she carried me herself."

//Woulda kilt yah most likely iffen she had.// Vin shook his head faintly in disgust. _Such a crippled people, thinking Guardians is damaged somehow. Artificial wombs . . . Guardian most likely curl up an die rejected by their momma that way. _

"Wonder if they have cookies in the kitchen?" the ancient woman said thoughtfully interrupting the insulting comments. "Hattie Thomas, by the way."

"Don't encourage . . .** it**, Hattie," Hazel hissed in exasperation.

"She forgets her manners, she's quite **senile** you know." Hattie ignored the other woman and smiled warmly at Vin.

"Humans aren't capable of producing hounds," Hazel sniffed using the derogatory name for a Hunter.

"Are you truly a Hunter, young man?" Hattie asked seriously.

"No ma'am, I'se . . . I'm a Sentinel or Watchman, enhanced but not the same thing at all," Vin answered.

"Told you so," Hazel crowed loudly.

"Not a Hunter but they're certainly bonded." Hattie reached across the table and tapped the metal band circling Tanner's wrist. "Bracelet bond that's very rare only the strongest can bond on that level. Obviously you didn't see the light show when these young men went through the monitor before boarding. Larabee's whole group seemed to be psi's in some form, including the other humans."

"So humans can produce weak hunters," William frowned thoughtfully taking a reconsidering look at the human.

"Vin's the **highest** ranking enhanced in Centurion space," Chris said cuttingly. "It's a matter of record."

"You've got to be kidding, a human?" A serious looking man at the other end of table scowled.

//Pull in yer horns. No need makin' enemies 'lessen yah got no choice.// Vin scolded.

"If I hadn't been sure of the difference before, after Sydni I would have been," Chris said in a less confrontational tone.

"How serious was it? The news always blows things so out of proportion," a simpering woman asked making certain to flash her more than ample cleavage in Chris' direction.

Vin blinked and looked a Chris questioningly only to be ignored. _Figured bonded ta me would have made Chris a pariah to these fancy folks. That'n sure is flashing her bait though. Man'd have to be careful he could get lost in there and never find his way out. _

"Being a Larabee makes all kinds of peculiarities acceptable, even you. The Colonel better watch out or she'll have him staked out on a marriage bed in a heartbeat despite being bonded. Being from one of the wealthiest families in the confederation doesn't hurt either," Hattie enlightened Vin having noticed Tanner's questioning look.

//Ten ponies fer breedin' privileges.// Vin 'said' in an amused tone.

//Tanner you open your mouth and I'm tossing your candy stash.// Larabee threatened.

"Sydni is gone," Chris said bitterly.

"What do you mean gone?" William demanded.

"Sydni no longer exists. Rescue crews still hadn't made it in as far as downtown when we shipped out," Chris answered quietly.

"A disaster of that magnitude would be all over the news," the serious looking man protested.

"I guess they didn't think it was important," Chris answered.

"Chris, enough. This isn't good dinner conversation," Vin reminded softly.

Several more people claimed seats at the Captain's table as a chime rang.

"I apologize for my tardiness." Damon Fielder, the ship's captain took his seat. "Thank you all for joining me."

"Colonel Larabee, Mr. Tanner, I'm very sorry for the . . . difficulties you incurred aboard my vessel. I promise you that the situation has been appropriately . . . **handled**. I'll be more than happy to discuss the situation privately after dinner. Dr. Wells suggested that I wait until you had recovered before offering my apologies. I realize in no way can I make up for the unfortunate confrontation."

//Vin?// Chris turned in concern at the maelstrom of emotion his bonded was projecting. //The captain is being honest I can 'read' how really upset he is over what happened.//

"Mr. Tanner this case came into my possession I was told it is of human manufacture. I have to admit to being unable to open it. Would you perhaps know what it is?" Capt. Fielder smiled sheepishly taking a battered case from a hovering steward.

Vin stood up took the case in to his arms as if he'd never let it go.

"Can you open it?" Fielder asked hopefully.

"You want ta sell it?" Vin asked hoarsely.

"I have an embarrassing amount of money tied up in it," Capt. Fielder said ruefully. "Much more than any sane person would pay."

"How much?" Vin demanded.

"850,000 solars," the captain said firmly.

Shocked exclamations filled the air.

_Way to much. Wonder if I can find one I can afford. _Chris sighed.

"That's a lot of money isn't it?" Vin asked. Tanner's face held no expression but Larabee could 'feel' how badly Vin wanted that case.

"Yeah Pard, that's a lot of money," Chris answered. "Haven't you ever used money?"

"No, not much use most places I've been." Tanner reluctantly handed the case back to the captain who sat it next to his chair.

Nothing more was said as the waiting staff began to fill glasses and serve the first course.

"Chris?" Vin indicated the long line of cutlery.

_Should have given Vin a lesson in table manners, too late now. _"Just use the same one I do," Chris suggested.

"I would have thought you couldn't possibly have chosen worse then that tramp Sarah, obviously I was wrong," Hazel said cattily.

A hush fell over all the diners as they realized Hazel's comment had gone too far.

"Killin's bad fer tha digestion," Vin muttered faintly.

Chris simply glared across the table at the women until she dropped her eyes.

Dinner proceeded with more than a few insulting remarks being made despite the attempts of Hattie Thomas and Capt. Fielder to protect the bonded pair.

"My goodness child you must really like the food," Hattie chuckled. _Only way that plate could be cleaner is if he licked it._

"Didn't care for it much to be honest with you Ma'am," Vin admitted quietly.

"Then why didn't you ask for something else?" Captain Fielder asked.

"One of the mothers would have boxed my ears, then sent me to eat with the children until I learned some manners," Vin answered earnestly. "Eat what's put before you. No telling when you'll get to eat again."

The Centurions exchanged bewildered looks and continued their conversations ignoring the human's words.

_They've never gone to bed with an empty belly. _Vin sighed deeply.

"Human manners what an oxymoron." Hazel sneered. "You don't even know what that means do you Hound?"

"Take it easy Larabee, I can handle this," Vin growled. "It's where you take two words that don't fit each other and cram them together. Like Centari manners, you being a prime example, Ma'am."

"Are you going to let this murdering savage talk to me like that?" Hazel demanded huffily looking at Larabee.

"Savage?" Chris looked amused as Vin wiped out the last of his desert in a concentrated attack.

"Humans aren't civilized," William sneered.

"What do you consider civilized?" Vin asked curiously before licking his fingers.

"This is a finger bowl. You dip your finger tips in it then wipe them on your napkin. Licking your fingers is considered bad manners," Chris directed.

"Sorry about that Captain Fielder but that sweet was mighty good," Vin apologized.

"Civilized-settled communities, homes, schools, splendid cities," William huffed, a disgusted look on his face at the uncivilized display.

"Ah, material civilization, controlling nature and all its treasures to provide for you. What of intellectual civilization? It shows itself in learning and all kinds of arts. Then of course there is social civilization-good government, the integrity of family and good manners. What then of moral civilization? Which is **true **civilization?" Vin asked curiously.

A stunned silence fell. All eyes turned to study the small figure.

"Lack of civilization doesn't denote lack of intelligence," Hattie chided in amusement. "Humans aren't a lower life form." _Very intelligent and a bit manipulative. _

Vin watched intently as Chris lifted his spoon from the decadent desert. Wide sapphire eyes watched as the bite was consumed. The human licked his own lip as the spoon was filled once more and lifted to hover level with Chris' mouth.

"Hell, you take it," Larabee grumbled pushing his desert over in front of Vin.

Vin smiled happily and dug into the confection with gusto, emptying the dish. He dipped his fingers carefully then wiped them on the napkin. Vin's wide eyes settled on Hattie and her almost untouched desert. Long lashes fluttered and a sweet smile appeared. Hattie found herself the center of Tanner's attention. _Very manipulative. _Hattie chuckled faintly. "No more, you'll get a belly ache."

"But it's so good," Vin pouted faintly.

"No, you can't have it, now behave yourself," Hattie ordered firmly. _Chris certainly has his hands full. _

"If you'd like I'll take a look at that case now." Tanner looked toward Capt. Fielder.

Gentle hands moved over the battered leather, a look of concentration was on Tanner's face.

Red and yellow and  
Pink and Green  
Purple and orange and blue

I can sing a rainbow  
Sing a rainbow  
Sing a rainbow too

Listen with your eyes  
Listen with your ears  
And sing everything you see

I can sing a rainbow  
Sing a rainbow  
Sing along with me

Long fingers touched a inset jewel of each color as the human sang faintly. With a soft chime the case opened exhibiting a twelve string guitar.

"It's beautiful but what purpose does it serve?" Hattie asked.

"Music, one of those arts of a intellectual society," Vin answered hoarsely.

_Something about the damn thing has Vin completely off balance. _Chris watched in concern.

"What's this, some kind of code? No telling what kind of military secrets they stole," Hazel barked snatching a few loose pages out of the case.

"It's sheet music . . . musical writing." Vin grimaced as the pages were crumpled.

"That's what you'd like us to think," Hazel charged.

Vin sat back down then removed the guitar gently from the case and began to tighten the strings and tune it.

"May I have my belongings back?" The captain held out his hand impatiently to Hazel.

Hazel sniffed and handed the papers to the captain only to scowl when they were laid on the table where Tanner could easily see them. A faint smile and Vin turned them right side up.

_Looks like she finished it. _Vin quickly scanned the chords. Picking through the song once, he began to truly play. A silent hush fell over the room as Tanner began to sing foreign words, then switched to formal Centari as he played through the third time.

Let the sweet fresh breezes heal me

As they rove around the girth

Of our lovely mother planet

Of the cool, green hills of Earth.

We've tried each spinning space mote

And reckoned its true worth:

Take us back again to the homes of men

On the cool, green hills of Earth.

The arching sky is calling

Spacemen back to their trade.

ALL HANDS! STAND BY! FREE FALLING!

And the lights below us fade.

Out ride the sons of Terra,

Far drives the thundering jet,

Up leaps a race of Earthmen,

Out, far, and onward yet ---

We pray for one last landing

On the globe that gave us birth;

Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies

And the cool, green hills of Earth.

_How can you be homesick for some place you've never seen? _Chris wondered as the last chords faded away. _Vin's hurting for some reason. _

Vin carefully loosened the strings, removing a cloth from the case he wiped the guitar down before replacing it and the sheet music in the case before closing it.

"That was . . . amazing Mr. Tanner," Capt. Fielder said sincerely.

"I'll give you 650,000 for it," Vin offered.

"800,000 solars," the captain said firmly.

"725,000 and not a coin more," Vin counter offered.

Captain Fielder chuckled. _Wish I could just give it to him, it's not as if I can use the damn thing. Too bad Larabee's going to have to tell him no._

Shocked exclamations filled the air.

_No way I can come up with that kind of money no matter how much Vin might want it. _Chris sighed.

"725,000 done deal," Vin spit on his palm and held out his hand to the absolutely horrified captain.

"Vin, I know you want that thing but I don't have that kind of money," Chris explained softly. "I might be a Larabee but I'm not one of the 'rich' ones. I have to live on my salary."

"Didn't expect you too. Let me talk to Ez," Vin ordered.

"Vin . . . ," Chris began.

"Let me talk to Ez, Chris." Vin flashed an impish smile.

_I'm not sure I want to know what Tanner's doing. _Chris sighed and pulled out his PNI. "Buck, put Ezra on Vin wants to talk to him."

"Hey Ez, let the moths out of yer wallet, I need 725,000 solars," Tanner said cheerfully then held the PNI at arm's length as Standish ranted.

. . . . . .

After a long pause Vin answered. "Cause yah owe me that's why." Once more the phone was held at arm's length.

. . . . . .

"Stop yer caterwauling' yer givin' me a headache." Tanner seemed almost giddy, he was so happy.

. . . . . .

"I'm buying a guitar that's why," Tanner responded.

. . . . . .

"No, I want this one," Vin said.

. . . . . .

"No, I ain't changing mah mind," Vin said stubbornly.

. . . . . .

"Here, Ez needs a account number to send the funds to." Tanner held out the PNI to Capt. Fielder.

"Vin, where did Ezra get that kind of money?" Chris demanded. _Another review board to explain this one. _

"Ez, claimed that bounty Novas Mehix had on me." Vin smirked.

* * *

Sing a Rainbow by Delta Goodrem

Green Hills of Earth by Robert A Heinlein


	44. Chapter 44

"Chris?" Vin asked as a bell chimed and diners began to rise.

"The bell signals the end of the first dinner seating. There are at least two more seatings on a ship this size," Chris explained.

"Six, there are six seatings for each meal. There is another dining hall on the port side," Capt. Fielder revealed. "If you gentlemen would please join me? I would like to explain the actions I have taken to assure that there will **never **be a repeat of the unfortunate set of circumstances earlier."

7777777

Vin slung the guitar case onto his back as he and Chris started to follow the ship's captain out of the private lounge where the surprisingly earnest man had apologized for the difficulties they had endured upon his vessel.

"Sounds like you've made some good plans, Captain. You shouldn't have any more trouble with Hunter/Handler pairs if your people follow through with those guidelines." Chris Larabee offered his hand.

"Thank you for your patience and your input. I'll certainly make sure my own medical staff receives **receive** better training. I'll make recommendations to the company about implementing these procedures throughout our company," Capt. Fielder promised as he shook Larabee's hand.

_He's serious. _Chris watched in bemusement as the captain offered his hand to Vin.

"Chris?" Tanner's questioning tone reminded Larabee of Novas Tehas law.

"We aren't in Novas Tehas. //I'm telling you it's alright and not to insult our host.//

Fielder looked puzzled but kept his mouth shut at the by-play. _I need to do some research and find out what this is all about._

Vin shook the captain's hand then tensed nervously as the man studied the six fingered hand intently.

"Does the extra finger help create the music?" the captain asked hesitantly.

"I can do chords that most people can't but there are a lot of musicians better'n me that only have ten," Vin responded.

"Amazing . . . so small and yet you can make such beautiful music. I wish . . . could I possibly . . . ," Fielder sighed.

"Send Chris an address and I'll record some songs for yah iffen ya'd like," Tanner offered.

"You'd do that? What would I owe you?" Fielder asked excitedly.

"Owe? Fer music?" Vin looked bewildered.

"Consider it a gift, Captain." Chris chuckled faintly. _If only all our problems would be this easy to settle. _

7777777

//So much fer slippin' outta here.// Vin mourned as they followed Capt. Fielder through a door that opened into the main lounge.

//No escaping, we are truly caught in 'society's net' now.// Chris agreed as the crowd surged around the three men cutting off any chance of a strategic retreat.

//Best git it over with.// Vin 'said'.

//You thought dinner was bad. Now the real cat fights start.// Larabee warned.

//Think I'll pretend to take a nap. After all yah've got me up past my bed time.// Tanner mused.

//Over my dead body. If I have to deal with this so do you.// Chris snapped.

//Think it's my dead body they're after Larabee.// Tanner reminded bitterly.

Chris turned to look at his bonded. "Sorry about this Vin."

The human sighed and shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of so many eyes. Chris reached out and straightened a twist in the strap supporting the case hanging at Vin's back. Larabee glared at several of the rudest of the staring Centurions.

//Calm down Larabee. Most of 'em will wander off in a minute 'less yah give 'em a show.// Vin chided.

Tanner tugged on Chris' sleeve and nodded toward a quiet corner. "Ms. Hattie is waving us over."

Larabee nodded and walked toward the old woman.

//Protective old biddy ain't she.// Vin 'chuckled' as he trailed after his bonded.

//Don't underestimate that old woman. She's been around long enough to know where all the skeletons are buried.// Chris warned.

//Don' you underestimate her neither. Figure she **buried** more than a few of them skeletons her own self.// Vin responded.

Hattie sat back and watched the faces of the Centurions around her marking their reactions to the bonded pair for future use.

"Is there something I can do for you Ms. Thomas?" Chris asked politely.

"Sit down and keep me company. I'm starving for some intelligent conversation. I'm Hattie, Ms. Thomas was my mother-in-law . . . horrid rude woman. How my Andy could be related to that . . . Hazel is just like her." The old woman laughed.

Chris sat down in the easy chair at Hattie's right obeying the imperious wave of the old woman's hand. Vin slid the strap off and sat his guitar between the two chairs before taking a throw pillow off a nearby couch and tossing it to the floor beside Larabee's feet where he plopped down.

"Doesn't young Christopher allow you to use furniture?" Hattie demanded with a teasing chuckle.

"I just never got used to chairs and such," Vin answered.

"Humans don't use furniture?" a bystander spluttered.

"Depends on their culture," Tanner explained.

"What do you mean culture?" the man asked curiously.

"I'se . . . I was raised by the Kiway. They was . . . Were?" Vin looked up at Chris.

"Were is correct," Chris answered.

"Were a nomadic people, furniture wasn't important to them," Vin continued. "My birth clan were travelers as well. I was near on five summers old 'fore . . . before I saw my first building. Couldn't figure out how they moved such a thing . . . or why'd they want to." Vin shook his head with a faint smile at the memory.

Hattie chuckled. "Where were you born?"

"Now that's a '**not**-of-the-people' question. If you're **of** the people you'd ask, **who **were you born? It means what clan were you born into?"

"Alright, **who** were you born?" Hattie asked in fascination.

"I'se . . . I was born Tanner. Out on the Grass Sea at the meridian of the summer solstice in the second year of the travels," Vin answered softly. "Doesn't mean a thing to you now does it?"

"I can't say that it does. What's the Grass Sea?" Hattie questioned.

"Grass lands . . . far as you can see," Vin chuckled.

//Chris keep an eye on the sour faced fella to yer right. Reckin we got us a snoop fer tha council.// Tanner warned.

"What does the sun position have to do with anything?" A woman interrupted.

"It'll give one of the 'people' an idea of exactly where I was born**,** give or take a couple hundred square miles," Vin explained.

"How far did your . . . clan travel a year?" an old man asked curiously, while pulling over a chair and sitting down.

"7,000 miles a year or so, following the herds." Vin nodded politely to the old man.

"That isn't that far," a uniformed man scoffed.

"On horseback," Vin added.

"You traveled by animal?" several of the bystanders blurted.

"It was a good life."

Vin studied the people around him with curiosity as he waited patiently while Hattie and Chris discussed the situation in Sydni and other current events, deliberately allowing the sentinel to fade into the background.

Tanner pulled himself out of the almost meditative state he had slipped into while listening distractedly to the comforting voices of the two guides. The words suddenly caught his attention. _All they had to do was ask. I coulda tolt'em they's kin. _Vin's eyes lit up in amusement as something occurred to him. _Chris'll kill me . . . Na he won't Ms. Hattie won' let him harm a hair on mah adorable little head. _He decided cheerfully.

"Chris," Vin tugged on Larabee's pant leg, his big blue eyes widened innocently.

A few stifled gasps were heard when the gathered Centurions suddenly remembered Tanner's presence.

_What's the little demon up to? _"What is it Vin?" Larabee asked.

"Does this mean Ms. Hattie is 'Grandmother'? Tanner asked curiously.

"A several times great-aunt maybe," Chris answered off-handedly.

"Clan doesn't have a 'Grandmother'," Vin reminded earnestly.

"Child, are you asking me to be your grandmother?" Hattie asked softly.

Vin nodded and smiled shyly. "If the rest of the pack agree."

Hattie studied the boy for a long moment. Vin turned to face her**,** his expression hidden from Chris. _Oh my! Do I want to get involved in whatever mischief you're up to . . . Of course I do. _"I'd be honored for you to think of me as your grandmother, Vin Tanner." Hattie reached out and stroked the boy's cheek. _He's just a baby, not a sign of a whisker. _Tanner snuffled her wrist a moment before he settled back against Larabee's legs.

Chris scowled faintly and glared at the back of Vin's head as if sensing the jaws of the trap about to close on him. "What are you up to?" //Why in the world is having a Grandma so important to you?//

//Not a grandma, a Grandmother.// Vin's tone was decidedly smug.

"Yah got a grandaughter?" Vin asked Hattie.

Chris choked on his drink and stared in disbelief at the back of his bonded's head. A hush fell over the immediate area as everyone eavesdropped on the conversation.

_Shit! _"Tanner, don't you **dare**." Chris growled at the younger man.

"Yah figure you can pick out a few likely gals fer Chris and the fellas?" Vin calmly ignored Larabee's outburst.

"I'm going to paddle your scrawny butt," Larabee warned in a harsh whisper.

Vin smiled sweetly and blinked his eyes innocently before scooting closer to Hattie for protection.

"You want me to be a Madam?" Hattie snorted in disbelief.

"Madam? Means respected woman?" Vin asked obviously confused by Hattie's response.

"It means a woman in charge of a group of Circulators," Chris explained in satisfaction. _That'll shut him down in a hurry insulting Hattie like that._

"Non, Nyet," Tanner began to protest in half a dozen human dialects. A flush rose to his cheeks and onto the tips of his pointed ears.

"Centauri, Vin speak Centauri," Hattie ordered with an amused chuckle. _Poor boy embarrassed himself to death._

"Not comfort women," Vin spluttered turning even redder. "Clan mothers want yes." The sentinel's language skills were obviously affected by his distress. "Not Madam, Yenta."

The eavesdropping Centurions exchanged looks of shock that changed to amusement as they noted the fuming Larabee.

_Oi! Wouldn't Grandpa Sandburg laugh. He swore I was a born Yenta. _Hattie's eyes danced as she studied the fuming Larabee. "I suppose I could find a woman or two."

"Don't encourage him," Chris ordered sharply.

"How many girls are you talking here?" Hattie ignored Larabee.

"Not sure, three er four apiece to start with," Vin answered seriously. "Nate's already got him a permanent woman . . . If those two ever figure out what goes where." Vin snorted.

_Nathan will help me kill him. _Chris stared at the oh so tempting neck within reach of his fingers.

"Buck shouldn't be no problem . . . Yah don' think he's sterile 'er something' do yah. He claims to have planted a might of seed fer there not to be a harvest," Tanner continued.

//I'm not going to kill you, Buck will do it for me.// Chris 'told' his bonded.

"I'm certain . . . Buck's on birth control," Hattie snickered.

"Birth control? Yah mean he's taking somethin' ta keep from making babies?" Vin blurted loudly.

"Thank Goodness!" Several of the women blurted.

"There are shots the men take once a year," Hattie explained.

"Well Hell, gonna have to do something' about that," Vin growled.

_She had to tell him dammit. _Chris groaned and shook his head.

//Vin don't mess with the birth control you hear me.// Larabee ordered desperately.

//Won't have to. You fergit Buck's come on line?"// Vin reminded sweetly.

Larabee paled as the ramifications hit home. _His body chemistry has changed. Have to get Nate to check and see if the birth control is working. I'm going to be knee deep in baby Bucks if __we're__ not __careful__. _

"'Siah's kinda shy but I reckin he'll do his duty iffen yah was to remind him," Vin offered hopefully.

"Is that all?" Hattie asked.

"Childer belong to the clan. They's momma's kin stay on iffen they want to," Vin stipulated. "None of them metal bellies neither. Wouldn't hurt iffen they's easy on the eyes but beggars cain't be choosers."

Larabee glared at several far too amused faces.

"No artificial wombs," Hattie made a note in her PDA. "Anything else?"

"Iffen they ain't willin' ta nurse best look into a wet nurse er two," Vin answered thoughtfully.

"What about you," Chris snarled and whapped Vin on the back of the head.

"Not too many human women around here Larabee, anyway I've already done mah duty," Tanner answered calmly.


	45. Chapter 45

A bable of voices rose at Tanner's response.

"**You're** a father?" Chris demanded in shock.

"**He **has children?"

"Too immature."

"Of course he hasn't fathered children. Look at him he's just a baby."

"Humans are less evolved. They reproduce when they're much younger than Centari."

"Doubt any of them really know who fathered a child. They breed like rabbits."

"Humans . . . no morals what-so-ever."

"How young do humans start?'

"I tolt yah, yer childer will be mah heirs. I'll have no childer of mah own." Hattie and Chris flinched at the depth of old sorrow and bitterness that the young sentinel projected.

"Child, when the time comes I'll do my best** to** find a woman or three for you." Hattie stroked Vin's hair.

Vin's eyes were ancient as they locked with Hattie's. "Mah lines cut off . . . rekin it's fer the best. This ain't a good place fer human childer."

_The boy's right. As bad as Hunter Center treat our own children, the idea of them getting their hands on enhanced human children, it would give me nightmares. _Hattie shuddered at the very thought.

/What do you mean cut off?/ Larabee 'demanded' shakily.

/Not talkin' about this./Vin answered shortly refusing to meet his bonded's gaze. The violent snap of a mental shield going up was almost audible.

/Vin?/ Chris sighed. _We're going to talk about this dammit, whatever the problem is it's eating him alive. Just have to try later. I guess Vin must have overheard the doctors wondering if he'd be sterile after getting orchitis when he had Vaccination Fever. I need to get Nate to run some tests and see what's going on. _Larabee reached out and gently squeezed a shoulder comfortingly.

The sour faced council stooge scowled a long moment before speaking for the first time. "Than just how did he do his '**duty**'?"

"I'se Noddwr means protector or Guardian. Grandmother said 'the childer hunger', so I hunted. She said 'the childer are vunerable', so I guarded. She said 'the childer are in danger', so I sought out those who would destroy them. Too long gone, too long alone . . . lost from them. Then Chris come for me. He builds a new clan. He give me . . . I have . . . a future, have pack brothers, I have found a grandmother to serve. It will be enough." Vin answered in a calm tone.

"Your duty? Killing Centaris! From a distance not even giving them a chance to fight back," another man charged.

_**Dammit Tanner!**__ Now isn't the time to lock me out. We need to face this kind of shit as a team. _Larabee worried silently. _How do I get his attention? _Finally he simply squeezed Vin's shoulder offering his support. The slender body leaned into Larabee's touch.

"Them that plant should receive tha harvest there of. I'se only returnin' the bullets they planted," Vin answered. The Centarian stared speechlessly at the human obviously thrown off balance by the unexpected response.

_Damn, he can be as annoying as Ezra when he wants to be. __It's not as if there's a door bell or something. _Chris fumed to himself thinking hard at his sentinel. /Knock, Knock!/ Larabee had to take a calming breath when Vin projected a picture of a door complete with a knocker and a welcome mat.

/Was yah born in a barn? Wipe yer feet./ Tanner cheerfully ordered as Larabee linked once more.

/Smart ass, are we good?/

/You gonna push?/

/Vin it . . . hurts me when **you're** that upset. I need to help make things right./

Vin stroked the guitar case before responding. /Won't never be right Cowboy. There's no fixing this./

/There's got to be something to help./

/Well . . . you can get a few pups to keep me busy./ Vin teased shakily.

/We aren't exactly on friendly ground here./ Larabee quickly changed the subject by reminding Vin of the Council's stooge.

/You're tellin' me. This'n smells of the other one so this makes at least 2 council snoops./

An angry murmur filled the air. More people gathered around drawn by the ongoing confrontation.

"Murderer."

"Assassin."

"Humans are born killers."

/There's #3./ Tanner's eyes lingered on a third council agent.

"Not born, taught. Your people is mighty good teachers," Tanner responded coldly. Gracefully he stood to face his accusers.

_Well this conversation isn't going anywhere but down the__** toilet**__. _Chris groaned faintly thinking of yet one more thing to explain at the court-martial he was expecting to be convened as soon as he reached Quantico. _Wonder if execution is still on the books. _

Chris exchanged a half amused, half exasperated look with Hattie as powerful shields slid into place protecting the two guides from the rising emotions surrounding them.

"How does he do that?" Hattie asked in amazement.

"Shielding both of us? Hell if I know. Time to go back to quarters. We've about worn out any welcome we might have had don't you think?" Chris sighed.

"Let him cut some of that temper loose. It isn't healthy him holding all that in," Hattie disagreed. "Look around Chris, of course there are the normal mindless idiots that never look past the spoon fed news stories but our boy is making quite an impression on some intelligent and powerful people. Give them a face for the 'enemy'."

Chris looked around thoughtfully. _More of a hearing than Vin's ever had._

"The boy was a soldier in a **war **zone." A man pushed through the crowd. His tone was calm and thoughtful.

_Oh Hell, that's General Powell. _Chris rose to his own feet.

"I should have known you'd be involved in this little tempest, Hattie. How's my favorite girl," Cowen Powell smiled warmly as he drew near.

Hattie stroked a soothing hand down Vin's back, wordlessly telling the young sentinel to allow Powell to approach. "Very well Cowen. I haven't been this entertained in years." Hattie smiled impishly and tipped her cheek up for a kiss.

" Larabee isn't it?" The general's dark eyes met Larabee's jade green.

"Yes sir, General Powell, this is my bonded Gavin Tanner," Chris acknowledged, He didn't salute since the General wasn't in uniform.

"Now, then I'd like to hear what you have to say, Tanner."

"He's a murdering assassin," stooge #1 charged.

"I wasn't talking to you. I for one would like to know what in hell is going on out in Novas Tehas and this boy might have some of the answers." The general growled impatiently. "Either shut up and sit down or take a walk."

"Let's talk awhile." General Powell pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Come on Vin, sit down," Chris urged sinking down onto his own chair. _Now what kind of trouble is heading our way. I've got to figure out how to get Vin out of here before it all goes to hell. Where's Ezra when you need him? _

"Gavin, it's alright Cowen is a reasonable man," Hattie urged.

"Do you still like cookies, Cowen?" Hattie signaled a waiter over.

"Too much," Cowen sighed patting his trim middle. "I'd better pass."

"Coffee?"

"Please"

"Chris?"

"Yes thank you, Hattie?"

"Gavin, would you like something?"

"No ma'am, thank you anyway." Vin hesitated a long moment before settling onto his pillow. Vin gradually relaxed, resting against Chris' chair as the three Centurions made small talk. Most of the crowd lost interest and wandered off leaving a dozen standing around including the council's stooges.

7777777

"You and your friends made some powerful people look awfully foolish. Certainly stirred things up haven't you?" Powell looked down at Tanner. Vin tilted his head questioningly. "Hunter Center is trying to explain you and your friends. A human hunter and not one but two handlers? Then there was Sydni. I for one would like to express my deepest appreciation for the work you and your unit . . . pack did.

"Needed done."

"It certainly did." _Council better have some damn good explanations for that mess._ "How'd you end up with Larabee anyhow?" Powell asked curiously.

"I was brought to Central for interrogation after they caught me. Director Wilson happened to be there when we went through a psi-monitor… JD, Ez and me. So instead of termination, we was sent to Hunter Center.

"That's a lie. They'd have been imprisoned but not killed," #1 stooge interrupted.

"I still have the **paperwork** authorizing Vin's termination if we didn't bond," Chris growled.

"This is a **private **conversation. I still don't remember inviting you." Powell reminded looking towards the council stooge.

"Hunter Center actually offered you a chance to bond?" the general asked in surprise.

"Wasn't no offer. I'se filled full a drugs, stripped off and strapped down," Vin growled.

Powell stiffened and carefully sat down his coffee cup. "You weren't given a choice?"

"No."

"Larabee?"

"High Council ordered me to attempt a bond or lose my command. Didn't find out that the hunter was human 'till later." Chris answered flatly. "I'm not sure what I was drugged with but it wasn't standard bonding enhancers. Whatever they gave Vin was powerful enough to have killed or at least permanently damaged a Centurion Hunter."

"You were . . . **raped!**"Powell hissed furiously.

"I have **never** touched Vin that way," Chris denied furiously.

"You misunderstand Colonel. I meant that Hunter Center emotionally and mentally raped **both** of you." Powell responded gently. "Yours is not the first instance that has come to my attention."

Chris' hand tightened on Vin's shoulder. /Powell's furious./

/Killin' mad./ Vin agreed.

"Hunter's need the bond. Everyone knows that." the second stooge protested.

"Damn right we need the bond, but we sure as hell don't need to be f. . . abused!" Vin snarled. "It damages the bond when trust is **betrayed**. Hunter Center is **killin'** yer guardians."

"Human hunters don't have a physical bond?" a bystander asked in amazement interrupting.

"Rarely, it's a piss poor idea." Vin snapped.

"So how did you two bond?" Powell leaned forward intent on the answer.

"Vin committed suicide." Chris answered flatly.

"What?"

"It took hours but I finally forced his shields. If he hadn't been so sick I don't think I could have breeched them at all," Chris mused. "I was stupidly arrogant and made one hell of a mistake. Tanner completely dropped his barriers, unshielded like that it should have fried his brain."

Hattie's hands tightened on the arms of her chair. _I'll destroy Hunter Center if it's the last thing I ever do._

"Obviously, you were wrong," stooge 3 scoffed.

"Chris underestimated me, Moe," Vin smirked.

"Shut up, Moe." Powell glared. _If the other two humans are anything like this boy it's no wonder Agnar and Orrin are so fascinated with them._

"My name isn't Moe."

"His name is Herman Stutz, he's an aide to the High Council just like those two." Hattie indicated Stooges 1 and 2

"Why'd you call him Moe?" Chris asked Vin.

"Old Vid I saw years back Curly, Larry and Moe, tha Three Stooges." Vin pointed at each of the men as he named them.

"Vin show a little respect," Chris chided.

/I am. Least as much as they deserve./

"Vin simply connected them with something familar to him. The poor boy needed to label them somehow so he could keep track of them," Hattie reminded.

"How rude," Herman aka Moe barked.

"You certainly are Moe, now leave." Powell ordered.

"You underestimated Vin?" Cowen Powell urged Chris to continue.

"Tanner linked to me, part of the strike rebounded back. Put me in a coma." Chris admitted ruefully.

"That's impossible," Hattie breathed.

"So they say."

"Vin was dying, you were in a coma so how'd the bond happen?" Powell demanded. _Well, Agnar and Orin said these boys were special._

"Capt. Buck Wilmington happened," Chris chuckled.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Buck, my second in command, brought in Ezra Standish and JD Dunne . . . Vin's clan. Then he cut a deal with a comatose human sentinel is what he did. I'm still not sure how he figured it out," Larabee shook his head in amazement at the memory. "He offered Vin a future."

Powell frowned. "I don't understand."

"Buck offered to 'claim' JD and Ez, take 'em on as his. Protect 'em iffen I'd make the bond wit' Chris real."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course I believed him. Buck's **shield **to tha clan."

"Shield? What's that?" The General asked curiously.

"Don't have tha words to explain, Buck," Vin answered wryly.

_Wonder if Hattie knows what the boy is talking about? I'll need to ask her later. _Powell decided.

7777777

"When I heard that your team were aboard I studied the reports. I was hoping to get a chance to talk with your men, Colonel." Powell turned to Chris but his eyes lingered thoughtfully on the youngster at the Colonel's feet.

"Of course sir, at your convenience," Chris responded respectfully. _I sure hope the kids know what not to say . . . of course they do, even Vin talks me in circles._

"You really are the Falcon?" Powell asked in disbelief. _How old is this boy?_

Vin nodded calmly.

"You're only a child." the general sighed.

"I have been at war most of my life."

Powell shook his head in dismay. "They reported that you were at Tascosa Center when it was destroyed."

"Was"

"That was seven years ago you couldn't have been more than a baby."

"Old enough."

"Novas Tehas command claims you assasinated 31 Centurion Officers."

Vin didn't even blink as he silently met the general's gaze.

"Why? From what I could tell you often avoided an easy shot in favor of a more difficult target. Why those particular officers?"

"Needed killin'"

"Murdering savage. Killing at a distance never giving **our** boys a chance," #3 council stooge snarled.

"I hunted **military** targets, never noncombatant. One man, not village, not hospital, not school, only one man, warriors. Murder? By your law reckin maybe so." Vin said bitterly.

_No wonder Grandmother sent out Guardians to kill officers. It sounds like Novas Tehas command was using bombers on civilians. _Chris studied his bonded thoughtfully.

"That's a lie, if Humans have that kind of code how do you explain Laurance?" Stooge #1 interrupted once more stirring up the bystanders.

"Laurence," Vin sighed sadly. "Ugly, ver' ugly. Laurence . . . it shames. There is no excuse . . ." Vin hesitated a long moment obviously struggling for words. "How to explain. Many things, so many things led to Laurence." Vin's jaw tensed 'till the muscles flexed and fell silent.

"There is an old, a very old teaching story my father told to me. It is about a terrible fight between two wolves . . . lupars. One is evil; full of anger, envy, hate, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies and false pride. The other one is good; he is faith, joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, compassion and truth. He said that this fight occurs within every man. I asked him which of the wolves would win." Vin stopped talking as he became lost in the memory. A long fingered hand reached out to touch the guitar case as if assuring the troubled youngster that it was truly there.

"A bunch of murdering humans attacked and killed children and noncombatants is what happened." once more a stooge spoke up.

/He's wrong Chris. I give ya mah word they wasn't any civilians kilt. Centari law would say some was childer since they's under 30./

/You should tell them that./

/Won't hear what they don't want to./

/I think General Powell would listen./

/Best leave it fer now./

"Shut up and let the boy talk," Powell growled, before turning back to Vin.

"So which lupar wins?" Cowen Powell asked trying to regain Tanner's attention.

"The one you feed." Vin smiled sadly. "The wrong wolves were fed and Laurence happened. I sorrow . . . I sorrow for all the sons and daughters."

"High Council recently received news from Novas Tehas reporting that Senator James Lane personally hunted down and killed Quantrill last week," Stooge #2 interrupted. "Our people have been avenged General Powell."

"Now, that's damn interestin' since Billy was killed 'bout 5 miles south of Tailor, Kentuck, that's on Friendship," Vin snorted.

"You're lying," the stooge huffed angrily.

"Novas Tehas command received confirmation of Quantrill's death at the time. Local news was running video 'bout it. Easy enough ta verify." Tanner answered coldly.

Powell ducked his head to hide a smile. _Damn, I'd love to have a dozen of him in my command. They'd make hamburger out of most of the 90 day wonders riding the politician's coattails._


	46. Chapter 46

"Visitation's over," Vin nudged Chris and indicated Bob and his security detail. Tanner came to his feet as the men approached.

"Tanner we're not prisoners," Chris muttered as he stood.

Vin looked toward Bob then back to Chris. "'Xcuse me iffen I can't tell tha difference."

"Vin, you know there's a whole lot of difference."

Tanner looked sheepish and nodded. "Was out of line." _No help for it. Chris'll never understand a cage is still a cage no matter how big or fancy. _

Bob really did try to be unobtrusive but a man that size is hard to ignore, much less his four companions.

"Iffen it ain't the Great Seizer," Vin teased.

"Caesar, wasn't he some kind of a king?" Bob looked confused.

"Caesar was a family name that become a title fer an Emperor. Wasn't what I said. I called yah s-e-i-z-e-r, sheriff going round seizing folks what's minding they's own business." Tanner smirked.

"I am an entertainment coordinator," Bob corrected with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Uh huh, and I'se a member of Centari Council," Vin volleyed back.

"Well Councilman I wanted to personally remind you about the basketball game. I'm looking forward to trouncing you soundly," Bob chuckled.

"Never said I'se playin'. Figured I'd sit around and make fun of you trippin' over them big feet."

"Scared of the competition, Tiny?"

"Phttttt." Tanner raspberried the man and smirked.

"That was rude."

"Yep."

Bob grinned widely when Vin gave an startled yelp.

"Dammit why'd yah head smack me!" Vin protested, wounded eyes turned to the scowling Hattie Thomas. Gingerly Vin rubbed the back of his head.

"There's no excuse for bad manners. I didn't tolerate it from my children and I certainly won't allow my grandchildren to behave in such a way. Now apologize," Hattie chided and popped him again. "That's for cursing. A gentleman doesn't curse it, shows a decided lack of character. You need to work on that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Chris stared in disbelief as Vin ducked his head and drug the tip of his shoe across the floor before peeking up at Hattie through his lashes. The classic picture of a chastised child. The twitching lips on both Vin and Hattie's faces revealed the playfulness of the 'discipline'.

"I'se right sorry to have made such a rude response . . . within Grandmother's reach," Vin earnestly apologized . . . somewhat.

"You keep pushing, Tiny and she'll give you a paddling right here and now," Bob warned with a laugh.

"Gavin, you were invited to play by the other children. A proper response would be to trounce them soundly while rubbing their noses in their inadequacies. Wisely having invested funds in the outcome of said game beforehand," Hattie lectured.

"Ezra already took care of it," Vin responded. /Ez is gonna love her to death. Wonder what new tricks the ole vixen can teach him./

/Am I going to live to regret this?/ Chris scowled at his bonded and his accomplice. _Council can't execute me twice. Sure they can, they'll just revive me so they can kill me again. When did I lose control? __Get real Larabee, You never were in control where the humans were involved. _

"If you will pardon me I obviously have a previous engagement, lady, gentlemen." Vin bowed formally before moving over to Bob's side.

"I've enjoyed talking with you Mr. Tanner," Cowen Powell offered his hand as amusement lingered in his dark eyes.

Vin hesitated a moment before shaking the General's hand. "You'll see ta Grandmother's safety, Cowen Powell?"

"My word of honor," Powell answered seriously.

"I'll contact you about finishing our conversation, Colonel." Powell shook hands with Chris.

Watching as Chris and Vin were escorted out. Cowen muttered. "Hattie, what in hell have you gotten me into old girl? And what's next?"

"Interesting times, Cowen, interesting times. Now, do be a good boy and find out what this basketball game thing is, when it will be and what odds are being offered. I'll be doing some research on William Quantrell and just when he died."

"You're going?"

"Certainly, it should be quite the learning experience." Hattie smiled mischievously.

7777777

"Capt. Wilmington was becoming concerned. Your dinner took considerable longer than anticipated." Ezra thoroughly studied the alpha pair as they entered the suite.

"Don't let Ace try to con you. He got so bad I asked Bob to check on you for him."

"Hardly, I was simply distressed over Gavin paying such a fee for a simple guitar," Ezra refuted.

"Kin see that," Vin chuckled brushing past.

"**I** am a bit upset to find out you boys have been doing things behind my back. I'd have liked a heads up about the bounty money before it snuck up and bit my ass," Chris growled.

Everyone ignored Chris as Ezra once more went on the attack. "You have no concept of the value of things. It took considerable finesse to acquire those funds in the first place. A quality guitar can be purchased for less than 1,500 solars." Standish straightened to his full height before sniffing disdainfully attempting to intimidate the totally unimpressed Tanner. "Are you going to show me this incredibly expensive toy you bought?" _Aggravation thy name is Tanner. _

"Good Lawd! Is this what I think it is?

Vin nodded.

"It is intact?"

"Played it earlier." Vin dropped the case on a chair and stepped back.

Mistah Tannah, be carefull. I most humbly apologize for my doubting you. You certainly should not have allowed such a priceless instrument to escape your grasp. It is a bargain at any price," Ezra breathed. Hovering over it Standish reached out, his fingers hung in the air as if he couldn't quite bring himself to touch the treasure. Carefully placing pillows around the battered case securing it from possible damage all the while muttering about Vin's careless handling.

"Later, Ezra. Chris and I need to change into exercise gear." Vin sauntered toward the bedroom.

"How'd it go Pard?" Buck asked quietly. _Don't think I've ever seen that particular look on the old dog's face. Junior must have been tugging on loose threads 'cause Chris looks like he's coming apart at the seams. _

"You mean **besides** paying a fortune for that thing? First, he tried to hire Lydia to produce a baby for me . . . then it got interesting."

"What!"

"Circulator Lydia?" Nathan choked.

"I'd love to have seen that," Buck chortled.

"Vin is settling into the bond real good if he's pushing that hard for heirs." JD smirked.

"Congratulations on your impending fatherhood," Ezra drawled, both dimples appeared and a mischievous little boy smile.

"Your congratulations are a bit premature. Negotiations broke down," Chris snorted.

"She turned tail and run like a hopper . . . reckin I asked wrong." Vin paused at the bedroom door looking back over his shoulder.

"Didn't think anything would put that woman on the run," Buck chuckled.

"Not sure if it was the idea of natural gestation or the whole nursing thing."

"Vin did this in public?" Nathan asked faintly. A wide grin appeared as he considered the sometimes . . . uptight Larabee being in such a situation.

"Main hall in front of the dining hall. Can't get much more public then that," Larabee answered shortly.

"The boy does have a tendency to be direct," Josiah reminded with a poor attempt to hide his amusement.

"Have to agree with Junior, Chris needs to get . . .," Buck laughed and ducked out of Larabee's reach.

"I'm afraid to ask but what else did our Mister Tanner do?" Ezra questioned cautiously. Vin's dancing eyes were a dead giveaway that the evening had been . . . interesting.

"There was the whole Nathan and Raine not knowing what goes where or the clan would have children."

Nathan glared at the now closed bedroom door. "I'll kill him."

"Now Nate, Junior's just being a kid," Buck chided.

"I can't remember if that was before or after he asked if you were sterile or **something**. Vin remarked about no harvest to have planted as much seed as you claim." Chris smirked at Buck.

Josiah choked trying to smother his laughter.

"I'll help you kill him Nate." Buck growled.

"Thinks Josiah's shy but he'll do his duty if pressured."

JD, Ezra and Cassey had simply rolled their eyes as Chris listed the highlights of his evening.

"Most times I'd like that boy to speak up more. Now I just wish I'd have glued his mouth shut before you left," Josiah muttered.

"Not as bad as I was afraid," JD admitted.

"I'm just getting started. He asked Hattie Thomas, yes** that **Hattie Thomas, dowager mother to three of the most influential families in the universe, to find women for us . . . three or four apiece to start. that was after he . . . flirted and tried to con her out of dessert."

"He . . . When does the firing squad show up?" Buck asked faintly. _A sudden fantasy of his own execution ran through his mind in living color . . . complete with mobs of heartbroken women ripping their bodices and throwing themselves on his grave.. _

**"HUSH!" **Ezra barked. Voices fell silent and all eyes turned to Standish. "Did Gavin make some reference as to Grandmother?"

"When he found out Hattie and I are related, he asked if Hattie was Grandmother. I explained she was my great-aunt several times over. That's when he asked Hattie to be Grandmother if the rest of us agreed."

"What perchance was the Lady's response?" Ezra asked unable to hide his excitement over the event.

"She said she'd be honored if Vin thought of her as his grandmother," Larabee answered softly. "We did something that was important to Vin didn't we?" Chris suddenly realized this might be more involved than he realized.

"If we accept this woman as Grandmother. We truly **will be** clan. Grandmother thinks for the children of the children's children. She provides balance against the excesses of youth and a warrior's tendency to think in the now." Cassey responded.

"I make long term plans," Nathan muttered in an affronted manner.

"Twenty years? Fifty? Perhaps even as much as two hundred? Grandmother considers a thousand years or more." Ezra explained.

"Vin wants this but what are the long term ramifications if we accept Hattie Thomas as Grandmother?" Josiah asked.

"Woman's a boat rocker," Larabee warned.

"She will have powerful enemies," Ezra added thoughtfully.

"Powerfull allies as well," Josiah reminded.

"It's not like we have to decide right this minute. We might not like her once we meet her." JD spoke up.

"There's that. Might want to research her a bit. Just so we'll get an idea what we're getting into," Buck suggested.

"Think about it, I've got to get changed." Chris headed toward the bedroom. "Oh yeah, General Cowen Powell is going to be visiting . . . Vin impressed him."

"Did Junior, reverse time, replace the stars and make Smeedly Wilson into a decent person while he was at it?" Buck demanded.

"No, but he did bring up something else that's going to affect you seriously. Nathan, run some tests on Buck and see if the birth control is working. Tanner seems to think it won't work on Buck now that he's on line." Chris laughed. "Buck, that means you're celibate until we know for sure."

"What?" Buck looked sick. "Celibate . . . no women . . . **none**?"

"Until further notice and Buck that's an order." Chris grinned evilly before closing the bedroom door.

7777777

"What's wrong with Wilmington?" Bob asked softly.

"Women trouble," Vin answered with a smirk.

"I need to worry about a cat fight?" Bob hissed.

Vin shook his head. Handing the cased guitar to Cassey, he checked to make sure he was out of reach and announced loudly. **"Buck ain't allowed 'round women folk till Nate gives him a clean bill of health."**

The guards all took a step away giving Buck a wide berth.

"He's contagious?" One of the entertainment coordinator/guards squeaked.

"Likely," Vin nodded sadly.

"Larabee can't save your scrawny ass this time. You better run Tanner." Wilmington snarled.

"Don't swing that way Bucklin," Vin taunted.

A wordless bellow and Buck launched himself at Tanner. Vin ducked and doubled back a few steps before racing off with Buck in pursuit.

"Aren't you going after them?" Chris asked curiously.

"After yesterday? We've cleared the corridor and posted guards all the way to the gym. I'd love to get that kid on a track and see just how fast those little feet can go," Bob answered calmly.

"Sprint or distance?" Ezra interrupted interestedly.

"Down boy, let's get through this basketball game first." Josiah pulled Ezra back and patted his head.

"Look out, here they come," JD warned.

Vin was running easily with a determined Wilmington right on his heels.

"Think Buck can catch him?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Only if Vin gets carel . . . ," Ezra cut off mid word when Vin taunted Buck yet again and misjudged Wilmington's stride by a fraction of an inch. Tanner went down with the determined Wilmington hanging on to the squirming man. A pained squawk filled the air as Standish found himself as the bottom most layer of a dog pile consisting of Buck, Vin, Chris, Bob and two other security officers.

"Told you to look out," JD reminded.

Josiah sighed deeply and began unpiling the bodies.

"Captain Wilmington **unhand** me at once," Ezra's voice rose in distress squirming out of reach. "I am **not **one of your paramours."

Buck jerked back having inadvertently ended up with a hand in . . . no man's land. "Sorry about that, got twisted around." Wilmington blushed faintly.

"I'm quite certain Mistah Tannah is no more interested in sexual congress with you than I. If you are determined to pursue this matter might I suggest a more romantic approach," Ezra fumed.

"The only thing I want with Tanner's scrawny ass is to paddle it," Buck growled.

"I saw it, don't believe it, but I saw it," Nathan breathed.

"It was an accident," Buck protested.

"Not you . . . Vin, he just slid through that mess like he was greased."

"What?" Buck looked around wildly before spotting the widely grinning Tanner bouncing on his toes.

"Vin just . . . squirted out of the pileup somehow," Josiah explained.

"NO!" Chris pushed Buck back down. "We're not going through this again."

"Nate'll figure out some kind of poppa stoppers for yah. Course it might take a couple months, **maybe more**." Vin promised unsympathetically.

"Tanner, you make it sound like I picked up some kind of a disease," Buck growled.

"Guess mah Centari still needs work. Yah know it ain't my borned language," Vin reminded, blinking innocently.

Buck nodded, slightly mollified before climbing to his feet.

Ezra stared in disbelief as Vin led the way towards the gym. "The unmitigated gall of the man. He'd ask mercy from the court while being tried for his parents murder, due to the fact he had been orphaned."

"Takes after you," Josiah laughed and nudged Standish into motion.

"Why didn't you leave this thing in quarters?" Chris demanded when Cassey handed the guitar back to Vin.

"Folks know it's worth something now. Best not to tempt 'em, leaving it behind."

"No one can get in your rooms, Vin," Bob quickly assured him.

"Figure they'll be back tonight since they had to clear out when we come back early," Vin explained calmly.

"What?"

"Our rooms were searched last night. They didn't leave many traces but they didn't consider sensitive noses," Buck agreed.

"You didn't think to mention this?" Chris snarled.

"Not like we have anything worth stealing in there," Buck reminded.

Ollie muttered angrily and contacted security. "Run a scan on Larabee's suite and tell me how many of them are in there."

"Looks like three of the Centurions, something wrong?"

"Get a crew down there now. I have all eight of Larabee's people with me."

"Thieves! That's all we need. I'll send team 9 to take care of things."

"Let me know how it turns out." Ollie signed off.

"Paying customers getting robbed is bad for business. That's what the slot machines are for," Bob growled.

7777777

"Unexpected," Ezra mused, studying the crowd.

"This late at night? There must be over a hundred people," Nathan breathed in disbelief.

"Word gets around," Bob reminded cheerfully.

"Does anyone want to explain to me how this went from offering to give a few pointers, to being in a real game? With side bets?" Chris growled.

"I might have an idea," Josiah chuckled looking over at the innocent acting Standish.

"Think I'll have a talk with Ezra later." Larabee scowled darkly.

/Lot of good that's gonna do./ Vin 'remarked' with a chuckle.

Tanner's face lit up when he spotted Hattie settled in. A comfortably padded chair along with a side table holding a steaming cup of coffee had been acquired at some point. General Cowen Powell sat close at hand as honor guard.

"She came." Tanner hurried over to speak with Grandmother.

"It seems Grandmother has claimed us," Ezra drawled.

"She has a nice smile." Cassey peeked around Buck to study Hattie.

Buck began to grin as he watched Vin and Hattie interact. "She's a keeper."

"Does this mean we have a Grandmother?" Josiah asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Chris smiled faintly picking up on his Sentinel's happiness.

A few minutes later Vin wandered back having exchanged the guitar for a cookie.

7777777

"Ship's computer should be an unbiased referee," Ollie suggested.

"I assume it has been programmed with the rules of the game?" Ezra asked calmly ignoring Larabee's glare.

"Scanned them right out of the library."

"Then we accept the computer as referee. I suggest we limit the teams to eight members each."

"That's only fair, not like you have more to choose from. Aren't team members supposed to be in the same color?" Sam, one of the Centari team reminded.

Larabee's team was wearing a mismatched set of colors and styles.

"It is not as if you would have difficulty in determining the members of opposing teams," Standish noted.

"It's the principal of the thing. We even have numbers." Ollie turned to show the large numeral 1 on his shirt.

"Appearances are everything, Ezra," Josiah chided.

"It's doubtful that our protagonist would consider giving up their newly acq . . ."

"Shirts against skins?" Vin suggested and grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt to strip it off.

Buck hissed and began tugging Cassey's shirt down firmly. "Girl, keep your clothes on."

"Cassey, my dear girl. Centaurians are rather . . . prudish. We must endeavor to abide by local custom." Ezra gently explained. "It is against their social mores for a woman to appear uncovered."

"Reckin yer wrong Ez. Saw plenty of teats at supper." Vin interrupted.

Chris sighed deeply and held firmly to Vin's shirt tail preventing its removal.

There were numerous snorts, chuckles and other non-verbal commentary to Vin's comment from the surrounding men.

"Explain that one," Bob laughed.

"The women in question had strategically provided glimpses of their anatomy. All of them had some form of covering over at least a portion of their upper torso did they not?" Ezra pussy footed through an answer.

Vin looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "They's wantin' ta breed'?"

"Oh dear Lord! Yes, Mister Tanner, as you so quaintly put it, they were trying to attract potential mates." Ezra sighed deeply.

_Better Ezra than me. _Chris looked everywhere except at his humans, afraid of being sucked into the Tanner zone once more.

"We're in uniform that should be enough," Ollie suggested impatient to get the game started.

"I agree," Chris answered at once.

After a bit of warm up the teams took up the positions they had been coached in. To open Vin, Buck, JD, Josiah and Chris took the court for the away team. While Ollie, Bob, Steve, David, and Amos were representing the home team.

7777777

Buck's eyes widened as he took in the height of his counterpart Steve at center.

"Don't let him intimidate you Buck," JD urged.

"Easy for him to say," Buck muttered looking way up.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," JD crowed.

"Yeah, right on top of me," Buck growled.

The home team got custody of the ball only to lose it when JD stole the ball. A rapid series of charges, side steps and a false pass and the small human sank the ball scoring the first basket of the game.

"Stay with him next time," Ollie bellowed.

"He's as quick as the other one." David huffed.

Ollie managed to keep the ball away from Josiah long enough to make a basket. Quickly the game warmed up.

Game plans were soon evident; the humans dribbled the ball below knee height on them making it practically impossible for the much taller Centurions to steal it. The Centurion team used lots of lofting passes keeping the ball well above human heads.

Vin was attempting to guard Bob while he and Ollie tauntingly kept the ball out of reach. Vin took a step back made a spectacular leap to snag the ball, turned and sank a three pointer all in one elegant move.

"Vin grew up on a planet with a much heavier gravity field than this," JD chuckled as he jogged past the shocked Centurions.

The home team was down by 20 at the half.

"We're going to get our asses beat," Amos remarked calmly.

"Try to keep it down to a rout instead of a massacre," Bob groaned.

Cassey proved to be an aggressive player. Ezra's slide between Steve's legs to score was hotly contested until the computer playback proved that he indeed had dribbled the ball throughout. Larabee had begun to actually enjoy the game when he over extended his bad knee and Nathan sidelined him. Nathan honestly seemed to try but never picked up the rhythm of the game. Vin's last 3 pointer only added insult to injury just before the final whistle.

7777777

The humans kept a close eye on the Centurion team, uncertain how they would react to their loss.

"No doubt about it, you won." Ollie acknowledged, backed up by his teammates rueful nods.

"You were really good not to have played before," JD exclaimed.

"Kid, we know we stunk."

"No, really you are good. You've only known about the game 25 hours maybe. You play a couple of months and we wouldn't have a shot of winning. Basketball is a tall man's game." JD grinned.

Vin and Cassey nodded in agreement.

"All of us having been playing for a number of years, yet we only won by 32 points. That gentlemen is amazing," Ezra noted. "Perhaps a rematch before we disembark?'

Glances were exchanged, heads nodded. "If our schedules will allow it," Ollie agreed.

"I for one need a shower before I go on duty in . . . crap I've got 10 minutes," Steve rushed off. Quickly followed by David and Amos.


	47. Chapter 47

Chris smiled faintly as he watched General Powell hand out bottles of water to his unit under Hattie's direction.

"Life is easier if I only buck Hattie on the important things," Powell admitted manfully.

Chris introduced Buck, who easily settled on a seat next to Hattie. "Junior seems to think you'll be our grandmother."

"You need one," Hattie answered seriously.

Nathan and Josiah were introduced and made welcome.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hattie Thomas. You have made quite an impression on our Vin," Josiah smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Thomas," Nathan greeted.

JD shyly approached with Cassey peeking out from behind him. "Hi"

"This is John Daniel Dunne and Cassey . . . ?" Chris introduced. _Hell I don't even know the kid's name. _

"Cassey, what is your full name?" Chris asked softly.

"Cassandra MacLeod of the clan MacLeod . . . of clan Larabee," Cassey corrected herself hesitantly obviously uncertain about claiming Larabee as her own clan.

"Hattie, this is Cassandra MacLeod, first daughter of the Larabee clan," Chris introduced while laying a comforting hand on the anxious girl's shoulder.

/Yah done good, Cowboy./ Vin 'said' approvingly.

Cassey straightened proudly and looked up at Chris. "May dishonor never come to your clan, Guardian."

/Guess this means I've claimed her?/ Chris looked over at his bonded.

/Did that at Sydni. This . . . just made it official like./ Vin radiated contentment.

Vin stiffened slightly almost feeling Hattie's contemplative gaze. A faint grin twitched his lips at her obvious curiosity. _She asks and I'm gonna lie like a dog. Hope mah Ez lessons have paid off. _

_Old wives tales claimed that some bondeds could speak mind to mind . . . Well this old wife is a believer now. A book could be written on what hasn't been spoken here. Too public, even if I was dumb enough to ask. Grandfather Sandberg didn't raise any stupid children. _Hattie smiled warmly "Sit down so we can get to know each other."

"This here is Ezra P. Standish," Vin introduced. _Troubled sapphire eyes met Hattie's trying to apprise her of the sentinel's concern with this special member of his pack._

"Come here child," Hattie ordered firmly. Hattie reached out and tugged Ezra closer when he didn't move fast enough. _Poor boy, how did he survive like this? First order of business is to heal this boy. Where was his mother to let this kind of thing happen? _

Vin gently pushed down on Ezra's shoulders until the damaged guide sat on the floor. "Just relax Ez."

"Now then tell me a little about yourselves," Hattie ordered her new grandchildren softly. Ezra supressed a flinch when Hattie's hand came to rest on his head and began to card his hair.

_So vulnerable . . . I should be afraid. _Gradually Ezra inched closer, leaning into the comforting fingers sliding through the silky strands. _No wonder Vin's people only allow someone they're close __to__ access to their hair. _

7777777

Almost 2 hours later the conversation was drawing to a close. Hattie smiled down at the sleeping Ezra, his head lying on her lap; one of his fine fingered hands was clutching a fold of her skirt tightly. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Ain't my story," Vin answered firmly.

Hattie sighed sadly but nodded in understanding. "Faith comes hard to this boy. When he's ready he'll give me his story."

"Time for me to go to bed. Josiah, will you move Ezra? I'd really rather not wake him now," Hattie whispered.

"Better let Buck do it. Ezra will be shielded that way," JD suggested.

"No! You wake him. So's he knows he ain't been abandoned," Vin strongly suggested.

Hattie studied Vin's eyes before looking down at the peacefully resting Standish. Hesitating a moment she began gently stroking Ezra's shoulder encouraging him to wake. "Time for this old woman to go to bed. Ezra, you need to move child."

"We kin make room fer yah both," Vin offered.

"I'll sleep better in my own bed, child." Hattie answered.

"I gave my word Gavin Tanner. I'll see that Hattie is safely returned to her quarters," Gen. Powell yawned widely.

"I will see you tomorrow," Hattie said looking down into a pair of sleepy emerald green eyes. _Vin was right it would have been a horrible mistake to have left without telling Ezra. _"You promised to teach me how to play poker." Hattie reminded. _Not trusting but at least he's considering the idea that I might not abandon him. _

"Good Night and pleasant dreams dear lady," Ezra stood up and smiled.

_Someday I will see a real smile on your face Ezra Standish. _Hattie promised herself.

After a chorus of good nights Hattie left for her quarters with General Powell in close attendance.

"Well?"

"A deep subject Col. Larabee," Ezra responded.

"Are we gonna keep her?" JD asked hopefully.

"Of course we are," Buck answered.

"I believe any choice has already been determined by the lady herself." Ezra looked bemused.

7777777

"What happened with our quarters?" Chris asked Ollie as he walked over to join the security team.

"Team 9 took 3 men into custody . . . one of them is that section's steward. Easy to enter since he had a pass key. The other two are claiming to be council aides. The Captain said they'll stay in the brig until it's cleared up. We're pressing charges. I'm assuming you'll want to press charges as well?"

"Yeah, not that it'll do any good if they are really council aides."

"Somehow I have a feeling Council isn't going to want to admit their people are breaking and entering. They'll leave these boys hanging in the wind." Ollie growled in disgust.

_Won't stop the next bunch though. _Larabee sighed. "Any damages?"

"We didn't find anything but we'll let Vin tell us for sure," Ollie answered.

"Larabee . . . we've been hearing about Vin's music all night. Do you think you could get him to play something for us?" Ben asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself**?**" Chris suggested.

"Didn't want to offend him or something," Ben explained wistfully. "One of the waiters managed to record him at dinner. The music seems awful . . . personal somehow."

"Vin's pretty straight forward. If he doesn't want to play, he'll simply tell you so." Chris gestured Vin over.

"Vin . . . everybody has been talking about your music. I . . . the guys . . . we were wondering if maybe you'd play your guitar for us sometime?" Bob dithered.

"What kind of music would you like?" Vin uncased the guitar and began to tune it. Curiously Bob and the rest of their security squad moved closer.

"Doesn't look like much," Nathan remarked softly.

"He sure had people talking that heard him earlier," Ollie responded in an even softer tone trying not to disturb the human.

Vin settled onto the floor. Cocking his head he looked up. "So what do you want to hear?"

Confused looks were exchanged among the Centarians. "What kinds are there?"

"If you can think of it there's most likely a song about it," Cassey chuckled and dropped to the floor beside Tanner.

"We don't have any idea. Could you pick something for us?" Bob asked quietly.

"Sit down why don't ya. Towering over a man till he cain't breath." Vin ordered. Talented fingers began to move over the guitar strings shifting through cords as Tanner considered his audience.

_They have no concept of just how good Vin truly is. He's actually plucking a twelve string. I doubt there's a dozen musicians in existence that can do so. _Ezra stayed perfectly still so as not to disturb the artist's concentration.

"This'n is called Dust in the Wind." A melody began to emerge, after a long introduction Vin's smoky tenor lifted into song.

I close my eyes  
only for a moment  
and the moments gone  
all my dreams  
pass before my eyes a curiosity  
dust in the wind  
all we are dust in the wind

Same old song  
just a drop of water  
in the endless sea  
all we do  
crumbles to the ground  
though we refuse to see  
dust in the wind

Now, don't hang on  
nothing last forever  
but the earth and sky  
it slips away

And all your money  
won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind  
all we are dust in the wind  
dust in the wind  
dust in the wind

Once the song came to an end gusty sighs were heard as held breath was expelled from the rapt listeners.

"Play something fun," JD urged softly.

"Heard ya'll got a ghost in engineering," Vin remarked.

Centurion faces flushed and dismayed looks were exchanged as the ship's 'secret' was so openly remarked on.

"Not a real ghost just some kind of imbalance in engine 3. Nothing to be concerned about. Figure some of the boys have been drinking again to be honest," Ollie snorted looking a bit embarrassed by such superstitious behavior on his ship.

"Need a rumba beat," Vin looked over at JD.

JD hurried over and carried Hattie's small table back. After testing the best way to bring out sound JD began to drum out a catchy rhythm.

Carmen Miranda's ghost is haunting Space Station Three.  
Half the staff has seen her, plus the Portmaster and me.  
And if you think we've had too much of Cookie's homemade rum,  
Just tell me where those basket-hats of fruit keep coming from.

Don't go down to the cargo-bay when there's no ship in dock.  
You just might hear maracas clack and get a nasty shock  
And if you hear a rumba-beat, don't pass the messroom door;  
You just might see a tangerine come rolling down the floor.

We sometimes catch a glimpse of her, by station night or day,  
But when we try to catch her, she just laughs and fades away.  
The station's chief headshrinker takes his notes and drains his cup.  
We get rotated often, but she still keeps showing up.

We don't know why we're haunted here, or why it's her that haunts.  
We've got a betting-pool for all who wonder what she wants.  
The best odds say she likes the rhythm of the station's drive;  
They didn't have phase-generators while she was alive.

Carmen Miranda's ghost is haunting Space Station Three.  
Not that we're complaining, since the fresh fruit all comes free.  
But now and then we wonder what it means for the human race  
That ghosts of generations past are taking off for space.

The Centurions laughed softly recognizing a connection with other spacefarers even if they were human.

"It's getting late," Chris reminded softly.

"One more please," A chorus of voices begged.

Chris looked around in disbelief. There had been less than 40 people in the room when Tanner had started playing. Now there must be close to 200. "Just one more, the kids have had a long day."

"Do you know Seven Bridges Road?" Vin asked the humans softly.

"Yes."

"Let's show 'em some harmony then." The guitar thrummed softly as Tanner took lead while JD, Ezra and Cassey added harmony.

There are stars  
In the Southern sky  
Southward as you go  
There is moonlight  
And moss in the trees  
Down the Seven Bridges Road

Now I have loved you like a baby  
Like some lonesome child  
And I have loved you in a tame way  
And I have loved you wild

Sometimes there's a part of me  
Has to turn from here and go  
Running like a child from these warm stars  
Down the Seven Bridges Road

There are stars in the Southern sky  
And if ever you decide  
You should go  
There is a taste of time sweetened honey  
Down the Seven Bridges Road

An awe struck silence continued long after the last sweet note fell silent. Vin carefully let the tension off the guitar strings and wiped it down before locking the instrument safely in its case.

"Thank you, that was beautiful," Bob said huskily.

"Yer welcome." Vin stood and slung the case over his shoulder waiting to be escorted back to quarters.

7777777

After carefully examining the quarters upon their return Vin and Buck declared the rooms 'safe'.

Vin carefully opened the case and lifted the guitar out. Laying it on the chair he began to examine the case's contents.

"Mistah Tannah show more concern." With a pained gasp Ezra hurried across the room and began to place pillows around the exposed 12 string and stood protectively between it and his sometimes rambunctious teammates.

"It's certainly a beautiful thing." Josiah knelt down so he could examine the instrument more closely. _Wonder what kind of wood that is? I've never seen that type of grain before._

"Why's it worth so much?" Nathan scowled at the 'toy'. _I admit the music was special but Ezra said he could have bought a guitar for 1,500 solars. All that money could have sent a lot of medicine into the poor quarters. _

"There is enough silver in the strings alone to buy a controlling interest in this vessel, Sergeant Jackson," Ezra snapped.

"Silver?" The Centurians stared in disbelief at the innocent looking guitar.

"Best tone comes from silver," Vin answered distractedly. "Looks like theys over a dozen sets of strings here. Let you have any of the wore out ones ta sell." Vin promised.

"Of course that isn't the real value of the piece." Ezra enthused.

"What's so special about it?" JD asked curiously.

"It belonged to Ziva Gibbs," Ezra answered softly.

"The BARD?" JD gasped.

"I'm certain it was hers, the instrument is quite unique."

"Wonder what happened to her, she disappeared a long time ago," JD mused.

"Was that her name?" Vin's hands trembled as he opened another compartment to reveal several beautifully embroidered sacks.

"Yes, Vin."

"Never knowed, ever'body jist called her Lark." Vin's 'centari' slipped revealing his emotional state.

"You knew THE Ziva Gibbs?" JD blurted.

"I knowed her." Vin sighed before opening a sack and pulling out a dismantled flute.

Cassey snorted at JD's lack of understanding something that was so obvious to her.

"Wait a minute here, I don't understand. How about explaining things to us dumb Centaurians," Buck suggested.

Reaching in the case Tanner removed another sack and opened it. "They's over a dozen loose solarstien here. Ez, you do what's best with 'em," Vin ordered. "Didn't know what the silver was worth. Need ta give Captain Fielder some more solars didn't know I'se cheatin' tha man."

"**Real** solarstien?" Josiah blurted in amazement.

"They's real." Tanner tossed a thumbnail size gem to the stunned Centari. Josiah turned white as he juggled the stone trying to keep from dropping it.

"Does that mean they're something special?" Buck asked curiously.

"They were a . . . common crystal on old Earth. They've never been found on any other planet. They're incredibly rare . . . you could buy a planet with only one of these things." Josiah gasped.

"I'm not sure I want to know . . . those crystals on the outside of the case . . . are they solarstien too?" Buck spluttered.

"Not all of them," Vin answered.

"Certainly not," Ezra agreed. "There is quite a variation of precious stones."

The Centaris stared at each other as just how much wealth Tanner had been casually toting around sank in.

Tanner ignored the men. Closing the case he turned it over, gracefully his long fingers danced over another pattern of stones, to open yet another compartment. Reaching in he gently lifted out the instrument revealed. Simple in design even the Centarians could tell it came from a master's hand.

"Are those strings silver too?" Nathan whispered.

"Of course, a lap harp of that quality would be strung with nothing less." Ezra responded.

"I didn't know Ziva Gibbs played the harp," JD breathed.

"Wasn't hers." Vin stood up he cradling the harp close then strode into his room closing the door behind him.

/Vin?/ Chris stood up.

/Leave me be, need some time on mah own./ Gently Tanner muted the link between them to a faint awareness of each other.

"What have I missed? Our young brother is suffering," Josiah asked softly.

"Vin needs some privacy." Larabee sat back down but kept worried eyes on the closed door.

Ezra hesitated a moment before speaking. "Ziva Gibbs was an incredible musician. She disappeared some 20 odd years ago."

"Vin must have met her after she dropped off the grid." JD muttered thoughtfully.

"I hate to sound mercenary but . . . what are you going to do with those stones?" Buck looked over at Ezra.

"Retain them in a safe place until such time **we** make a decision on their disposal," Ezra answered calmly.

"Vin will want you to give at least two for tithe," Cassey reminded.

"Certainly, now to research how to do so without government vermin getting their sticky fingers in the pot."

"Ezra, I don't want to be dealing with tax evasion on top of everything else," Chris warned.

"It will be handled in a completely legal manner, you have my word," Ezra promised.

"What's a tithe?" Josiah asked curiously.

"It refers one tenth of your profits for a given period usually one year. In Mr. Tanner's definition that which is given for God's work. That tenth is given for charitable purposes or to support the church and its clergy," Ezra explained.

"Humans have to give one tenth of their income to charity?" Nathan blurted in disbelief. _They give that much to charity? _

"It is voluntary, if one does not contribute there is no penalty," Ezra quickly assured the Centurions. "It is simply something that most feel led to do."

"Seems like a hell of a hunk," Buck growled.

"You can't out give God," JD answered simply.

"How much of your salary goes to taxes?" Buck demanded.

"Never having been salaried or resided under a functioning government**…** I regularly donated funds for one thing or another but there were no taxes." Ezra revealed.

"Payroll taxes come to more than thirty-five percent," Nathan snapped feeling his world settle back on its axis now that it was obvious that humans really weren't that charity minded. _Must have made his living gambling and cheating. _

"Here they are," Ezra stipulated.

"How do you support your governments?" Josiah asked curiously.

"That depends on the particular government. Most are taxed no more than ten percent of their income. Sadly there are corrupt governments as well, fortunately most have learned well from the past and police themselves closely." Ezra answered.

"If God gets ten percent, than the government shouldn't expect more," JD laughed.

"I don't see how you can support everything and still take care of people on ten percent." Josiah shook his head.

"To be honest**,** most human government is minimal, it doesn't require a great deal to support it. Most planets there's no retirement from an elected position. Terms are limited to no more than 16 years of total service, 8 local and 8 planetary. They're expected to go home and make a living for themselves when they're done. They are questioned by no less than two Guardian pairs before taking and leaving office. It's almost impossible to lie to a Sentinel/Guide pair. Graft is severely punished. Public execution for the crook, expulsion for the immediate family. Bribery is treated as graft. Unless it was the family that turned them in**,** the entire first degree family's assets are confiscated. The family may not profit off of the graft in any form. Doesn't happen very often, government service is a duty**,** kind of like a time tithe not something you'd make a profit from." JD explained.

"How are those in need taken care of?" Nathan demanded.

"That's what the tithe is for. Most people give more than ten percent. We try to keep it on a local level so that we know it's getting to where it needs to be and not being wasted supporting those who can do for themselves. The accounting is always available for public examination and it's not unusual for the Guardians to check things out when they're in the area." Cassey spoke up.

"I always thought the planet Liberty's tax process was the most fascinating," Ezra chuckled. "They're very, very honest about paying their taxes."

"How's that?" Buck asked curiously.

"You simply pay your taxes on the value of your property. The owner sets the value." Ezra smiled.

"That sounds like a sure fire way to get folks cheating," Buck protested.

"There's a catch. Your property's value is a matter of public record. You must sell your property to whomever offers a higher price than the public record. The only way to prevent the sale is to immediately raise the value of your property and pay 5 years back taxes on the difference." Ezra smirked.

"Damn . . . you know that would probably work," Chris admitted respectfully.

**Author's note:**

Dust in the Wind by Kansas

Carmen Miranda's ghost is haunting Space Station Three by Leslie Fish

Seven Bridges Road by The Eagles


	48. Chapter 48

_Why's he sitting in the dark? _Chris stepped into the room he and Vin were sharing. "Anything I can do to help, Vin?"

"No."

Larabee jumped before turning to face his sentinel. _He scared the crap out of me. I could have sworn he was sitting on the bed. _"Next time Buck wants to put a bell you . . . I'm going to hold you down for him," Chris snapped placing his hand against his chest to make sure his heart hadn't jumped completely out. When Vin didn't respond to the threat Larabee nudged the link. /You're worrying me, Pard./

/Tired's all./

"It has been a long day . . . more than a day. Do you need more time or can I come to bed now?" Larabee looked down at his timepiece.

"Come ahead." /Wasn't thinkin'. Shouldn't have kept yah from yer own bed./ Vin answered from the shadows.

_He sounds hoarse. He was talking a lot more than normal for him . . . and the singing. If he still sounds rough when we get up I'll have Nathan take a look at him. _"I expect you to tell me when you need some alone time, otherwise this partnership is going to rub us both raw," Chris reminded his bonded.

"Yeah."

Chris turned the lights on low as he grabbed a quick shower and got ready for bed. _I guess things are catching up with the kid he's awfully subdued. _"Come to bed Pard. Things are easier to face when you're not worn out."

Tanner waved the lights out and crept into bed.

After several minutes Chris sighed in exasperation as Tanner turned over once more trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry." Tanner whispered and held still.

"If you were any tenser you'd snap in two." Larabee propped himself up on an elbow to study the human. _He hugs that edge any closer he'll fall off. _"What's the problem?"

After a long pause Tanner finally spoke. "Nothin' that can be fixed."

"A burden shared lightens the load. Damn, now I'm sounding like Josiah," Chris snorted. /Honestly Vin, if you need to talk I'm listening./

/Some things is best left buried./

"Do I stink or something?" Larabee growled impatiently.

"Course not yah smell good . . . like home," Vin rolled over to face his scowling bonded.

"Then why are you running away from home?" Chris indicated the wide space between them.

"Aw Hell!" Vin shook his head and scooted over until he was plastered against his guide. /Ain't you . . . unsettled is all./

"I'm here, you're here, the rest of the universe can wait until we've gotten some sleep." Larabee wrapped his arms around his still too thin bonded.

Tanner snuffled along Chris' jaw and behind his ear. A slender hand came to rest over Larabee's calmly beating heart. Chris gently rubbed comforting circles on Vin's back until the muscles finally released their tension and the sentinel began to purr. "That's it Pard, you just go to sleep now."

7777777

Covered in sweat with his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest Tanner woke with a start. All his senses were stretched to their fullest. _Damn nightmares. Least I didn't __lose__ it so bad as to wake Chris yet. _Using their link, Vin carefully soothed the wakening guide back into a deep slumber.

Vin slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. Widely dilated pupils made the dark room appear brightly lit to sentinel eyes. Tanner struggled to bring his breathing under control and calm his heartbeat. _Get settled and the senses'll drop back to normal on their own. Chilled, need ta warm up. _Teeth chattering faintly Vin eased himself to his feet stripped**,** off the soaked and clammy shirt before heading to the bathroom.

_Best go out to the living room. Won't be sleeping no more fer a spell. _Vin leaned tiredly against the shower wall while the hot water pounded down on him. _Wish ta hell I could . . . push come to shove Larabee's Centari and he'd be honor bound ta contact tha council. _

7777777

Chris reached up and wiped tears off his face in puzzlement. _Why am I crying in my sleep? Must have had a dream or something. _Looking over to assure his bonded that he was alright Chris stared at the empty Tanner sized spot. _Wonder how long he's been gone. _Chris lay a hand on the sheets to check for residual heat. Scowling as the cold, damp and twisted sheets registered Larabee felt along the linkage in concern. _Grieving. _Kicking off the blankets Chris went in search of his distraught sentinel.

"Vin?" Chris stepped into the lounge area. The view screen cast enough light to reveal Tanner huddled in a chair cradling the 12 string in his arms. "Hey Pard, what's wrong?" Tanner didn't act as if he was aware that Larabee was even there. Moving slowly Chris made his way over to the sentinel. He glanced at the screen that seemed to have captured Vin's attention. _Whatever__ he was watching is off now. I'll get Buck to pull up the history so we know what set this off? _Larabee stepped between Tanner and the screen without getting a response.

/Vin!/ Chris prodded worriedly. The abnormally cold feel of the human's skin registered. _Damn he's zoned. _Gently he pried the guitar out of Tanner's arms carefully laying it to the side. Grabbing a blanket off one of the couches he snuggly wrapped Vin in its folds before lifting the slender man into his arms. Sitting back down in the chair Chris held the chilled body close. "Come back to me now, Pard." Chris began a litany of soft words to call his bonded back.

Finally a faint snuffle and Vin nuzzled Chris' neck. Once Tanner reconnected he desperately fought the blanket trying to free himself.

"Easy, just calm down." Larabee began to loosen the blanket binding Vin's arms.

/Chris./ Vin fisted Chris' shirt refusing to let go. Tucking his head under his bonded's chin Tanner burrowed closer.

/Right here. I'm right here./ Larabee wrapped his arms around the stiff sentinel trying to warm and relax the other man. _Cold as ice. _

"Chris?" Vin whispered.

"Right here."

Desperately Tanner tried to burrow deeper into his guide's arms. The slender body began to shiver violently curling tighter in Larabee's hold.

"Let's get you warmed up." Chris began to try and rub some heat back into the shivering man. "You want to talk to me, pard?" Larabee urged.

Vin just shifted until his head rested over Larabee's heart and lay still.

_He's as tight as one of those guitar strings. _Larabee rubbed soothing circles on Vin's back for long minutes. Gradually the slender body warmed and relaxed. _You don't know it yet kid but we are going to talk this out. _

7777777

Chris' eyes had barely opened before a steaming cup of coffee was clasped in his hand. "Huh?" Chris muttered groggily.

"Looked like you needed that," Josiah offered quietly.

"Remind me to put you in for a medal," Chris moaned faintly before sipping at the brew.

"Nightmares?" Josiah indicated the sleeping Tanner nestled in Chris' lap.

"He was agitated before we went to bed. Woke up and found him out here . . . zoned deep. Bed looked like Buck had been entertaining, so it's a good bet on it being nightmares." Chris shifted a bit trying to find a less uncomfortable position.

"I was expecting it."

Chris looked over with a scowl.

"Chris, the boy has been living on the edge for years. He buried all his miseries, didn't have time to deal with them. Vin has time to breath for the first time in forever. Those memories are going to come out . . . it's normal, even healthy," Josiah assured his friend.

"Hell to deal with," Chris muttered sadly.

"Just have to be there for him," Josiah sadly agreed.

"It's going to get worse isn't it?"

"Yes."

"All four of them?"

"I think so."

"Alright then, we deal with it." Chris nodded.

_You too, brother. It's time to lay Sarah and Adam to rest. _Josiah promised himself to help Larabee through his own nightmares.

"What time is it?" Chris finally asked.

"1400 ship's time." Josiah answered.

"**2 pm?**"

"It was almost 8 am before we got to bed," Josiah reminded calmly.

7777777

Both men's heads turned as Ezra exited his room and shuffled unerringly toward the coffee brewer.

"Are his eyes open?" Josiah chuckled.

"No," Chris mused.

"Are you awake son?" Josiah asked kindly.

Ezra raised a finger to his lips in a timeless gesture indicating silence. Coffee was poured precisely to the correct level in the cup. An elegant hand raised the brimming cup to the sculpted lips. A well mannered sip was taken followed by a loud slurping sound.

"Mistah Tannah, that was most rude," Ezra grimaced and finally opened his eyes so he could glare at the unrepentant Tanner.

"What's rude is yah didn't offer me none."

Ezra's suddenly concerned gaze locked with Larabee's as Vin's position registered. The Sentinel was still wrapped snuggly in a blanket curled on Chris' lap.

"Bad night," Chris explained.

Standish nodded faintly and moved over to join them with considerable more grace than the shuffle employed in his search for coffee.

Josiah and Chris exchanged bemused looks as Ezra bent down long enough for Vin to thoroughly snuffle his neck before calmly making his way over to an empty chair.

"Gavin is . . . unsettled. I simply provide assurance that I am well." Standish sipped at his coffee with an expression of utter bliss. "Mistah Tannah, I will not forget your juvenile behavior and rude sound effects this morning nor have I forgotten your involvement with that uncouth Wilmington that resulted in an attack and damage to my person last night," Ezra remarked thoughtfully.

"Buck oughta be 'shamed the way he was mo-lestin' yah that way. How bad did he squish yer parts?" Vin answered seriously.

Ezra sat his coffee down rapidly snatching up a napkin as he coughed and choked. Chris suffered through a classic spit take. Josiah gasped painfully as he snorted the hot coffee.

"Eww," Vin scowled down at the coffee spray on his blanket before glaring up at Larabee. "Whatcha go and do that for?"

"Mistah Wilmington did not 'molest' me neither did he damage my 'parts' in any fashion," Ezra protested once he could breathe.

"Then what for are yah fussin' about?" Vin asked in confusion.

Ezra ground his teeth in frustration before handing the napkin to the gasping/chuckling Josiah. "Blow your nose you sound like a constipated duck."

"Mistah Tannah, I strongly suggest you refrain from commenting upon my 'parts' as it were. Most especially when used in context with Buck Wilmington. That image is one that I do not care to have burned upon my mind's eye."

"I'se sorry to have upset yah Ez. I'se afraid yah was hurt more'n yah let on. Should have realized you was still dis-traught over Buck feelin' yah up that way," Vin responded innocently.

"Dammit, I didn't 'feel' Ez up!" Buck protested loudly as he entered the room.

"Sure looked like it to me," Chris . . . snirked.

"I was after Vin," Buck huffed.

"You keep yer hands to yerself. Just 'cause yer woman rations has been cut don' mean I'm on tha menu," Vin warned.

"I'm not interested in your scrawny ass," Buck fumed.

"So's you like Ez's better?" Vin acted hurt.

"No, I don't like Ezra's ass better," Buck spluttered.

"I was to be used simply because I was convenient, to be cast aside once you had your wicked way with me," Ezra ranted in a heartbroken manner. His lip quivered and chin wobbled revealing his distress. "I feel so . . . used." Standish sniffed loudly. Josiah offered the napkin back to much Ezra's horror.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Buck protested.

"Did you not lay hands upon me in a less than proper manner?" Ezra demanded. "No excuses, yes or no?"

"Yes, but . . . "

Did you not just state that you prefer Mr. Tanner's derrière over mine?"

"No!"

"You said you didn't like Ezra's ass better," JD refuted as he joined the men.

"That's not what I meant," Buck fumed.

Chris and Josiah exchanged amused looks as once more the humans tied Buck in knots.

"It's too early to bait Buck," Cassey grumbled as she wandered in.

"But it's so much fun," JD said.

"You have angles where I want curves," Buck growled as he glared at the unrepentant Standish.

"To my immense relief," Ezra responded.

"Quit making those kind of comments it's hard on my reputation," Buck ordered half seriously.

"Might I remind you that entirety of the situation was instigated by Mr. Tanner." Ezra shifted uncomfortably as Wilmington towered over him.

Buck scowled and looked over at the innocently blinking Tanner. "You're right, it is Vin's fault." Buck lunged trying to catch the elusive man.

Chris yelped assorted boney elbows, knees and feet landed in tender places as Vin made a bid for freedom. The chair tipped over and Chris found himself mashed to the floor by Wilmington's bulk as once more Tanner slipped away.

Nathan rushed in at the noise only to stare speechlessly at Buck and Chris entwined on the floor partially wrapped in a blanket, while Vin sauntered calmly into his bedroom.

"Buck, move your damn knee," Chris squeaked.

"Oh sure," Buck rapidly moved. Sitting up Wilmington stared after the sentinel.

"Not sure what was going on in here but don't let it happen again," Nathan snorted.

A babble of voices filled the air.

"Uh huh, but it still doesn't explain what happened to Vin's clothes now does it." Nathan quirked an eyebrow.


	49. Chapter 49

"Yeah Chris, why was Vin naked?" Buck chuckled.

"I have no idea, I found him that way earlier. That's what the blanket was for."

"I beg to differ gentlemen. Vin was not 'naked', he was nude. There is a considerable difference." Ezra lectured. "Naked is to be exposed. Nude is to simply be in a natural state. It's all in one's attitude," Ezra smirked.

"He wasn't wearing clothes. What was he thinking**,** Cassey was in here," JD hissed in a scandalized tone.

"It's not as if he blinded me with his beauty," Cassey snorted.

"I'm sorry Cassey I should have made sure . . . " Chris's voice trailed off as the girl giggled faintly.

"Chris, the MacLeods' are migratory. We took advantage of any water source to bathe and wash clothes. It's not as if rivers have his and hers sides you know. Vin grew up the same way. Skin isn't an issue."

"Oh," several voices responded.

"Style of clothing or lack there of, is a matter of cultures," Ezra reminded calmly. "Except for an emergency Vin would never consider appearing in public without being fully clothed. Mr. Tanner is aware that such a thing is not acceptable in Centari society. In private . . . if lack of attire will be an issue, please speak up. Vin would not knowingly make **any **of you uncomfortable."

"He hasn't been running around bare assed before," Buck reminded.

"Thought it was because we were bonding so often . . . Back at the cabin he spent as much time nude as dressed before you all arrived." Larabee frowned thoughtfully

"There was a lot of skin at the cabin," Nathan reminded. "Kids were in the water an awful lot."

"That was different," JD protested.

"Why?" Ezra asked curiously.

"He was swimming . . . now there's Cassey," JD blurted.

"What about Cassey?" the girl demanded.

"You're a girl!"

"You **finally** noticed. So what?"

"Vin shouldn't run around like that way with you here," JD answered in a scandalized tone, blushing brightly.

Cassey looked puzzled. "Why not?"

JD spluttered a moment. "**BECAUSE**!"

"JD's concerned that Vin's behavior may have upset you," Josiah explained. _Those cultural clashes aren't just between Centurion and Human. JD's almost speechless._

"Of course I'm upset. Vin obviously had a touch spike the way he scratched up his arms and chest." Cassey snapped.

"Shit, I was so busy trying to get him out of a zone I didn't notice," Chris growled angrily before heading to the bedroom to check on his sentinel.

"Clothing would have irritated his skin, that would account for the lack of attire," Ezra mused.

JD looked embarrassed now. "I didn't know."

"You have a Sentinel of your own JD, pay attention," Cassey fumed.

"Guess we still have some adapting to do," Nathan muttered. "Give 'em a minute then I'll see what needs doctored.

"Call for an escort, I'm taking Vin to sick bay," Chris stuck his head out of the bedroom for a moment.

"I'm on it," Buck responded, nodding at Nathan as the medic snatched up his bag and headed into the darkened bedroom.

7777777

_Why didn't I notice how bad he's looking? _Nathan sighed deeply taking in the miserable figure curled on the bed.

"Let me see," Nathan coaxed.

"Didn't notice I'd done it . . ." Vin hissed in pain.

"Scratches aren't too bad. So where'd this blood come from?" Nathan carefully kept his voice calm.

Wordlessly Tanner held out his hands.

"You didn't **NOTICE**?" Nathan stared in dismay. "How did you do this?" Jackson modulated his tone when Vin flinched.

"Guitar, been too long since I played. Don't have the calluses anymore," Tanner answered faintly.

Nathan took a deep breath before cutting loose on a tirade. **"What kind of an idiot does this kind of thing to himself. Any fool would have known to stop when it started hurting," **Jackson ranted.

Vin tucked his hands against his chest and seemed to shrink.

"Nathan, not now."

**"I can't believe this," **Nathan fumed ignoring Larabee's order.

"He** ZONED**, Nathan." Chris growled protectively standing over his sentinel.

"Zoned? . . ." Jackson's tirade trailed off and a look of dismay appeared. "I went and did it again didn't I? Vin, I just hate to see you hurting and I . . . got stupid. Will you let me take care of your hands?" Nathan sat down beside the human and waited. _I've got to do better about jumping in without information._

Vin peeked over at the contrite healer. _He's learning just gonna take a spell. _Giving a deep sigh he scooted closer and held out his hands. "They's crampin' a might."

"I can numb them until we get you down to sickbay," Nathan offered.

Tanner nodded his acceptance. "Touch is bouncing all over the place. Mah control is shot to hell for some reason."

Chris and Nathan exchanged worried looks.

"When did this start?" Chris asked softly.

"Not sure, snuck up on me . . . might have started 'fore we went to bed?" Vin looked up questing.

"You sure couldn't get comfortable," Larabee agreed.

"We'll figure it out later. First we get these hands taken care of," Nathan directed. "I'm just going to numb them until we get to Sick bay, they have better equipment."

"Reckin they'll have one of them regenerator things?" Vin asked hopefully staring at his hands.

"I'm sure of it." Nathan promised.

"Good, wasn't lookin' forward to them healin' regular like. Takes hands and fingers a long time to heal up," Vin sighed.

"Let's get some clothes on you." Chris suggested.

Vin nodded faintly and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Hold up," Nathan ordered. Gently as possible he straightened the damaged fingers and misted them with something from his bag. "That ought to help."

The easing of pain was evident as Vin relaxed. "Can you get lots of that stuff?" Tanner asked cheerfully.

"You planning on needing it?" Nathan scowled.

"You ain't seen JD on a bad day yet. Figure he'll need to take a bath in it." Vin chuckled.

7777777

When Vin, Chris and Nathan reentered the main room everyone crowded around their injured team mate. Tanner obviously flinched back bringing them to a halt. "Got stupid is all, must have zoned whilst I was playin' tha guitar,"

"Have you reset your base lines?" Ezra asked softly.

"Do it after I get this fixed."

Ezra shared a look with Chris.

"We'll do it **again** after we get back. I'm not letting you out of here with your senses out of control," Larabee ordered quietly. _I'm doing a lousy job of being a guide. If Ez hadn't called us on it, I'd have walked Vin right out there with his senses all over the place. How could I have not noticed how tore up Vin's hands are._

Obeying his guide, Vin simply turned and rested his head over Larabee's heart. Chris gently supported the damaged hands while the sentinel balanced himself.

"Nathan, you're going to need to bandage them or something or we're going to leave a blood trail from here to sick bay," Chris grimaced as he got his first clear look at the damage. _I've seen hamburger that wasn't as minced up._

Jackson simply wrapped Vin's hands in clean towels. "Wound seal would have to be scrubbed off before they use the regenerator. This will just be easier on him."

Josiah answered the door chime to reveal the security team. "Just a moment."

Curiously the four strangers watched the human step out of Larabee's hold.

"Rekin I'se as ready as I'll ever be." Vin rasped hoarsely.

"Need to have the doctor check that out too," Chris muttered.

"What?"

"You're sounding awful hoarse."

"Been makin' too much noise is all."

7777777

"I ain't gonna bleed out or upchuck on yer clean floor, fellas. Mind if we slow down a might, mah legs ain't as long as yers," Tanner noted.

Ignoring Vin, the young officer addressed Chris. "My team have been ordered to escort your hou . . . hunter to the infirmary, Colonel." The youngster quickly changed the derogatory 'hound' to a more acceptable hunter, due to Larabee's icy glare. "The human has proven himself to be unruly at times. He will not be allowed to do so on my watch.

Vin grinned as the man beside him rolled his eyes.

"Chris, don' kill him. He's just a pup, ain't hardly offen the teat."

"If he doesn't watch himself, he's not going to get any older," Nathan chuckled faintly.

The young officer flushed in embarrassment and his team scowled at the impertinent men.

Larabee slowed his pace. _Vin's never had any trouble keeping up before. What's he up to now?_

/Must be a perty good officer the way his men got offended by the teasin'./Vin 'said' thoughtfully.

"Your first command?" Chris asked the young officer calmly.

"Yes Sir."

"You have a good team?"

"The best," the young officer answered proudly.

"Relax and trust them to do their jobs," Larabee advised as a seasoned officer to a promising younger one.

"Yes sir."

"Chris Larabee, Nathan Jackson and my bonded Vin Tanner," Chris introduced.

"Daniel O'Neal, Austin Graves, Jim Temple and Mike Robinson," O'Neal introduced himself and his team.

"You was almost nice there, Cowboy. See, it ain't so hard, bit more practice and you'll be fit fer polite company," Vin teased Larabee.

Nathan coughed ducking his head so Chris couldn't see his grin.

"I **will** paddle your scrawny ass if you keep this up," Larabee warned calmly.

"Didja hear that? Now, he's gonna beat on the weak and helpless."

"There's nothing weak or helpless about you," Chris retorted. Vin looked down at his wrapped hands. "Tanner, you forget I know what you're capable of, those fingers are only an inconvenience."

"Yah must have me confused wit' Ez er somethin' . . . **Cowboy**."

Nathan struggled to suppress his laughter. _One of these days Vin's going to get sassy and Chris'll surprise the hell out of him._

"You can be taught respect, human," Lieutenant O'Neal growled, still stinging a bit from the human child's comments on his age.

Vin locked gazes with the young officer for a long moment. "Respect ain't taught, it's **earned**. Larabee knows damn well I respect him. Happen ta like him, despite him thinkin' he runs tha universe."

"Lieutenant, I'm quite capable of handling my bonded," Larabee interrupted.

"Since when," Nathan muttered faintly. Jackson winced as Vin sniggered.

"Reckin Chris'll be wantin to speak wit' you about that disrespectful thing too?"

"Sorry, Colonel," Nathan hastily apologized.

"Bwaccck, bawck, bawck, never see'd me a chicken that big before," Vin noted looking Nathan up and down.

Nathan considered thwaping the unrepentant Tanner on the back of the head. _Probably give him a concussion and then I'd have to deal with him loopy . . . pleasure isn't worth the pain._

"Children should be seen . . . not heard," Chris growled.

"Yer Mommas use that'n on ya'll too?" Vin smirked as he sauntered along.

Snorts and coughs greeted the human's question.

"Is he always like this?" O'Neal asked curiously. I really _don't think he was intending on being insulting. Think I just took that 'pup' comment the wrong way_.

"Most times he's worse," Larabee admitted ruefully.

Nathan became more distracted the longer they walked along the corridors. _Vin's trying to keep everything together and Chris isn't paying attention to anything but Vin right now. Last thing they need is for me to cut loose. When this is over I'm going hunting for the idiot that ordered this. Our suite is less than 500' from the nearest infirmary. _Nathan worked hard at controlling his temper in an effort not to trigger Vin's notice.

"Nate," Vin's tone became serious.

"What do you need?" Nathan immediately turned to his injured team mate.

"How long's that numbing stuff suppose ta last?"

"2 hours or so why?"

"Rekin it don' work too good on me."

"It's wearing off? Already," Nathan groaned. "You and me are going to have to sit down and figure out what we can use on you."

7777777

Chris didn't even have both feet inside sick bay before he was flung back into the hallway by a dangerously protective Sentinel.

_Oh hell, it had to be this idiot. _Nathan groaned as he recognized the doctor who had darted Larabee upon boarding the vessel. _At least I'm where they can patch me up after Vin's finished with me. _Jackson locked one big hand around the back of the fast moving Tanner's neck and the other latched on to his belt and lifted the growling sentinel completely off his feet aborting the attack. Nathan struggled to hold Vin at arms length to minimize the damage to himself. _It's like trying to hold Jell-O with teeth . . . and feet. _Jackson yelped in pain as a foot made firm contact with his knee. "Stop it!" The big medic snarled and shook the squirming Tanner till his teeth rattled.

**/Vin don't kill him/ "Sentinel stand down!" **Chris barked trying to push past the security team now blocking the door.

Vin stopped fighting Nathan's grasp. It was obvious that Tanner wasn't happy about obeying but he submitted to his guide. A low warning growl continued to fill the air.

"Let me by this is a Hunter/Handler situation," Chris snarled dangerously.

_Now that I've caught him how do I turn him loose? _Jackson wondered in amused dismay. "Rule #1, Don't piss off the Guide. Rule # 2, Only THE Guide can calm a Sentinel that's gone feral." Nathan recited in a very calm voice. "Hope Ezra knows what he's talking about. Guys, let me back out of here. We need to keep Chris and Vin together."

Moving into the hall Nathan never loosened his grasp or let Tanner touch the floor. "I think this is yours." Jackson held the growling human out to his Colonel.

Chris stepped closer and took the sentinel's shoulder in a firm hold. "Stand down," he coaxed.

Vin stubbornly held his ground, growling all the while.

**"STAND DOWN!" **Larabee's voice dropped into the kick-ass tone of a pissed off Alpha Guide.

The growling stopped but the icy sapphire eyes never left the quaking physician.

"Leave it, link to me now," Chris ordered grasping Tanner's jaw and turning his head away from the doctor.

Vin went limp and simply dangled in Jackson's hold. "Protect and serve, my Guide."

The security team exchanged relieved looks as Larabee brought the Sentinel under control.

"What set him off?" O'Neal demanded after positioning his team to prevent any possible 'escape' attempt.

"I guess Vin hasn't exactly forgiven him for trying to kill the Colonel," Nathan answered in an amazingly calm tone.


	50. Chapter 50

7777777

"Leave now," Chris ordered the doctor forcefully.

"I'm the physcian on duty," the doctor responded arrogantly now that the human seemed to be under control.

"You are **not** touching my Sentinel, get out."

"You can't order me out of my own sickbay."

"It's your funeral," Chris stated coldly.

The doctor gobbled ineffectually and turned to O'Neal.

"Oh! For crying out loud. Get out of here. They're obviously refusing your services." Daniel O'Neal ordered.

"Is there a pediatrician on duty?" Chris demanded once the routed doctor slipped out of the room through another door.

"Pediatrician? And you had the nerve to call me a pup," O'Neal snorted looking at Tanner.

"Chris?" Nathan asked worriedly indicating the faintly growling Tanner.

Larabee's tight grip eased and he began to gently rub the sentinel's tense shoulder. "Relax, he's gone. Settle down."

Vin visibly shivered "Let's go back." Tanner turned and started out the door.

"Whoa! Stop right there," Larabee ordered firmly. "You need those hands looked at."

"Nate'll fix 'em later."

"**Oh no I won't! ** You're going to let a doctor treat them," Nathan snapped. _This is all I need._

"Talk to me Tanner," Chris asked.

"Aw Hell! Don' like . . . " Vin indicated the infirmary. "Then havin' that idjit in here."

"Those hands need taken care of and I'll get a decent doctor if I have to hunt through the passenger lists," Nathan promised.

"Cain't ya work that machine yer own self?"

"No, I'm not certified on it," Nathan answered firmly.

7777777

O'Neal and his team silently watched the human pace the infirmary while they waited for a doctor.

Vin stopped his pacing, paled and looked toward the door. "Aww Shit." Quickly he scrambled onto an examination table.

"Hattie found out did she?" Chris chortled. _Thought she might have alerts sent to her on us._

"You two ain't in the clear. She's gonna be takin' strips outta all of our hides." Vin warned.

"I didn't do anything," Nathan protested.

"Exactly," Hattie snapped as she made her entrance obviously in a high temper. "**You** should have kept a better eye on him."

Nathan hunched his shoulders and made certain to stay out of reach. _Wouldn't put it past her to box my ears._

"He slipped by me," Chris muttered in self defense as Hattie's gimlet gaze came to rest on him. Hattie raised an eyebrow. "It was late and I . . . and he . . . he purred and it put me to sleep," Larabee confessed.

"What's **your** excuse?" Hattie planted her feet and glared at the sentinel. _Calm, calm, the child's upset enough without a foolish old woman stirring him up. I __**will**__ find out who cut the orders to send him to stowage for medical care._

"Was outta sorts, didn't seem right ta keep Chris up cause I'se restless." Vin ducked his head trying to look suitably chastened.

"You didn't consider it might have been a . . . symptom of a bigger problem?" Hattie's anger was immediately pushed to the side as she dealt with the young sentinel's issues.

Tanner shook his head silently.

"We will talk young man," Hattie warned.

"I brought Leonard to take a look at you," Hattie turned and gestured for a snowy haired stooped old man to approach.

"Hattie, I told you I'm semi-retired," Leonard protested.

"I told you I needed you."

"I thought **you **were my patient."

Chris scowled at the perceived prejudice toward his Sentinel.

"Leonard once and for all, I am not going to play doctor with you," Hattie laughed.

"A man can dream. I'm just an old country doctor. What would I know about treating a human," Leonard protested once more.

"At least you'll listen, unlike these youngsters nowadays," Hattie retorted.

"Why do I bother**? **You're going to get your way regardless, you old witch," the doctor complained affectionately.

"Of course I will," Hattie agreed smugly. "Leonard, your patient Gavin Vinya ap Wervyn Tanner. Gavin this is a very **old** and dear friend of mine, Leonard Kirk. Both of you play nice."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I could have done without that 'old' part," Leonard grumbled.

"She's mean that way," Vin said sympathetically.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Hattie scowled.

Vin and Leonard exchanged looks.

"Of course not. I hate being out numbered," Leonard snapped.

"Rekin we'd still be out gunned even wit' tha rest of the pack throwed in," Tanner agreed seriously.

"You can pick another doctor if you'd like, no matter what Hattie wants," Leonard offered.

"Yer here and Grandmother trusts yah."

"Lieutenant close the door. I'm examining my patient." Leonard Kirk ordered.

The door slid closed.

"That means you should be on the other side of that door, Lieutenant."

"I have orders . . . ,"

"Yes, I gave them to you**, **now out."

"But . . ."

"He's not going anywhere, out."

O'Neal shifted anxiously.

"When was the last time you had your prostrate checked, young man?" Kirk smirked. "I can have orders for you to spend the next two weeks getting every medical test known to man."

"Ahh, I'll be waiting in the hall if that's alright, Dr. Kirk."

"That'll be fine."

"Anyone else you want me to throw out?" Leonard smirked as he addressed Tanner.

7777777

"So, what's the damage?" Leonard ran thoughtful eyes over the youngster.

Vin wordlessly held out his hands.

"Did you run them through the disposal unit?" Leonard demanded furiously glaring at the damage.

"Senses got away from me," Tanner all but whispered.

Leonard's craggy features softened remarkably. "Hattie, you didn't tell me the boy was a Hunter." _So this wasn't a stupid game or deliberate, must have zoned. Looks like for once the scuttlebutt is close to the truth, there really are Human Hunters._

"He's a Sentinel. There are considerable differences but he'll have a lot of the same issues," Hattie corrected.

Leonard frowned thoughtfully for a long moment. "I guess I'll examine you like I would a Hunter. Now if I do something that bothers you, I expect you to speak up. If I don't do something that needs to be done, you speak up."

Vin nodded in response.

"Alright**,** now let me have a better look at those hands," Leonard Kirk ordered.

Vin presented his hands cautiously for the examination.

"May I touch them?"

Tanner nodded faintly and obviously braced himself.

"Hmmm, better than I thought . . . any trouble making a fist?"

"Crampin' a might, and there's some swellin' is all," Vin answered softly.

"Crampin' a might? I've been a doctor over 80 years, son. I'd say those hands are past cramping and into intense spasms wouldn't you?"

"Don't want to be no bother," Tanner pulled away.

"Don't you move your behind off that table." Leonard scowled. "You need to let me do my job. If you aren't honest with me about your symptoms I can't make a proper diagnosis and repair the damage. That means I won't dazzle Hattie with my abilities and she won't have me up for a late supper followed by an early breakfast. So do an old man a favor here and cooperate**,** dammit.

Vin's eyes widened and he darted a shocked look at Hattie before staring openly at Leonard Kirk. "Grandmother, don' hold wit cussin'." Tanner warned.

Leonard nodded seriously. "Stop cursing, got it."

"Reckin, I want another doctor."

"Why?" Chris asked calmly.

"This'ns crazy. You heard him, want'n ta play blanket games wit' Grandmother."

"I'm old, not dead and neither is Hattie. Kids . . . ," Dr. Kirk snorted while carefully examining Vin's fingertips.

"Shit, that hurts," Vin hissed.

"Hattie'll swat you for cursing. Of course they hurt, you've torn them up rather spectularly. I don't think they'll be any nerve damage," Leonard responded calmly.

"Figure yer never to old fer he'in' and she'in'. It's yer interest in Grandmother that's a might unbalanced." Tanner gasped as Kirk straightened the fingers to examine the rest of the fingers.

"Hattie might be offended by that remark."

"She spider bites the head offen the he spider during sex," Tanner warned.

Hattie laughed out loud completely charmed by her newest acquisition.

Leonard looked over at Hattie and back at Tanner. "You think she'd kill me?"

"She's feisty, iffen yer heart don' give out . . . she'll have yah fer breakfast alright . . . plated up right next to tha eggs," Tanner warned.

Nathan relaxed as he watched the crusty old man interact with Vin. _Hattie sure knew what she was doing getting Kirk down here. By this time I was expecting to be peeling Vin off the ceiling. Chris has even stopped hovering for the moment._

"No wound seal?" Leonard noted.

"Nate said you'd only have ta scrub it off 'fore yah fix 'em." Tanner tilted his head indicating Nathan Jackson.

"Field Medic?" Leonard guessed.

"Yes, Sir, Sergeant Nathan Jackson," Nathan answered.

"At ease son, you boys do excellent work. Wish the hospital staffs I deal with knew their jobs half as well. Green doctors thinking they know everything. Not enough sense in the lot of them to change a glow bulb." Leonard grumbled.

"Vin's good at hiding how much pain he's in. I used a topical anesthesia on him . . . worked for about 15 minutes," Nathan warned.

"Let's take care of these hands . . . then we're going to figure out what else is wrong. You ever operate one of those things, Nathan?" Leonard nodded to the regenerator.

"Once . . . in class," Nathan admitted.

"Medical . . . they're all idiots. Any decent operator can use one, freeing up a doctor during emergencies. Let's get you trained on this thing." Leonard continued grumbling.

7777777

"STOP!" Larabee barked after two minutes.

Nathan immediately turned off the regenerator. "Chris?"

Vin darted to the sink and proceeded to empty his stomach.

"You said the regenerator didn't bother him," Nathan growled.

"It didn't."

"Senses is all over tha place right now," Vin made his way back over and sat down on the examination table.

"We really need to get more taken care of," Kirk scowled down at the damaged fingers.

"Be fer tha best**,** it takes hands a long time ta heal on their own," Tanner responded.

"How bad are you hurting?" Leonard asked seriously.

"I've hurt worse."

"Give us an idea of what's worse," Chris suggested.

"Was drug by a horse once."

"What's not so worse?"

"Broke a leg in 3 places," Tanner answered thoughtfully.

Leonard shook his head at the byplay between the pair. _Just how bad does being drug by a horse hurt?_

/Your hands hurt worse then a broken leg?/ Chris grimaced.

/Lots of nerves in fingertips./ Vin reminded.

"What can we do for pain?" Chris asked.

"You already tried a topical?" Leonard looked over at Nate.

"Lasted about 15 minutes." Nathan reminded.

"It'll last about half that now that I've adjusted to it," Tanner added.

"We can put him under," Leonard suggested unhappily.

"Only as a last resort," Chris snapped. _That could be a real nightmare._

"Can you turn the dials down like when Ezra cut the glass out of your foot?" Larabee asked gently.

"Senses is all over the place fer some reason," Vin reminded.

"Let's figure out what's got your senses acting up so you can control it yourself," Chris sat down on the examination table beside his sentinel.

Tanner leaned against Larabee and snuffled a bit.

"Did you try and balance your senses?" Hattie sat down on Tanner's other side.

"Twice." Vin sighed when Chris wrapped his arm around the slender human and tucked him closer.

"Did you sleep well?" Grandmother smiled as Vin buried his face against Larabee's chest.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Did that guitar give you bad dreams?**" **Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe . . . most likely. Stirred up . . . things best fergot."

Hattie and Chris exchanged a troubled look over Tanner's head.

"Let's try it again." Vin straightened up after a few minutes.

"Is that a good idea?" Chris demanded.

"You got a better one? Just have ta stop when it gets too much ta handle. Get tha hands fixed and that's one less thing messin' wit' mah balance." Vin reminded.

"No more than two minute sessions and we'll go ahead and use a topical. It'll help for a little while anyway," Leonard ordered Nathan as they moved the regenerator into position.

Three more regeneration sessions, each ending with Tanner emptying his stomach's contents, were necessary before Vin's hands were safely healed.

"Just remember, the skin is going to be very tender. You'll have to be careful until you've built back the calluses," Leonard warned.

"Thank you." Tanner studied his hands in bemusement.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Coupla scars is gone."

"Well you can do with a few less scars." Nathan considered his patient thoughtfully. _Wonder how I can find out what the Human's use on their Hunters for pain relief. I'll ask Ezra._

"You gonna feed me anytime soon? Belly's rubbin' a blister on mah backbone," Vin asked hopefully.

"Any reason he can't eat?" Larabee asked.

"None at all. I'd suggest taking him back to quarters and letting him get some sleep after he eats." Leonard shook his head in amusement. _That's one hell of a constitution. If he's hungry already._

7777777

"Long walk. Yah'd think they'd have a sickbay closer ta all them fancy folks wouldn't yah," Vin muttered.

Chris' eyes narrowed as Tanner's comment registered. O'Neal began to fidget under the furious glares leveled in his direction by Nathan and Chris.

"I had my orders, Colonel," O'Neal answered in a distinctly disgusted tone.

"Who gave you those orders Lieutenant?" Hattie snapped dangerously. _Now I'll find out whose lives to make miserable. _

"The Officer of the Day," O'Neal responded immediately.

"Quit yer glarin', ain't the kid's fault," Vin sighed. "Reckin they didn't have a Vet ter nar . . . a critter doctor ta send me too."

_Who do I beat senseless? _Nathan's jaw flexed.

A loud thump was followed up by a hissed "Oww!" Leonard Kirk stood nursing his hand.

Nathan hurried over and carefully evaluated the damage. "Congratulations, you damn fool you broke at least two bones. Even Larabee's got more sense than hitting solid walls," Jackson growled as he worked.

"Not another word do you understand me," the old doctor ordered sheepishly.

"Please continue Nathan, I'm enjoying hearing Leonard on the receiving end of a lecture for a change," Hattie laughed.

"Lieutenant O'Neal, see that Dr. Kirk is taken to the closest medical facility that has a regenerator," Chris ordered.

"I . . . Tanner needs to go back to quarters first," O'Neal looked like the world had just fallen on him.

"Nathan, hand me your note pad will you?" Taking the pad Chris pulled out a stylis and began writing.

"Here," Chris ripped off the sheet of plasticel. "Written orders . . . anyone and I mean **anyone **that gives you crap over this send them to **me**."

"Yes SIR!" O'Neal grinned widely tucking the order into a breast pocket. "Right this way, Colonel."


End file.
